


Novus ordo seclorum

by Green_Elf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: 20th Century, Adult Hermione Granger, Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Angst, Dark, Dark Magic, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Drama & Romance, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Porn, Epic Battles, Epic Love, F/M, Fix-It, Historical, Horcruxes, Love/Hate, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Secrets, Smoking, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 102,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Elf/pseuds/Green_Elf
Summary: По воле случая или по хитроумному плану Богов, Гермиона Грейнджер оказывается в прекрасной эпохе, когда в моде были роскошные платья, а Роллс и Ройс выпустили свой первый автомобиль. Всеми силами пытаясь найти выход из ловушки под названием "время", она просит помощи у молодого Альбуса Дамблдора. И по воле всё тех же неугомонных Богов, сама того не желая, привлекает внимание Геллерта Гриндевальда.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Gellert Grindelwald, Hermione Granger/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> «Novus ordo seclorum» — «Новый порядок веков»

Magnus ab integro saeclorum nascitur ordo.  
«Сызнова ныне времен зачинается строй величавый»  
P. Vergilius Maro

Улицы Хакни тонули в водовороте звуков. Они пели голосами стрит-бэндов, смотрели вниз огромными муралами на стенах обшарпанных домов, кричали протесты и призывали послать всё к чертям кислотно-зелеными буквами граффити. В этом месте всем плевать, кто во что одет, есть ли на теле пирсинг, черный ты или белый и куришь ли травку.

— Это Хакни, детка, здесь свой ритм, чувствуешь? — высокий чернокожий парень притянул свою подругу, медленно выпуская ей в рот густые клубы дыма. Девушка завороженно вдыхала его до тех пор, пока их губы не слились в поцелуе. Из открытого окна доносились скрипящие магнитофонные звуки популярной мелодии, где-то наверху слышались ругань и плач ребенка. Пара была слишком увлечена друг другом, чтобы заметить, как неподалеку промелькнула девушка в длинном темном плаще. Она проследовала к кирпичному дому, а затем будто растворилась в бурой каменной кладке. Хакни действительно жил своей жизнью, не обращая ни на кого внимания, это было удобно и служило еще одной причиной, по которой Гермиона Джин Грейнджер не стремилась ничего менять.

Она достала связку ключей, чтобы открыть обыкновенный маггловский замок. Это простое действие порой заставляло ее немного успокоиться, отгородиться от мира магии и всех его чудес. Жилье было надежно защищено, проблем с этим не было, поэтому когда она доставала свою звенящую связку с крохотным брелком-выдрой из вулканического стекла, ей представлялось, будто она простая девушка-маггл, которая возвращается домой с работы, а за тонкой перегородкой ее ждет тепло домашнего уюта, вкусный ужин и, может, еще кто-то… Впрочем, так было всё реже, и она частенько подумывала о том, чтобы использовать простое запирающее.

Войдя на порог маленькой неказистой квартирки, она устало заправила за ухо несколько кудрявых прядей, выбившихся из тугого хвоста. На пол упала увесистая дорожная сумка, щелкнула застежка на вороте темной форменной мантии, и лишь тогда девушка наконец выдохнула. Усталость залегла под глазами чернильными пятнами, сковала тело, заставляя мышцы ныть. Сбросив грубые ботинки и пошатываясь, Гермиона зашла в ванную и открыла краны. Несколько минут разглядывая себя в зеркало, просто слушала шум воды, попутно о чем-то размышляя, пока ее отражение не запотело. Напряжение, скопившееся за день, застряло где-то на уровне груди, мешая нормально дышать. Хотелось смыть его с себя, и она погрузила ладони в воду, позволяя струям унести грязь и усталость. Звякнул вентиль, шум стих, и когда последние капли плавно сползли в слив, Гермиона осела на пол.

Июнь две тысячи четвертого стал самым тяжелым месяцем за годы ее работы. Очередная миссия напрочь выбила почву из-под ног. Погиб юный мальчишка. Снова. Ведь она сама обучала его, а он погиб, на ее глазах сраженный смертельным заклинанием.

Девушка сжала волшебную палочку так сильно, что костяшки ее пальцев побелели. Она задрала голову вверх, утыкаясь взглядом в потолок, с которого хлопьями свисала штукатурка. Квартирка, в которой она жила, находилась в откровенно паршивом районе Лондона. Скрытая от глаз чарами, подобным тем, что скрывали дом на площади Гриммо, она была маленькой и дешевой. Да и на кой-черт ей сдалась другая, когда Гермиона являлась домой только затем, чтобы помыться и выспаться.

Свою жизнь она посвятила борьбе. Спроси ее сейчас «зачем тебе это?», она бы толком и не ответила. Махнула бы рукой, погружаясь в вереницу болезненных воспоминаний о прошлом.

Давно, еще после окончания Хогвартса, девушка тщетно пыталась объяснить себе, что не виновата в гибели близких. Что магия, которая навсегда стерла воспоминания родителей, была слишком сильной для нее, но чувство вины каменным грузом висело на шее. Тогда ей казалось, что можно было бы избежать множества смертей, будь она быстрее, действуя более смело, знай больше… Нет, сейчас она уже понимала, что это была бравада подросткового мозга. Но тогда, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать волшебному миру его тяжкие утраты, Гермиона стала мракоборцем, всего через год возглавив отдел.

Война для нее не закончилась, став постоянным спутником, ведь даже спустя шесть лет в магическом мире было небезопасно. Бывшие Пожиратели неоднократно пытались вернуть себе власть, действуя исподтишка. Гермиона выслеживала их, посвящая работе гораздо больше, чем могла себе позволить. Она практически забыла о существовании выходных, а редкие встречи с друзьями со временем и вовсе прекратились. Они перестали понимать ее постоянную мрачность, им хотелось жить в светлом мире нового будущего, и она, как ни странно, прекрасно это понимала.

Надо сказать, их жизнь сложилась гораздо лучше, чем ее.

Гарри и Джинни поженились спустя некоторое время после окончания Хогвартса. Гарри, не желая иметь ничего общего с делами Министерства, с головой ушел в квиддич, вскоре заняв место капитана известной команды. В конце концов, никто не мог сказать, что он не имел на это права. Джинни была его верной спутницей, освещая события матчей. Она многого добилась на поприще спортивной журналистики, а ее колонка была самой читаемой в Британии. Они смогли жить дальше, и Гермиона была искренне рада их счастью.

Семья Уизли плавно приходила в себя после потери сына. Чарли продолжал заниматься драконами и заслужил отличную репутацию в магическом мире, у Билла и Флер появились дети, Джордж также обзавелся семьей, взяв в жены Анджелину. Недавно их малышу исполнился год. Волшебница довольно часто видела Джорджа в стенах Министерства. Их с Роном бизнес теперь зарабатывал основной капитал на продаже магической амуниции работникам Аврората, а вовсе не на милых диковинах, как это было раньше. Что касалось Рональда, то после того, как они с Гермионой выяснили отношения, окончательно осознав, что у них ничего не получится, он полностью ушел в работу. Заменив брата в магазине «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки», парень с головой окунулся в изобретательство, что очень роднило его с отцом. Джордж даже рассказывал, как поймал Рона на том, что он тащил в свой кабинет старый маггловский тостер.

Гермиона встала с холодного пола ванной, решив перебраться в маленький, лишенный уюта зал. Старый диван скрипнул, когда она прилегла, устало закрыв глаза.

Иногда ей было невыносимо одиноко. Тогда волшебнице до боли хотелось вернуться в детство. Пробежаться по залам Хогвартса, остановиться в большой комнате, залюбовавшись рубиновым блеском часов, получить от родителей подарок на Рождество, вернуться в Нору. Как ни странно, именно она напоминала о беззаботных временах, когда они с Джинни пробирались в комнату под чердаком, чтобы посплетничать, а Фред с Джорджем пытались подслушать их разговоры. Бедному Гарри доставалась самая незавидная роль — приходилось утешать Рона, над которым издевались все, кому не лень. Только сейчас девушка поняла, как же давно они не собирались большой и дружной компанией.

Долгие размышления начали понемногу ускользать от нее, погружая в дремоту, но сонливость сняло как рукой, когда комнату озарило слепящим светом, испугавшись которого девушка вскочила с дивана. В воздухе кружил искрящийся горностай, говоривший голосом мистера Уизли. Смысл слов дошел до нее не сразу:

— Гермиона, я в Норе. Мне нужна твоя помощь. — Сердце ухнуло вниз, пропуская удар. Его выследили, на него напали. Пожиратели решили отомстить семье Уизли. Она кинулась к выходу, хватая с пола дорожную сумку и беспорядочно сгребая в нее пузырьки с зельями, рассеянно проверила застежку на мантии, а затем, не мешкая, трансгрессировала в Нору.

***

Тишина.

Капли дождя, барабанной дробью бьющие по деревянной крыше, оглушающе громкие. Не успела. Не успела… Пальцы сжались, обхватывая тонкое древко волшебной палочки, и девушка, увязая тяжелыми ботинками в грязи, побежала к приоткрытой двери.

Буквально на секунду она задержалась перед высоким крыльцом.

Буквально на секунду ей стало страшно, что войдя внутрь она увидит безжизненные тела семьи Уизли и больше никогда в жизни не сможет поговорить с Молли о рецепте столь противного ей лукового супа, не обсудит с Джорджем новые методы защиты и… Рон. Милый Рон, который всё так же при встрече краснел и глупо улыбался…  
Ботинок гулко опустился на одну ступеньку, вторую…

— Гермиона! — из пристройки сбоку от дома высунулась голова мистера Уизли. — Как хорошо, что ты так быстро пришла! Заходи! — Звуки будто снова вернулись в мир, донося до слуха веселое щебетание птиц, которые уже много лет жили под крышей Норы, шелест листвы и металлическое постукивание из сарая, облюбованного Артуром для своих экспериментов. Тугой комок внутри разжался, и Гермиона шумно втянула ноздрями сырой воздух, опираясь на деревянные перила.

— Гермиона, ты идешь? — в дверях снова показался мистер Уизли, вытирающий руки грязной тряпкой. — У тебя всё в порядке?

— Да, да. Сейчас, мистер Уизли. — Усталость, сменившая сосредоточенность, навалилась с такой силой, будто она пробежала марафон. Захотелось уехать. К морю, зарыться в белый песок и наслаждаться успокаивающим шумом прибрежных волн, потягивая через трубочку разноцветный коктейль. Или в горы, вдыхать полной грудью чистый свежий воздух, подставлять лицо солнечным лучам, собирать цветы и валяться на зеленой траве, лишь бы не чувствовать этой промозглой лондонской сырости, не сидеть каждый вечер в горячей ванне в надежде согреться и хоть раз, хоть один чертов раз увидеть ясное голубое небо. Увы, увы… Она с усилием оттолкнулась от перил и, кутаясь в мантию, направилась к пристройке.

Тошнотворный запах прокисших от сырости и сгнивших от времени тряпок ударил в нос, и Гермиону передернуло. Она не была брезгливой в силу своей профессии, но в обычной жизни старалась избегать всего, что могло помочь ее завтраку или обеду оказаться снаружи. Поэтому оставалось загадкой, для чего Артур позвал ее в этот насквозь пропитанный вонью сарай и почему нельзя было обсудить всё в Норе.

— Мистер Уизли, давайте поговорим в доме. Я не хочу заходить. — Она выглядела сейчас как капризная девочка, которая не хочет испачкать свои новые розовые туфли в грязи, хотя знает, что на другой стороне ее ждет что-то интересное. Но здесь было другое. Столь привычное чувство опасности, выработанное годами, ощущение, будто она стоит перед входом в штольню, балки которой при первой возможности рухнут на голову, навсегда похоронив под слоем земли и камней.

— Просто зажми нос и не вдыхай, пока не дойдешь до меня, — отозвался глава семьи из глубины пристройки. Разочаровывать Артура не хотелось, тем более после всего, что он для нее сделал, заменив отца, подбадривая и поддерживая в трудных ситуациях и давая хоть и не всегда уместные советы. По этой причине Гермиона, поборов чутье, вздохнула и, прижав к лицу широкий рукав мантии, прошла внутрь, стараясь обходить особо острые углы и торчащие невесть откуда железные трубы.

Через прорехи в крыше гулко капала вода, образуя на полу небольшие лужи с радужными масляными разводами. Мистер Уизли даже не пытался ее чинить, что невероятно раздражало Молли, и при каждом удобном случае она пыталась его этим попрекнуть. Её недовольство и придирчивость тоже стали причиной хорошей дружбы Артура и Гермионы — миссис Уизли не упускала случая напомнить, что она всегда готова снова принять ее в семью, поскольку Рональд по-прежнему влюблен в нее. Артуру на это было плевать. Впрочем, Гермионе тоже было на это плевать.

Девушка переступила порог еще одной комнаты, и ее окутало теплом и вкусным запахом разбросанных древесных опилок. Магические огоньки, парящие под потолком, то и дело выхватывали из тени таинственные свитки с чертежами. Казалось, изображения менялись, обрастая всё новыми деталями, хотя хватило бы одного взгляда, чтобы определить, что это были банальные схемы складных стульев. Письменный стол, верстак были сплошь завалены гайками, кусками проводов, обертками от шоколада, и создавалось впечатление, что глава семьи проводил здесь гораздо больше времени, чем в своем собственном доме.

Она удивленно посмотрела на мистера Уизли.

— Магический барьер, — опередив ее вопрос, сказал мужчина. С их предыдущей встречи он будто постарел, осунулся. — Я не хотел, чтобы семья вмешивалась в мои дела, и надеялся, что вонь остановит их попытки сюда зайти. — Артур криво усмехнулся и вытер руки об измазанный черными мазутными пятнами пиджак.

— Я думала, с вами что-то случилось. Что на вас напали пожиратели и все убиты. Где Молли? Рон?

Мужчина помрачнел.  
— Они у Гарри. Моя дочь… — он прижал пальцы к переносице и шумно вздохнул. — У меня скоро будет внук. Сегодня они все собрались, чтобы это отпраздновать, но меня там никто не ждет. И, по всей видимости, тебя тоже. — Девушке стало обидно. Возможно, она просто не заметила письмо, но чутье подсказывало, что его не было. Счастливые будущие родители не хотели видеть всегда мрачную, отстраненную и сосредоточенную на своих мыслях Гермиону на этом празднике жизни, и она прекрасно их понимала. И, вероятно, получив приглашение, отказалась бы. Но они даже не удосужились его прислать.

— Не переживай, — Артур махнул рукой, заметив выражение ее лица, — я надеюсь, что у меня всё получится, и мы всё забудем как страшный сон. Собственно, зачем я тебя позвал! — он торопливо похлопал себя по карманам и выудил маленькую колбу с переливающимся золотистым песком. Гермиона сразу узнала ее — часть маховика времени. Пару лет назад Министерство конфисковало их, и теперь, охраняемые дементорами, надежды на возвращение в прошлое хранились в Отделе Тайн, и было загадкой, как Артуру удалось один выкрасть.

— Откуда она у вас? — почему-то девушка чувствовала себя на работе. Перед ней стоял преступник, который даже не знал, что совершил ужасное преступление. — Мистер Уизли, вы понимаете, что мне придется ее забрать?

— Нет, Гермиона, нет! — он прижал колбу к груди и отступил на шаг. — Гермиона, ты должна мне помочь. Ты должна вернуться со мной в прошлое и всё исправить. Я придумал устройство, которое позволит нам перенестись в самый разгар войны и сказать Гарри, чтобы он уничтожил крестражи. Мы убьем Волдеморта и спасем Фреда, — его губы задрожали, а в уголках глаз начали скапливаться слезы, — твои родители тебя будут помнить и все будут живы! Понимаешь?

Он говорил так быстро и сбивчиво, что девушка едва улавливала ход его мыслей. Она понимала, что всё это не имеет смысла и вероятно изобретение не сработает, и тогда ей придется, нет, она будет обязана арестовать Артура и представить его перед судом, решение которого лишит семью Уизли отца. Но надежда, нелепая шутка жизни, отправившая на тот свет не одну сотню уверовавших в нее и так ярко разгоревшаяся внутри Гермионы, не позволила сказать «нет».

— Хорошо, мистер Уизли, показывайте.

— Я долго думал, как перенестись на много лет назад. Я читал книги, но там всё заканчивалось очень и очень плохо. — Он расчистил место на верстаке и водрузил на него старый радиоприемник, к которому крайне неумело припаяли несколько тумблеров и дополнительный регулятор. — К тому же нам требовалось множество раз вращать маховик, чтобы перенестись буквально на пару часов назад. А тут годы! Всего маленькая ошибка, допущенная в схеме, может навсегда стереть нас с лица земли. Но в этот раз я всё рассчитал!

Артур всё говорил и говорил, подключая к аппарату провода. Как он начал смотреть маггловские фильмы, как один его так вдохновил, что он даже думал над машиной времени, но отказался от этой идеи из-за ее громоздкости. Как он будет рад снова видеть сына и сияющие глаза Молли и как он верит, что у них всё непременно получится.

Гермиону же терзали сомнения. В отличие от мистера Уизли, она достаточно трезво воспринимала его изобретательские способности и сам факт, сама идея путешествия в прошлое выглядели безумной. Была огромная вероятность, что эта машина, как и все другие, взорвется, и Нору придется отстраивать заново.

В который раз.

Но его энтузиазм был столь заразителен, что даже Гермиона, чей характер Пророком был назван самым черствым во всей Британии, поверила в успешность его задумки. Где-то в глубине души, там, где таились самые сокровенные желания, она хотела, чтобы машина сработала. Пусть даже она взорвется, пусть она не оставит от этого сарая ни единой маленькой щепки, да что там — от всего мира, но сработает как нужно.

Устройство теперь выглядело как жуткое чудовище, чья шкура состояло из длинных черных змеек, таинственно поблескивающих в свете магических огоньков. Не особо церемонясь, Артур вырвал регулятор громкости и на его место поместил колбу с песком. Приемник загудел, пронзая комнату тонким металлическим свистом.

— Сейчас, — бормотал Артур, колдуя над аппаратом, — я так много читал об этом. Представляешь, у нашей планеты есть магнитное поле! И если я смогу воздействовать на него с определенной силой и частотой, то получится так называемое искривление пространства. Как думаешь, июль девяносто седьмого подойдет? — Девушка кивнула, с интересом слушая, что он говорит. Было неожиданно слышать от мистера Уизли такое трезвое объяснение его действий. Он что-то прикручивал и закреплял, попутно рассказывая о радиоволнах, модуляциях, амплитудах и том, во что Гермиона решила даже не вникать. Она замерла в волнительном предвкушении, завороженная всего двумя цифрами на экране радиоприемника.

— Ты готова? — нетерпеливо спросил мужчина и, не дожидаясь ответа, начал отсчет:  
— Раз, два…  
— Мистер Уизли, — внезапно девушка поняла, что стоит на пороге чего-то нового, грандиозного, и ей стало банально страшно. И она так удивилась этому давно забытому чувству, что оказалась совершенно к нему не готова. — Мистер Уизли, может, не нужно? — Гермиона готова была взвыть от беспомощности. Она не понимала, что ей делать. Одна ее часть страстно желала, чтобы Артур запустил свою машину и они всё исправили, но другая кричала, что станет еще хуже. Как она сможет жить дальше в этом новом исправленном мире, когда ее друзья и родные даже понятия не будут иметь, что с ней произошло?

— Гермиона, так будет правильно. — Мужчина обернулся. Его налитые кровью глаза, покрытые пунцовыми пятнами щеки и слишком нездоровая ухмылка заставили девушку закричать:

— Нет! — но его палец уже опустился на большую черную кнопку. Это была ошибка, огромная ошибка, которая могла стоить им жизни! Она успела оттолкнуть Уизли от внезапно ожившего монстра, чьи щупальца пытались обвить его руку. Провода пришли в движение, скользя вокруг устройства, превращаясь в толстые блестящие жгуты и грозя вскоре заполнить всю комнату. Оно бурлило и чавкало, засасывая мелкие предметы внутрь, сминая железные прутья как соломинки, ломало деревянные доски и крушило всё, что попадалось на пути. Но взгляд девушки был прикован к быстро-быстро вращающейся колбе с мерцающим золотистым песком, чей сумасшедший танец гипнотизировал, сковывая тело, не давая даже шанса на спасение. Она совершенно не замечала Артура, который пытался вытащить ее из комнаты, крича и сыпя проклятиями, и вдруг сквозь невообразимо громкий гул и грохот, сквозь свистящие, лязгающие и рычащие звуки услышала будто существующее вне этого сарая, вне этого мира тихое тиканье часов.

Тик-так…  
Тик-так…  
Тик…


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Гермиона открыла слезящиеся глаза, мир словно утратил контуры и плавал из стороны в сторону. Заметив вблизи деревянную балку, она вцепилась в нее побелевшими пальцами. Бил озноб, и на лбу выступили капли холодного пота. Тело ныло так, будто его пропустили через мясорубку. Девушка пыталась глубоко вдыхать, но это не помогало. Она опустилась на корточки как раз тогда, когда сильнейший спазм заставил ее вывернуть содержимое желудка на каменную мостовую.

— Эй ты, совсем рехнулась! — вопила, глядя на нее, старуха с крючковатым носом, стремительно подбирая черные растрепанные юбки. Девушка мало что соображала. Вкус отвратительной горечи чувствовался так сильно, что она зажмурилась, чтобы не упасть на грязные камни. Трясущейся рукой она вытащила из кармана платок и приложила его к губам. Ей удалось подняться на ноги и прислониться лбом к прохладному стеклу витрины. Чья-то рука цепко схватила ее за плечо, потянув за собой, и Гермиона, словно в бреду, пошла следом.

Ей казалось, что это мистер Уизли ведет ее в дом, сажает в кресло и протягивает чашку чая. Но с каждым глотком крепкого отвара к ней возвращалось сознание и неотвратимое понимание того, что помещение, в котором она находится — не Нора. Сухощавый мужчина с остроконечной бородкой — не Артур, а всё происходящее — не фантазия агонизирующего мозга.

Колдун забрал из ее руки чашку, и Гермиона, несмотря на оказанный ей прием, осторожно опустила ладонь в карман мантии, крепко сжав палочку. Сейчас она не смогла бы выговорить и «Алохомора», не то что воспользоваться защитной магией, но так ей было немного спокойнее. Впрочем, манипуляция не укрылась от цепкого взгляда Не-Артура, и он лишь хищно осклабился.

— Вы помогли мне? — настороженно спросила она, внимательно изучая незнакомца. Голос ее был хрипловатым, да и говорила она с долгими паузами, но мужчина всё понял и ответил с ухмылкой:

— Вы пугали моих клиентов, как по-вашему я должен был поступить?

— Вышвырнуть меня подальше? — усмехнулась она, пытаясь понять, где ей посчастливилось оказаться.

— Мы имеем определенную репутацию в мире магии, мисс, и она не состоит в родстве с провинциальным хамством. Тем более, когда в беде оказываются люди столь… высокого положения. — Его взгляд скользнул по мантии Гермионы, и она быстро сообразила, что ему удалось разглядеть министерскую нашивку. Комната, в которой они находились, была достаточно просторной и сплошь уставлена различной жутковатой утварью. Конечно, девушка уже видела ее раньше. Магических артефактов было, наверное, вдвое больше обычного, но в целом лавка Горбина и Берка была вполне узнаваема.

— Мистер…

— Берк, — учтивая улыбка озарила его мрачное лицо. Мысленно Гермиона отметила, что никогда раньше ей не удавалось повидать ни Берка, ни его сыновей, но факт казался столь незначительным, что она быстро о нем позабыла.

— Берк. Что я… должна вам за оказанную услугу?

— Хм, я бы попросил вас бывать в этом месте пореже, но обычно люди вашей профессии плохо понимают мой юмор. — Гермиона изобразила подобие улыбки и кивнула ему в знак благодарности. Законы ее мира говорили таким образом, что пришлось бы закрыть глаза на несколько незаконных поставок в ближайшем будущем. Нечестно? Отнюдь. Хороший рыболов знает: чтобы поймать крупную рыбу, порой нужно подальше забросить удочку. Клиентура Горбина и Берка в большинстве своем состояла из крупной рыбы, которую было очень непросто поймать. Сейчас всё же ее волновало совсем не это.

Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, ее начинало знобить, когда она задумывалась об участи мистера Уизли. Конечно, Гермиона не коротала время в светской беседе, когда мужчине, вероятно, угрожала смертельная опасность. Ей только-только удалось побороть приступы тошноты, она была слишком слаба для каких-либо действий. За годы работы девушка получила много жизненных уроков, и один из них состоял в том, чтобы хорошо усвоить простую истину: слабый мракоборец как правило мертвый. Как бы ни хотелось помочь, каким бы близким ни был человек, попавший в беду, смысла геройствовать, когда ты лишен сил, нет. Слишком часто она бывала свидетельницей того, как простейшие аппарации стоили ее сослуживцам жизни, и повторять их судьбу она не торопилась. Ей было запрещено ее повторять.

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем ей удалось преодолеть ломоту в теле и вернуть себе силы. Чудодейственный чай мистера Берка медленно, но верно делал свое дело. Судя по запаху, это была гремучая смесь из разнообразных восстанавливающих эликсиров. Был там и успокоительный. По большому счету, его хватило бы, чтобы заставить Снейпа добродушно приветствовать учеников и, возможно, даже улыбаться им. Конечно, будь он жив. Именно поэтому тревоги как таковой девушка более не испытывала. Скорее гнетущее понимание, что если в ближайшее время элексир не поможет ей встать на ноги, мистеру Уизли может грозить смертельная опасность.

Пока Гермиона приходила в себя, мистер Берк наблюдал за ней из угла своего магазина, поглаживая узловатыми пальцами створку огромного черного серванта с кучей склянок внутри. Он видел, как его гостья встала на ноги, чудом удержав равновесие. Как сделала несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону двери, а затем, помедлив, обернулась. Коротко кивнув на прощание, она вынырнула в мрачный лабиринт Лютного Переулка, и он запомнил, как ее прекрасная дорогая мантия взметнулась под порывом ветра, словно крыло летучей мыши.

Берк проводил ее долгим задумчивым взглядом, затем достал трубку цвета слоновой кости, туго набил ее табаком и закурил. Когда такие гости появляются на пороге, никогда не знаешь, что лучше: помочь или дать яд. Хороший ли клиент, заплативший слишком большую сумму за не стоивший того артефакт, предчувствие ли, которым мистер Берк привык доверять — непонятно. Что-то заставило его достать нужный пузырек из мрачного серванта, торжественно возвышавшегося над обстановкой лавки. Ему часто казалось, что он играет картами судьбы, когда новый путник оказывался в беде неподалеку от магазина. Словно паук, Берк тащил муху внутрь лавки, запускал лапку в сервант и доставал нужный пузырек. Убить или подарить спасение, убить или… Очередное колечко дыма взвилось в воздух, когда мужчина решил для себя, что всё это не имеет никакого значения и сегодня этой заблудшей душе просто повезло. Так бывает.

Гермиона выбежала из переулка, пытаясь понять, как ее могло так далеко отбросить. Очевидно, мистер Уизли в очередной раз попал впросак, ведь она же знала, что нельзя было доверять ему и его сумасбродным планам. Девушка спряталась за углом старого здания так, чтобы ее не смогли заметить прохожие. Ей нужно было отдышаться и трансгрессировать. Первая же попытка завершилась поражением. Девушка привалилась к стене дыша так тяжело, будто пробежала марафон. Все последующие попытки не увенчались успехом, отзываясь режущей головной болью.

Она попробовала успокоить себя тем, что магия мистера Уизли могла как-то повлиять на ее способности, и если немного подождать, это пройдет. Еще была возможность зайти в магазин Рона и Джорджа, чтобы воспользоваться их камином, но она попросту его не нашла, а расспросы приводили к тому, что прохожие лишь крутили пальцем у виска. Магазин словно унесло сказочным ураганом в треклятую страну Оз, причем не только с Косого Переулка, но и из памяти людей.

Чертыхаясь, Гермиона остановилась в тени вывески старого книжного магазинчика. Она задыхалась от жары и, сунув кнат разодетому карлику со шрамом на всё лицо, схватила газету, чтобы соорудить небольшой веер и хоть немного разогнать горячий летний воздух. Ситуация выходила за рамки понимания и в голове роились тысячи вопросов. Нужно было лететь в Министерство или искать любой рабочий камин. Оповестить Молли громовещателем или… Мерлинова борода, что? Что нужно делать в ситуации, когда происходит полнейшая чушь?

Газета вылетела из дрогнувшей руки Гермионы и плавно спланировала на блестящие камни мостовой. Потянувшись, чтобы поднять ее, девушка зацепилась глазами за кричащий заголовок: «Министерство магии: новый век мы начнем с инноваций!». На колдографии двое джентльменов радостно пожимали друг другу руки возле телефонной будки. Несколько удивившись, Гермиона быстро пробежала глазами статью, и по ее лицу скользнула эмоция недоверия. В выпуске говорилось, что на днях министерскими работниками была заколдована новенькая телефонная будка, установленная где-то в центре Лондона. Таким образом, чтобы попасть в Министерство магии, теперь достаточно просто сделать вид, что вам необходимо срочно с кем-то связаться.

Она сощурилась, взглянув на дату выпуска, и покачала головой. Карлик продал ей даже не старую, а древнюю газету, которой была почти сотня лет. Тысяча девятьсот седьмой год публикации, чушь какая. Выглядит как новая, даже пахнет как новая, это что, новый способ нажиться? Подделывать старые новости? Кажется, день сегодня крепко не задался…  
Сложив газету и опустив в дорожную сумку, Гермиона направилась в Дырявый Котел. В суматохе у нее совсем вылетело из головы, что как раз сейчас там находились Невилл и Ханна Долгопупсы, которые всегда были рады оказать ей любую возможную помощь.

Дверь со скрипом открылась, и девушка окунулась в водоворот ароматов жареного мяса, горячих лепешек и горько-сладкого хмеля. Такого наплыва посетителей она не помнила со времен окончания войны. Кое-как протиснувшись к барной стойке, Гермиона обнаружила за ней неизвестного мужчину.

— Мистер Долгопупс у себя?! — она кричала, чтобы бармен хоть немного ее расслышал.

— Кто?!

— Мистер Долгопупс!

— Я таких не знаю! — прокричали ей в ответ.

— Что?! — возмутилась Гермиона. Ей наконец удалось пробиться к барной стойке, так что теперь она могла говорить потише.

— По-вашему, раз я бармен, то должен знать каждую встречную псину?

— Мистер и миссис Долгопупс — хозяева этого заведения. Хозяев вы должны знать?!

— По мне, так вы на солнышке перегрелись, мисс, вам бы рому, — протянул бармен, оценивающе рассматривая гостью. Краснощекий кудрявый детина, в белой рубашке с подвернутыми рукавами и форменном клетчатом жилете он выглядел комично и явно не походил на хитроумного обманщика. Не дав Гермионе опомниться, бармен продолжил:

— Уж сколько тут работаю, хозяином был и, Мерлин его храни, будет Риччи Аббот. Так что если у вас какое дело есть, то это к нему обращаться надо. — Гермиона была совершенно сбита с толку. Чтобы не выглядеть уличной сумасшедшей, она присела на освободившийся стул, что-то бессвязно прошептав в пустоту. Лишь львиная доля успокоительного в крови позволила ей не сойти с ума от ощущения полной дезориентации. Факты, к которым она обращалась всю сознательную жизнь, никак не хотели вязаться с реальностью.

Она заказала бокал карамельного рома и попыталась снова собрать мысли в единый связный поток. Глоток янтарной жидкости горячей волной прокатился по венам, давая телу ощущение приятной расслабленности. Вероятно, ей стоило начать с малого и задать несколько общих вопросов, поэтому начала она с самого очевидного:

— Почему здесь так шумно сегодня? — Бармен отвлекся от кубков, которые в это время до блеска полировались вафельными полотенцами, приплясывая в воздухе.

— У нашего паба особый день, — не без гордости протянул паренек. — Можно сказать, второй день рождения! Представляете? Его хотели сравнять с землей! Дырявый котел! Безумие! Но решением Визенгамота снос был отменен. Это все наши маги постарались. Эй, за вас ребята! — пророкотал он, задействовав всю мощь своих легких. Раздался дружный победный клич и бокалы взметнулись вверх.

Мир словно утратил четкость. Кусочки нелепого пазла сложились воедино, и Гермиона пошатнулась, припав на сидящего рядом незнакомца. Обретя равновесие, негнущимися пальцами она нащупала в сумке газетные листья и тупо уставилась на дату выпуска. Тысяча девятьсот седьмой год. Это не ошибка. Слишком хорошо она изучала историю магического мира. Положив на стол монеты, Гермиона, словно во сне, прошла к двери. В ужасе она потянула резную ручку, выходя на оживленный маггловский проспект.

По улице прямо на нее несся красивейший раритетный роллс-ройс. Компания молодых людей, сидящая в салоне, заметив девушку, начала вопить, и сбитый с толку водитель выкрутил руль, чудом не задев прогуливающуюся пару.

— Пускай вас черти дерут в преисподней, проклятые денди! — вопил мужчина, заставляя свою даму краснеть и озираться по сторонам. Молодежь лишь разразилась визгливым хохотом. Гермиона могла бы подумать, что находится на съемочной площадке Голливуда. Что весь этот кисейный мир барышень в вечерних туалетах, прогуливающихся под тонкими кружевными зонтиками в закатных лучах — лишь декорация. Фоновая зарисовка, переодетые актеры массовки. Она могла бы в это поверить. Если бы не газетные листья, шелестящие между пальцев, и не двое джентльменов, довольно пожимающих друг другу руки на движущейся фотографии. Сделав глоток рома, она вдруг заметила упитанного полисмена, подозрительно поглядывающего в ее сторону. Грустно предположив, что она слишком сильно выделяется на фоне декораций, девушка вернулась в паб.

Заняв по-прежнему свободный стул, она вдруг улыбнулась. Все эти годы для Гермионы было загадкой, как ее угораздило оказаться подругой Поттера. Ведь она могла и не подружиться с Гарри. Быть одной из его сокурсниц, ненавидеть его, как все, любить его, как все. Не становиться той беспокойной Гермионой Грейнджер, которая вечно лезла в самое пекло. Тогда… Но сейчас Гарри не было, а она всё равно вляпалась. Коротко поразмыслив над ситуацией, она тихо хохотнула, и сидящий рядом с ней парень повернулся, переводя свой задумчивый взгляд на нее:

— Передумали уходить? — Гермиона сочла разумным промолчать вместо ответа, сделав глубокий глоток из бокала. Жидкость вдруг обожгла ей горло, и она закашлялась. Юноша широко ухмыльнулся:  
— Леди предпочитает крепкие напитки, но совершенно не умеет их пить. Что ж, я готов научить вас. — Его взгляд мягко обвел черты лица девушки, чуть дольше положенного задержавшись на губах. — Соглашайтесь.

Приятный тембр голоса заставил Гермиону сконцентрировать взгляд на его лице. Несомненно красивом, самоуверенном лице, обрамленном пепельно-белыми волосами. С точеными чертами и игривым блеском в голубых глазах. Будь она в своем времени, даже сыграла бы с ним в эту забавную игру, но сейчас все мысли были заняты другими вещами.

— Нет, — ответила Гермиона, уткнувшись взглядом в вишневую барную стойку. Подумать только, тысяча девятьсот седьмой… Что ей теперь с этим делать? Возможно, стоило бы заявиться в местное Министерство и объяснить ситуацию. Она даже готова выпить зелье правды и предоставить воспоминания. Вот только девушка прекрасно знала, что в отделе тайн ни черта не знают о путешествиях во времени. По словам Крокера, безопасный период возврата в прошлое равнялся пяти часам, остальные путешествия влекли за собой катастрофические…

— То есть вы сбежали с работы в середине дня, чтобы провести остаток времени в одиночестве?

— Что? — она не только ни черта не услышала, но и потеряла мысль. В баре вновь зазвучали громкие возгласы, чествовавшие волшебников.

— Здесь невозможно разговаривать. Может, прогуляемся? Обещаю, ваш вечер станет интереснее.

— Интереснее уже не будет, — отчеканила девушка.

— Вы уверены?

Гермионе надоело. Она не была уверена, как правильно в этом мире отшивать незадачливых ухажеров, поэтому решила начать с подробного объяснения:

— Уважаемый мистер… — она бегло окинула взглядом юношу, — мистер. Так уж вышло, что я не дама в беде. Меня не нужно спасать от одиночества и учить распивать напитки. Если хотите отдыхать приятно и без последствий для здоровья, тогда не советую ко мне лезть.

— С чего вы взяли, что я намерен вас спасать? Или чему-то учить? — волшебник усмехнулся и сделал глоток из стакана. — И за мое здоровье тоже можете не переживать, я намерен умереть в глубокой старости, лет эдак через сто.

Надо же, ему отказали и это было… не по правилам? Обычно девушки были готовы идти с ним куда угодно еще до того, как он к ним обратится. Впрочем, отказ его только раззадорил:

— А вы красивая. И улыбка у вас красивая. — Нет, настроения на интрижки у него сегодня не было, но очаровать прекрасную незнакомку в баре, отказав ей в продолжении, было бы приятным спортивным развлечением. Особенно когда долгое время его мысли занимала только одна проблема, решения которой никак не удавалось найти. — Вероятно, красивая, если бы вы мне улыбнулись.

Гермиона бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд:

— Вам с первого раза не понятно? Мне повторить?

— Как невежливо. Дайте угадаю. Такая чопорность — явный признак того, что вы любите всё контролировать, значит…

— У вас, мистер, верно, со слухом плохо? — по-хорошему Гермионе следовало бы сейчас встать и уйти, покинув надоедливого юношу в одиночестве. Хотя с его напористостью продлилось бы оно недолго. Но зелье Берка продолжало действовать, и девушка осталась. К тому же она совершенно не знала, куда идти. И почему-то ей казалось, что сидя здесь она найдет решение. Даже если для этого придется потерпеть эти нелепые ухаживания.

— Отдел контролирования магических популяций? — казалось, ее вопрос нисколько не смутил собеседника. — М-м-м, наверняка боретесь с упырями или общаетесь с гоблинами. Прослеживается нечто общее в манерах.

Гермиона невесело хохотнула. Её новый знакомый даже не подозревал, насколько был близок:

— Да вы оракул.

— Значит, я угадал.

— Нет.

Жгучее любопытство моментально заполнило мысли волшебника:

— Тогда отдел правопорядка.

— Нет.

— Лжете.

— Что, вы протрезвели настолько, чтобы наконец разглядеть нашивку?

— Пожалуй, я опьянел настолько, чтобы занимать этим свое время.

— Вам стоит переключиться. Знаете, есть такой метод решения проблем. Переключить внимание на что-нибудь другое. Я даже не обижусь, в баре полно достойных людей.

— Вы весьма интересная проблема. — Поддавшись секундному порыву, маг коснулся лица девушки, разворачивая его к себе. — И, повторюсь, чертовски красивая.

Жар моментально опалил ее щеки, а палочка взметнулась к шее волшебника:

— Руки убрал.

На его губах заиграла улыбка. Девушка сумела приятно удивить, а он любил удивляться.

— Подумать только, мракоборец. — Палочка начинала неприятно жечь, и юноша отстранился, делая приличный глоток огневиски.

— Какая проницательность, — процедила Гермиона, убирая палочку обратно в карман. — Гадалкой подрабатываете?

— Да, — он расхохотался, — и если вы будете себя хорошо вести, я вам нагадаю отличного супруга. Хотите?

— Валяйте! — Гермиона развернулась на стуле и, облокотившись на барную стойку, подперла голову рукой. В целом, не самое плохое времяпровождение, особенно если не учитывать год и ситуацию, в которую она угодила.

— Превосходно! — юноша удовлетворенно кивнул, чувствуя, что он на верном пути. — Но для этого нам потребуется еще ром. Том, еще по одной! — Бармен покачал головой и укоризненно, как показалось девушке, на нее посмотрел. В ту же секунду на стойке оказались два начищенных до блеска стакана с янтарной жидкостью внутри. — Итак, с чего бы начать…

— Вам нужен шар.

— О, нет, — он покачал головой. — Настоящая магия не терпит бутафории.

— С каких пор прорицание стало настоящей магией? — Гермиона не смотрела на собеседника, поглаживая край стакана, но заметила, как он мягко улыбнулся.

— Настоящая магия кроется в другом. Дайте вашу руку.

— С чего мне давать вам руку? Вы же гадалка, гадайте так.

— Вот именно, я здесь гадалка, мне лучше знать. — Волшебник подхватил ее руку и развернул ладонью вверх. — Так-с, посмотрим. Вижу долгую дорогу, мисс прибыла издалека?

— С чего вы взяли? — Гермиона повела бровью, но юноша проигнорировал вопрос.

— У вас интересная линия любви, миледи, — его пальцы плавно скользили по нежной коже, обводя тонкие, еле заметные линии, — такая ровная. Будто, — он замер, — будто вы предназначены кому-то одному. — Девушка отшатнулась, силясь убрать руку, но он лишь крепче ее сжал. — Я не закончил.

— Нет, вы закончили, — прошипела Гермиона.

— Шучу, — маг расслабленно рассмеялся, — истинный мракоборец. Шутить над вами — одно удовольствие.

— Шутить над мракоборцами вообще не стоит.

— Стоит, еще как стоит. — Его руки теперь мягко поглаживали ладонь девушки. — Такие нежные, — пробормотал он, — и как только такие нежные руки достались такой серьезной девушке, а?

— В вашем арсенале будут еще предсказания или остановимся на моих мягких руках?

— Предпочту остановиться на ваших губах. — Его пальцы скользнули выше, но Гермиона отстранилась и крепко сжала стакан.

— Так себе из вас гадалка, — она сделала большой глоток, допивая ром до дна. — Приятного вечера.

Внезапно между стульями волшебников втиснулся довольно крупный мужчина в ярко-лиловой мантии.

— Дружище! Плесни мне пару капель моего любимого! Ты знаешь, — хмельной румянец проступил на округлых щеках, которые словно подпирали маленькие веселые глазки. Бармен потянулся к бутылке с лимонно-желтой настойкой и наполнил стакан.

— Держи, Чарли. Какими судьбами?

— Как всегда, Том. Дела семейные. Но я не мог не заглянуть на огонек, тем более когда такой повод.

Отодвинувшись, чтобы мужчина не задевал ее животом, Гермиона задумалась над тем, что же ей делать дальше. Имя Элоиз Минтамбл вспомнилось ей внезапно. Еще со времен Хогвартса оно не давало ей покоя, когда МакГонагалл впервые вручила гриффиндорке маховик. Тогда она строго-настрого приказала девочке следовать четким инструкциям и рассказала о случае, когда волшебница переместилась в прошлое на пять столетий назад и пробыла там пять дней, после чего, вернувшись в свой мир, умерла от старости. Тогда это казалось ей всего лишь легендой, но сейчас Гермионе стало не по себе. Есть ли вероятность, что она самопроизвольно вернется постаревшей на сотню лет? И что тогда? Смерть? Не худший вариант, впрочем…

— Я, кажется, прервал чью-то беседу? — вдруг спохватился Мистер-Лиловая-Мантия, и Гермиона впервые обратила внимание на его пышные моржовые усы.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — тихо проговорила она, собираясь уйти.

— О, мисс, поверьте, всё лучше, чем в порядке!

Гермиона лишь вздохнула и это не осталось незамеченным.

— Знаете, — мужчина наклонился к Гермионе и заговорщицки подмигнул, — я вижу, что у вас есть неразрешимая ситуация. А знаете, кто гений в вопросах неразрешимых ситуаций? М-м-м? — громко икнув, усатый джентльмен отвернулся от барной стойки, облокотившись на нее локтями.

— Кто? — устало выдохнула девушка, втайне надеясь, что ее оставят в покое.

— Альбус Дамблдор! — пророкотал волшебник, с удовольствием отпивая из стакана. В этот момент из бутылки шампанского вылетела пробка, обдав людей пенными брызгами, и гомон вновь наполнил помещение до краев. — Как он только ухитрился нам помочь… Воистину талантливый малый!

— Простите, — Гермиона прокашлялась, стараясь придать голосу хоть немного непринужденности. В этот момент она не знала, чем ей поможет Дамблдор, но шанс найти хоть кого-то, с кем она сможет поговорить, заставил её отчаянно ухватиться за протянутую соломинку.

— Да-да, дитя, не смущайтесь.

— Так вышло, что у меня как раз к нему есть дело… важное. Только вот я совсем не знаю, где бы мне его найти.

— Ооо, могу себе представить, какие дела могут быть у столь милой барышни, — захохотал господин, напоминая своим видом огромного добродушного моржа. — Проще простого! — воскликнул маг, допивая остатки напитка и бросая на стол пару галлеонов.  
Гермиона обрадовалась, что мужчина достаточно пьян и весел, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов. К тому же она действительно могла быть влюбленной поклонницей молодого талантливого волшебника, так что всё складывалось довольно удачно.

— Одно ваше слово, мадемуазель — и я перенесу вас прямо к нему на порог!

— Эм, я согласна.

Щелчок аппарации оповестил бар об освобождении лучших мест возле барной стойки, куда моментально хлынул народ. Юный маг с опустевшим стаканом задумчиво сверлил взглядом собственные запонки и, усмехнувшись своим размышлениям, трансгрессировал следом за необычной компанией.

Знакомая улица встретила его дружным хохотом — четверо упитанных мужчин что-то оживленно обсуждали, расположившись на скамейке в тени раскидистой старой липы. Они замолчали, увидев юношу, и он, коротко кивнув, направился к дому Альбуса Дамблдора. Он понимал, что действует наугад, трансгрессируя сюда, но тем не менее не просчитался: громкий хлопок аппарации принес незваных гостей к самому крыльцу, и, чтобы остаться незамеченным, юноше пришлось нырнуть в плотную живую изгородь у края дороги.

Было странно, что девушка отказала ему, но с удовольствием поддалась на уговоры старого пройдохи. Вероятно, ей действительно очень нужен Дамблдор, только вот зачем? В ее влюбленность маг не поверил, слишком уж неумело сыграла, да, видимо, и не старалась. Согласилась поспешно, будто визита не планировала. Было в ней нечто странное, интригующее и почему-то ему стало очень важно в этом разобраться. Из своего укрытия он видел, как мужчина сделал шутливый реверанс и воскликнул:

— Вот мы и на месте, миледи! Желаю вам наилучшего рандеву, пришлете потом пригласительный на вашу свадьбу на имя Чарльза Гугенхаймера! — он тут же исчез, оставив девушку в одиночестве. Она согнулась, схватившись за живот. Со стороны показалось, будто ее сейчас стошнит, но она всё же добралась до двери и постучала.

Страх и любопытство пробрались под кожу юного мага, когда поползли долгие секунды ожидания. Неужели дверь откроется и он его увидит? Спустя столько лет. Будет наблюдать, как какой-то вор из-за кустов. Смешно даже подумать. Он видел, что девушке становилось хуже, но помогать не спешил. Она постучала еще раз и начала оседать на деревянное крыльцо. Конечно, не хотелось бы, чтобы с ней что-то случилось, но причин беспокоиться он не видел. Как переменчива бывает благосклонность судьбы, не правда ли? Вот ты в тупике, а в следующий миг твою партию разыгрывает какая-то стерва в баре, а затем она же оказывается в бессознательном состоянии на пороге человека, с которым ты связан кровным обетом.

Если никто так и не откроет дверь, придется ей помочь. Маг не знал причины ее состояния и не хотел об этом задумываться. Алкоголь он отмел сразу, впрочем, как знать.

Вдруг щелкнул замок и дверь открылась. На пороге показался хозяин дома, но сквозь живую изгородь юноша так и не смог разглядеть, видит он Альбуса или Аберфорта. Ничего не происходило. Конечно, хозяин медлил. Кто бы ни стоял сейчас в дверном проеме, мозги у него работали как надо, и помогать, пускай и девушке, но сотруднику Министерства, не желал ни один из них.

Дамблдоры только со стороны были милым семейством, готовым открыть дверь каждому страждущему и нуждающемуся. Тем не менее, бесчувственное тело взмыло в воздух и, покачиваясь, проследовало в дом. Значит, открывал Аберфорт. Когда дверь закрылась, волшебник выбрался из своего убежища, стряхивая с красивого камзола тонкую паутину.

— Навещу тетушку, — пробормотал маг, с трепетом осматривая каждую деталь знакомой улицы. — Видимо, я скучал. — Мысленно он отметил новую тропу, появившуюся на карте его собственного лабиринта, и им овладело чувство приятного предвкушения.


	3. Chapter 3

Телефон не замолкал.

Переливчатая трель звонка острыми иглами пронзала воспаленный мозг, напрочь стирая все усилия колдомедика и прописанных им зелий от головной боли. Зачем вообще понадобился телефон, если звонить было некому?

Прижав мокрое полотенце ко лбу, девушка сняла трубку и прислушалась. На другом конце провода молчали. Пожав плечами, она положила ее на станцию, и тут же снова раздался звонок.

— Слушаю? — Надо было отключить этот чертов аппарат и выбросить его в мусорное ведро, а лучше уничтожить. Сжечь или утопить. Или отдать глуховатой соседке: этот звонок и мертвого разбудит. В трубке была та же тишина, изредка сопровождавшаяся потрескиванием, как при неполадках на линии. — Я вас слушаю, кто вы? — Она только собралась отключиться, как раздался тихий шепот:

— Крошка Вилли-Винки кружится над нами,  
В шерстяных носочках и в большой пижаме…

— Кто вы? Зачем вы мне звоните? — закричала Гермиона и отбросила полотенце в сторону. Детская колыбельная, которую перед сном пели родители, разозлила ее. — Если вы сейчас же не скажете кто вы, то я… — В трубке щелкнуло и раздался длинный гудок свободной линии.

Нахмурившись, девушка медленно нажала кнопку набора предыдущего номера и прислушалась к гудкам. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем на другом конце ответили.

— Немедленно скажите, кто вы! — потребовала Гермиона, не дожидаясь стандартного «алло».

— Гермиона, это ты?

— Рон? — голос друга ее удивил, — это ты мне только что звонил? Откуда у тебя этот номер? Откуда у тебя телефон?

— Я теб… не… слы… — из-за громкого треска, будто кто-то ломал возле телефона хворост, Рона стало совсем не слышно, а потом снова наступила тишина.

— Рон? — на всякий случай спросила девушка и услышала в ответ тихий смех:

— Крошка Вилли-Винки…

От резкой боли в висках она выронила телефон и упала на колени. Голос всё еще смеялся, напевая веселую песенку про Вилли-Винки, становясь всё громче и громче, переходя на визг, от которого закладывало уши. Скорчившись на полу, Гермиона сжала ладонями голову, умоляя, чтобы это всё прекратилось, как вдруг всё и правда прекратилось. Висящая на проводе бежевая пластмассовая трубка тихо бормотала мужскими голосами:

— … ты должен помочь!

— Я никому ничего не должен, особенно тебе!

— Послушай же меня, с каких пор ты стал таким бессердечным? Ей нужно помочь, я чувствую это!

— Нет! — громко закричал голос, и Гермиона зажмурилась от еще одной вспышки боли, медленно падая в темноту.

— Какого Мерлина ты ее притащил сюда?! С чего ты взял, что я буду помогать очередной министерской ищейке?! — За дверью оживленно спорили мужчины. Перед глазами двоилось, расплываясь в неясные очертания, а попытка приподняться на мягком диване вызывала приступ тошноты. Охнув, девушка легла обратно.

— Я прошу тебя просто поговорить с ней, — умоляюще просил первый голос, — ей явно нужна помощь, а наша семья никогда не отказывала нуждающимся!

— Ты, — выпалил второй голос, — ты никогда не отказывал!

— Она повторяла ТВОЕ имя, Альбус! Ты ей нужен! Напомни-ка мне, как часто у нас на пороге появляются сотрудники Министерства без сознания, повторяющие в бреду твое имя?

— Не нужно меня впутывать в очередную авантюру, Аберфорт. Хоть ты и мой брат, я без сожалений отправлю тебя в Мунго, если ты продолжишь нести бред. Пусть выметается!

— Альбус, подожди! — Дверь распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену, и в проеме возник юноша. О, как долго его черты снились Гермионе в ночных кошмарах. Невольно по спине пробежал холодок: не таким она представляла его в молодости, от образа благодушного старика — любителя лимонных долек — не осталось и следа. Злой цепкий взгляд бегло осмотрел гостью, лишь на мгновение зацепившись за министерский значок. За ним влетел Аберфорт, еще совсем мальчишка, с мягкими, слегка девичьими чертами лица и растрепанными волосами. Сейчас он походил больше на маленького нашкодившего щенка, которого злой хозяин ткнул носом в лужу.

— Итак, мой брат утверждает, что вам нужна помощь. — Альбус сделал пасс волшебной палочкой, прибавляя в комнате света. — Еще он утверждает, что вам нужен непременно я и никто другой. Но ситуация вот какая, — он сел в кресло напротив, — мой брат не отличается особым умом и любит тащить в дом всякий сброд. Не в обиду вам, но на приличного работника Министерства вы уж никак не похожи. Тем более, там не так много женщин, и я их всех знаю.

— Видимо, не всех, — от Гермионы не могло укрыться, как презрительно дернулись его губы, — и, похоже, мне придется постараться, чтобы убедить вас в том, что мне действительно нужна помощь.

— Начинайте, — почти приказал Альбус, скрещивая руки на груди. — У вас есть пятнадцать минут, после чего я вызываю сотрудников Министерства.

Хорошо, Гермиона, с чего бы начать?

Она смотрела на юношу, который в будущем стал великим волшебником, которого почитали во всем магическом мире, которого любили и ненавидели с одинаковой силой, который мог помочь ей, а мог и навредить.

И она не знала, что ему сказать.

Мысли ускользали от нее, заменяя себя деталями интерьера, которые выхватывал пытливый взгляд. Вон там в углу свалены кучей книги, даже видно "Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах", придавленную тяжелым канделябром. Судя по тому, что фолиант продолжал трепыхаться, кто-то читал его совсем недавно. А на кофейном столике была ваза с ароматными цветами. Такие росли в саду у ее бабушки. Кажется, их называют флоксы. Над камином красовался портрет маленькой девочки в нежном голубом платье, который не раз их выручал, благодаря Аберфорту. Именно портрет Арианы и подтолкнул Гермиону к решению:

— Я не могу вам рассказать. — Альбус усмехнулся, и на его лице возникло выражение мрачного торжества. — Но я могу вам показать.

Он удивленно вскинул брови:

— Интересно, каким образом?

— Легилименция. Если мне не изменяет память, вы неплохо ей владеете. С ее помощью я могу показать вам, что со мной случилось, и вы подумаете, стоит ли мне помогать.

— Что случилось? — он рассмеялся. — Я и так могу рассказать, что с вами случилось. Министерству в очередной раз понадобилась моя помощь, и они отправили вас. Я не знаю вашей должности, но могу предположить, что вы работали, — юноша бегло окинул ее взглядом, — в библиотеке. Видите, даже легилименция не понадобилась. Далее…

— Знаете, — резко перебила его девушка, — я не буду вас в чем-то переубеждать или что-то доказывать. Ваше право. Я хочу показать вам то, что не смогу рассказать. Не потому что не хочу, а потому что вы не поймете. Да-да, — ответила Гермиона на немое возмущение Альбуса, — великий Альбус Дамблдор может чего-то не понять. Мне нужна ваша помощь. Не Министерству, не Британии, мне.

Альбус задумался.

Странная незнакомка раздражала, злила, но вызывала неподдельный интерес. Его взгляд блуждал по ее бледному лицу в попытках отыскать хоть одну причину помочь ей. И не находил. В любом другом случае он бы не задавая вопросов сделал всё, чтобы оказать необходимую помощь и поддержку, но, завидев министерский значок, разозлился. Еще бы, после всего, что они сделали с Хогвартсом, после всех указов, ограничивающих права магов, после…

— Хорошо, — юноша кивнул, отмечая, что Аберфорт расслабленно выдохнул. С начала диалога он старался слиться с интерьером. Небезуспешно.

— Я постараюсь показать вам самые важные моменты, которые могут дать вам понимание ситуации, — Гермиона села поудобнее и внимательно посмотрела на Альбуса, — некоторые вещи вас могут удивить. Некоторые напугать. Но…

— Поскольку ваши пятнадцать минут подходят к концу, я советовал бы не затягивать с монологом. Легилименс!

Память раскололась на миллионы осколков, каждый из которых кричал, смеялся, плакал, шептал голосами давно позабытых людей. Вон на том маленькая девочка Гермиона Грейнджер сидит в огромном зале в окружении сотен детей. Она еще не знает, что через несколько лет половина из них будут мертвы. Сейчас она счастлива. А вон нежным светло-розовым цветом переливается первый поцелуй с Роном. А там папа… Папа, который ее не помнит. Папа, который даже не знает, что у него есть дочь. Но это не то, не то… Вот он, черный матовый осколок, сияющий изумрудным светом. Огромный призрачный череп, витающий над замком, изрыгает из пасти уродливую извивающуюся змею. Трупы, сотни лежащих на каменном полу мертвых магов, отдавших свою жизнь за то, чтобы жили другие. Ниточка за ниточкой она цеплялась за воспоминания, поддевая и подсекая их, словно рыбак удочкой. Девушка чувствовала, как текут слезы, как ужас холодной липкой паутиной опутывает тело, как ее сознание снова погружается во мрак, и вдруг среди гула голосов она увидела его. Воспоминание тянулось черными извивающимися щупальцами, оглушительно визжа каждым отростком, словно само искало жертву. Жаждало, чтобы его увидели. Будто огромный спрут оно опутало сознание Альбуса, погружая его в пучину жутких видений и мутных образов.

— Не может быть… — прошептал Альбус, обхватывая голову руками. — Мерлин, этого просто не может быть…

Гермиона уже не слышала, как хлопнула входная дверь. Сознание в очередной раз подарило ей несколько минут отдыха, и когда она открыла глаза, увидела лишь встревоженного Аберфорта с чашкой в трясущихся руках:

— Чаю?

  
Когда входная дверь хлопнула во второй раз, было уже совсем темно. Увиденное ошарашило Альбуса, и, что самое неприятное, он совершенно не знал, что с этим делать. Его брат со странной незнакомкой, которая теперь, к тому же, пугала его, сидели на кухне и о чем-то беседовали. Из обрывка стало понятно, что разговор велся на любимую тему Аберфорта — магические животные. Альбусу была непонятна эта страсть к разного рода тварям, но сейчас его заботило совсем другое:

— Гермиона, вас ведь так зовут? — Девушка кивнула, чуть не подавившись чаем. — Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Давайте вернемся в гостиную.

Они долго разговаривали. Альбус попросил рассказать всё с самого начала, живо интересуясь машиной мистера Уизли и принципом ее работы. Он избегал любых вопросов, связанных непосредственно с будущим, мотивируя это тем, что будущее знать никому не дано и информация о нем может слишком сильно повлиять на ход времени и повлечь за собой разрушительные последствия. Когда наконец вопросы у него закончились, в комнате воцарилась тишина, которую нарушил Аберфорт:

— Ты понимаешь, что вернуть Гермиону домой невозможно?

Альбус сидел в кресле, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику.

— В мире нет ничего невозможного, мой дорогой брат. Если мисс Грейнджер   
— прошу прощения, если неправильно произнес вашу фамилию, — он усмехнулся, — всё правильно пересказала, то эта так называемая машина времени работала с помощью остатка маховика — колбы с песком. Но знаете ли вы, откуда этот песок?

Девушка отрицательно мотнула головой. Все ее познания о маховиках времени ограничивались тем, что нельзя было встречаться с самой собой. Вся информация о них была скрыта и даже ее уровень доступа не позволял получить пропуск в ту секцию архива.

— Я тоже не знаю, — Альбус разочарованно вздохнул. — Но есть один человек, мой старый добрый друг, — он скривился, — который очень интересовался этой темой.  
Аберфорт подался вперед:

— Какой друг? Ты же не…

— Геллерт Гриндевальд, — сухо сказал Альбус.

— Нет! — взревел Аберфорт. — Не смей произносить его имя в этом доме! Он убийца, а не твой друг!

— Сядь, — жестко приказал Альбус брату, моментально поменявшись в лице. — Это не то, что я буду обсуждать с тобой. Ты и так тогда дел натворил.

— Конечно. Конечно, я натворил, — затараторил юноша, — а, может, кто-то просто ничего не сделал?

— Достаточно, Аберфорт!

— Надеюсь, он сгнил в какой-нибудь канаве.

— Успокойся, я тебе сказал! — рявкнул Альбус. — А лучше пойди принеси еще чай, пользы больше будет. — Аберфорт что-то пробормотал, но схватил поднос и отправился на кухню, принявшись там громко звенеть посудой.

Альбус снова вздохнул и, заметив непонимающий взгляд девушки, сказал:

— Прошу прощения за моего брата, но, наверное, нам стоит продолжить утром. Скажу одно: где Геллерт, мне неизвестно. И я сомневаюсь, что он согласился бы помочь. — Он виновато посмотрел на Гермиону. — Я приготовлю вам комнату. Вы, верно, устали и хотели бы отдохнуть. — Девушка кивнула, поднялась с дивана и, засмотревшись на Альбуса, застыла, словно не решаясь заговорить. Он порывисто вздохнул в ожидании каких-то действий с ее стороны, но в следующий миг до его слуха долетели слова, перевернувшие мир с ног на голову:

— Геллерт не убивал Ариану. — Позади послышался звон битого стекла и капли кипятка попали на кожу, оставляя крохотные болезненные ожоги. Две пары глаз внимательно смотрели на гостью в ожидании объяснений, с которыми она непозволительно медлила.

— Что вы несете? — еле слышно просипел младший Дамблдор. Его юное лицо окрасилось алыми пятнами, а широкие крылья носа возбужденно раздувались.

— Я объясню, если вы будете сохранять самообладание.

— А вы бы смогли? Сохранить. Если бы убили кого-то из вашей семьи?

— Но он не убивал…

— Ну конечно, святой Геллерт Гриндевальд ее не убивал, — с издевкой выплюнул Аберфорт. — Может, это сделал мой дорогой братец или я сам? Круцио я тоже сам себя угостил? Почему бы не обвинить во всем меня? Это так удобно, ведь вам нужна помощь этого ублюдка!

— Вы идиот, Аберфорт, — устало резюмировала девушка, потирая переносицу. — Геллерт не убивал Ариану просто потому, что она убила себя сама.

В тишине казалось, что аромат флоксов стал ярче. Дурманяще-приторный. И мелкая мушка противно жужжала, нарезая размашистые круги вокруг цветов. Силы были на исходе, а Гермиона теряла терпение. Она не знала, сколько времени понадобится братьям, чтобы успеть примириться с правдой. Ей нужно было как-то объяснить, что произошло на самом деле, и, пожалуй, она могла это сделать. Безжалостно, четко, сухие факты. Так будет проще для нее, да и для всех.

— Ариана была обскуром, — голос звучал сухо и отрывисто. Таким голосом она зачитывала отчеты о деятельности Пожирателей в суде. — Ребенком, вынужденным подавлять свои силы, из-за чего внутри нее образовалось что-то вроде паразитической темной энергии. — Стоило бы говорить помягче, но она давно отвыкла. — Теряя контроль, обскур принимает форму обскури — сгусток сознания, обладающий разрушительной силой. Из-за обскури и погибла ваша мать, Альбус, внесшая свою лепту в ухудшение состояния Арианы, кстати говоря.

— Вы лжете… Моя мать… Никогда не была… — Аберфорт густо покраснел. — Ни в чем… Она не виновата! — словно маленький мальчик он сжал кулаки и почти кричал на нее. Ей должно было быть жаль его, но она сказала правду, не более. Она вообще не обязана была говорить всего этого, но когда-нибудь молодой волшебник примет ее слова и они помогут ему смириться с произошедшим.

— Мне нет смысла лгать. В Министерстве исследовали это явление и пока не удалось излечить ни одного ребенка. Вероятность того, что дитя-обскур доживет хотя бы до десяти лет, крайне мала. Вашей сестре повезло. Рядом были близкие люди, которых она любила. Ее не бросили умирать в одиночестве, как остальных. Четырнадцать лет это дар богов в ее положении.

— Нет, вы лжете! — Аберфорт всхлипнул и пулей вылетел за дверь.

Гермиона понимала его состояние. Принять правду порой очень сложно. Следовало бы проявить больше сочувствия, попытаться заговорить, но сейчас она была вымотана и разбита. Казалось, даже встретиться взглядом с Альбусом было выше ее сил. Она разворошила старые саднящие раны и теперь ей было страшно увидеть, что творилось в душе у Дамблдора.

Но… он улыбался. Слезы стекали по длинному носу, и на долю секунды Гермионе показалось, будто он испытывает облегчение. Так и было. Альбус чувствовал, как тяжкие оковы пали, освобождая его душу от невыносимого бремени. Призрачный судья звучно ударил молотком по подставке с криком: «Невиновен!» — и звук его голоса вибрировал в черепной коробке, сминая годы самобичевания и ненависти.

Ей было неуютно рядом с ним. Альбус напоминал безумца. Губы его шептали имена неизвестных людей, тонкие пальцы подрагивали и слезы, не прекращаясь, капали на них, стекая на ковер. В какой-то момент он закрыл глаза и порывисто выдохнул. Ему было непросто смириться с новообретенной свободой, но Гермиона дала ему столько времени, сколько смогла. Пошатнувшись, она схватилась за голову. Проскочила мысль, что если сейчас она вернется домой, пускай и на сотню лет старше, ее путешествие будет не напрасным. Колени предательски подогнулись, и она бы упала, если бы не заботливые руки, успевшие ее подхватить. Даже для нее, с такой изнурительной работой, нынешнее путешествие было слишком утомительным приключением.

Альбус держал гостью как невесомую пушинку. Золото, попавшее в руки бедняку. Он нес ее к одной из гостевых комнат, из окна которой открывался очаровательный вид на их крохотный городок. Убедившись, что она в силах самостоятельно добраться до кровати, он пожелал ей спокойной ночи и, замешкавшись, попросил прощения за эмоции, с которыми не смог совладать. На прикроватной тумбочке Гермиону уже ждал поднос с едой, чаем и ароматной выпечкой.

  
Геллерт Гриндевальд с удовольствием наблюдал, как погас свет в доме напротив. Без сомнения, его заклятый друг сейчас заваривает себе чашку чая, берет сладкую булочку, нет, не булочку — лимонный мармелад, его любимый, — Геллерт улыбнулся, — идет в кабинет, где вершились, как им тогда казалось, судьбы мира, и садится за письменный стол.

«Что ты сейчас читаешь, Альбус? Наверняка очередную байку Барда Бидля, хотя каждую из них ты знаешь наизусть. Ах, Альбус, если бы не то досадное недоразумение, мы бы сейчас путешествовали по миру, искали Дары Смерти, веселились дни напролёт, а по вечерам ты, как и прежде, декламировал бы мне Шекспира», — он медленно выпустил тонкую струйку дыма, который тут же причудливо закружился, рисуя замысловатый узор в ночном воздухе. — «Но ты, мой милый друг, избрал иной путь. Мне бы хотелось рассказать тебе о многом, расспросить тебя обо всем на свете, поделиться своими мыслями, планами, но ты… ты навсегда останешься для меня лишь тонким шрамом на ладони».

Он с сожалением посмотрел на угасающий красный уголек. Бесспорно, тетушка была права — эта привычка погубит его, но сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось об этом думать. Сейчас ему хотелось смотреть на звезды и размышлять о своих будущих свершениях.

Юноша ловко соскочил с каменного забора и, слегка покачиваясь, направился вглубь Годриковой Впадины, нарушая тишину негромким посвистыванием надоедливой детской колыбельной:  
— Он в окно стучится и в трубе гудит:  
«Кто еще смеется, кто еще не спит?»


	4. Chapter 4

Черно-белый мир простирался до горизонта, незримо утопая в кромешной темноте. На угольном небе застыли матово-белые звезды, и порцелановая луна то закрывалась тучами, то выглядывала из-за кривой линии небосвода. Монохромное измерение, в котором очутилась Гермиона, напоминало комикс, принадлежащий перу рапидографа.

Ее голые ноги шагали к обрыву, утопая в чернильной траве, а белое бумажное платье трепал ветер. Каменистая тропинка вела вперед, обещая показать нечто скрытое за меловым обрывом. В темном шелковом небе, хищно каркая, кружили смоляные вороны, поджидая добычу. Желая полакомиться нежной плотью. Белые пальцы ног сливались со слепяще-белым песком. Становилось тревожно, и по мере приближения к неровному уступу тревога нарастала, а впереди были только массивные корни дерева, растворяющиеся в непроглядном обсидиане пропасти.

Гермиона бесстрашно скользнула вниз, поддаваясь манящему зову бездны, и чувство падения в бесконечность захватило ее. Сжимаясь в груди тугим узлом, безотчетный страх липкой простыней выкрутил руки и дернул вверх, заставляя распахнуть глаза и очнуться в незнакомой комнате.

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Во рту пересохло. Путаясь в тяжелом одеяле, девушка вскочила с кровати и рванула к окну, дергая на себя старые деревянные створки. Свежий ночной воздух наполнил легкие, и она с жадностью втягивала его в себя снова и снова.

Плохой сон. Для большинства людей плохие и хорошие сны были обыденностью — простой проекцией образов в сознании спящего. Но для человека, привыкшего на протяжении восьми лет пить зелье сна без сновидений, любой сон не сулил ничего хорошего.

Невербальное «Акцио» — и вот уже вторая порция за ночь покинула стеклянный сосуд.

Она забралась с ногами в высокое кресло, проводя рукой по чуть влажным от пота волосам. Гермиона чувствовала себя значительно лучше, чем днем. Голова не кружилась, в глазах прекратило двоиться. Определенно, сон пошел ей на пользу. Жаль только не было никакого чудодейственного способа избавиться от лишних размышлений.

Завтрашний день мог стать последним, но особых эмоций это не вызывало. Было даже как-то спокойно, а в голову лезли всякие глупости.

Сейчас бы почесать мягкое пушистое пузико Живоглота, зарыться носом в его шерстку и слушать успокаивающее кошачье урчание. Или выбросить то ненавистное зеленое платье, которое преподнесла ей Молли на ежегодный министерский прием, посчитав, видимо, что оно будет отлично сочетаться с расшитой бисером сумочкой, подаренной ею же.

А еще вдруг вспомнилось, как несколько месяцев назад ее коллега Эвен, красивый ирландец с каштановыми волосами, позвал девушку выпить по стаканчику после работы. Тогда его приглашение казалось грубоватым и нескладным, но ей слишком хотелось отдохнуть, и они здорово надрались, рассказывая друг другу байки из жизни. В памяти пронеслись звуки улиц, слившиеся в единый поток невообразимой какофонии, прохожие, которые шарахались от них как от двух безумцев, жгучий привкус огневиски и смех, дикий, непрерывный, глубокий, переходящий в долгие восхитительные поцелуи. Та ночь была восхитительна не только поцелуями, и приятные волнующие воспоминания отозвались теплой волной в груди.

Завершись эта история словами: «Эвен погиб через несколько месяцев», Гермиона чувствовала бы себя чуточку лучше, но они просто разошлись, когда их «отношения» стали напоминать нечто большее. То была полностью ее инициатива, и сейчас она спрашивала себя, могло ли тогда хоть что-нибудь получиться. Вообще забивать себе голову чем-то подобным было скорее в духе ее секретарши. Большую часть свободного времени Гермиона проводила на работе, даже находясь дома. Поэтому сегодня она позволила себе насладиться приятными моментами прошлого, не касаясь болезненных воспоминаний.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, она невольно начала разглядывать мир за окном. Годрикова Впадина дремала, сонно посапывая сизым дымком, вьющимся тонкими змейками из печных труб. Неизвестно, кто мог готовить в такое время, впрочем, Гермиона даже не знала, который час. Ее взгляд задержался на оконном проеме противоположного дома и события седьмого курса всплыли в памяти черно-белыми кадрами немого кино. Тогда они с Гарри спаслись из лап чудовища, и она впервые увидела Батильду Бэгшот, а точнее то, что от нее осталось.

Внезапно скрипнули половицы, раздался тихий стук, вырвавший ее из размышлений, и Гермиона встала, чтобы открыть. Видимо, было не так поздно, раз кто-то из Дамблдоров решил ее навестить, но за дверью никого не оказалось. Слуховые полусонные галлюцинации были явно не тем, что могло испугать ее, но засыпать в кресле больше не хотелось, и Гермиона забралась под одеяло, утопая в мягкой перине.

Теплый свет прорезал ночную мглу, вырывая девушку из серебристой паутины сновидений. Она попыталась укрыться с головой, чтобы отгородиться от назойливых лучей, но от этого казалось, что они становятся только ярче. Разозлившись, она сбросила одеяло, уставившись на причину ее пробуждения. Крохотный огонек завис ровно по центру комнаты, озаряя ее призрачным желтым свечением. Гермиона приподнялась на локтях, рассматривая ночного гостя. Несколько секунд огонек парил в воздухе, но не дождавшись от нее никаких действий, нетерпеливо подпрыгнул и, сделав неровный круг, вылетел в окно. Она выскользнула из постели, чтобы проследить за ним, но на улице было совершенно темно.

В дверь снова постучали, и девушка невольно вздрогнула.

— Кто там?

— Тук-тук, — за дверью послышался незнакомый голос.

— Кто там? — она хотела промолчать, но слова вылетели сами собой.

— Тук-тук, — повторилось вновь. Гермиона понимала: бояться ей нечего, но страх расползался по ее нутру своими щупальцами, сдавливая диафрагму, подобно спруту.

— К-кто там?

Петли с громким треском рухнули на пол, а дверь впечатало в стену, покрывая кровать острыми щепками.

— Ты-Знаешь-Кто!

Гермиона отпрянула от окна, бросаясь к своей волшебной палочке, но на прикроватной тумбе ее не оказалось. Густая чернота заволокла покой и маленький желтый огонек прытко сновал туда-сюда, выхватывая янтарным светом куски комнаты. В панике Гермиона начала шарить рукой под подушкой и, ничего не отыскав, заглянула под кровать. Палочки нигде не было, а крохотный огонек хищно рыскал в поисках девушки, словно ищейка. Она знала, чувствовала, что он пришел за ней.

Чья-то костлявая рука сильно дернула ее за волосы, затягивая Гермиону под кровать. Когтистые пальцы с остатками плоти закрыли ей рот, и от исходящего от них зловония ее начало мутить.

— Я помогу тебе, Гермиона, только ты, будь добра, полежи тихо.

Голос, такой знакомый, заставил сердце болезненно сжаться. Преодолев ужас и повернув голову, девушка узнала в полуразложившемся трупе Фреда, который знаками показывал ей молчать.

Резкий удар — и в его голову врезался длинный ржавый гвоздь, навсегда заставляя покойника умолкнуть. Кто-то другой начал закапывать ее тело в пол, превратившийся в жуткое месиво из старых прогнивших досок и земли, пытаясь помочь спрятаться от всего этого ужаса. Добби, конечно, это был он. Он закапывал Гермиону, чтобы Сам-Знаешь-Кто не нашел ее. Не хватало воздуха, комки грязи и ковра забивались в нос и хрустели на зубах, царапали кожу, оставляя грязные отметины.

Еще удар. Следующий гвоздь вонзился туда, где только что были ее ноги. Добби закапывал ее, но в нем что-то переменилось. Ей больше не казалось, что он спасает, в его глазах плясала злоба и ненависть. Он закапывал ее, чтобы похоронить в этом ковре, и сейчас она умрет, обязательно умрет.

— За что, Добби? За что ты так со мной? — тихо зашептала она, наблюдая за злобной ухмылкой, проступающей на некрасивом восковом лице домовика.

— Благодаря вам Добби — свободный эльф. Добби умер, освободившись навсегда. Теперь ваша очередь, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер, — писклявый голосок звенел в ушах, — теперь вы умрете и станете свободной! Навсегда!

Добби отбросило в сторону, когда кровать вспыхнула, превращаясь в пепел. Маленький желтый огонек ослепил Гермиону, ярко освещая ее лицо, практически полностью засыпанное землей и опилками.

— Говори, — темный силуэт победно возвышался над пленницей, — говори со мной!

— Кто ты? — не узнавая своего голоса, просипела Гермиона.

— Не так, — существо взревело, и длинное черное щупальце взметнулось к огоньку, выталкивая трясущийся шарик света из комнаты. Раздался громкий стук в несуществующую дверь. — Ну же!

— К-кто там? — слова всплыли сами собой. Мама часто говорила ей: когда слышишь стук в дверь, всегда спрашивай кто, малышка.

— Это же я, Рон, ты что, не узнаешь меня?

— Отпусти меня, отпусти… — шептала Гермиона в безликую черноту, которая вдруг покрылась трещинами, осыпаясь на пол земляными крошками. Девушка увидела лицо, безэмоционально рассматривающее ее сквозь дыру.

— Предала меня? И где ты теперь?

— Что?

— Я не был нужен тебе, тебе никто не нужен. Тебе на всех плевать.

— Нет-нет, Рон, что ты такое говоришь… — знакомые черты лица размягчаются, превращаясь в массу, которая напоминает Гермионе тесто. Оно растягивается, покрываясь неровными буграми, и застывает, становясь искаженным злобой лицом Беллатрисы.

— Поганая грязнокровка, сдохни! Сдохни! Ты, маггловский выродок, что ты о себе возомнила! Ты воруешь нашу магию, тебе нет места среди нас! — Лицо осыпается серебряным пеплом и из черноты появляется остроносый профиль. Что-то капает на Гермиону и гримаса омерзения невольно искажает ее лицо.

— Вы идиотка, мисс Грейнджер, минус пятьдесят очков. Это же кровь, не узнаете? Вы могли бы загнать ее в вены, у вас ведь были зелья, я знаю, девочка, очень хорошо знаю, ведь я — это вы, просто вы не захотели…

Лица менялись с ужасающей скоростью, Люпин становился Аластором Грюмом, тот превращался в Тонкс и голосом Сириуса проклинал и проклинал ее.

Какофония голосов нарастала, оглушая Гермиону, и она не заметила, как ковер вдруг стал липким и вязким. Ее тело медленно погружалось в него, словно в болото, но выбраться, даже пошевелиться у нее не получалось. Легкие сдавило, не давая возможности вдохнуть. Трясина тянула ее вниз, желая убить.

Тень с калейдоскопом лиц вдруг сжалилась над ней. Участливая улыбка украсила мертвенно-бледное лицо Седрика, показавшееся перед тем, как туловище размашисто замахнулось, чтобы большой железный крест вышиб остатки воздуха из ее тела, разбивая ребра и погружая Гермиону глубоко в могилу. Вспышка боли ослепила ее и она проснулась.

Девушка дернулась в кресле и тут же свалилась на пол. Утерев со лба холодную испарину, она пыталась унять мелкую дрожь, сотрясавшую ее тело. Из-за гула в ушах она не понимала, сон это или реальность. Гермиона поднялась с пола, с трудом удержавшись на ногах, и поплелась к кровати. Волшебная палочка на месте. Выдох. Слезы текли из глаз, смывая остатки кошмара. Это было невозможно, чертовы видения нашли ее. Снова. Они стали страшнее. Целитель предупреждал ее, что так может быть, если резко прекратить прием зелья, но ведь она не забыла его выпить на ночь.

Было сложно отойти от кошмара, и она зажгла прикроватную лампу. Ей всегда становилось спокойнее, когда горел ночник. Подумав, Гермиона выудила из сумки пузырек зелья сна без сновидений и, одним глотком опорожнив его, опустилась на подушку. Сон еще долго не шел, но в конце концов она сдалась под натиском его теплого манящего покрывала.

Спала она недолго, по ощущениям не более пятнадцати минут, но на улице уже было не так темно, и девушка предположила, что прошло больше четырех часов. Кошмары давно не тревожили ее. С тех самых пор, как колдомедик, оценив состояние своей пациентки, вручил ей исписанный неровным почерком клочок бумаги. Рецепт зелья сна без сновидений, хорошо знакомый еще со времен окончания войны, был порядком изменен и добрая половина ингредиентов находилась под запретом или имела слабые аналоги. Но для Гермионы это не было помехой.

Густые предрассветные сумерки прорезала тонкая полоска света на горизонте, обещая ясный солнечный день. Гермиона рассматривала сонную деревушку, примостившись на узком подоконнике — между домами лежал густой туман, окутывая их мутной дымкой. Скоро он рассеется и дворы наполнятся радостными воплями ребятишек, живущих по соседству, далеким стуком молотков и звоном колоколов небольшой церквушки, приветствующей ранних прихожан. Прохладный воздух усиливал аромат цветов, растущих под окнами — девушка их уже видела в гостиной. Без сомнений, ухаживает за ними Аберфорт, вряд ли Альбус на досуге занимался садоводством.

По-хорошему, Дамблдоры должны были ей отказать. Убедиться, что она твердо стоит на своих двоих, и выставить вон как ненужную проблему, предоставляя право разбираться кому-то другому. Гермиона не верила, что молодой директор не попросит ничего взамен. Вероятно, он уже придумал, какой ценой обойдется его помощь. Стоило просто немного подождать, пока он ее озвучит. Любой, кто знал Альбуса в старости, ни на йоту не поверил бы в бескорыстность его намерений. Впрочем, как знать, что сделало его таким. Гермиона была не в том положении, чтобы рассуждать на эту тему.

Она постучала пальцами по оконной раме, сверля взглядом пустой пузырек. Три порции за ночь и никакого результата. Без сомнений, топор сработал бы эффективнее. Не поддаваться панике, сохранять холодный ум и не терять самообладание в любой ситуации — то, чему ее научили годы работы мракоборцем. Не важно, каким сложным было дело, сколько людей погибло и как опасен был преступник, Кингсли Бруствер неизменно повторял: «Просто разберись с этим дерьмом, девочка».

Соскользнув с подоконника, Гермиона подхватила с прикроватного столика пузырек и принюхалась. Удивительным образом маленькие фиолетовые капли на дне, обычно приятно пахнущие лавандой, перестали иметь какой-либо запах. Как бы ни хотелось Гермионе ошибаться, она понимала: зелье безнадежно испорчено. Проверку остальных можно было отложить до вечера, но это ей было необходимо как воздух.

Гермиона нехотя встала с кровати, сложила пустые пузырьки в сумку и открыла дверь, которая, по ее мнению, должна была вести в ванную комнату. Не очень опрятная, но лучше, чем была в ее лондонской квартире. По крайней мере сама ванна была без ржавых пятен, а на широкой деревянной полке над раковиной стоял засохший цветок.

— Агуаменти, — прошептала девушка, не особо надеясь на успех. Тонкая струйка воды полилась из конца палочки, вытекая сквозь трещину в горшке.

Пока она приводила себя в порядок, смывая остатки кошмара в маленькой ванной комнате, в голове созрел план действий. Сначала она поговорит с Альбусом. Необходимо убедиться, что он готов ей помочь и его цена за это будет не слишком высокой (хотя был ли у нее выбор?). Затем ей нужно достать новое зелье сна. Она не знала, есть ли у Дамблдоров нужные ингредиенты. Возможно, получится купить уже готовое зелье на местном рынке или в лавке провизора. В последнем она сильно сомневалась, но чем черт не шутит.

В год, когда сова принесла ей письмо из Хогвартса, Гермиона поняла, что влюблена в магию. Всю свою дальнейшую жизнь она не упускала случая воспользоваться ею даже в быту. Но некоторые вещи оставались памятью о беззаботном детстве: полотенце, намотанное тюрбаном на голове, вместо простого осушающего, приятное ощущение массажа от легкого прикосновения деревянной щетки и, конечно, приятный ментоловый запах зубной пасты, который не смогло бы заменить ни одно гигиеническое заклинание. Это требовало чуть больше сил, но так она чувствовала себя живой.

Девушка посмотрелась в небольшое карманное зеркало и провела пальцами по темным кругам под глазами. В недрах ее верной спутницы, бездонной сумочки, больше походившей на мешочек для золота, был крем, но найти она его сейчас не смогла бы. Подумать только, какая чушь. Ее заботит крем от кругов под глазами. Гермиона раздраженно хмыкнула и отбросила зеркальце в сторону. Попытка собрать вьющиеся волосы в хвост не увенчалась успехом, так что просто расчесав их, Гермиона накинула запасную мантию и выскользнула в коридор.

Когда она спустилась, просторная гостиная пустовала: братья расположились на кухне, по всей видимости, недавно позавтракав. Альбус был увлечен чтением газеты и заметил девушку только после того, как вскочил Аберфорт, с грохотом уронив тяжелый табурет на пол.

— Расскажите мне о том, кем была Ариана! — выпалил он, не обращая внимания на табурет. — Я хочу еще раз это услышать!

— Что вы хотите знать, Аберфорт? — коротко кивнув Альбусу, она прислонилась к дверному косяку. — Почему она погибла? Кто такие обскуры?

— Всё! Я хочу знать всё!

— Аберфорт, — вздохнул Альбус, сворачивая газету, — я тебе объяснил всё с утра. Достаточно подробно. Тебе не кажется, что нашей гостье может надоесть повторять это раз за разом? Может, ты дашь ей сначала позавтракать?

— Аберфорт, вы должны понимать, — говорить стало сложно. — Люди умирают. Умирают часто. Но сложнее всего сообщать об этом их родственникам, друзьям. Они не хотят знать причины, не хотят знать, кто убийца и какие обстоятельства. Они хотят знать: почему. Почему именно он или она. Почему не кто-то другой. Почему сегодня. — Она повела плечами. — Информация не вернет Ариану к жизни. Всю жизнь вы верили, что это сделал Геллерт Гриндевальд. А тут появляюсь я и рушу весь ваш мир.

— Нет! — выпалил юноша, медленно краснея. Его верхняя губа поползла вверх в зверином оскале, а руки сжались в кулаки. — Вы являетесь в мой дом и несете полную чушь! Вы думаете, я поверил вам? Как же! — он отбросил пинком табурет, огибая круглый стол. — Я знаю, почему вы придумали эту сказку про обскура. Потому что вам нужна помощь этого ублюдка и вы боитесь, что я буду мешать! О, мисс Грейнджер, открывательница правды! Засуньте себе эту правду…

— Аберфорт! — Альбус вскочил на ноги, хватая брата за плечи. Он что-то быстро зашептал ему на ухо, плотно прижимая голову к своим губам. Несколько раз Аберфорт пытался отпихнуть его, но Альбус, казалось, даже не замечал этого. Гермиона видела, что плечи младшего Дамблдора постепенно начали опускаться, из глаз пропал безумный блеск, и вскоре он обмяк, ссутулился. Альбус ободряюще похлопал его по спине и повернулся к девушке:

— Прошу прощения, такие сцены у нас, — он помедлил, — не редкость.

— Можешь не приезжать, — буркнул Аберфорт, отворачиваясь к мойке.

Альбус пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Надеюсь, вы не восприняли всё это на свой счет. Может, чаю? Я хотел поделиться с вами информацией, — он поставил табурет на место и пригласил Гермиону сесть.

Вскоре перед ней появилась тарелка с аппетитными бутербродами и заварник с чаем. Желудок требовательно заурчал, что не укрылось от Альбуса, и он подвинул тарелку ближе.

Пока она завтракала, Альбус кратко изложил ей свои мысли.

Ночью он долго не мог уснуть, читал книги, изучал рукописи. Размышлял о превратностях судьбы и что нет большего несчастья, чем знать свое будущее. Он даже не догадывался, как помочь Гермионе, но, копаясь в бумагах, случайно наткнулся на письмо Николаса Фламеля, известного алхимика, с которым изредка переписывался. За всю свою долгую жизнь он наверняка мог что-то слышать о путешествиях во времени, и Альбус незамедлительно отправил ему письмо. Этим же утром прилетела сова с ответом и приглашением посетить алхимика в Париже, где он проживал на данный момент.

Всё это время Аберфорт молчал, внимательно слушая брата, но при словах Альбуса, что он должен будет их покинуть на несколько дней, не выдержал и, громко выругавшись, пулей выскочил из дома. Его раздражала мисс Грейнджер, появившаяся из ниоткуда и сломавшая всё, во что он верил. Раздражал брат, готовый поверить кому угодно, даже самой паршивой собаке, лишь бы не смотреть правде в глаза. Раздражала эта чертова деревня, в которую они переехали «благодаря» отцу, решившему разобраться с обидчиками Арианы «своими методами».

Некоторое время он стоял на улице, тяжело дыша.

С другой стороны Аберфорту было немного жаль девушку. Если Альбус сказал правду, то ей очень не повезло. И если бы сам Аберфорт попал в такую ситуацию, то, вероятно, был бы уже мертв.

Он выпрямился и посмотрел на окно кухни, где в мутном стекле вырисовывались неясные очертания Гермионы. Собравшись с силами, юноша зашел в дом, столкнувшись на пороге с Альбусом.

— Мисс Грейнджер нужно на рынок.

— Угу, — растерянно кивнул Аберфорт, — я как раз туда собирался.

— Чудесно, — Альбус обнял брата, — я скоро вернусь. Ты даже не успеешь соскучиться. — Аберфорт фыркнул и отстранился.

— И что ты прикажешь мне с ней делать всё это время?

Альбус пожал плечами:

— Ничего. Занимайся своими делами. Мисс Грейнджер сама разберется, что делать. По меньшей мере ей следует хорошенько отдохнуть, — он улыбнулся и трансгрессировал. Аберфорт осторожно зашел на кухню.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я прошу прощения за то, что устроил тут. — Он замялся. — Вы поймите, любой бы так отреагировал.

— Я понимаю, Аберфорт. И совершенно не виню вас, — Гермионе вдруг стало неловко, — я понимаю, что вы чувствуете. Наверное, нужно было как-то мягче сообщить такое, но я вчера так устала, что… просто не смогла.

— Да, можно было помягче, — усмехнулся юноша, присаживаясь за стол. — Я всё же хотел бы потом послушать еще раз, если не возражаете. Мне нужно всё… осознать.

— Если вы не будете швыряться стульями, то конечно, я расскажу всё сначала. Столько раз, сколько потребуется.

— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил Аберфорт, опуская глаза.

После недолгих сборов они отправились на рынок, находящийся, по словам Аберфорта, буквально в получасе ходьбы. Пока они шли пустынными улицами деревушки, Аберфорт рассказывал, что несколько дней назад на рыночной площади развернули огромный шатер, но он не знает, что там, и ему ужасно интересно. Он старательно не смотрел на Гермиону и, только оказавшись на месте, выдал ей небольшую корзинку, объяснив, что с ней она будет выглядеть хоть немного похожей на местную, и скрылся в рыбных рядах.

Осмотревшись, девушка заметила пыльную витрину с витиеватой надписью «Зелья, яды, противоядия» и направилась прямиком туда.

В лавке алхимика царил полумрак, густой воздух сладко пах разнотравьем, отдавая тонкими медовыми нотками. Всё помещение было заставлено высокими стеллажами, заполненными разнообразными баночками, бутылочками, пузырьками с зельями и порошками в небольших холщовых мешочках. Чуть глубже находился прилавок, освещенный тусклыми лампадками, от которых вился сизый дымок. Гермиона осторожно постучала по косяку и тут же перед ней возник высокий худой мужчина средних лет в темно-зеленой мантии. Ей сразу бросились в глаза его крючковатый длинный нос и темные спутанные волосы, что немного роднило его со Снейпом.

— Я могу вам помочь? — тихо спросил зельевар, потирая тонкие запястья.

— Мне нужно зелье сна без сновидений.

— Не производим.

— Хорошо. Тогда мне нужна слизь флоббер-червя и вода…

— Из реки Леты, да, — мужчина кивнул и неторопливо прошел между стеллажами к прилавку, призывая несколько пузырьков плавными взмахами рук. — Два галлеона, — прошелестел он, делая запись в толстой учетной книге.

Гермиона мысленно присвистнула: в это время деньги стоили куда дороже и даже один галлеон был чуть ли не целым состоянием. Она покопалась в сумке, выуживая две блестящие монеты. Зельевар подцепил их длинными ногтями, походившими на когти, и критично осмотрел.

— Настоящие? — в голосе мелькнуло сомнение.

— Вы сомневаетесь?

— Я просто проверял вас. — На прилавке возникли восемь пузырьков. — В этих, — он подвинул к ней половину, — слизь флоббер-червя. А в этих…

Гермиона подхватила пузырек с мерцающей жидкостью внутри. Не может быть, неужели настоящая? Двадцать первый век в магическом мире славился всевозможными суррогатными заменителями, активно разрекламированными производителями, и раздобыть оригинальные ингредиенты было практически невозможно. Но внутри маленькой бутылочки серебрились звезды, клубясь в узорчатом танце, так что сомнений в оригинальности не оставалось. Вот почему и цена такая высокая.

— Настоящая? — она перевела взгляд на зельевара, повторяя его недавний вопрос.

— Сомневаетесь? — в тон ей ответил мужчина, усмехаясь.

Девушка улыбнулась, бережно складывая четыре пузырька в сумку:

— Ни в коем случае.

— Заклинание незримого расширения? — спросил маг, указывая на предмет в ее руках. Коротко кивнув, Гермиона сложила остальные пузырьки в корзинку.

— Я уже такое видел, — продолжил он, — только вместо мешочка использовался чемодан. Иногда я заказываю различные, — он помедлил, — ингредиенты для зелий. Перья, когти, ну и всё такое. А привозит мне их достопочтенный мистер Саламандер.

Кажется, Гермиона слышала об этой семье, в двадцатых они много шума наделали в Америке. Что-то связанное с обскуром. И Слизнорт о них вроде упоминал. Ах да, учебник о фантастических животных, вот откуда она помнит эту фамилию.

— У него в чемодане был целый мир, представляете? — лицо зельевара на миг посветлело. — Он показывал мне удивительных животных, о которых я никогда не слышал. Там были маленькие смешные существа, обожающие собирать всякие блестящие штучки. Мистер Саламандер говорил, что они специально обучены отличать настоящее золото от лепреконского. — Монеты блеснули в его руках, когда он покрутил ими еще раз. — Я бы не отказался от такого существа.

— Нюхлеры, — усмехнулась Гермиона, — их называют нюхлерами.

— Точно! Нюхлеры! — он хлопнул себя по лбу и принялся быстро-быстро писать на обороте книги, оставляя густые чернильные кляксы. — В следующий раз попрошу его продать мне одного такого.

— Смотрите только, чтобы они не сбежали с вашим золотом.

— О, я бы сам не отказался сбежать со своим золотом. Мне нужен помощник, — зельевар устало потер виски, — а лучше тот, кому я мог бы оставить свою лавку. Не хотите приобрести?

Девушка рассмеялась:

— Нет, простите.

Мужчина обреченно вздохнул, подперев голову рукой, и Гермиона добавила:

— Но если кто-то скажет мне об этом, я обязательно отправлю его к вам.

Алхимик махнул рукой, не поверив ни единому ее слову, и, обойдя прилавок, мягко подтолкнул Гермиону к выходу. Она еще раз осмотрелась, вспоминая, всё ли купила, и вышла на улицу, погружаясь в лабиринт узких рыночных рядов. Неподалеку она заметила лавку, а скорее, просто палатку с травами и направилась к ней.

— Прекрасная погода, не правда ли? — травник обворожительно улыбался, разглядывая волшебницу. Его профессия требовала сразу определять, как он это называл, «вкусность» клиента. Обычному бродяге в лохмотьях, который трясущимися руками доставал из рваных карманов потертые кнаты, он предлагал свой самый худший товар: подсохшие пучки травы, мешочки с трухой и, само собой, без обертки. Вощеная оберточная бумага была его особой гордостью — никто на рынке на мог похвастаться блестящей коричневой упаковкой, которая приятно хрустела, когда ее касались. Травник специально заказывал ее из самого Министерства магии и обходилась она ему в приличную сумму. Девушка в темно-синей мантии была «вкусным» клиентом. Она со знанием дела осматривала ассортимент лавки, аккуратно прикасаясь к тонким стеблям, перебирая мягкие листья и принюхиваясь к соцветиям. Такие покупатели платят сверх меры и никогда не возвращают товар.

— О, да, превосходная погода, — вниманием Гермионы снова завладел прилавок с аккуратно разложенными травами. — Всего по три, если можно, — она указала пальцем на перевязанные тонкой веревкой мешочки с полентой причетника, лавандой и валерианой.

— Для вас — что угодно, юная мисс, — продавец подхватил длинными пальцами мешочки и завернул их в бумагу. — Желаете посмотреть что-нибудь еще? — Гермиона кивнула, рассматривая предложенный товар. Травник привык не спрашивать, для каких целей покупают его травы. Но выбор этой миловидной девушки его удивил — она не была похожа на тех несчастных, которые приобретают этот набор для того, чтобы ссыпать их в курительную трубку и медленно вдыхать дым, затуманивая разум и погружая себя в сладостную дрему с красочными сновидениями. Немного перегнувшись через прилавок, он разглядел в ее корзинке пузырьки из лавки зельевара, в которых безошибочно узнал слизь флоббер-червя, и расслабленно выдохнул — у девушки просто проблемы со сном. Такое бывает, когда все мысли занимает какой-нибудь юноша, не отвечающий взаимностью. Ах, молодость, прекрасная пора, прекрасные милые проблемы, которые на закате лет кажутся глупыми мелочами. — Выбрали что-то? Могу вам предложить превосходный сбор расслабляющих трав, я специально его собирал в жаркий летний день на западном склоне Грампианских гор. Заваривая эти травы и добавляя немного меда, можно почувствовать, как тепло разливается по телу, и будто услышать ароматы разнотравья, свежего горного воздуха, и если вы обладаете удивительным воображением, а я уверен, вы обладаете, — он подмигнул ей, — то вам покажется, что вы оказались на горной вершине, а перед вами раскинулась утопающая в зелени долина Глен-Мор, а между утесов, похожих на исполинов из древних сказаний, блестит на солнце озеро Лох-Несс. Кстати, вы знаете, какие о нем ходят легенды? — он перешел на заговорщицкий шепот.

— Да кто их не знает, — Гермиона с улыбкой слушала травника. Редко встретишь действительно хорошего торговца, который может очаровать своими рассказами так, что захочется купить у него весь товар. — Ягоды омелы еще, будьте добры. — Травник кивнул и отвернулся, шурша оберточной бумагой.

— Верни мои деньги! — раздался сзади громкий крик. — Ты что, обмануть меня вздумал?!

— Завтра! Я обязательно занесу их тебе завтра!

— Я это неделю назад слышал, скотина! — зло добавил первый голос, и Гермиона обернулась. Примерно в десяти шагах, возле лавки с настойками, разворачивалась перепалка, грозящая вскоре перерасти в драку. Упитанный мужчина средних лет в грязно-серой мантии держал за ворот другого — щуплого и испуганного, безвольно трепыхавшегося в руках кредитора. — Я к твоей жене наведаюсь, пусть она мне долг возвращает! — недобро усмехнулся мужчина, сверкнув золотым зубом. По толпе собравшихся зевак прокатился смешок.

— Да к ней уже полдеревни захаживает, — крикнул кто-то с задних рядов, и заемщик дернулся сильнее, вырываясь и падая на колени. Бедняга, его одежда и обувь явно знавали лучшие времена, а в корзинке, валявшейся в пыли, виднелось всего несколько свертков с хлебом и полусгнившими яблоками.

— Если завтра я не увижу свои деньги, тебе не сдобровать, понял?

Кто-то сильно толкнул Гермиону в плечо, и травник закричал:

— Вор! Держите вора! — Сумка, так неосмотрительно оставленная на прилавке, пока Гермиона расплачивалась, исчезла. Секундного промедления хватило, чтобы вор — мальчишка, лет двенадцати — затерялся в толпе зевак. Девушка сорвалась с места, попутно выхватывая палочку. Наверняка он видел, как она доставала деньги, и решил, что это мешок с золотом.

Мальчишка бежал быстрее ветра, крепко сжимая в руке небольшой кожаный мешочек. Он знал, что господин его похвалит, если внутри окажется несколько сиклей. А если целый галлеон, то сегодня на обед будет суп, а не хлебные корки, как обычно. Пот крупными каплями скатывался по лбу, но он знал, что останавливаться нельзя — хозяйка его находки неотрывно следовала по пятам. Оглянувшись на повороте, как раз возле булочной, где добрый пекарь иногда давал ему сладкие сухари, он увидел в ее руках волшебную палочку и понял, что если остановится, то проведет несколько ночей в тюрьме на холодном полу. Он уже бывал там несколько раз и возвращаться не хотелось. Поэтому прибавил шагу, ловко перепрыгивая через разбросанные на дороге ящики.

Гермиона видела макушку вора, то и дело мелькавшую среди прохожих. Черт побери, как она могла оставить сумку без присмотра? Это слишком дорогая вещь, чтобы просто так бросать ее, еще и во время, когда воровство было явлением повсеместным, а иногда еще и при поддержке местной власти. Внезапно она потеряла мальчишку из виду, поскользнувшись на луже свежих помоев, и чудом удержала равновесие, взмахнув руками. Сердце застучало быстрее, но как только его коричневая жилетка мелькнула возле лавки с фруктами, девушка ускорилась. Если бы это происходило в ее времени, она непременно отдала бы его на обучение в Аврорат — такие бегуны там явно пригодились бы. Несколько раз она прицеливалась, чтобы сбить воришку с ног, но снующие повсюду люди сильно мешали, и она боялась кого-то зацепить. Мантия хлестала по ногам, мешая бежать, дыхание сбилось, хотя раньше такого не было. Усталость, путешествие во времени и нехватка сна не очень хорошо сказываются на здоровье, не правда ли, Гермиона? Что ты будешь делать, если потеряешь свою бездонную спутницу? Что если всё, что тебе дорого, так и останется в руках у мелкого воришки?

— Остолбеней! — Яркая красная вспышка на мгновение ослепила девушку, и она чуть не упала, споткнувшись о чью-то корзину. Мальчик неподвижно лежал на земле. Его грудная клетка часто вздымалась, а глаза умоляюще смотрели на подоспевшую Гермиону. Она оглянулась в поисках мага и наткнулась на недавнего знакомого из Дырявого Котла.

— Интересно вы проводите время, мисс, — юноша неторопливо приблизился, пряча во внутреннем кармане сюртука волшебную палочку, — я не помешал вашей погоне?

— Спасибо, — выпалила девушка, втягивая носом воздух. Дыхание сбилось окончательно, а голова начала кружиться, грозя обернуться новым обмороком. Чтобы хоть как-то облегчить свое состояние, она присела рядом с незадачливым вором на колени и вытащила из его руки кожаный мешочек. Зрение обрело четкость и Гермиона увидела, что мальчишка беззвучно плакал. Слезы стекали по грязным щекам, оставляя светлые дорожки, и ей стало его банально жаль. Она пробормотала заклинание, сделав подвижной только его голову:

— Если ты пообещаешь больше никогда не воровать, я тебя отпущу.

— Обещаю, обещаю, — всхлипнул он, — я больше не буду! Честно-честно!

— Ты сейчас пойдешь к зельевару и скажешь, что хочешь у него работать.

— Но мисс волшебница, он же страшный! — замотал головой мальчик. — Я не хочу у него работать, там много страшных штук, вдруг он меня отравит? Мне хозяин рассказывал, что мистер Моубри отравил его дражайшую тетушку и она стала легкой, как пушинка, а потом совсем испарилась! — он сделал большие глаза, всем своим видом выражая несогласие с решением Гермионы.

— Для того, кто только что стащил у мисс волшебницы сумочку, ты слишком много болтаешь, — раздался сверху голос мага, — будь добр, иди куда тебе говорят, и я не превращу тебя в лягушку.

Эти слова подействовали убедительнее, и мальчик испуганно закивал. Как только заклинание было снято, он пулей рванул к лавке зельевара и, активно жестикулируя, принялся о чем-то ему рассказывать, периодически тыча пальцем в Гермиону.

— Итак, мы снова встретились, — тряхнув копной светлых волос, юноша улыбнулся, — и я не совру, если скажу, что несказанно этому рад.

— Большое вам спасибо, конечно, — пробормотала девушка, пряча мешочек во внутренний карман мантии, — но у меня много дел и совершенно нет времени с вами болтать.

— А как же приз? — наигранно удивился волшебник. — Я же спас ваше имущество, дорогую, как я понимаю, сердцу вещь. Теперь я хочу награду.

— Наградой будет то, что я не оторву вам, — девушка запнулась, — руки.

Наглец звонко расхохотался, привлекая внимание прохожих. Когда он подмигнул стайке хихикающих девчонок, Гермиона фыркнула и зашагала обратно в лавку травника в надежде, что юноша переключит внимание на кого-то более подходящего, но ее желание не сбылось. Вскоре он догнал ее и теперь шел рядом, насвистывая смутно знакомую мелодию. Зельевар, по-прежнему стоявший в дверях своей лавки, коротко кивнул ей в знак благодарности.

— Мисс Грейнджер! — в толпе она увидела Аберфорта под руку с миловидной женщиной. Она улыбалась, рассказывая ему какую-то веселую историю, и Гермиона направилась к ним. — Позвольте вам представить нашу гостью, — обратился он к своей спутнице, когда девушка наконец пробралась к ним, — Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Очень приятно! — рассмеялась женщина и тут же защебетала:

— Вы знаете, мы с Аберфортом так давно не виделись. Вы даже представить не можете мое удивление, когда я сегодня шла в скобяную лавку и встретила его. Такой хороший день — и Аберфорта встретила, и мой дорогой племянник наконец решил проведать свою любимую тетушку! А, кстати, вот и он! — она помахала рукой. — Геллерт, милый, подойди, познакомься с гостьей Дамблдоров.

Гермиону прошиб холодный пот. Недаром черты спутницы Аберфорта показались ей знакомыми — Батильда Бэгшот, благодаря которой журналистка Рита Скитер выволокла всё грязное белье двух братьев на всеобщее обозрение и внучатым племянником которой, ко всему прочему, являлся Геллерт Гриндевальд.

О да, Геллерт был известной личностью в магическом мире. Многое Министерство сумело скрыть, но к счастью, не всё. Запретные секции архива были доступны лишь единицам и Гермиона была одной из них. Часами она изучала его историю, пытаясь понять идеи, которые он продвигал, цели, которых хотел достичь, и почему так легко сдался, обладая недюжинным талантом и удивительным везением, которое в один миг его подвело. Если Волдеморт был логически понятен, Геллерт оставался для нее пугающей загадкой и теперь ей предстояло встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

Девушка медленно повернулась лишь для того, чтобы встретиться с пронзительными голубыми глазами.

— Позвольте представиться. Геллерт Гриндевальд, — надоедливый волшебник, которого она два дня пыталась совершенно бесцеремонно отшить, шутливо поклонился. — Неожиданно, не правда ли? — он усмехнулся одними уголками губ. — Как я понимаю, вас зовут Гермиона.

— Тварь, — прошипел Аберфорт, сверля глазами Геллерта. Его щеки покрылись пунцовыми пятнами, на фоне которых белки глаз казались розовыми. Сейчас он был похож на натянутую пружину, готовую вот-вот сорваться. Девушка увидела, как его руки сжимаются в кулаки, и тут же подхватила его под локоть, разворачивая лицом к себе. — Отпусти, отпусти меня! — она чувствовала, как он дрожит. Ничто не способно переубедить человека, столько лет упивающегося своей ненавистью. Гермиона понимала его как никто другой, но сделать что-то, сказать ему, что всё это мелочи, что он должен просто жить дальше и поверить ей, не могла. Один раз она попыталась, может, попытается еще раз. Но сейчас главным было не допустить банальной драки, на которую Аберфорт был вполне способен.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Аберфорт, — протянул юноша, и Гермиона была готова использовать любое непростительное, лишь бы Геллерт заткнулся. — Как Альбус? Как твои эксперименты с козами?

— Геллерт, милый, у нас совершенно нет времени, мы же спешим! — Батильда вмиг сообразила, что кому-то сейчас крупно не поздоровится, и попыталась увести племянника в другую сторону. — Я хотела заскочить в булочную, купить немного сладостей к чаю.

— Тетушка, — прохладный тон голоса заставил девушку бросить на него короткий взгляд и тут же наткнуться на непроницаемую маску безразличия, — если ты позволишь, я бы хотел пообщаться со своим добрым другом.

— Потом пообщаетесь, — голос женщины стал настойчивее, — милый, мы живем через три дома, если ты забыл.

— Аберфорт, идем, — Гермиона дернула юношу за локоть, толкая его с места. Он покорно пошел за ней, периодически оглядываясь на Геллерта и бормоча невнятные проклятия.

— И что дальше? Дуэль, самосуд, наемники?

— Вы о чем? — встрепенулся Аберфорт.

— Я спрашиваю, какой у вас план?

Юноша недоверчиво покосился на гостью, но потом его лицо озарила такая самоуверенная ухмылка, что Гермиона мысленно пожелала себе терпения.

— Боитесь, не успеет рассказать вам нужную информацию?

— А то как же. Вы же решили его убить, а значит влачить бренное существование ему осталось недолго, — ее голос сквозил сарказмом.

— Думаете, это смешно? — Аберфорт вдруг остановился. — Сестра погибла у меня на глазах. Если бы не Альбус и его дерьмовый друг, она была бы жива. Эта тварь убила ее!

— Эта тварь ни в чем не виновата. Как и Альбус, которого так удобно во всем обвинять. А вы своим ребячеством рискуете лишить его единственного родного человека.

— Да плевать ему на меня!!! — крикнул Аберфорт, и прохожие неодобрительно зашептались. Его пальцы подрагивали, а грудь вздымалась так часто, что промелькнула ассоциация с загнанным в угол маленьким зверьком. Точь-в-точь Гарри на Гриммо перед слушанием.

— Почему вы так решили?

— Почему? Может, потому, что он бросил сестру ради общения с этим… Ради их так называемого «всеобщего блага». Или потому, что он приезжает почтить память усопших. Плевать ему на живых! Плевать! И всегда было! Где он был, когда… — Аберфорт осекся и прикусил губу. Он не должен выворачиваться перед ней наизнанку. Она и так многое услышала. Да и кто она вообще такая? Подлая лгунья. Гнев плавно становился тихой яростью. — Ему и сейчас плевать. Кинулся на помощь какой-то юбке. — Аберфорту хотелось сделать этой девушке как можно больнее, уязвить ее.

Гермиона вдруг усмехнулась. Она видела в нем озлобленность и досаду. Определенно не являясь той, кто должен копаться в его голове и наводить там порядок, она всё же понимала, что ей придется проводить с ним время или как минимум находиться рядом. Как долго — не знал никто, а терпеть этот злобный бубнеж постоянно не хотелось. Скривившись, она протянула:

— Н-да, человек из Альбуса и правда так себе.

— Что?!

— До этого я сомневалась, но после ваших слов…

— Он же помогает вам, как вы можете такое говорить?!

— Считайте, что вы меня переубедили. Посмотрим-ка. — Гермиона начала загибать пальцы:

— Во-первых, он убил вашу сестру.

— Он не убивал Ариану!

— Во-вторых, он мог бы позволить вам находиться рядом с сестрой, но отправил в Хогвартс доучиваться. Хотя вам, конечно же, это не было нужно.

— Он хотел, чтобы я имел шанс на какое-то будущее! — вспыхнул Аберфорт.

— Но ведь это же неважно, он плохой человек, Аберфорт, вы сами говорили. Что там в-третьих? — она картинно задумалась. — Ах да, так называемое «всеобщее благо». Призрачное и никому не нужное. Идея сумасбродного мальчишки. Конечно, семнадцать лет — определенно возраст верных взвешенных решений.

— Останься я тогда с Арианой, не шатался бы с каким-то умником, а заботился о ней! И плевать на все эти нелепые идеи! — прорычал Аберфорт.

— Да, но когда она погибла, вы были рядом. Устроили безобразные разборки на ее глазах и, судя по всему, вам было важнее выяснить отношения. Так кто же виноват, Аберфорт? Может, вы? Может уже вытащите наружу свое гребаное чувство вины и не будем продолжать дальше этот цирк, сваливая всё на других?

Аберфорт открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не нашелся. Он чувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на сушу. Больше не хотелось спорить. Хотелось убежать, чтобы эта ужасная девушка не видела его в таком состоянии, а лучше, если бы она навсегда исчезла из их с Альбусом жизни.

Гермионе и самой хотелось уйти, исчезнуть, провалиться сквозь землю, но она просто отвернулась. Она понимала, что наговорила достаточно, и надеялась, что Аберфорт понял для себя нечто важное. Не примирился, но понял.

Неловкое молчание прервал визгливый женский голос, требующий положить побольше слив. Аберфорт дернулся и свернул на овощные ряды, Гермиона последовала за ним, вскоре поравнявшись. Ей хотелось поговорить с ним на отвлеченные темы, чтобы найти хоть какие-то точки соприкосновения.

— Аберфорт, а чем вы обычно занимаетесь?

— Слежу за домом, — буркнул юноша.

— И всё? Но ведь есть же у вас какое-то занятие для души, работа в конце концов? Любите животных? — спросила Гермиона, вспоминая придавленную канделябром книгу о чудовищах.

— Ну, работаю на ферме, здесь, недалеко совсем, — он неопределенно махнул рукой. — А так — книги читаю.

Гермиона повернулась, чтобы задать вопрос, но так и застыла, наблюдая, как в волосах Аберфорта расцветают настоящие фиалки. Почувствовав неладное, он пощупал голову и заозирался в поисках шутника.

— Аберфорт, не шевелитесь. Кажется, вы под прицелом, и я даже вижу кто за вами следит. — Она прыснула от вида лиловой короны из благоухающих цветов, заглядывая ему за спину. — Выходи, я тебя вижу, — девушка широко улыбнулась. — Не бойся, никто не будет тебя ругать.

Маленькая темнокожая девочка в цветастом наряде, весело смеясь, выбежала из-за пышных кустов гибискуса. На вид ей было лет пять-шесть. Живые карие глаза, наполненные восхищением, вовсю смотрели на Аберфорта, а милое личико озаряла огромная улыбка, в которой не хватало нескольких зубов.

Аберфорт явно расслабился, когда понял, что его украшение — не проделки злобных хулиганов, а самый настоящий подарок. Он аккуратно снял «корону» и подозвал девчушку поближе.

— Твоих рук дело? — спросил он, приветливо разглядывая проказницу. Она закивала и тут же, смутившись, прикрыла глаза ладошками. — Очень красиво, мне нравится. Только вот моя спутница очень расстроилась, что ей такой красоты не досталось, ты не против, если мы отдадим венок ей?

Девчонка снова закивала, но как только Аберфорт, мстительно улыбаясь, нахлобучил венок на голову Гермионе, малышка тут же протянула ему подобие бутоньерки.

— А где твоя мама? — озабоченно озираясь, спросила Гермиона. Малышка была явно не из местных. Возможно, приехала с какими-то артистами, но даже если так, оставлять ее одну и без присмотра не хотелось.

— Вы идти со мной, — девчушка сделалась вдруг очень серьезной. — Моя мама просить меня найти вас.

— Ну что ж, раз мы кому-то понадобились — веди! — легко согласился Аберфорт, рассудив, что кому-то из приезжих, возможно, понадобилась помощь со скотиной. Он часто помогал местным лечить лошадей и коз, и его вполне могли порекомендовать как специалиста. Малышка радостно схватила нового знакомого за руку, потащив его в одном лишь ей известном направлении. Гермионе ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом.  
Они несколько раз обогнули ярмарку, прежде чем девочка указала пальцем на огромный шатер. Гермиона могла поклясться, что раньше на этом месте ничего подобного не видела, хотя неоднократно проходила мимо.

Конечно, на чемпионате мира по квиддичу были самые разные волшебные палатки — от совсем крохотных, сшитых из лоскутов, до огромных и богатых на вид палаточных дворцов. Но все они ни в какое сравнение не шли с этим шатром, таинственно переливающимся на свету бархатистой лиловой материей. Две нарядные пики, украшенные красными бумажными фонарями, венчали его верхушку, а полог над входом был предусмотрительно подвязан яркими лентами, словно приглашал путников войти.

— Аберфорт, я подожду вас снаружи.

— Почему?

— Не люблю всё, что связано с предсказаниями, — ответила Гермиона, вспоминая Отдел Тайн.

— Нельзя оставаться, вы идти со мной! — забеспокоилась девчушка, хватая Гермиону свободной рукой.

— Откажете ребенку? Вам что, сложно пойти?

— Какой в этом смысл? Чтобы гадалка разжилась парой галлеонов? К тому же ей нужны были вы, а не я.

— Боитесь будущего? — коротко спросил Аберфорт, откровенно наслаждаясь возможностью хоть немного насолить своей гостье.

— Я — нет, а вот вам бы стоило, — Гермиона ядовито улыбнулась, нежно касаясь маленькой ручки.

— Пойдем, отведем тебя к маме.

Ведущий в комнату предсказательницы коридор оказался значительно меньше, но уютнее, чем показалось сначала. В круглых витражных светильниках парили свечи, бросая причудливые разноцветные блики на узорчатую материю занавесей, под ногами тихо шелестела солома, а воздух был наполнен душноватым ароматом восточных специй. Гермиона различила особенно яркие ноты гвоздики и кардамона. С каждым шагом она ощущала правильность происходящего, будто прийти сюда было лучшим решением за всю ее жизнь. Соломенная тропинка извивалась, а цветная портьера, за которой пряталась предсказательница, казалось, находится невообразимо далеко. Но как же девушке хотелось до нее добраться, приподнять полог и оказаться внутри. Отдать все свои деньги, лишь бы увидеть будущее, узнать, что ее ждет.

Гермиона потянулась к сумочке, торопливо развязывая тесемки, но опыт мракоборца сработал быстрее разума. Дурманящие чары! Как же она сразу их не распознала? Девушка воспользовалась защитным заклинанием, тогда как Аберфорт с глупой улыбкой продолжал топтаться на одном месте, доставая из карманов всё, что у него было. Несколько сиклей упали на пол и тут же исчезли в ворохе пышной соломы. Гермионе показалось, что она заметила шерстистую лапку небольшого зверька, рванувшего за монетками, но если бы здесь обитали нюхлеры, они бы обчистили визитеров еще на подходе.

Входить не хотелось. Гермиона ненавидела, когда ее пытались одурачить, а сейчас ее чуть не обокрали, вот уже второй раз за день.

— Он оставаться, а мы идти, — твердо и совершенно по-взрослому сказала маленькая негритянка.

Пожалуй, Аберфорту действительно стоило остаться. Сейчас он не мог помочь даже себе, продолжая перетаптываться и ронять свои вещи на пол. Вниманием девушки завладели глаза малышки, которые заволокло мутной дымкой. Дешевые ярмарочные фокусы… наверное.

— Надо идти, — ручка потянулась к портьере, отодвигая ее в сторону.

Гермионе открылась маленькая комнатушка, сплошь занавешенная цветастыми платками. Над темным деревянным столиком парил хрустальный шар, переливаясь красивым насыщенно-голубым светом. Парчовые синие одеяла с золотистой вышивкой застилали пол и большие медные блюда, уставленные свечами, отбрасывали на них теплое оранжевое свечение. У матерчатых стен покоились многочисленные золотые амфоры, усыпанные драгоценными камнями, и простые глиняные кувшины. Присмотревшись, Гермиона заметила, что некоторые камни на самом деле были крупными жуками с изумрудными и рубиновыми панцирями, а по краям кувшинов перебирали лапками крохотные паучки. Если бы здесь был Рон, то сейчас он уже добежал бы до моста на другом конце Впадины. Продолжая осматриваться, справа от себя она заметила крупную корзину, в которой клубились змеи. В разных уголках комнаты девушка разглядела несколько черепов, из глазниц которых тонкими струйками вился дым. Гадалка явно постаралась над убранством шатра. Было душно и жарко, а удушливый запах пряностей, переплетаясь с ароматом цитрусов заставлял голову вновь идти кругом.

— Приветствую тебя, юная Эш, в чертогах своей обители, — девушка вздрогнула, не заметив, как в комнате появилась красивая негритянка в длинном одеянии с изящной золотистой вязью. Ее волосы скрывал высокий тюрбан, а в ушах поблескивали золотом крупные серьги с большими лунными камнями. Как только она опустилась на пышные подушки, голубое сияние коснулось кожи прорицательницы, осветив неизвестные символы, вычерченные по всему лицу.

— Мазего, — обратилась она к девочке, — можешь посторожить нашего гостя, он скоро очнется и попробует сбежать.

Девчушка кивнула и, бросив на Гермиону отстраненный взгляд, покинула комнату.

— Меня зовут Кассандра. Боги дали мне силы видеть прошлое и будущее — великий и страшный дар. Но твой дар страшит куда больше, ведь правда? — она скрипуче засмеялась, и Гермиона увидела, как блеснули ее зубы, обмазанные чем-то черным.

— Не волнуйся о потерянных монетах — то, что тебе откроется, стоит дороже любых монет.

— Я не…

— Знаю, что не веришь. Мое предназначение не убеждать, а приоткрывать завесу, так что слушай.

Всё произошло так быстро, что Гермиона не успела возразить. Глаза ведьмы закатились, обнажая белые зрачки в обрамлении жирного угольно-черного контура. Свечи потухли, а черепа с неприятным треском открыли рты, из которых хлынул густой дым. Хор голосов вырвался из горла Кассандры, отзываясь страшным гулом во всех уголках шатра. Гермионе казалось, будто он звучит внутри нее самой.

— Хранитель пал и река времен вышла из берегов. Избранный шагает по земле и под его ногами пылает бездна. Избранный видит глазами живых, рыщет в поисках смерти и знает, что найдет в ней покой. — Негритянка протянула руку и из корзины вылетела змея. Схватив нож, молниеносным движением она отсекла ей голову, забрызгав кровью одеяла. — Пески времени замедляют свой цикл. Слепой прядильщик спутал нити судеб и туманная бездна поглотила пламя жизни, дарованное людям.

Длинные пальцы в массивных перстнях потянулись к Гермионе и измазали ей лоб. Было страшно. Она не понимала ни слова и ей хотелось сбежать, но тело будто приросло к полу.

— Ты была избрана. Ты станешь искрой Нового Мира. Спустя восемь оборотов Прядильщик прозреет и тогда ты уйдешь в огонь, обернувшись птицей, парящей над поверженным змеем. Таким будет Новый Мир.

Дымные силуэты закружились в воздухе, оборачиваясь гигантским фениксом. Он парил над извивающимся змееобразным чудовищем, опутавшим огромную клетку, в которой стенали тысячи душ, желающих освобождения. Гермиона не заметила, как начала плакать. Эмоции, глубоко спрятанные, тщательно скрываемые даже от самой себя, прорвались на волю, сжигая изнутри. Они ринулись наружу и она выдохнула их ярким светом, озарившим поразительное сражение прекрасных хтонических чудовищ. Феникс сцепился с могучим змеем в ожесточенном поединке. Яд жалил птицу и она омывала перья слезами, яростно бросаясь на врага, выклевывая куски плоти, пробивая стальную чешую. Змея выла, получив смертельные раны, и прутья клетки плавились, освобождая пленников. Феникс победил и Гермиона ощущала в себе пламя его ликования, она была этим фениксом и огненный жар разливался по венам небывалым, почти нечеловеческим могуществом.

Всё это время великие силы дремали внутри нее, но теперь они просились наружу, пробивая раскаленные добела кончики пальцев, заливая шатер неистовством огненной стихии. Вот какой была ее судьба, вот что за предназначение ожидало ее.

Наполненное красками видение исчезало, плавно погружая комнату в темноту.

— Помни. Око всё видит. Око наблюдает за дураком, а дурак наблюдает за оком.

— Дурак наблюдает за оком, а око видит всё, — как в трансе шептала Гермиона, — дурак наблюдает, наблюдает, а око, — она приоткрыла рот, пустым взглядом обводя шатер, — видит всё. — Дымка начала редеть, и Кассандра, покинув гипнотическое состояние транса, с любопытством разглядывала девушку своими яркими синими глазами. Она участливо протянула ей платок, но та всё еще находилась в иллюзорном мире, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Провидица хорошо знала, что духи видения должны спокойно покинуть тело, а значит, девушке нужно дать время. Легкий пасс рукой вернул свечам их пламя, а в глазницах черепов вновь заклубился дымок.

Гермиона ощутила теплые волны умиротворения, которые мягко пробуждали ее, щедро награждая тишиной и безмятежностью. Открыв глаза, она сонно рассматривала тканые узоры на одеялах, мысленно прокручивая услышанное пророчество. Страха не было, как не было и недоверия. Услышанное могло быть простой галлюцинацией, но внутреннего протеста она не испытывала.

Кассандра заговорила, увлекая размышления Гермионы в другое русло:

— В Таро есть карта — дурак. Он же — безумец. Она означает как начало, так и завершение, юная Эш. Трудная у тебя судьба… Но я вижу в ней силу. Могущественную, страшную, этой силе подвластны фортуна и фатум. Она щедро одаривает, но и многое отбирает. Страшиться будущего всё равно что быть живым и мертвым одновременно. В темных водах есть пугающие чудовища, но там полно и вкусной рыбы.

Гермиона кивнула, понимая сказанное скорее сердцем, чем разумом. Никогда ранее она не испытывала таких удивительных ощущений.

— Тебе пора, — протянула предсказательница, заботливо вытирая со лба гостьи кровавую полосу. — Прошу, позови сюда того мальчика, что пришел с тобой.

Девушка кивнула. Мысли несвязно блуждали, то цепляясь друг за друга, то сбиваясь в кучу. Окажись она в две тысячи четвертом среди своих друзей-магглов, те сказали бы, что Гермиона «под кайфом». Она и сама не стала бы отрицать, но сейчас гораздо важнее было поблагодарить женщину или сказать, что она ей не поверила. Любые слова казались глупостью, но ей нужно было их озвучить, точно нужно. Она уже приподняла полог, чтобы уйти, но жгучий интерес всё же разрушил волшебное оцепенение.

— Эш… почему вы меня так называете, что это означает?

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Эш означает жизнь.

Возвращаясь в знакомый коридор, Гермиона ощущала странную легкость. Всё, что она услышала, не являлось логической задачей, и ей не нужно было ломать голову над ее решением. Вероятно, она никогда не поймет настоящий смысл пророчества, пока сама жизнь не откроет перед ней его сущность. Вспомнилось, как коллеги множество раз обсуждали чудеса магии шаманов, сравнивая британских прорицательниц с плохим сервисом, и только сейчас Гермиона поняла, почему. Пережитый опыт будто очистил ее. Она не чувствовала себя такой отдохнувшей с тех пор, как поступила на службу в Аврорат.

Девушка хотела передать Аберфорту приглашение Кассандры, но юная Мазего уже подталкивала побледневшего юношу в комнату, так что он не успел обмолвиться с Гермионой ни словечком.

— Вы уходить, — строго сказала девчушка, — но мы еще встретиться. Ты меня не узнать, но я узнавать тебя.

Гермиона покачала головой, разглядывая дочку прорицательницы. Она была такой крохотной, но командовала как маленький генерал.

— Я уйду, но только после того, как дождусь этого молодого человека.

— Нельзя. Вы уходить, он оставаться.

Гермиона пожала плечами, рассудив, что она действительно не прочь подождать Аберфорта на площади. Ей нужно было во многом разобраться. Удивительным образом возникло понимание дальнейших шагов. Кроме приготовления зелья, ей нужно защититься от Геллерта. Придумать легенду.

Согласно бездарному очерку Скитер, этот волшебник ни разу не являлся в Годрикову Впадину с момента гибели Арианы, а это могло означать только одно: будущее уже никогда не станет прежним.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ваше имя.

— Гермиона Джин Грейнджер.

— Дата рождения.

— Девятнадцатое сентября тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого. — Скрипящее по желтой пергаментной бумаге перо на мгновение замерло, и молодой волшебник непонимающе посмотрел на женщину в углу. Получив от нее одобрительный кивок, он продолжил писать.

— Образование.

— Хогвартс, шесть курсов.

— Работа.

— Министерство магии Великобритании. Отдел магического правопорядка.

— Должность.

— Мракоборец, — во рту пересохло, и Гермиона сделала глоток из маленькой голубой чашки, ярким пятном выделяющейся на фоне серой комнаты допросов. Женщина подалась вперед, выходя на свет:

— Мракоборец? Мракоборец, путешествующий во времени?

Гермиона кивнула. Если память не изменяла, перед ней стояла действующий министр магии и экс-мракоборец Венузия Крикерли.

— Вы говорите, что работаете в отделе правопорядка, — она прищурилась, бросая короткий взгляд на чашку. — Могу я увидеть подтверждающие это документы?

— У меня в сумке значок мракоборца, — Гермиона кивнула на край стола, где лежали ее вещи, — к тому же в моей чашке сыворотка правды, так что не вижу причин не верить мне.

Министр указала на сумочку, и уже знакомый девушке невыразимец призвал значок, осторожно укладывая его на стол.

— Такие же, как у нас. — Мальчик-секретарь потянулся к серебристой букве «М», но испуганно отдернул руку, когда она засветилась. Гермиона хорошо знала эту процедуру — проверка подлинности. В ее практике значки проверяли дважды: когда объявилась группа магов, которые, выдавая себя за мракоборцев, безжалостно уничтожали маггловские деревни, и когда в Министерстве завелся предатель, сливающий информацию остаткам Пожирателей Смерти. В обоих случаях преступники были найдены, хотя первые доставили массу неудобств Министерству.

Венузия колдовала над значком, считывая скрытые в нем данные: личную информацию мракоборца, послужной список, особые заслуги. Закончив, министр внимательно посмотрела на Гермиону.

— Из какого года вы прибыли?

— Две тысячи четвертый.

— Как вам это удалось? — жадно спросила она, присаживаясь на свободный стул. — В будущем маги могут свободно перемещаться во времени?

— Согласно шестой статье акта «О путешественниках во времени» от тысяча восемьсот девяносто девятого года, работники Министерства обязаны соблюдать ряд правил, — на выдохе проговорила Гермиона. — Не выяснять подробности путешествий и не задавать вопросы о будущем, — она отчеканила последнюю фразу и выжидающе посмотрела на министра. Венузия поморщилась.

— Вы должны понимать, что Министерству очень пригодились бы сведения о вашем, — она замешкалась, — случае. Мы могли бы использовать их для предотвращения последующих инцидентов.

— Как вы меня нашли? — Не сказать, что Гермиона была сильно удивлена, увидев на пороге представителя Министерства.

— После случая с Элоиз Минтабл мы установили следящие чары. Они оповещают нас об изменениях магического фона. Было нетрудно проследить ваш путь от Косого переулка до дома мистера Дамблдора, — ответила Венузия. — Что-то еще?

— Как я могу к вам обращаться?

— Миссис Крикерли или министр, как вам угодно, — женщина скрестила пальцы.

— Министр, — Гермиона устало потерла шею, — даже если бы я очень хотела, то не смогла бы раскрыть вам подробности. Думаю, вам хорошо известно, во что вылилось пятидневное пребывание в прошлом вышеупомянутой Элоиз. Я здесь уже два дня. И я не хочу по возвращении домой столкнуться с людьми, которые меня даже не знают.

— Мисс Грейнджер, как вы думаете, сложно ли ему, — она кивнула на скучающего в углу невыразимца, — вынудить вас рассказать нам всю информацию?

— Согласно восьмой статье того же акта, работники Министерства обязаны оказывать помощь путешественнику во времени или не препятствовать ее оказанию, — так же сухо проговорила Гермиона, не реагируя на открытую угрозу Венузии. — И я надеюсь, что могу рассчитывать на вашу поддержку или, если возможно, невмешательство.

Министр постучала ногтем по столу, рассматривая девушку. Сказать, что у нее было идеально досье — не сказать ничего. В свои двадцать пять Гермиона Грейнджер достигла таких высоких результатов, что большинство нынешних мракоборцев по сравнению с ней были учениками первых курсов Хогвартса. Ее знания могли пригодиться во всех сферах работы Министерства и помочь ему достичь небывалого величия. А как же хотелось узнать, что ждет их в будущем! Каким станет магический мир, кто будет у власти и, в конце концов, что произойдет с самой Венузией.

Но министр чтила законы. Большая часть из них была написана не зря, предупреждая об опасности, которую может повлечь их несоблюдение. Конечно, были абсолютно идиотские исключения. Например, закон, гласящий, что русалок и тритонов нельзя называть рыбами, а также употреблять в их присутствии слова «влажный», «зубчатый», «нарезка» и «картавый».

Впрочем, сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

Венузия встала и, указав секретарю на выход, направилась к двери:

— Мисс Грейнджер, вынуждена вас оставить. Мне нужно подумать, что делать с вами дальше. Здесь останется Борквуд. — Невыразимец нехотя кивнул. — Если что-то будет нужно, обращайтесь к нему.

Гермионе подумалось, что к Борквуду она обратится только в том случае, если будет умирать мучительной смертью. Как только захлопнулась дверь, мужчина смерил ее презрительным взглядом и отвернулся, всем своим видом выражая согласие с ее мыслью о мучительной смерти.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, девушка задумчиво осмотрела темную комнату и вздохнула: оставалось надеяться на сознательность министра и ждать ее решения. Не хотелось гадать о возможных исходах — одни сулили долгое заточение в Министерстве под пристальными взглядами мракоборцев и невозможность вернуться в свое время, другие давали надежду, а в таких ситуациях она не самый надежный спутник.

Интересно, сколько она здесь? Час? Два?

Аберфорт, вероятно, уже отправил Альбусу письмо.

Гермиона усмехнулась, представляя реакцию младшего Дамблдора на угрюмого невыразимца, появившегося на пороге около четырех часов утра. Любой другой испугался бы до чертиков: он напоминал обтянутый кожей скелет, на который повесили черный камзол, вбив железные заклепки прямо в кости. На месте Аберфорта она подумала бы, что на порог явилась сама Смерть.

Сейчас Борквуд мирно дремал, скрестив руки и привалившись спиной к каменной стене. Половину бледного лица закрывали длинные снежно-белые волосы, и казалось, что он даже не дышал.

Мертвец.

Ее передернуло.

Если ей не станут препятствовать и окажут необходимую поддержку, то легенда получит документальное подтверждение. Это плюс. Минус — наверняка ее заставят вести некую отчетность, постараются посадить на поводок. Что ж, об этом она узнает совсем скоро.

Всё зависит от того, как сильно министр любит нарушать законы. Попытка угрожать наталкивала Гермиону на мысль, что серия актов «О путешественниках во времени» являлась не просто рекомендуемым к соблюдению сводом правил. Скорее всего, создатели подобного закона заранее позаботились о моральной стороне вопроса при помощи особых регулирующих чар, предостерегающих власть от необдуманных действий в стремлении заглянуть в будущее. Значит, сейчас ее судьба зависит от того, смогут ли министерские работники снять эти чары либо каким-то образом обойти их.

Занятно.

Борквуд бросил на Гермиону нечитаемый взгляд. В ответ она растянула губы в улыбке. Получилось криво, а ее надзиратель лишь поджал губы в брезгливой гримасе. Симпатии он к ней не испытывал, впрочем, злить его не хотелось. Время потекло в замедленном ритме, и девушку начало клонить в сон. В какой-то момент она оказалась в палатке, одна посреди заснеженного леса Дин. Гарри нигде не было, и она выбежала на улицу, отчаянно всматриваясь в черноту. Цепочка неровных следов уходила в самую чащу, зазывая пойти следом.

Если бы не громыхнувшая о стену дверь, Гермиону поглотил бы очередной кошмар. Поэтому сейчас она испытывала подобие благодарности к появившейся на пороге Венузии. Она выглядела раздосадованной, даже не пытаясь этого скрыть. Жестом попросив Борквуда удалиться, министр устало опустилась в кресло.

— Мисс Грейнджер, Советом было решено отпустить вас, а также оказывать любую посильную помощь по мере необходимости.

— Рада слышать, — улыбнулась Гермиона. Значит, обойти закон им не удалось.

— Конечно, просто так отпустить вас мы не можем, поэтому начну с приятного — предложения о сотрудничестве.

Гермиона знала, что ее станут вербовать. Также она знала, что если бы не особый статус путешественника во времени, на нее спустили бы всех собак Министерства, любой ценой взяв девушку в оборот. Это злило. Неприятно было находиться по другую сторону баррикад. Именно поэтому Дамблдоры возненавидели всевозможные властные структуры, так лихо жонглирующие судьбами людей.

Министерство магии всегда представляло собой сложную структуру. Когда ты ее часть, ты — закон, но стоит выпасть из общего механизма — и ты становишься мелкой деталью, которую готовы использовать любым удобным способом, а если не выйдет, то вменить в вину все проблемы нерабочих механизмов мира.

— Вы имеете определенный опыт, — продолжала министр, — который мог бы стать нам весьма полезен. Я не прошу открывать тайны будущего и обучать наших коллег, но поймите: ваш послужной список поражает. Девушка столь юного возраста, добившаяся таких высот… Немыслимо. — Было видно, что Крикерли испытывает недюжинное любопытство. Если бы не чертов закон, она бы с удовольствием вскрыла Гермионе черепную коробку, чтобы вытащить каждое треклятое воспоминание. — К тому же вам будет весьма сложно уживаться в нашем времени, а мы несем ответственность за своих работников, даже если они из будущего. — Улыбка ведьмы больше напоминала звериный оскал.

— Благодарю, я обдумаю это. — Гермиона пожала плечами. — К сожалению, на данный момент наше сотрудничество невозможно, так как в приоритете мое возвращение. Вы, конечно, это и сами понимаете. Но в случае фиаско я с удовольствием воспользуюсь вашим предложением.

О, Венузия Крикерли понимала, очень хорошо понимала, чем ей грозит давление на эту изворотливую суку.

Стоило отдать ей должное — не всякий мог отказать министру магии, даже имея на это полное право.

Женщина ухмыльнулась и придвинулась поближе:

— Разве ваше поведение разумно? Неужели вы действительно считаете, что можете довериться Альбусу Дамблдору?

— Вполне, — не задумываясь соврала Гермиона.

— И вы верите, что он вас не одурачит?

— Верю. — Если бы она была персонажем одной итальянской сказки, ее нос сейчас причинял бы большие неудобства, упираясь острым деревянным концом в противоположную стену.

— Что ж, как знаете, — улыбнулась министр, доставая блокнот и делая там короткие пометки. — У вас имеются вопросы касаемо нашего времени? Возможно, вы нуждаетесь в деньгах, одежде либо в чем-то еще?

— Да, есть кое-что. Мне нужна ваша помощь с моим досье.

— Вы думаете, кто-то всерьез будет интересоваться вашим личным делом? — женщина посмотрела на Гермиону как на идиотку.

— Всё же я настаиваю, — с нажимом ответила девушка. — Я успела продумать все детали, начиная своим происхождением и заканчивая тем, почему нахожусь у Дамблдоров и почему мне не стоит пребывать в Лондоне. Это действительно важно.

Миссис Крикерли не нуждалась в долгих убеждениях. В конце концов, закон есть закон, и подделка одного досье ничего не стоила Министерству.

— Хорошо, мисс Грейнджер. Это немного странно, конечно. Я думала, вы будете заинтересованы в чем-то более существенном. Но раз вы настаиваете, мы предоставим вам всё необходимое. Борквуд поможет подготовить документы, а заодно проверит достоверность ваших, хм, деталей.

— Большое спасибо, — Гермиона так долго улыбалась, что к концу разговора уголки рта начали предательски подрагивать. Эта короткая беседа утомила ее больше, чем весь вчерашний день вкупе с ночным кошмаром, поэтому когда за столом появился невыразимец, она была даже рада.

Подделка досье заняла намного больше времени, чем она планировала. В комнате не было часов, так что судить можно было лишь по очередной чашке крепкого ароматного кофе. Словно клещ, Борквуд жадно вгрызался в каждый новый факт, придуманный Гермионой, подвергая его нещадному скрупулезному анализу. К его сожалению, девушка действительно была умна и продумала достаточно убедительную, хоть и слегка тщеславную, на его вкус, легенду. Естественно, не обошлось без парочки немаловажных корректив с его стороны, но в целом ее хватка впечатляла даже такого скептика, как он.

— Мистер…

— Борквуд, мисс Грейнджер. Обойдемся без формальностей.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Гермиона, — я могу рассчитывать на поддельные воспоминания для некоторых ваших сотрудников, которые можно будет легко убрать после моего исчезновения?

— Вы так уверены в своих силах?

— А что еще мне делать, биться в истерике? — вышло грубее, чем следовало. Впрочем, невыразимца это не смутило.

— Поддельные воспоминания для бывшего или настоящего окружения подконтрольного субъекта входят в состав любой программы защиты. Как работник Министерства вы должны знать об этом.

— Совершенно верно.

— В таком случае ни к чему сотрясать воздух очевидными вещами, если, конечно, вы не считаете, что мы здесь не умеем выполнять свою работу, — он отвлекся на служебную записку, выпорхнувшую из окошка под потолком.

— Борквуд, обвинения в некомпетентности с моей стороны выглядят иначе. Я не доверяю людям, но доверяю воспоминаниям, вот и всё. — Невыразимец одарил ее взглядом, полным враждебности. — Конечно, есть способы их подделки. Но качественных слишком мало, а маги, владеющие подобной магией, не работают на Министерство.

— Работают, — он усмехнулся, пряча записку в нагрудный карман, — просто в вашем времени их, по всей видимости, не осталось.

— Это неважно, — хмыкнула Гермиона, — важно то, что в магическом мире никто не станет винить человека, который пренебрег некоторыми правилами «защиты субъекта», восприняв ситуацию менее серьезно, чем следовало. Но мы оба знаем, что намеренное пренебрежение этими правилами грозит весьма неприятными, — она специально выделила это слово, — последствиями. И ваша память, как и моя, в данном случае станет моим алиби. Ничего личного.

Борквуд буравил девушку тяжелым взглядом, пока его губы не растянулись в жесткой, высеченной на каменном лице улыбке, оголившей верхушки тонких заостренных зубов.

— А вы начали мне нравиться, мисс Грейнджер. Еще кофе?

Гермиона безразлично хмыкнула. На столе появилась еще одна чашка.

— У вас больше нет комментариев по моему досье? — Девушка чувствовала, как погружается в полудрему, и хотела как можно скорее убраться из Министерства. Было бы смешно: Гермиона Грейнджер уснула прямо на столе в комнате допросов. — Если нет, я могу идти?

— Есть еще пара моментов, которые я хотел бы уточнить, — невыразимец зашелестел бумагами.

Очертания Борквуда расплывались перед глазами. Гермиона попыталась ему ответить, но из ее рта вырвалось лишь невнятное мычание. Веки слипались, но она упрямо размыкала их, таращась на ухмыляющегося невыразимца. Он поднялся, и лежащие на столе бумаги закружились в воздухе, прячась в невзрачную серую папку.

— Что ж, мисс Грейнджер, на сегодня мы закончили. Мне кажется, вам нужно немного отдохнуть. Возможно, позднее…

Гермиона снова попыталась ему ответить, но язык будто распух и лишь бесполезно ворочался в рту, превращая слова в бессмысленный поток звуков. Тонкая полоска света становилась всё уже, а расплывчатое пятно голосом Борквуда говорило и говорило, но Гермиона не разбирала слов за грохотом бьющего в ушах пульса. Слюна заполнила рот, но сглотнуть не получалось, и на мгновение показалось, что сейчас она захлебнется. Какая глупая смерть: заснуть и захлебнуться собственной слюной под насмешливым взглядом невыразимца. Вцепившись в край предательски ускользающего стола, будто он был последней надеждой на спасение, девушка пыталась удержаться на стуле и не рухнуть на каменный пол.

— Немного позднее вы, мисс Грейнджер, должны будете заплатить! — Гермиона с трудом разлепила глаза. Борквуд перегнулся через стол, неестественно изгибаясь, будто у него не хватало доброй половины позвонков. — Запла-а-атить, — пропел он, переворачиваясь на спину, — девочка из будущего должна отдать самое, — невыразимец резко соскользнул на пол и прошипел, выглядывая из-за края стола:

— Ценное.

— Борквуд?

— Да, мисс Грейнджер? — теперь он стоял в углу, задумчиво перебирая пальцами темный подол мантии.

— С вами всё в порядке?

— А с вами? — Мужчина медленно приблизился и одним коротким движением поправил выбившуюся прядь ее волос. — Так лучше. — Гермиона запоздало отшатнулась, чуть не упав вместе со стулом, но невыразимец ее удержал.

— Аккуратнее, мисс. Вы нужны нам целой и невредимой, — он отвернулся и, слегка пританцовывая, обошел вокруг стола. Затем еще раз. И еще. С каждым новым кругом его темп ускорялся, и Гермиону начало тошнить. Она пыталась подняться, но тело будто приковали к стулу.

— Борквуд, мне нужно идти. — Он резко остановился напротив и смешно наклонил голову, будто прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся сверху. Его поведение напрягало. Нет, его поведение было чертовски пугающим. Гермионе часто приходилось видеть, как маги сходят с ума. Таких, как Борквуд, называли «расщепенцами». Они работают на износ, они лучшие сотрудники Министерства, они блестящие следователи и великолепные авроры, добывающие информацию не всегда законным, но всегда действенным способом. Никогда не знаешь, что окажется у него в руке в следующий момент: острый нож или кусок ароматного морковного пирога.

— Нет, — невыразимец улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на волшебницу, — зачем вам куда-то идти?  
Гермиона осторожно приподнялась, стараясь не совершать резких движений. Чары рассеялись. Видимо, кто-то сверху отдал приказ отпустить ее. Сумки, как и палочки, нигде не было, но этот вопрос можно было решить позже.

— Я устала, Борквуд, мне нужно домой, — она отодвинула стул немного громче, чем следовало.

— Сидеть! — рявкнул невыразимец, в два больших прыжка приближаясь к девушке. — Я сказал, — он прижался носом к ее щеке и шумно втянул воздух, — сидеть. — Мощным рывком Борквуд, будто невесомую пушинку, швырнул Гермиону в стену. Острые каменные грани впились в спину, отзываясь пульсирующей болью в груди. Невыразимец зарычал и принюхался, жадно всматриваясь в лицо девушки. — Тебе отсюда не выйти, — прошептал он, растягивая губы в зверином оскале. — Ты никогда не покинешь эту комнату.  
Его пальцы нырнули в карман и выудили тонкую волшебную палочку. Гермиона хотела закричать, попросить о помощи, уговорить его отпустить ее, но могла лишь мотать головой и беззвучно открывать рот, пригвожденная к стене неизвестной ей магией.

— Авада Кедавра, — зло процедил невыразимец, и мир исчез.

  
***

  
Говорят, чтобы осознать себя во сне, необходимо увидеть свои руки. Уже несколько минут Гермиона буравила взглядом пальцы, внимательно разглядывая каждую фалангу, понимая, что это нисколько ей не помогает. Тело словно приросло к деревянной скамье. Изредка она поглядывала на преподавателя, безмолвной статуей застывшего у доски, и ей становилось дурно.

Это не было похоже на чертов сон. На гладких камнях подземелья танцевали свечные блики, а золоченые арки отливали теплой желтизной, контрастируя с угольно-черными надписями на латыни. Деревянные стеллажи были уставлены разнообразными ингредиентами, и некоторые из них всё еще пытались покинуть свое узилище. В крупном котле булькало зелье, и серебристый дымок вился над ним, распространяя приятный, давно знакомый аромат.

— Это не сон, — кажется, она сказала это вслух, потому что лицо восковой фигуры в сюртуке, наглухо застегнутом, наверное, на целую сотню пуговиц, растянуло губы в едкой усмешке.

— Браво, мисс Грейнджер. Десять баллов Гриффиндору.

Их взгляды встретились, и профессор приветственно кивнул.

— Раз вы здесь, значит, я мертва? — вопрос прозвучал так глупо, что Гермиона скривилась. Она поднялась со стула, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям: тело чувствовало себя отдохнувшим, на душе царило странное спокойствие. С другой стороны, чего она ожидала? «Авада Кедавра» дарит на удивление безмятежную смерть.

— А вы сомневаетесь?

— Имею на это право, — ответила Гермиона.

— Вы случайно не оставляли крестражей?

Девушка ухмыльнулась: ей импонировал такой Снейп. Она всегда представляла его чуть саркастичным, проницательным, гениальным. И всегда этому вторили слова «одинокий», «озлобленный», «мрачный».

— Полагаю, я обречена. Почему здесь именно вы, Северус? Не Макгонагалл, не Дамблдор?

— Я вас пойму, — Снейп оперся спиной о стену, с любопытством разглядывая свою бывшую ученицу. — По крайней мере, так думаете вы.

— Считаете, я ошибаюсь?

Профессор отрицательно качнул головой.

— Знаете, когда умирал Гарри, он видел вокзал Кингс-Кросс, — задумчиво протянула девушка.

— Вы не настолько Избранная, мисс Грейнджер, вот и антураж попроще.

Гермиона хмыкнула.

— По правде, я всегда думала, что моей отправной точкой станет библиотека Хогвартса. Или туалет Плаксы Миртл, — с ее губ сорвался смешок.

— В последний путь вы предпочли бы отправиться верхом на почившем Василиске? — Снейп откровенно глумился. — Всегда догадывался, что втайне вы испытывали горечь, всё веселье провалявшись в больничном крыле. Неужели нет более привлекательного места? Пляж с зелеными пальмами, розовые сады, величественные горы.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Вы скучно живете, мисс.

— Вам ли меня упрекать, Снейп? Давайте начистоту. Как для моего провожатого в иной мир вы слишком веселитесь. Может, напутственное слово и разойдемся? Иначе зачем вы здесь?

— О, вы будете разочарованы, но это подождет. Я здесь для работы, — профессор оттолкнулся от доски и подошел к Гермионе. — Для вашей работы. Над ошибками.

— Это еще имеет смысл?

— Пока я здесь — имеет.

— Я знаю свои ошибки.

— В чем же они заключаются?

Гермиона напряженно молчала. Признавать поражение было обидно. Ей казалось, что профессор всегда считал ее излишне самонадеянной. Выходит, он был полностью прав, а девушка ненавидела, когда кто-то оказывался прав на ее счет.

— Что сказать. Я была слишком самоуверенна и теперь, хм… Я — мертва… — она не смогла произнести фразу на одном дыхании, поэтому ее окончание прозвучало совсем глухо. Не каждый день приходится признавать подобное.

— Только теперь? Сейчас? В данный момент?

Гермиона встрепенулась. Она не была готова вести подобный диалог.

— Нет, милая. Давно. Вы очень давно мертвы, мисс Грейнджер.

Девушка перевела на преподавателя затравленный взгляд. Если это было началом очередного кошмара, то она, скорее всего, не сможет этого вынести. Слова Снейпа кольнули в самое сердце, задев потаенные струны.

— Ваша жизнь — она вся временная. Взять хоть ту дыру, в которой вы поселились. Вам так не хочется жить, девочка, что вы спешите уйти. Вы устали и вам больно. Вы даже умерли, чтобы от этой боли избавиться, не так ли? Не физически, морально. Я знаю, — протянул Снейп, заглядывая в пустые глаза бывшей ученицы, — я так делал. — Профессор застыл возле Гермионы, продолжая произносить слова, которые лишали ее кислорода, выбивая из-под ног остатки почвы. — Ваша ошибка не в том, что вы подставились под удар. Ваша ошибка в том, что вы продолжаете подставляться.

— Нет.

— Да, Грейнджер. Вы ведь расстались с Уизли не потому, что он круглый идиот, не имеющий представление о том, что такое манеры и женский оргазм. Нет, девочка. Просто в какой-то момент вы убили в себе чувство. Когда стало невыносимо жутко. В той палатке. В лесу. Когда он ушел. Помнишь, как тогда было? Конечно, ты помнишь — неизвестность, одиночество, страх.

Вкрадчивым шепотом слова касались ушной раковины, вызывая неприятные мурашки. Гермиона вздрогнула и попятилась. Запах пожухлой листвы ударил в нос и колени предательски подогнулись, но она устояла.

— Всегда проще задавить в зачатке, не правда ли? Вашу дружбу, от которой вы отказались.

— Я не отказывалась, я была занята! Моя работа…

— О да, работа, — продолжил Снейп. — Вам ведь так нравится ходить по лезвию. Есть шанс однажды попасть на острие.

— Что вы несете?

— А вы? — Профессор стоял совсем близко. Хотелось оттолкнуть его, но руки повисли вдоль тела тяжелыми плетьми, а сил двигаться совсем не осталось.

— Вам ведь так хочется, чтобы вас убили. Помните ваших кадетов? Вы обучали их не жить, а умирать, Гермиона. Учили их быть вами, а это так непросто. Ответ на ваше скорбящее «почему он?» — «потому что вы». Вы случились в их жизни, Гермиона. Почему же вам так хочется умереть, а все эти «другие» так и тянутся следом?

Настойчивый шепот щекотал ухо, причиняя боль. Перед глазами всплыли лица молодых мальчишек, бросающихся в бой с ее рвением, действующих ее методами, и, понимая всё это, она себя ненавидела.

— Вы мертвы не потому, что в вас не осталось жизни. Вы просто боитесь начать жить. Так отчаянно, что душите в себе любую человеческую эмоцию. Вам было страшно из-за близких? Вы от них отказались. Вас ранило предательство? Вы похоронили мечты о любви. Вы вычеркиваете любые чувства из своей жизни. Вы мертвы, мисс Грейнджер. Поэтому ваши сны вас хоронят, чтобы вы наконец себя услышали.

Она почувствовала, как тело стынет, лиловая синева разливается по бледной коже, превращая ее в камень. Шепот расщепляет Снейпа на тысячи маленьких осколков, впивающихся в душу, проникает под кожу и царапает, просачиваясь в вены невидимыми иглами.

— Мы ведь говорим с тобой, мы показываем, но ты не понимаешь.

Неприятная щекотка пронизывает кончики пальцев.

— Неужели тебе так нравится быть мертвой, Грейнджер, почему? Почему?

— Я не мертв-в-ва, — скулит Гермиона дрожащими губами, — нет!

— Конечно, мертва, тебе же это нужно, иначе придется жить и будет больно. — Щекотка становится такой сильной, что тело начинает саднить.

— Я жива.

— Вы уверены в этом, мисс Грейнджер? — раздается над самым ухом спокойный, с приятной хрипотцой голос. И Гермиона чувствует тепло, нежной волной разливающееся по телу. Ее мягкому, живому телу.

— Я жива!

— Громче, Грейнджер!

— Я ЖИВА! — взревела девушка, рывком поднимаясь с кровати. Ладони остервенело стирали мокрые соленые дорожки с бледного как полотно лица. Сбившееся тяжелое дыхание гулко отдавалось в стенах комнаты. Гермиона медленно приходила в себя, пытаясь успокоиться.

Пальцы ног и рук всё еще покалывало. Ощущения были такими сильными, что стали частью ее галлюцинации. Конечно, это был не сон. По крайней мере, не в обычном своем проявлении. В ее кошмарах никогда не было логики, хотя теперь появились серьезные основания в этом сомневаться.

Галлюцинации такого типа могли вызвать только маггловские медикаменты.

И ведь как гладко эти министерские крысы всё провернули. Приняла препарат сама, без принуждения, к тому же маггловский. Безусловно, они магически усилили его, но выглядело всё так, будто Гермиона просто выпила лекарство и уснула.

Немного придя в себя, девушка переключила внимание на комнату, куда ее любезно упрятали. В голове промелькнула ассоциация с крохотным ящиком гигантского комода: четыре бетонных стены, окрашенных желтовато-бежевой краской, гладкий каменный пол, бесконечный потолок, откуда лился мягкий дневной свет, равномерно освещая пространство.

В детстве у ее подруги Маргарет жил хомяк, так вот его клетка выглядела гораздо уютнее.

Стоило ногам соскользнуть на пол, как импровизированная постель тут же исчезла, растворяясь в воздухе.

Гермиона тихо чертыхнулась, понимая, что выбраться отсюда будет не так-то просто. У нее отобрали палочку и дорожную сумку. Конечно, никто не смог бы увидеть ее содержимое, девушка здорово поработала над охранными чарами. Всякий, кто туда полезет, найдет лишь пригоршню монет. Но если ей и посчастливится сбежать, то без сумочки придется туго.

Ладони коснулись гладкой прохладной стены. Гермиона закрыла глаза и попыталась сконцентрироваться. Кончики пальцев ощутили теплое покалывание крохотных магических разрядов, уходящих в самую глубину иллюзорных стен. Магия питала комнату, тесно переплетаясь с тонкой рунической вязью. Создатели этой конуры вложили сюда так много энергии, что разрушить подобную защиту без палочки показалось невозможным. Впрочем, даже с палочкой это было бы предельно сложно. Девушка раскрыла глаза и впервые за несколько дней ощутила абсолютную беспомощность.

Она не сможет разрушить чары.

Чтобы уничтожить руническое плетение, нужна была особая концентрация магического потока, способная расщепить сильную связь, а без своих вещей ей никогда этого не сделать. Усталость вперемешку с отчаянием вызвали вспышку гнева. В бессилии Гермиона ударила по стене кулаком, отчего та пошла мелкой рябью.

— Венузия, ты ведь удерживаешь путешественника во времени против воли. Вам удалось усыпить меня, но рано или поздно защитная магия активируется, а ты прекрасно знаешь, на что она способна! — закричала девушка в надежде на прослушку. Как же ей хотелось сбежать. Нужно было как можно скорее найти выход, но как?

Внезапно, левее от себя, Гермиона увидела дверь. Крепкую деревянную дверь с блестящей бронзовой ручкой. Не заметить ее раньше было просто невозможно, она возникла только что, буквально на глазах.

Министерство не могло так быстро пойти ей на уступки, предоставив возможность сбежать. Опасливо приблизившись, девушка взялась за ручку и медленно ее повернула. По идее, охранные чары мракоборцы так и не сняли, она была в этом уверена. Не отличаясь любовью к долгому прогнозированию, Гермиона с силой дернула дверь на себя.

— Что за… — Перед глазами выросло зеркальное отражение ее камеры. Протянув руку и свободно поводив ей по воздуху, она убедилась, что комната реальна. Простые невербальные помогли определить, что опасности ждать не стоит. Чистое любопытство подтолкнуло Гермиону шагнуть вперед. Дверь позади нее захлопнулась, растворяясь в стене.

Внезапная догадка заставила взвыть. Конечно, она знала, куда ее поместили. Магия этой камеры позволяла обманывать волю заключенного. Она давала ему всё, что он попросит, воссоздавая иллюзию свободы выбора. Вот только теперь Гермиона знала, что разрушить такую защиту в ее условиях будет действительно невозможно.

Устало выдохнув, она опустилась в самое удобное кресло, какое только могла себе представить. За эти дни произошло столько событий, что выбираться из странных ситуаций стало нормой жизни, и, на удивление, такое положение вещей ее более чем устраивало. Немного передохнув, девушка вновь подошла к стене. Она не могла разрушить ее, но могла оставить знак для Альбуса, зная волшебника слишком хорошо, чтобы предвидеть его попытку всех спасти. Конечно, не из альтруистических побуждений.

Несколько долгих минут прошли в тщательном прощупывании стен, прежде чем ладони завибрировали, указывая на крепкое сплетение рун, образующих магический узел. Замок, который нельзя было открыть. Зато можно было пустить в ход его энергию. Ощутив знакомое покалывание, она использовала магию комнаты, покоряющуюся воле узника, объединив ее с силой невербального империо. В школе такому, конечно, не учат, а в добропорядочном Министерстве не одобряют, но в такой ситуации хороши любые методы.

Преодолевая мощное сопротивление, девушка ловко подчиняла магию, меняя вектор воздействия единственного свободного источника силы. Если удар по стене вызывал рябь, это значило, что волшебное плетение ограничило пространство, связав его как маггловский свитер. Главным во всем этом было то, что в структуре Гермиона ощущала вполне различимые дыры с тонкой энергетической мембраной. Ее силу она и использовала, тщательно контролируя плотный магический поток, прожигающий след на внешней стороне стены.

Возможно, всё это не имело никакого смысла, ведь Дамблдор мог ее и не искать. Проблемой меньше. Но ей нужно было верить, что всё не зря. Вера должна была быть такой крепкой, словно предстояло вызвать сотню патронусов одновременно.

Фантом магической энергии бледным щупальцем скользил по стене, вычерчивая нужный символ. Тело изнывало от усталости и крупные капли пота стекали по лбу, заливая лицо.

Кончики пальцев ныли от боли. Не открывая глаз, Гермиона чувствовала, как жар, исходящий от магии, заставлял их плавиться.

Движения давались с мучительным трудом, но она упорно выжигала ненавистный знак.

Вертикальная полоса оборвалась, так и не коснувшись пола, когда Гермиона отпрянула от стены, громко всхлипывая. Руки горели, и даже когда в комнате возникла огромная чаша, доверху наполненная водой, это не принесло облегчения. Магический ожог гораздо глубже и лечить его надо иначе. У нее было средство. В чертовой, мать ее, сумочке.

Умывшись дрожащими руками, она посмотрела на стену.

Огромный символ Даров Смерти светился тонким бледным заревом, напоминая Гермионе старый зарубцевавшийся шрам.

Символично.

Альбус обязательно поймет.

Девушка остро нуждалась в помощи. Формула заклинания позволила бы увидеть метку только Дамблдору или его поверенному человеку. Гермиона сомневалась, что Альбус доверился бы брату, но в его светлую голову могло прийти что угодно. Она должна была перестраховаться.

Знобило. Сквозь путанное сознание начали проникать тихие голоса. Вначале почти неслышные, со временем они становились всё громче.

Связывая свое состояние с ожогами, Гермиона иронично размышляла, стоит ли ей в очередной раз прощаться с жизнью и вспоминать всё хорошее или в этот раз опять обойдется?

Легкая вибрация, мелкой рябью прокатившись по полу, захватывала комнату, становясь всё сильнее. По стенам потянулись черные ветви, просачиваясь из глубины стен, раздуваясь и оплетая символ Даров Смерти. В ушах загудело. Звук сердцебиения ударил в барабанные перепонки. 

Девушка отодвинулась ближе к центру комнаты, с интересом наблюдая за символом, пульсирующим гулкими волнами подобно огромному чернильному сердцу. Свет замигал, и ветви, просочившиеся под потолок, налились алым блеском, меняя окрас комнаты на кроваво-красный.

Оглушительный треск заставил упасть на пол. Стены заскрежетали, заполняя пространство нечеловеческим воем. Нечто подобное было в Выручай-комнате, когда крестраж Волдеморта сгорал в языках адского пламени. Похоже, что и эта комната была частью какого-то человека, его души. Гермиона ужаснулась.

Яркий свет прорезал крохотный участок пути ее заклинания, пробивая стену по контуру символа Даров. Комната сопротивлялась, пытаясь мгновенно залечить свои раны, но что-то извне не позволяло ей исцеляться. Насыщенно-синий луч сочился сквозь стену, разбивая ее в мелкую крошку, и чтобы не задохнуться, Гермиона прикрыла лицо мантией и зажмурилась, защищая глаза от пыли.

Грохот и яркий свет, хлынувший в разрушенную камеру, не позволял разглядеть или услышать вошедших. Прежде чем один из волшебников соизволил погасить слепящий огонек люмоса, ей помогли подняться и очистить мантию.

— Кажется, это ваше? — с трудом расслышала девушка, уставившись на раскрытую ладонь Геллерта Гриндевальда, наконец разглядев свою палочку.

Всё-таки обошлось? Или появление во всей этой истории одного из самых темных волшебников говорило об обратном?

— Спасибо, — буркнула Гермиона, спешно хватая палочку и тут же роняя ее на пол. Девушка зашипела, прижимая к себе обожженные руки.

Альбус, оценивающий масштабы разрушения, обернулся на всхлип.

— Благодаря вам мы сэкономили время. Вы не хуже меня знаете, как могут тянуться министерские подземелья. Отличная работа. — От Дамблдора не укрылось, как бережно Геллерт касался рук волшебницы, залечивая ее раны.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Гермиона Альбусу, испытывая ворох противоречивых эмоций. Ей хотелось высказать ему, что не стоило тащить за собой Гриндевальда и что это могло обернуться массой весьма дерьмовых последствий. С другой стороны, сам Альбус никогда бы не справился в одиночку, и она действительно была ему благодарна. Ко всему прочему ее раздражали невесомые касания, легкое заживляющее тепло, исходившее от палочки Геллерта, и слишком внимательный взгляд смеющихся голубых глаз.

— Так легче?

— Да, благодарю, — сухо, как могла, проронила девушка, подмечая в руках у своего спасителя бесценный дар самой Смерти — Старшую Палочку.

— Я оставил порт-ключ за поворотом, не будем терять время, — шепнул Дамблдор, услышав сонм голосов.

— Ты не мог оставить его в кармане? — язвительно спросил Геллерт.

— Я мог остаться без карманов благодаря твоему заклинанию мистер-я-знаю-как-лучше.

Волшебники выскочили из комнаты, и стоило Альбусу нырнуть за угол, как вспышка чужого заклинания мазнула по стене, чудом не задев волшебника, отделяя его от Геллерта и Гермионы.

Гриндевальд был уверен, что Дамблдор не присоединится к их сражению, просто потому что портал был важнее. Волшебник оттолкнул Гермиону к стене, отражая сразу несколько цветных вспышек наспех наколдованным магический щитом.

— Смеешься?! — закричала Гермиона, выныривая из-за его спины и сбивая несколько несущихся на них мракоборцев мощным ураганом пыльных крошек, оставшихся от стены.

— А, то есть даму снова можно не спасать? — усмехнулся Геллерт, ныряя с Гермионой в другой коридор.

— Как хотите, — буркнула девушка, не особенно вслушиваясь в его слова. Ее внимание было максимально сконцентрировано на противниках. Уложив двоих оглушающим и оставив на Геллерта еще нескольких, девушка искала пути отступления, судорожно пытаясь понять, в какой части министерских подземелий они находятся. Пара резво оборонялась от летящих разноцветных вспышек, пока не уперлась спиной в дверь.

— Я не хочу туда входить, — пискнула Гермиона, выставляя щит.

— Придется, — рявкнул Геллерт, открывая дверь и заталкивая туда девушку.

Оказавшись внутри, она мигом запечатала ее, пометив огненным крестом. Волшебники очутились в одном из залов суда и теперь осматривались в поисках другого выхода.

Гермиона с ужасом взглянула в центр, понимая, что зал только напомнил ей комнату смерти в Министерстве ее времени, но никакой арки в середине не было. Она не смогла сдержать вздох облегчения, чем заслужила внимательный взгляд своего напарника.

— Вы знаете, где мы?

— Понятия не имею, — ответила девушка, проходя между рядами старых деревянных скамеек.

— Интересно, как там Альбус, — протянул Геллерт, разглядывая пустынный зал.

— Узнаем, когда найдем, — Гермиона вышла в самый центр, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь увидеть.

— Взять их, — тихий женский голос, звучащий со второго яруса, моментально привлек внимание. Не успевая задуматься о смысле сказанного, Гермиона выпустила из палочки сноп искр. Невидимая платформа под ногами волшебников треснула, а вместе с ней исчезли и маскировочные чары.

Кто-то успел трансгрессировать, кто-то поспешно спрыгивал, но большинство мракоборцев неуклюже повалилось вниз.

Не теряя времени, Геллерт прошмыгнул поближе к Гермионе, крепко связывая работников Министерства.

Венузия успела трансгрессировать и теперь сражалась, находясь в зале. Целились в основном в Гриндевальда, Гермиону пытались обездвижить, но годы работы в Аврорате и великолепная реакция давали свои плоды. Им нужно было убираться, и Гермиона, осознав, что других путей не будет, разворошила проход, из которого они пришли, пустив туда мощную бомбарду. Геллерт подхватил летящие в них камни с кусками деревянных скамеек и наскоро трансфигурировал парочку големов, прикрывающих их отступление.

Очутившись в коридоре, они побежали за Дамблдором, как вдруг Гермиона заприметила нужный им проход.

— Мне нужно в кабинет министра.

— Зачем? — изумился Геллерт.

— Там моя сумочка.

— Ради Мерлина, купите новую.

Вспышка заклинания опалила мантию волшебника, и Гермиона послала в ответ огромную водяную сферу.

— Мне нужна эта, — шикнула девушка, двигаясь в нужном направлении.

— Женщины, — прошипел Геллерт, защищая девушку щитовыми чарами от летящих в нее красных лучей.

Внезапно Гермиона согнулась пополам, задохнувшись от боли. Мракоборцы, решив, что ее удалось ранить, бросились вперед, надеясь благополучно завершить захват. Вспышка ярчайшего света отбросила нападающих, золотистым куполом окружив девушку.

Геллерт с восхищением смотрел на свою спутницу, заинтересовавшись природой ее магии. Министерские корчились на полу с обожженными конечностями и атака прекратилась, но судя по выражению девушки, она не собиралась этим ограничиться.

Угольно-черный дым повалил из палочки, наполняя коридор мглистым туманом. Пол покрылся пылающими языками пламени, норовящими сжечь каждого, кто подойдет, а потолок заволокло чернотой, словно он стал бездонным.

Гермиона опустилась на пол и прижала палочку к полу, посылая особый сигнал.

— Возьмите ее! — закричала Венузия, гневно взирая на застывшую посреди коридора Гермиону. Волосы министра растрепались, а на мантии зияла огромная дыра.

— Это адское пламя, мы не сунемся, — крикнул кто-то из мракоборцев.

— Адское пламя не подконтрольно, идиоты! — прошипела женщина, подталкивая к густой дымке одного из сотрудников.

Геллерт с любопытством следил за разворачивающейся картиной.

— Не стоит, миссис Крикерли. Иначе его смерть будет на ваших руках! — закричала Гермиона, внимательно наблюдая за действиями министра.

— Пошел. — Уверенная рука подтолкнула мужчину к краю. Никто не понял, что произошло, но очутившийся в дымке мракоборец сейчас падал в потолок. И лишь Гермиона Грейнджер удерживала его левитирующим заклинанием от лап бездны. Языки пламени плавили его туфли, а мантия закрывала лицо, заставляя беспомощно барахтаться в воздухе.

Эту магию Гермиона изучила после турнира. Гарри рассказывал ей о необычном коридоре, где пространство переворачивалось с ног на голову. Только вот это заклинание было не столь мирным, и у парня был реальный шанс погибнуть, ведь Гермиона основательно подходила к боевой магии и ее возможностям.

Отшвырнув сотрудника к ногам министра, девушка выпрямилась и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Ты не захотела по-хорошему, Грейнджер, но помни, что ты еще не покинула стены Министерства.

— Отлично, Венузия, тогда я тоже напомню вам кое-что интересное, — загадочно обронила Гермиона, подталкивая Геллерта к лестнице.

Стоило им скрыться, как позади послышались громкие крики.

— Что вы сделали?

— Призвала одну любопытную зверушку, — нехотя ответила Гермиона, понимая, что в ближайшее время погони за ними не последует. Она знала, что на вооружении у Министерства есть несколько особых заклинаний, вызывающих министерских стражей: змею в подземельях, птицу на верхних этажах, мантикору в залах суда и каких-то невероятных воздушных рыб в местах особой опасности. Всё это было лишь воплощением тотемного животного в тело, воссозданное из всего, что можно найти на просторах Министерства, но магическая защитная сила такого стража была невероятной.

Геллерт попытался заглянуть ей за спину, но она лишь подтолкнула его вперед.

— Ах да, ваша сумочка.

— Именно.

Какое-то время они молча поднимались по лестнице в поисках нужного этажа, как вдруг Гермиона замерла.

— Кажется, здесь.

Геллерт аккуратно придержал ее за рукав, и она обернулась.

— Что?

— Переведите дух, вы вся красная.

— Какой заботливый, — усмехнулась девушка, глубоко вдыхая. — Могу вам невесту нагадать и не одну.

— О какой заботе идет речь, мисс? Я просто не хочу тащить вас на своих плечах.

Гермиона фыркнула.

Миновав несколько поворотов, она широко улыбнулась крохотной картине, с которой на нее пьяными глазами поглядывал пьянчужка в драных башмаках со стаканом огневиски в руке.

Глаза девушки хитро блеснули.

— Здравствуйте, Теодор, как поживаете?

Мужчина с портрета бросил на девушку заинтересованный взгляд, который тут же потух.

— Отвратительно! Одежда совсем прохудилась, никто не хочет выпивать с драным пропойцей.

— Как же так, может, я смогу составить вам компанию?

— О, мисс, это было бы великолепно! — завопил пьяница.

— Могу я полюбопытствовать, чем, черт побери, вы сейчас занимаетесь? — шепнул Геллерт. Девушка молча наступила ему на ногу, выудив из сапога небольшую флягу. Она готова была поспорить что видит, как вытягивается его лицо.

— За что мы будем пить? — весело спросила волшебница, раскручивая крышку.

— За трепетливые кустики! — возликовал Теодор, высоко поднимая бокал.

Гермиона повторила его манипуляции, сделав глубокий глоток из своей фляги. Не слушая дальнейшие разглагольствования портрета, она подошла к кабинету министра.

— Трепетливые кустики.

Щелчок оповестил гостей, что дверь открылась.

Геллерт потянулся за флягой и сделал из нее глубокий глоток.

— У вас неплохой вкус, мадемуазель.

— Merci. Гоменум Ревелио, — шепнула Гермиона и осторожно скользнула внутрь.

Кабинет министра пустовал. Из кипы книг, бумаг и свитков на большом деревянном столе кокетливо выглядывало золотистое перо, искрясь и переливаясь под солнечными лучами. Судя по свежим бороздам на полу, стол спешно сдвинули к стене, защемив листья вьющихся по оконной решетке цветов. Гермиона помнила, что именно они послужили причиной скоропостижной гибели Венузии, и мрачно усмехнулась.

— Видите ее? — спросил Геллерт, осторожно выглядывая в коридор. Гермиона скользнула глазами по комнате, но на поверхности сумки не было. — Почему вы решили, что министр забрала ее с собой? Может, ее сдали в архив?

— Не думаю, — она меланхолично осмотрелась и молча запустила в шкаф с бумагами взрывное проклятие. Раздался грохот, и документы вперемешку со щепками взметнулись в воздух, кружа по комнате и плавно застилая дощатый пол. — Она заколдована. А любой нормальный мракоборец захочет узнать, что внутри.

Заметив порядком ошалевший взгляд Геллерта, прикрывающего голову руками, она невозмутимо добавила:

— Так быстрее.

— Что же там такого ценного, что вы ее заколдовали?

— Все вопросы потом, Геллерт. — Следующее проклятие взорвало высокий, подпирающий потолок шкаф с книгами. Разноцветные обложки разметались по кабинету, чадя обгоревшими краями. Какие-то из них приглушенно бормотали, сетуя на бесчинства, устроенные Гермионой.

— То есть, легких путей вы не ищете? — юноша расчистил себе проход к окну.

— Это бессмысленно, — вздохнула Гермиона, отправляя еще несколько проклятий крушить министерскую мебель. В скором времени, кроме стола, горизонтальных поверхностей в кабинете не осталось. Но в нем не было ящиков, и девушка оставила его напоследок. — Если бы я хотела что-то спрятать, куда бы я это положила?

— В сейф, — пожал плечами Геллерт, сосредоточенно перебирая зеленые листья, — или в какое-нибудь укромное место. Акцио, я так понимаю, на нее тоже не действует?

— Увы, — Гермиона наклонилась к столу, тщательно изучая его поверхность. — Почему его передвинули? — она села на корточки, прощупывая глубокие борозды.

Геллерт не ответил, увлеченный алым цветком в горшке, стоящим отдельно от остальных.

— Так и знала! — Одна доска проседала больше остальных. Стукнув пару раз кулаком, девушка смогла вытащить ее из пазов, обнаружив импровизированный сейф. Среди разноцветных амулетов нашелся и коричневый мешочек с надорванной тесьмой. Судя по его внешнему состоянию, Венузия всеми способами пыталась его вскрыть, но ей это не удалось. Решив, что хуже уже не будет, девушка сгребла амулеты в сумку и бодро поднялась. Настроение явно улучшилось.

Ненадолго.

В коридоре громыхнуло, послышались ругательства и крики. Гермиона выглянула за дверь — отсветы вспышек мелькали на дальней стене, а значит авроры были совсем близко. Оставалось надеяться, что Альбус жив.

— Нам нужно убираться.

— Мисс, кажется, у нас проблемы, — как-то сдавленно ответил Геллерт, и девушка обернулась. Длинные темно-зеленые щупальца с уродливыми фиолетовыми присосками стремительно оплетали тело Геллерта, сжимая его в смертельных объятиях. Алые соцветия раздулись, увеличиваясь до размеров огромных тыкв, какие выращивал Хагрид перед Хеллоуином. Они ощерились на Гермиону плотным рядом острых зубов и угрожающе зашипели дрожащими ярко-желтыми язычками, когда она попыталась подойти. Судя по внешним признакам, это была дикая помесь дьявольских силков и зубастой герани. Интересно, как Венузия назвала его? Зубастые силки? Дьявольская герань?

— Геллерт, не шевелитесь, — прошептала девушка, морщась от отвратительного хлюпанья и чавканья щупалец. Казалось, растение начало пережевывать Геллерта заживо.

— Даже если бы я очень хотел, то не смог, — просипел юноша. Его грудь и плечи уже скрылись в липком шевелящемся месиве, и он серьезно рисковал остаться без половины ребер.

— Заткнитесь и не мешайте.

— Мисс, ещё немного — и мешать вам будет некому.

— Люмос Солем! — Из палочки вырвался сноп яркого света, на мгновение ослепив Гермиону. Мечта безумного селекционера истошно завизжала и, судя по хрипу Геллерта, порядком разозлилась, сжимая его сильнее. Новые отростки с милыми нежно-розовыми бутончиками, агрессивно клацающими острыми зубами, поползли к ногам Гермионы, пытаясь обвить, лишая девушку равновесия.

— Инсендио! — Монстр заискрился, отражая заклинание защитным слоем. — Конфундус! — снова никакого эффекта. Геллерт больше не издавал звуков, да и его самого уже не было видно среди плотных узловатых щупалец, а ни одно из стандартных заклинаний не срабатывало.

— Петрификус Тоталус! — наступила оглушающая тишина, прерываемая далекими возгласами мракоборцев. Гермиона понятия не имела, на сколько их задержит Альбус, поэтому медлить было нельзя. Пробравшись сквозь угрожающе свисающие с потолка замершие щупальца, девушка принялась ножом разрезать клубок лиан, целиком опутавших Геллерта. Она с облегчением услышала глубокий хриплый вдох, освободив его голову.

— Чтобы я еще раз доверил свое спасение женщине! — просипел он, заходясь кашлем. — Да я лучше подохну, чем позволю сжечь себя заживо!

Гермиона решила опустить замечание о его смерти в обоих случаях.

— Если бы вы нашли сумку раньше, меня бы не пытались сожрать! — возмущался юноша, всё еще скованный растением.

— Серьезно? — воскликнула Гермиона, отвлекаясь. — То есть, дело во мне? А то, что вы, зная, что времени у нас в обрез, решили заняться садоводством, это ничего, да? Или вы решили, что кража цветка стоит жизни?

— Вы хоть знаете, сколько это чудо природы стоит на черном рынке?

— Откуда мне, Геллерт! — она со злостью полоснула щупальце ножом. — Уж простите, но у меня есть более важные дела, чем продажа краденого на черном рынке!

— Ну да, — хмыкнул юноша, разминая плечи, — если вы не заметили, мы находимся в одинаковом положении — воруем из Министерства. Кто знает, что вы будете делать дальше с амулетами, которые так мило одолжили из тайника.

— Хотите, вам отдам, — пожала плечами Гермиона, остервенело вгрызаясь ножом в особо толстый щупалец.

— Мы обязательно обсудим это позже, но сейчас я бы хотел выбраться отсюда живым.

— Вы сами вызвались со мной пойти, я бы и без вас справилась!

— О да, вы очень хорошо справились, когда оказались в подвале! — выплюнул Геллерт, самостоятельно сбрасывая остатки пут.

— Вы могли отказаться! — прошипела девушка, заклинанием очищая его сюртук от слизи. В коридоре раздался грохот, и крики стали слышны гораздо громче. — Нужно уходить.

Геллерт отпихнул Гермиону в сторону и выглянул, мгновенно захлопывая дверь обратно. Прогремел взрыв, и дверной косяк обуглился, покрываясь россыпью тонких дымящихся молний.

— Мракоборцы на этаже, их слишком много, — нахмурился юноша, — есть предложения?

Гермиона повторила его движение, оказываясь у щели и успев рассмотреть дюжину мракоборцев перед очередным взрывом. Следующего порядком пострадавшая дверь могла и не выдержать.

— Здесь должен быть потайной ход, — она лихорадочно обшарила глазами комнату, — министрам же нужно как-то сбегать в случае опасности.

Буквально на секунду опередив ее, Геллерт бросился к стенам, простукивая и прощупывая их на предмет пустот. Гермиона поочередно дергала железные кольца, кованые подставки под факелы и срывала со стен картины. Дверь угрожающе трещала под натиском заклинаний, но защита, мгновением ранее наложенная Гермионой, выдерживала. Ко всему прочему, цветочный монстр, дремавший посреди комнаты, зашевелился, оживая, подтягивая лианы ближе к горшку и сметая за собой обломки мебели и грязные листы бумаги.

Рычага не было.

— Мисс, не уверен, что мы выберемся отсюда, — Геллерт задумчиво побарабанил по стене, — возможно, вы захотите сказать мне «спасибо» перед тем, как нас схватят?

— Ещё чего, — буркнула Гермиона, завороженно наблюдая за его длинными пальцами. Взгляд скользнул в угол комнаты, куда Венузия или кто-то из ее подчиненных сдвинул стол. Золотистое перо одиноко искрилось на полированном дереве, будто его и не коснулся творящийся вокруг хаос. Девушка бросилась к нему, выдергивая тонкий металлический стержень из импровизированной чернильницы.

В стене напротив послышался щелчок, и часть кирпичной кладки отъехала вбок, открывая узкий проход. Геллерт хмыкнул и недоверчиво всмотрелся в темноту.

— Там есть лестница, — протянул он, — подождем мракоборцев? Или будем сбегать?

— Минутку, — Гермиона потерла ладони, чувствуя легкое покалывание в пальцах, и сосредоточилась на стене у входа. Венузия не сразу заметит ее маленький подарочек. Пусть он будет ей напоминанием о том, что с ведьмами лучше не связываться.

Жаркий огонь расползался по стене, сжигая остатки гобелена с очень удивленным гоблином, призванным, видимо, устрашать непрошеных гостей. На покрытой сажей стене отчетливо проступили цифры.

Да, Гермиона знала, что нельзя даже намекать на будущее.

Да, возможно, это было подло и низко с ее стороны — выжигать на стене дату смерти министра. И, конечно же, очень и очень плохо добавлять туда капельку нерушимого заклинания, благодаря которому надпись невозможно будет стереть или чем-то закрыть. Гермиона вложила в него столько злости, что цифры вполне могли самостоятельно витать в воздухе, если Министерство вдруг падет.

Придирчиво осмотрев свое творение, девушка шагнула в неприятно пахнущий сыростью лаз, и стены за ее спиной сомкнулись.

Внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что тайный проход находился в другом месте.

Внешнее чутье в виде бормочущего Геллерта дополняло эту теорию.

— Женщины, — протянул он.

В полной темноте Гермиона не видела его лица, но была уверена, что не выражает оно ничего хорошего.

— От вас одни проблемы.

— Конечно, во всем виноваты женщины. — Гладкая каменная поверхность под ее пальцами не давала особого представления, куда они угодили. — Если бы не алчные маги, жаждущие украсть у министра цветок, мы бы убрались отсюда гораздо раньше. Люмос! — эффекта это не возымело. — Люмос Максима!

— Если у вас в сумочке не завалялось лопаты, могу вас поздравить, — язвительно изрек Геллерт, — мы в западне.

— Я заметила, — ответила Гермиона, на что темнота лишь фыркнула. В сумке был фонарик, но как бы ни хотелось его достать, девушка понимала, что это вызовет ряд вопросов, на которые она вряд ли сможет ответить. Так что она вытащила связку небольших лучин и коробок спичек, припасенных как раз для такого случая. После небольшой заминки комнату осветил тусклый огонек.

— Вы полны тайн, мисс Грейнджер, — Геллерт сидел на полу, щурясь от света, — что у вас там еще припасено?

Гермиона предпочла промолчать, осматриваясь. Прямоугольная комната с идеально гладкими стенами и утопающим в темноте потолком дышала безнадегой, как бы обещая своим пленникам скорую расправу.

— Геллерт, вы можете трансгрессировать?

— А вы как думаете?

— Может, вам нравится мое общество настолько, что вы готовы пожертвовать собой ради нескольких минут со мной наедине, — не оборачиваясь, съязвила девушка, внимательно изучая камни.

— Не отрицаю, вы мне симпатичны, — засмеялся юноша, — но у меня есть другое предложение.

Гермиона выжидающе повернулась. Геллерт снял сюртук, небрежно бросив его на пол, и неторопливо закатывал рукава, обнажая жилистые предплечья с четким узором вен.

— Вы решили сразить мракоборцев своим телом? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, наблюдая за его действиями.

— Не думаю, что мой превосходный торс поразит их больше вашего.

— Что вы делаете?

— Есть нож?

— Что вы собираетесь делать, Геллерт?

— Колдовать, — коротко ответил маг и полоснул по ладони протянутым Гермионой перочинным ножом. Кровь гулко закапала на пол.

Темная магия творилась исключительно на крови. Гермиона много читала об этом, но видеть сам процесс или тем более участвовать в нем ей не приходилось. В ее времени темные маги не пользовались особой популярностью, и Министерство боролось с ними всеми возможными способами. Еще бы, такая могущественная сила в руках безумца или неумехи могла привести к разрушительным последствиям. Даже на работе она редко сталкивалась с последствиями темной магии.

От воспоминаний ее передернуло.

Это не укрылось от внимания Геллерта, сосредоточенно вычерчивающего руны на полу.

— Не одобряете? — спросил он, не отрываясь от рисунка.

Гермиона неопределенно пожала плечами и зажгла предпоследнюю лучину:

— Нет, но если это поможет нам выбраться, то какая разница.

Геллерт покачал головой и усмехнулся:

— Я не смогу перенести нас далеко, но заклинания хватит, чтобы выбраться из Министерства.

— Оно просто перенесет нас за пределы защитного купола?

— Да, — маг поднялся, перематывая руку платком, — соображаете.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Нам нужно забрать Альбуса.

Юноша не ответил, сцепив пальцы в замок и слегка расставив ноги. Он по крупицам собирал магию, обращаясь к одному ему известному источнику. Она искрилась на его руках, текла по венам, подсвечивая их тусклой синевой, отражалась в расширенных зрачках, подергивая их радужными вспышками.

— Как только мы будем на свободе, я отправлю ему сигнал, и он выберется сам, — с трудом сказал Геллерт, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, — надеюсь, выберется.

Он прикрыл глаза и нахмурился.

— Дайте руку, — крепкие пальца сжали ее ладонь, и маг певуче заговорил глубоким, хорошо поставленным голосом. Заклинание струилось по комнате, подсвечивая вычерченные неровным кругом руны. Ноги утопали в облаке плотного серебристого тумана, медленно обволакивающего комнату.

Сильно запахло озоном. Пальцы покалывало, будто кто-то втыкал в них тысячи тонких невидимых иголок. Стало невыносимо жарко и душно, пот крупными каплями стекал по лбу и струился по спине, а голова шла кругом. Геллерт всё читал и читал. С каждым словом его голос набирал силу, становясь громче, мощнее, перерастая в оглушающий рев. Казалось, он сотрясал вибрирующие стены, грозя обрушить не только потолок, но и всё Министерство им на головы.

— Геллерт, — прохрипела девушка, хватаясь свободной рукой за стену. Силы покидали ее. Сукин сын использовал ее как проводник, высасывая жизненные силы с оглушительной скоростью. Гермиона поклялась, что если выберется — самолично прикончит его. Ноги подкашивались, а дышать становилось всё труднее. Но Геллерт не слышал. Энергия концентрировалась вокруг него, вспыхивая яркими разрядами от соприкосновения с кожей. Бездонную черноту потолка разорвала серебристая паутина молний. По гладким стенам заплясали хаотичные огоньки, то разгораясь, то растворяясь в воздухе. Они вспыхивали голубым, становились пурпурными и под конец, наливаясь багрянцем, выхватывали из полутьмы красивое лицо мага. Он распахнул иссиня-черные глаза, невидящим взглядом всматриваясь в лицо девушки.

— Кеназ, — шепнули его губы, и круг полыхнул, окутывая пленников жарким пламенем. Будто со стороны Гермиона видела, как огонь взбирается вверх по мантии, потрескивая и отплевываясь яркими искрами. Ее кожа горела, плавясь и стекая на пол, оголяя почерневшее мясо и обугленные кости. Было не больно, было страшно. Гермиона закричала, пытаясь вырвать свою руку из железной хватки Геллерта, но у нее не получалось.

Пылающей рукой маг провел по ее щеке и выдохнул:

— Райдо. — Пламя взметнулось вверх, утопая в темной бездне несуществующего потолка. Комната завертелась в огненном вихре, и Гермиона зажмурила слезящиеся от едкого дыма глаза. Раздался глухой взрыв, сотрясая ударной волной стены, и наступила тишина.

— Можете открыть глаза, — сообщил Геллерт, отпуская ее руку.

Заклинание перенесло их на дорогу перед Министерством. Казалось, здесь бушевал ураган, сметая на своем пути фонарные столбы, пожарные гидранты и навесные крыши редких магазинов. Прищурившись, Гермиона осмотрела соседние здания. Всюду валялось битое стекло и ветки. Окна сиротливо зияли черными проемами без стекол, горельеф, изображавший чью-то мучительную смерть, кусками валялся на каменной кладке, частично рассыпавшись в мелкую крошку. Девушка мысленно поблагодарила Мерлина за то, что никто не пострадал.

— Перестарался, — вздохнул Геллерт, критично рассматривая окружающий пейзаж.

— Перестарался? — прошипела Гермиона, медленно поворачиваясь. Прогремел еще один взрыв, осыпаясь на землю остатками стекол и кусками битых кирпичей. Улицу заволокло дымом и пылью, по зданию Министерства поползла быстро расширяющаяся трещина, из которой медленно, будто прощупывая шершавую поверхность, показались уродливые щупальца ожившего монстра, сотворенного Венузией.

Геллерт что-то кричал, указывая на вход. Будто в тумане девушка повернула голову и увидела разноцветные вспышки света, в которых возник Дамблдор. Не сговариваясь, они бросились ему навстречу, и пыльную улицу поглотила темнота.

Первым, что увидела Гермиона, был Альбус, который, тяжело дыша, прислонился к каменной стене, увитой светло-зеленым плющом. Рукав его рубашки был порван, а на боку зияла выжженная дыра с покрытой волдырями кожей. Видимо, ему сильно досталось от мракоборцев.

— Мог бы и предупредить, что мы окажемся в Париже. Я бы прихватил лягушачьих лапок, — бросил Геллерт, бегло осматривая друга. Казалось, телепортация не доставила ему никаких неудобств, и Гермиона даже знала причину. Она вскочила с колен и пихнула его в плечо.

— Какого черта, Геллерт?!

Юноша отступил назад, казалось, прекрасно понимая, о чем она.

— Гермиона, — тихо сказал Альбус, подходя ближе, — что происходит?

— Я хочу забрать свое, — резко бросила Гермиона, не оборачиваясь. Упрямство всегда было основной чертой характера девушки. Она прекрасно понимала, что энергия восстановится сама или с помощью пары простеньких заклинаний. Но Геллерт, чуя безнаказанность, может повторить это еще раз. И она была уверена, что повторит. Следовало проучить зарвавшегося мерзавца.

По ладоням разливалось тепло, отзываясь легкой вибрацией в пальцах. Гермиона плела заклинание невербально, казалось, что она просто рассматривает прижатого к стене Геллерта, скользя взглядом по его скулам, губам и на мгновение задерживаясь на голубых глазах. Он не сопротивлялся, молча наблюдая за тонкими, полупрозрачными ниточками-паутинками, тянущимися из его груди, как раз оттуда, где находилось солнечное сплетение, к ее рукам, окутывая их призрачными сиянием и исчезая там, где начинался край рукава.  
Магия питала тело, отзываясь легким покалыванием в пальцах и зудом в затылке, будто съеденное наспех карамельное мороженое. Гермиона на мгновение даже почувствовала сладкий сливочный привкус на языке. Геллерта покачнуло, и он прикрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох.

— У меня не было выбора.

— Не оправдывайтесь, — Гермиона понизила голос и подошла настолько близко, что могла слышать его прерывистое дыхание. Она ожидала сопротивления с его стороны и удивилась, что он никак не отреагировал. — Я не верю, что вы не знали, чем это может грозить. Всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы я «случайно» потерялась в процессе.

— Конечно, — он фыркнул, — я рисковал своей жизнью лишь для того, чтобы вас расщепило при телепортации.

— Bonjour, messieurs! — из окна в доме напротив высунулся плотный мужчина, сонно потирая глаза. — Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît?

— Je vous demande pardon, monsieur! — отозвался Геллерт, улыбнувшись незнакомцу.

— Альбус! Я вас уже заждался, — на пороге дома появился высокий крепкий мужчина в темных брюках, светлой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и плотных кожаных перчатках, какими обычно хвастались укротители драконов. — Как прошло? — он тряхнул головой, убирая со лба светлые волосы, и осмотрел компанию. Улыбка на его лице померкла, и он торопливо добавил:

— Быстро в дом.

Альбус, потирая ушибленную руку и старательно избегая внимательного взгляда Геллерта, подтолкнул Гермиону ко входу:

— Проходите, Николас очень хотел с вами познакомиться.

Подумать только, Николас Фламель. Если бы кто-то рассказал Гермионе, что она когда-нибудь увидит легендарного алхимика вживую, она бы рассмеялась и, вероятно, усомнилась бы в адекватности собеседника. Она еле сдерживалась от того, чтобы не начать забрасывать его вопросами прямо с порога. Еще бы, его труды изучались с особой тщательностью чуть ли не всеми магами в мире в желании заполучить рецепт чудодейственного напитка бессмертия. Гермиону же больше интересовали его трактаты об исцеляющих и воскрешающих чарах.

Глядя на него, девушка некоторое время сомневалась, не сон ли это и почему хозяин дома так молодо выглядит, ведь во всех книгах его рисовали немощным старцем, способным разве что брюзжать о погоде, попивая горячий шоколад у камина. Но уж никак не статным мужчиной в расцвете сил.

Видимо, старцы внушают больше доверия.

На пороге их встретила высокая, несомненно красивая женщина с чуть заостренными чертами лица. Светлые, будто колосья спелой пшеницы, волосы были небрежно подобраны широкой желтой лентой, оттеняющей живые зеленые глаза. Она неспешно вытерла руки о край клетчатого фартука и обворожительно улыбнулась гостям:

— Надеюсь, вы проголодались. К нам так редко кто-то заглядывает, а Ник так много работает, что мне даже не перед кем похвастать своим кулинарным талантом!

— Дорогая, — Фламель рассеянно поцеловал ее в щеку, — сначала дела, а потом обед. Вы не против? — это уже было адресовано Альбусу, и тот согласно кивнул. — Тогда прошу в мой кабинет, — мужчина ненадолго задержался взглядом на Геллерте, но ничего не сказал.

— К нам еще присоединится Элфиас Дож, если вы не возражаете, — сообщил Дамблдор, пока они спускались по винтовой лестнице в подвал.

Геллерт, идущий последним, фыркнул:

— А он зачем?

— Я предполагаю, что нам предстоят достаточно трудные путешествия, и считаю, что отправляться в одиночку не следует, — ответил Альбус. — Я не уверен, что Дож нам чем-то поможет в поисках, но он отличный маг и его помощь пригодится.

В кабинете Фламеля Гермиона ожидала увидеть целую алхимическую лабораторию с множеством пузырьков и флаконов, наполненных зельями. Возможно, даже алтарь с высеченной на нем рунной вязью. Ну уж никак не обычную комнату, заставленную книжными стеллажами, парой кресел и овальным деревянным столом.

— Кстати, о поисках, — Николас зашелестел страницами небольшой потрепанной книги с обгоревшими краями и пожелтевшими от времени страницами, — я нашел дневник одного отшельника, в котором упоминается о неких странниках. Как пишет давно почивший Ингвар: «Лаз я замуровал, чтобы странники больше не появлялись. Странные эти люди (может, и не люди), одежка их изделана лучшими портными. Шовчик к шовчику, как литой. Я плащ один подобрал, что головной их оставил, так он мне впору пришелся и служит доселе, а уж десятый год пошел, как они исчезли. Много их мимо меня прошло, странников этих. Как невидимые тени они скользили совсем рядом, даже не замечая меня. А потом возвращались обратно в лаз, исчезая в свечении магическом. Не знаю, куда они девались, я проверял — за лазом нет ничего. Глухая стена».

— Странный язык, — протянул Геллерт, невозмутимо развалившись в глубоком кресле. — Сколько лет книженции?

— Не уверен, — Николас повертел в руках дневник, — думаю, постарше меня будет.

Гермиона усмехнулась. Если ей не изменяла память, Фламелю было около шести сотен лет.

— Где он жил? — спросила девушка, внимательно изучая дневник, переданный алхимиком ей в руки. — И почему вы думаете, что речь идет о… — она неуверенно посмотрела на Геллерта, затем на Альбуса. Получив согласный кивок, продолжила:

— О песках времени. Ведь судя по его записям, жил он в глухом лесу и умер там же. Причем весьма скоропостижно, даже строчку не дописал.

— И на каких же мыслях прервалось его бренное существование? — поинтересовался Гриндевальд, напрочь игнорируя выразительный взгляд друга.

— На несвежем супе, — девушка захлопнула дневник и передала его обратно.

Фламель повертел его в руках и аккуратно отложил в сторону, разглаживая на столе такую же древнюю карту:

— Дело в том, что для того, чтобы переместиться во времени, одних песков мало. Лет двести назад я наткнулся на один заброшенный храм на севере Греции. Опущу подробности своего позорного побега от обитавших там химер, — он улыбнулся, — но помнится мне, что стена этого храма была сплошь исписана символами на разных языках: немецкий, английский, испанский, даже русский! Но не суть. — На карту приземлилась увесистая книга, подняв столб пыли. Гермиона с Альбусом одновременно подались вперед, читая название: «Легенды и суеверия народов Севера». — На одной из стен, пока на меня не напали, я увидел руны, показавшиеся мне смутно знакомыми. Конечно же, после путешествия я о них забыл, но когда Альбус рассказал мне о своей затее, то сразу же в памяти всплыли именно они. У скандинавов есть легенда о Веланде, божественном кузнеце…

— Велунде, если точнее, — подал голос Геллерт, всё это время подозрительно молчавший, — и если верить нашим легендам, он упорхнул в Вальхаллу на собственноручно выкованных крыльях.

— Да, но есть еще одна легенда, — усмехнулся Николас, рассматривая Геллерта как нерадивое дитя, — где под Вальхаллой подразумевается другой мир, очень схожий с нашим, но с небольшой задержкой во времени. И меняя события в том мире, наш меняется тоже.

Геллерт фыркнул и, тяжело поднявшись с кресла, подошел к столу:

— Где откопали? — он с интересом перелистнул страницы книги. — Давно не видел этот сборник.

— Подарили, — отозвался Фламель, но, судя по взгляду, Геллерт ему не поверил.

— Ладно, — Гермиона вздохнула, — если всё так и Велунд действительно переместился во времени, где тому доказательства? Есть ли какое-то место, отправная точка? Может, нужно какое-то специальное устройство?

— Альбус, вы точно родственники! — расхохотался Николас. — Сколько вопросов и всё в точку! Мисс, мое уважение, — он шутливо поклонился, удивляя девушку, — а если серьезно, то я считаю, что отшельник видел тот самый лаз, через который по легенде прошел и Велунд. Возможно, это какая-то червоточина, брешь в магическом поле, позволяющая беспрепятственно перемещаться. А может, просто портал в лесу, созданный кем-то для ускорения телепортации, я не знаю.

— Николас! — раздался сверху голос хозяйки дома. Гермиона вдруг поняла, что даже не удосужилась с ней познакомиться. — Обед готов, жду вас наверху через пять минут. И не опаздывать!

— Лучше с ней не спорить. — прошептал Фламель. — Сейчас будем, дорогая! — крикнул он и пожал плечами:

— Ее утка выше всяких похвал. Прошу к столу.

Поднявшись в светлую гостиную, Гермиона сразу почувствовала аппетитный аромат свежих овощей в изящных фарфоровых тарелках, аккуратно расставленных на белоснежной ажурной скатерти, покрывающей большой обеденный стол. В распахнутые окна лилось яркое полуденное солнце, играя разноцветными зайчиками на деревянных, окрашенных нежно-голубым, панелях. Миссис Фламель хлопотала над сервировкой, напевая под нос веселую мелодию и немного пританцовывая.

— О, вы так быстро, — она всплеснула руками, роняя от неожиданности ложку, — я думала, вы как минимум через полчаса выйдете из этого подземелья. Ну хоть кто-то может заставить этого трудягу появляться к столу вовремя! — Она рассмеялась и упорхнула на кухню. Тут же оттуда потянулись запахи жареного мяса, обильно приправленного розмарином. Желудок Гермионы отозвался голодным урчанием.

— Геллерт, значит, вы знакомы с легендой о Велунде? — спросил Николас, опускаясь на высокий стул.

— Не только о нем, — обходя стол, последовал его примеру Гриндевальд, а затем и Альбус с Гермионой. — Считайте, это были мои сказки на ночь.

— О, так вы, — Фламель воровато оглянулся и стащил с расписного блюда дольку помидора, — из Европы?

— Из Восточной, — кивнул юноша, — сначала я изучал легенды по книгам, которые мне оставили родители, — его губы дернулись, — затем нам преподавали их в Дурмстранге.

— О, вы учились в этой школе? Я слышал, там спрятан скелет сфинкса.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Геллерт, усмехнувшись. Гермиона заподозрила, что скелет там скорее «был спрятан». Она слышала эту легенду от Виктора Крама, но особо не вдавалась в подробности.

— Альбус, дорогой, тебе нужно переодеться, — заметила миссис Фламель, указывая на дыры в рубашке Дамблдора, — если хочешь, я могу принести тебе запасную.

— Не стоит, Пернелла, я сейчас всё исправлю, — он взмахнул палочкой, и дыры затянулись.

— Мистер Фламель, — Гермиона задумчиво постучала ногтем по тарелке, — вы сказали, что одних песков не хватит. То есть нужно собрать какой-то механизм?

— Да, — кивнул алхимик, — почему мы заговорили о легенде, так хорошо известной вашему другу, — Гермиона поморщилась, но промолчала, наткнувшись на холодный взгляд Геллерта, — если верить другой версии, в которой кузнец вернулся во времени, я предполагаю, что он воспользовался неким пусковым устройством. В книге, которая у меня, неполная версия легенды. Если не ошибаюсь, другая находится в императорской библиотеке в Вене, где совершенно точно описано устройство, благодаря которому Велунд отправился в Вальхаллу.

Внезапно раздался громкий стук в дверь.

— Это, наверное, Элфиас, — Альбус поднялся, — я открою.

Через пару минут в гостиную вошел невысокий полноватый юноша с зеленоватой кожей и бледной россыпью фиолетовых пятен на лице и руках. Гермиона знала, что в детстве он переболел драконьей оспой, но не ожидала, что симптомы так долго держатся.

— Геллерт, — процедил юноша, аккуратно присаживаясь на свободный стул, — какая встреча.

— Элфиас, — ослепительно улыбнулся Гриндевальд, — как ты, мой друг? Как твоя, — он неопределенно махнул рукой, — проблема?

— Как видишь, — натянуто улыбнулся Дож.

— Мальчики, не время для ссор! — воскликнула Пернелла, левитируя на стол огромное железное блюдо с запеченной уткой. Светло-коричневая корочка, обильно сдобренная зеленью, блестела от масла, стекающего с аппетитных боков на покрытую укропом картошку. Геллерт подался вперед, втягивая носом аромат.

— Миссис Фламель, вы — волшебница, — протянул он, — сто лет не ел запеченную птицу.

Хозяйка расхохоталась, передавая по кругу огромный нож.

— Юноша, сто лет это такой короткий срок, — она выразительно посмотрела на супруга, — особенно, если рядом любимый человек.

Гермиона задумчиво улыбнулась. Чета Фламелей была такой светлой, теплой. Неважно, какая на улице погода — пусть хоть ураган сметает с лица земли целые города, в их доме всегда светит солнце. Несмотря на столетия, их отношения были наполнены нежностью и любовью, волнительным трепетом и бесконечной преданностью друг другу. Девушка о таком могла лишь мечтать. Впрочем, она даже не была уверена, хочет ли об этом мечтать.

Обед проходил шумно. С шутками, неловкими воспоминаниями из молодости Николаса и шутливыми подначиваниями со стороны Пернеллы. Альбус рассказывал о своих путешествиях, тщательно избегая периода, когда они с Геллертом были дружны. Элфиас поддерживал его и сокрушался, что ему ни разу не довелось с ним побывать в приключениях, и надеялся, что хоть в этот раз получится. Сам Геллерт по большей части молчал, наблюдая за окружающими и задумчиво ковыряя вилкой у себя в тарелке. Несколько раз он посматривал на Гермиону, будто не решаясь что-то спросить.

— Миссис Фламель, — он сложил приборы на опустевшую тарелку, — это было великолепно! Мне кажется, еще немного — и я лопну! — он шутливо похлопал себя по животу.

— Ой, будет вам, — рассмеялась Пернелла. — Десерт?

— Еще и десерт? — картинно удивился юноша, посмеиваясь. — Тогда я точно у вас жить останусь!

— И я! — повторил Элфиас, смачно отрыгивая. — Прошу прощения, — от смущения его щеки покрылись пунцовыми пятнами, и теперь его родственные связи с осьминогами не оставляли никаких сомнений.

— До-ож, — протянул Геллерт, укоризненно качая головой. — Впрочем, кое-где говорят, что это лучшая похвала для хозяйки.

— Весьма сомнительная, — пробормотала Гермиона, которой почему-то тоже было стыдно. — Пернелла, это был чудесный обед, и я с огромным удовольствием попробую еще и десерт.

— О Мерлин, ну хоть раз мне попалась девушка с нормальным аппетитом, — взмахнула палочкой миссис Фламель, убирая всё со стола, — сейчас принесу чай! — она снова убежала на кухню, оставляя после себя сладковатый цветочный шлейф.

— Прошу прощения, господа, — Геллерт поднялся, — и дамы, — он кивнул Гермионе. — Но я вынужден вас ненадолго покинуть по очень важной причине. — Четыре пары глаз удивленно уставились на юношу, пока он не выудил из кармана блестящий портсигар. — Вредные привычки, знаете ли.

Гермиона услышала, как Альбус расслабленно выдохнул.

— Я с тобой, — Дож тоже поднялся, натягивая на себя мятый пиджак, — если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

— Если ты обещаешь не повторять… — Геллерт помедлил, подбирая нужное слово, но зардевшееся лицо Элфиаса свидетельствовало о том, что он и так всё понял.

— Я постараюсь, — пробормотал он и скрылся в дверном проеме. Приподняв на прощание невидимую шляпу, за ним отправился и Геллерт.

Проводив его долгим взглядом, Альбус обратился к алхимику:

— Спасибо, что принял нас. Министерство не очень обрадовалось нашему визиту.

— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Николас, отправляя в рот веточку петрушки, — я так понимаю, вас будут разыскивать, мисс.

Гермиона кивнула. Она даже не сомневалась, что Венузия пустит по следу всех цепных собак Министерства.

— Не переживайте, я зачаровал порт-ключ. Магический след от него ложный и приведет их к полуразрушенному храму в Китае. Если повезет. Знаете, магия такая непостоянная штука, — алхимик развел руками, всем своим видом выражая непричастность к грядущим потерям Министерства.

— Альбус, что вы рассказали Геллерту? — с самого начала девушку интересовал этот вопрос. Она не знала полной истории для Гриндевальда и тщательно выбирала выражения, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

— Аберфорт в письме кратко изложил придуманную вами легенду. Не скажу, что идея о том, что мы родственники была лучшей, но за неимением другой и нехваткой времени я этим воспользовался, — ответил Альбус, задумчиво поглаживая запястье. — Для Геллерта вы дочь моей дальней тетушки, чей след давно затерялся в Америке. Он знает, что вы работали в Министерстве, но они подставили вас и заперли в подвале, ожидать суда или смертной казни.

— А насчет путешествий во времени?

— Может, в кабинете поговорим? — алхимик кивком указал на входную дверь, где вот-вот могли появиться Элфиас с Геллертом. — У нас не так много времени на разговоры, а лишние уши только помешают.

Второй кабинет Фламеля был меньше и располагался на втором этаже. Уютный, созданный скорее для размышлений в одиночестве или очень тесной компанией, с темно-зеленым ковром и бурыми панелями на стенах. Сквозь приоткрытые шторы проглядывала сочная зелень, наполняя комнату вкусным ароматом согретых летним солнцем яблок.

Николас жестом пригласил гостей, усаживаясь в большое, обтянутое коричневой кожей кресло. На кофейном столике появился поднос со стаканами и графин с лимонадом.

— Насчет путешествий, — продолжил Альбус прерванную мысль, — Геллерт думает, что я хочу вернуть сестру.

Гермиона удивленно вскинула брови:

— А вы действительно хотите ее вернуть или это просто легенда?

— Конечно, это байка для Геллерта, — как-то неестественно засмеялся Альбус, — я ведь прекрасно понимаю, что прошлое не изменить. К тому же я не знаю, получится ли у нас что-то.

Девушка не поверила ему. Прожив долгую жизнь, добившись почетного звания Верховного Чародея Визенгамота и заслужив уважение сотен магов, он до самого последнего вздоха винил себя в смерти сестры. Сейчас, обладая знаниями про обскуров, он вполне мог подумать, что уделяй он Ариане больше внимания, ничего бы не случилось.

По тяжелой резной двери прокатилась искрящаяся волна, потрескивая разрядами на металлических скобах.

— Недурно, — протянул Фламель, — теперь понятно, почему вы пригласили мистера Гриндевальда. Столько энергии… Я бы хотел познакомиться с ним поближе.

— В смысле? — Альбус бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд.

— На кабинет наложена защита от подслушивания. Чары вплетены в сам дом и взломать их не так просто. На моей памяти еще никому не удавалось. — Николас разлил по стаканам лимонад, протягивая один девушке. — Здесь такая сложная структура: я пропитал каждую дощечку, каждый камень специальным раствором. Дома нет на картах, его нельзя обнаружить магией, а без моего разрешения здесь даже заклинания не сработают. Ваш друг обладает уникальными знаниями, защиту от которых я не предусмотрел. Но, к счастью, — мужчина откинулся в кресле, — или его знания поверхностны, или ему не так интересно, но защита всё еще на месте.

Альбус заерзал на месте, чувствуя себя неуютно. Гермионе показалось, что ему стыдно. Она не могла разгадать, какие чувства он испытывает к Геллерту. Альбус старательно избегал его, игнорируя колкости и замечания. Девушка сомневалась, что он простил его, но агрессии во взглядах она не видела. Скорее, бесконечное сожаление.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я знаю, что не вправе задавать вам такой вопрос, но ваш визит в наше время точно не какая-нибудь проделка Министерства будущего? Я знаю, Альбус, что ты видел в ее воспоминаниях, — ответил на возмущенный взгляд юноши алхимик, вмиг став серьезным, — но я также обладаю достаточным количеством знаний, чтобы сомневаться.

— Я готова показать и рассказать вам всё что угодно, — Гермиона ожидала этого вопроса. Странно, что ей не задал его сам Альбус, поверив в силу легилименции. — Это была моя ошибка и слепое доверие к человеку, который был моим другом.

— Я бы хотел узнать подробности, — подался вперед Фламель, рассматривая девушку внимательными темными глазами, — я буду кое-что записывать, если вы не против. Это может помочь вернуть вас обратно.

Гермиона пересказала ему события последних дней. Начиная от патронуса Артура Уизли и заканчивая их прибытием в дом к алхимику. Николас задавал много вопросов. Особенно его интересовало устройство, с помощью которого Артур хотел выставить точную дату. Он даже попросил нарисовать Гермиону по памяти схему, но она плохо помнила и из этого ничего не вышло. Также он живо расспрашивал ее о приблизительном месторасположении Норы, нанося на карту мелкие отметки. То, что она оказалась в другом месте, он списал на изменения траектории Земли, допуская, что через сотню лет на месте Дырявого Котла вполне могла оказаться забытая Мерлином деревня.

Николас оказался воплощением живого ума, расспрашивая, удивляясь, с бешеной скоростью поглощая новые знания и записывая в блокнот неизвестные ему слова с их подробным описанием. Он клятвенно обещал всё уничтожить, как только Гермиона отправится домой, но ему снова никто не поверил. Тем не менее, девушка была уверена, что эти знания в хороших руках. Алхимик так долго и так тщательно скрывал рецепт эликсира молодости, что некоторые подробности будущего будут так же хорошо спрятаны на задворках его памяти.

Разговор был таким интересным, что Гермиона не заметила опустившуюся на город ночь. Комната наполнилась ароматами свежей выпечки и приторно-сладких цветов. Где-то далеко играл аккордеон. Гораздо ближе слышался приглушенный шепот и неловкий девичий смех.

В дверь тихо постучали.

— Ник, дорогой, вы ужинать будете?

Фламель посмотрел на гостей и, получив два одобрительных кивка, ответил:

— Конечно, милая. Сейчас спустимся.

— Ваши друзья так и не вернулись, — разочарованно вздохнула Пернелла, когда они вошли в гостиную. На обеденном столе уже красовался аппетитный яблочный пирог, покрытый блестящей светло-коричневой карамелью.

Альбус заметно нервничал.

— Даже записки не оставили? — спросил он, бросая косые взгляды на входную дверь, будто сейчас она откроется и на пороге появится Геллерт в окружении доброй половины жандармов Парижа.

— Нет, — миссис Фламель пожала плечами, — возможно, их соблазнили звуки главной площади. Сегодня там чудесная ярмарка.

— Ничего страшного, — Николас похлопал Альбуса по плечу, — вернутся. В крайнем случае, отправим на их поиски патронуса.

Пирог был восхитительным. Легкий оттенок корицы, великолепно сочетаемый с яблоками и взбитыми сливками, напомнили Гермионе о беззаботных годах, проведенных в Хогвартсе. Она даже знала, у кого Альбус подсмотрел рецепт пирога, так часто появлявшегося в обеденном меню школы. С воспоминаниями пришла усталость, тяжелым грузом ложась на плечи и закрывая красные от нехватки сна глаза. Девушка чувствовала, что начинает клевать носом в недопитую чашку чая и встрепенулась лишь когда Пернелла мягко погладила ее по голове:

— Гермиона, я приготовила вам комнату. Эти, — она махнула рукой на Николаса, — могут еще долго болтать, а вам следует хорошо выспаться.

Не найдя в себе сил спорить, девушка последовала за хозяйкой дома.

Ей выделили небольшую комнату с одной кроватью, маленькой прикроватной тумбой и парой стульев для вещей. Наспех умывшись и почистив одежду, Гермиона опустилась на мягкую перину, чувствуя, как расслабляются напряженные мышцы.

Сон не шел.

Все мысли занимали события последних дней, разговоры с Фламелем и беспокойство о том, куда исчез Геллерт.

Она перевернулась на бок, рассматривая алый цветок на обоях.

Если Геллерт решил сбежать, шансы на успех резко уменьшаются.

Она была уверена в своих силах, но лишней помощи не бывает.

Девушка вздохнула и перевернулась на другой бок.

Если Фламель прав и легенда правдива, придется сильно постараться, чтобы найти все необходимые составляющие. Ведь ничего не бывает просто, да, Грейнджер?

Она перевернулась на спину, упираясь взглядом в потолок.

На улице не умолкал аккордеон.

Гермиона опустила босые ноги на прохладные доски и встала с кровати, разминая затекшую шею.

Взгляд выхватил холодное лунное сияние, льющееся сквозь высокое стрельчатое окно, прежде, чем на глаза легла темная бархатистая материя. Губы приоткрылись в порывистом вздохе, выражая испуг. Она попыталась пошевелиться, но что-то или кто-то удерживал ее на месте, не давая двигаться.

— Работа над ошибками, мисс Грейнджер. Мы ее не закончили.

Низкий с хрипотцой голос шептал на ухо, задевая губами нежную кожу. Легкий озноб проникал под одежду, вычерчивая по телу причудливые узоры. Врывался в грудную клетку стремительной волной приятного беспокойства, мучительно ускоряя гулкую пульсацию.

Слетающие с губ слова растворялись в полумраке комнаты и прохладное касание плавно двигалось от скулы к шее, замирая в области ключиц.

— Тссс, зачем же нарушать тишину. Сегодня только мой голос, мисс Грейнджер, будьте внимательны.

Звук его слов скользил вокруг нее, сопровождаясь шелестом мантии по дощатому полу.

Тяжелая накидка мягко сползла с плеча, открывая взгляду тонкую материю платья. Легкое прикосновение пальцев — и струящаяся ткань спадает вниз, оголяя бледную полоску кожи.

— Одним из аспектов пробуждения является желание, — горячий шепот, улавливаемый на краю сознания, двигался вдоль позвоночника, прерываясь, чтобы быть услышанным у виска. — Желание получить, владеть, испытывая искреннее наслаждение. Не спрашивайте, почему снова я, мисс Грейнджер. Вы мне доверяете, — не поцелуй, но обжигающее касание, вызвавшее порывистый вздох.

Накидка оголила другое плечо, падая вниз.

— Ошибочно полагать, что доверия может быть достаточно для пробуждения.

Платье сползло к ногам, оголяя грудь, заставляя чувствовать себя беззащитной под внимательным взглядом чужих глаз.

— Жажда, — легкий поцелуй в солнечное сплетение и руки, нежно ласкающие грудь, — невозможность вдохнуть, — горячий язык, дразнящий нежную кожу сосков, — жгучая потребность заполнить пустоту, здесь, — длинные пальцы поглаживающие живот, поддевая кромку белья. — Вот что необходимо чувствовать, чтобы стать действительно живой, мисс.

Его вкрадчивый шепот мягко скользил по коже, причиняя такое же невыносимое удовольствие, как и требовательные ласки, срывающие тихие стоны наслаждения.

— Быть может, — Гермиона чувствовала, как он приблизился к ее лицу, возбужденно втягивая носом аромат парфюма, — вам просто нужно нечто иное? — Его язык коснулся ее губ, нежно сминая, словно пробуя их на вкус. Руки блуждали по телу, искусно играя на самых чувствительных точках. Желание тягучей волной заполняло ее, заставляя тело предательски реагировать. Ноги подогнулись, но цепи заклинания удерживали от падения.

Глубокий безумный поцелуй сорвал стон удовольствия, когда пальцы поддели бархатистую повязку. Желание, сумасшедшее и яркое, рассеивало оковы магии, заставляя исследовать чужое тело, ощущая тепло, крепкие узловатые мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей. Покрывать поцелуями шею, обхватывая ногами крепкий мужской торс.

Пара повалилась на пол, когда бархатистая материя окончательно соскользнула с глаз, открывая Гермионе затуманенный страстью взгляд голубых глаз и легкую, чуть ироничную улыбку.

Девушка задохнулась, когда Геллерт Гриндевальд мягко шепнул ей в губы:

— Так что, погадаешь мне, Гермиона?

Шок, вырвавший ее из сновидения, сменился испугом.

В комнате был человек.

Он сидел на стуле, облокотившись руками на спинку, и выпускал тонкие струйки дыма в высокий сводчатый потолок. Люмос осветил пространство, открывая девушке личность ее гостя.

— Доброй ночи, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Геллерт, всё это время внимательно наблюдавший за спящей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, messieurs! - Доброе утро, господа!  
> Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit, sil vous plaît? - Не могли бы вы быть немного потише?  
> Je vous demande pardon, monsieur! - Прошу прощения, господин!


	6. Chapter 6

Гермиона сонно поднялась, прислоняясь спиной к прохладной стене. Несколько секунд она рассматривала ночного гостя, не до конца понимая, где находится.⠀

— Что-то случилось?⠀

Геллерт медленно покачал головой и коротким взмахом погасил огонек Люмоса. Полумрак опустился на комнату, покрыв ее мертвенно-бледным сиянием рогатого месяца, смущенно выглянувшего над крышей соседнего дома.⠀

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — девушка потерла слезящиеся спросонья глаза, плотно прижимая к ним холодные пальцы.⠀

— Любуюсь, — тихо ответил юноша.⠀

— Время неподходящее.⠀

— Тебе снилось что-то приятное, — игнорируя ее замечание, Геллерт пошарил рукой под стулом и выудил бутылку из темно-зеленого стекла, — смею надеяться, что тебе снился я.⠀

— Ты пьян?⠀

— Удивительно, не правда ли?⠀

— Проспись. Утром поговорим.⠀

— Обязательно, — он поднял указательный палец, призывая к тишине, и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Запахло перебродившим виноградом.⠀

— Геллерт…⠀

— Гермиона, — хриплый голос заставил ее замолчать, — я нарушил твой чудесный сон. Мне жаль.⠀

Усмешка тронула ее мягкие губы, растягивая их в хитрой улыбке:⠀

— Врешь.⠀

— Нет.⠀

На мгновение вспыхнул желтый огонек и в потолок взвилась тонкая струйка дыма, тут же бесследно исчезая в полумраке комнаты.⠀

— Если хочешь, я могу уйти. Просто скажи мне.⠀

— Хочу. Уходи.⠀

Уголки его губ дернулись в короткой ухмылке:⠀

— Врешь.⠀

Гермиона тихо рассмеялась.⠀

— Ты невыносим.⠀

— Знаю. Иначе меня бы здесь не было.⠀

— Геллерт, правда, завтра тяжелый день, и я хочу отдохнуть, — девушка подалась вперед, внимательно рассматривая ночного гостя. Конечно же, на него это не подействовало. Он наградил ее долгим тяжелым взглядом, в пару глотков допил вино и снова закурил.⠀

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?⠀

— Отлично.⠀

— Никаких изменений не замечаешь? Может быть, — он изобразил глубокую задумчивость, — тебе хочется крови?⠀

— Геллерт, что ты несешь? — громче, чем следовало, спросила Гермиона. За стеной скрипнула кровать.⠀

Интересно, кто в соседней комнате? Вероятно, Альбус.⠀

Вряд ли он обрадуется, услышав голос Геллерта.⠀

— Понимаешь, в мире магии нет ничего, что дается просто так. Если ты что-то берешь, ты должен что-то отдать. Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но твоя выходка с обменом энергией могла иметь весьма неблагоприятные последствия. Для меня, по крайней мере.⠀

— Если что, я всё еще не понимаю, о чем ты.⠀

— Всё просто, — Геллерт развел руками, — я одолжил у тебя совсем чуть-чуть твоей энергии, вытащил тебя из Министерства, а в благодарность получил удар в спину.⠀

— Ты мог предупредить! — возмутилась девушка. — Ты мог рассказать о том, что задумал! Да, черт возьми, ты мог банально попросить!⠀

— Темная магия имеет свои последствия, мисс, — Геллерт стал неожиданно серьезным. — Если бы я предупредил, попросил, да что угодно сделал для того, чтобы ты знала — ты могла пострадать, — он скривился. — Энергия, отданная добровольно, возвращается… как бы это сказать, — маг шумно вздохнул и пощелкал пальцами, подбирая нужное слово, — порченой.⠀

— В смысле?⠀

— В ней сохраняются частички темной магии, — нехотя продолжил Геллерт, с раздражением растирая в руке остаток сигареты, — как болезнь, она расползается по телу и медленно, мучительно медленно пожирает тебя, чтобы потом, спустя много лет, поглотить полностью, не оставив в тебе ничего человеческого. Сначала этого даже не замечаешь. Думаешь, от одного раза ничего не будет. И от второго. И от третьего. А потом, проснувшись однажды утром с ощущением, что твоя голова готова лопнуть, разорваться на кучу осколков, в зеркале ты видишь это, — он повел головой, подставляя лунному свету левую сторону лица. От уголка глаза до середины скулы тонкой паутинкой расползались темные рваные линии, резко обрываясь у виска, а радужка полностью скрылась под черным, неестественно мерцающим зрачком.  
— Нравится? — хрипло спросил маг и достал еще сигарету. — Самое неприятное, что потом тебе хочется еще. Эта сила, темная энергия, недоступная простому обывателю, настолько вкусная, настолько сладкая, будто свежеприготовленная карамель. Еще теплая, но уже достаточно твердая, чтобы рот наполнился слюной, в предвкушении этого восхитительного хруста на зубах…⠀

Он всё говорил и говорил, но Гермиона уже не слышала.⠀

Осознание чего-то важного крутилось в голове, переплетаясь с ощущением волнительного ожидания, природу которого она никак не могла понять.⠀

Совсем по-детски закусив кончик пряди, девушка вдруг поняла, что Геллерт спас ее дважды.⠀

А учитывая его бредни о темной магии — трижды.⠀

Карамель.⠀

Как бы не так.⠀

Гермиона фыркнула в ответ на свои мысли.⠀

Если бы в ее полном доступе не было министерской библиотеки, возможно, она бы ему поверила. Но литературный багаж, хранящийся в ее черепной коробке, кричал о том, что он нагло врет.⠀

Но ведь карамель.⠀

В затылке приятно кольнуло, как бы намекая, что порядком уставший и слишком серьезный для количества выпитого маг однозначно прав.⠀

И однозначно не врет.⠀

— Вижу, ты задумалась, — он растянул губы в усмешке, что, впрочем, не убавило в его глазах серьезности. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь меня упрашивать повторить? Если так, я тебе не помощник, сама справишься.⠀

— А не пойти бы тебе, — шикнула на него девушка и тут же осеклась, — спать.⠀

Геллерт, запрокинув голову, громко расхохотался. Его смех был настолько искренним, настолько заразительным, что Гермиона не удержалась, рассмеявшись ему в ответ.⠀

Что ж, теперь можно было не сомневаться, что в доме не осталось спящих людей.⠀

В соседней комнате послышались торопливые шаги, и кто-то (всё же, вероятно, Альбус) подошел к окну.⠀

— Я бы хотел еще немного посидеть здесь, — уже намного тише сказал юноша, внимательно прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. — А разговоров-то завтра будет…⠀

Он прицокнул, нарочито виновато качая головой.⠀

Впрочем, Гермиона ни на йоту не поверила, что ему хоть капельку стыдно. Она вообще сомневалась, что такой, как Геллерт, может ощущать эту эмоцию.⠀

Изящный полукруг месяца всё еще заглядывал в окно, резко контрастируя на фоне темного неба. Сладкий сливочный привкус на языке сводил с ума, и Гермиона, не выдержав, рефлекторно облизнула губы в неудержимом желании почувствовать его снова.⠀

Разочарование окатило ее ледяной волной, возвращая к реальности, когда язык коснулся губ, не ощущая желаемой сладости.⠀

В Министерстве был особый отдел. О нем старались не упоминать в разговоре, а если такое случалось, отводили взгляд и разбредались по своим кабинетам.⠀

После войны с Волдемортом появились подпольные лаборатории, которые изготавливали особый вид зелий, своего рода магические опиаты, влияющие на сознание магов буквально с первого приема.⠀

О да, она часто их видела.⠀

Их приводили в специально оборудованные комнаты, где добрые колдомедики переодевали их, мыли и усаживали в кресла на колесах.⠀

Угрюмые, безжизненные, лишенные каких-либо эмоций лица, серые от пыли одежды и абсолютно прозрачные, пугающие глаза. Эти маги жили в своем мире добра и радости, не замечая, что все вокруг перестают их понимать и принимать. Зелье проецировало в их сознание лишь блаженство, подменяя собой реальность.⠀

Они были счастливы.⠀

Им ничего уже не было нужно, кроме этих маленьких пузырьков со светло-розовым зельем.⠀

И этот чертов карамельный вкус на языке был сравни тому зелью — самым желанным и самым запретным плодом.⠀

Медленно, до последнего оттягивая момент разочарования, Гермиона снова провела языком по губам.⠀

Раздался тихий вздох.⠀

Геллерт, слегка наклонив голову, скользил взглядом по ее вытянутым ногам, обнаженным плечам, задерживался на мягких губах, мечтая ощутить их вкус. Призрачное сияние, ореолом окружавшее юношу, было настолько ярким, что девушка потерла глаза, не веря в происходящее. Всё его тело мерцало, образовывая анатомическую систему сосудов, ритмично пульсируя в такт биению сердца, будто он сам, его душа, его кровь были сотканы из света.⠀

Еще немного — и она была готова признать себя сумасшедшей, но наваждение развеялось, и Гермиона, медленно выдохнув, запустила пятерню в спутанные волосы.⠀

Убедили, мистер Гриндевальд.⠀

— Ты с ума меня сведешь, — прошептал Геллерт, завороженно следя за ее движениями.⠀

— Не я, — язвительно заметила Гермиона, указывая пальцем на бутылку, — оно.⠀

Геллерт посмотрел на нее так, будто видел впервые.⠀

— Сомневаюсь.⠀

— Зря.⠀

— Кстати, если бы ты не помогла мне, то сейчас мы бы, вероятно, так же мило болтали в соседних камерах Министерства.⠀

— Я тебе не помогала.⠀

— Ты была рядом. Будем считать, что помогла.⠀

— Геллерт, у тебя странное представление о помощи.⠀

— Вовсе нет. Умение быть рядом и не мешать — тоже своего рода помощь.⠀

Гермиона вымученно улыбнулась.⠀

— Можно сигарету?⠀

Геллерт удивленно вскинул брови, но протянул ей одну.⠀

— Когда мы познакомились, мне показалось, что в этой дыре… прости, — он осекся, — в Дырявом котле ты оказалась случайно. Будто ты заблудилась, зашла в первый попавшийся бар и, чтобы не выделяться из толпы, заказала ром.⠀

— Ты прав, — кивнула девушка. — Тебе показалось.⠀

Юноша тихо рассмеялся, наблюдая за собеседницей.⠀

Каким образом сотрудница Министерства, мракоборец со способностями, превосходящими многих, с кем ему приходилось сталкиваться, могла быть настолько невероятной? Он видел ее в бою, ее холодную сдержанность, видел ее сейчас и был поражен тем, какой она могла быть смешной, острой на язык и, черт подери, настоящей и сексуальной. Как одна женщина соединяла в себе все эти качества?⠀

Возбуждение теплой волной разлилось по телу, захватывая его сознание в пленительном желании обладать этой девушкой. Само ее существование превратилось для него в томительную пытку сладостного ожидания ее прикосновений, отдаваясь жаром в паху. Он сжал кулаки, невольно стискивая зубы, и хотел отвести глаза, но вдруг она соскользнула с кровати, неспешно подошла к окну и провела ладонью по шероховатой поверхности подоконника, прежде чем облокотиться на него, демонстрируя Геллерту самый соблазнительный изгиб женского тела.⠀

Он прерывисто вздохнул, жадно лаская взглядом тонкий стан девушки. Плавно обрисовал каждую линию, скользнул по хрупким плечам, тонкой шее с выступающими позвонками под бледной, окутанной призрачным лунным сиянием кожей. Затем наклонил голову с задумчивой полуулыбкой, наблюдая, как она щелкает пальцами, всего на мгновение моргая желтым огоньком, и медленно, с какой-то совершенной неторопливостью выдыхает дым в ночное небо.⠀

Она могла бы стать для него кем угодно.⠀

Вот уже слышатся гулкие дробные ритмы мриданги, певуче звенят металлические браслеты на разрисованных хной тонких запястьях молодой и красивой баядерки. Жаркое пламя игриво переливается на бронзовой коже, темные вьющиеся волосы хлещут по хрупким плечам, когда она, кружась в ритуальном танце, восхваляет его как Бога, чтобы потом, под покровом ночи показать свою любовь и поклонение на пахнущей сандалом циновке.⠀

Нет. Не то.⠀

Тяжелые удары сменяются треском кастаньет, и темноглазая гетера ловкими, искусными движениями обнаженных бедер увлекает его за собой на мягкое ложе, чтобы ублажить своего покровителя томными разговорами и сладкими поцелуями. И он, опьяненный ее обожанием, беспрекословно подчиняется.⠀

Черт.⠀

Тысячи образов промелькнули перед его глазами в одно мгновение: от египетской царицы, ослепительной красоты, но как змея опасной и завораживающей, до японской гейши в ярком кимоно, преклоняющей колени перед высокопоставленным гостем. Они пели и танцевали вокруг него, будто бестелесные призраки тысячелетий, что слились воедино в этой маленькой комнатушке. Они говорили одним и тем же голосом на разных языках, у них сменялись одежды, но только один образ заставил сердце пропустить удар.⠀

Блистающая белизной мраморная статуя, свежая, кристально-чистая, будто сошедшая со своего пьедестала, лишь для того, чтобы свести его с ума.⠀

Натянутая тетива, тугая пружина, скрученная настолько сильно, что достаточно одного прикосновения, чтобы вся жизнь полетела к черту.⠀

И ему хотелось.⠀

Хотелось сойти с ума.⠀

Лишиться самого важного — благоразумия.⠀

Окунуться в бездну, имя которой Гермиона Грейнджер.⠀

Хотелось провести пальцами по этой мягкой бархатной коже. Почувствовать, как напрягаются мышцы, погладить острые плечи, ровную напряженную спину, плавно опускаясь к ягодицам, и властно сжать их, прижимая ее тело к себе.⠀

Геллерт чертыхнулся.⠀

— Ты что-то сказал?⠀

— Нет.⠀

Серебристый месяц окутывал холодным светом мощеную улицу с аккуратными, увитыми темно-зеленым плющом домами. В ночной тишине негромко перекликались птицы, трещали сверчки, грустно пела гитара. Мелодия струилась над низкими деревьями, завораживала, обнимала и убаюкивала сонных обитателей города. Она перебирала каждый листик, шелестела в траве и ласкала слух, растворяясь глубоко в груди приятной ностальгией.⠀

Ночь искрилась волшебством. Теплый воздух поглаживал кожу, пьянящий аромат спелых яблок, свежескошенной травы и мягкого табачного дыма нежно касался ноздрей, заполняя сознание обрывками событий прошлого.⠀

Девушка задумчиво улыбнулась.⠀

— Гермиона! — отозвалось голосом Гарри такое далекое будущее, и она почти почувствовала, как крепкие руки заключают ее в объятия. В нос ударил до боли знакомый терпкий запах мужского парфюма.⠀

— Когда ты съедешь из этой дыры? Ни за что не поверю, что министерским так мало платят!

Гермиона рассмеялась. Так легко, искренне.⠀

Будто это была не она.⠀

Какая-то другая девушка в мягкой клетчатой пижаме держала за руку красивого темноволосого юношу и тепло ему улыбалась, всматриваясь в шутливо-сердитые изумрудные глаза.⠀

— Ты же знаешь…⠀

— Конечно, знаю! — отмахнулся Поттер, проходя в квартиру. — Смотри, что у меня есть! — в его руках появилась коричневая прямоугольная бутылка в проволочной обвязке.⠀

— Мерлин, Гарри! Где ты его раздобыл? Аберфорт снова продает виски? Мы же ему запретили!⠀

— Где Аберфорт, а где запрет, — рассмеялся Гарри, — только тс-с!⠀

— Поттер, ты опять за свое? Что скажет Джинни, если узнает?⠀

Эмоция. Мимолетная эмоция на лице друга сказала Гермионе больше, чем все его слова, сказанные в течение следующих нескольких часов.⠀

Конечно, Гарри Поттер так и остался избранным.⠀

Надеждой Магической Британии.⠀

Мальчиком, который выжил.⠀

Из ума.⠀

Само собой, по словам Риты Скитер.⠀

Неделю до этого все газеты буквально облизывали «любовный треугольник» между Гарри, Джинни и ловцом «Гейдельбергских гончих». Последнего Поттер отправил в больницу, чем вызвал конфликт с Магической Германией, был отстранен от квиддича, лишился внушительной суммы, но, благодаря связям Гермионы, избежал суда.⠀

И, само собой, Джинни всё отрицала.⠀

— Ты любишь ее? — девушка сидела на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу на улицу и подпирая подбородок второй.⠀

Ее единственный друг, с которым через месяц они перестанут разговаривать, сидел напротив и выпускал тонкие струйки дыма в ночное небо Лондона.⠀

— А ты? Ты любишь Рона?⠀

— Да, — немного помедлив, ответила Гермиона.⠀

Гарри усмехнулся.⠀

— Ты хоть себе не ври.⠀

Он всегда всё видел.⠀

Как тогда, в палатке посреди леса. Когда они напуганные, грязные, без единой надежды на спасение прятались от егерей. Когда адреналин звенел в ушах. Когда ноги гудели от бесконечной гонки и казалось, что следующий шаг станет последним.⠀

Когда его сухие губы прижимались к ее, лаская так, будто это был их последний день. Когда в нос бил резкий запах его пота, смешанный с прелой листвой, а мороз пробирал до костей. Когда его горячие руки скользили по ее спине, касались угловатых плеч, царапали короткими ногтями нежную кожу, оставляя длинные розовые полосы. Когда желание было настолько сильным, что воздух плавился вокруг их разгоряченных тел.⠀

Гермиона улыбнулась.⠀

Конечно, сейчас всё стало гораздо проще.⠀

Предельно проще.⠀

У Гарри есть его опора, ради которой он готов пожертвовать собой.⠀  
У Рона есть любимая работа, ради которой он жертвует Гермионой.⠀  
Забавно получилось. Каждый нашел свое место в жизни.⠀

Только вот почему так хочется сорваться с этого места и бежать как можно дальше? Может, всё это чертово время они бежали от самих себя?⠀

— Знаешь, каждый раз, когда я смотрел на тебя и Рона, я… — Гарри запнулся и сделал глубокий глоток виски, — я думал «как так»? Почему он? Почему ты?⠀

— Ты слишком много думаешь, Поттер. — нарочито сердито сказала девушка, и они рассмеялись.⠀

— Нет, Гермиона, я не об этом. Просто ты… Ты умная, активная. Всегда стоишь на своем, строишь карьеру, а Рон, — он опустил глаза, будто это признание давалось ему слишком тяжело, — он никакой. У него нет стремлений к лучшей жизни. Он просто работает, потому что ему так сказала мать. Думаешь, он сам решил устроиться к Фреду? Он рассказывал тебе, как Молли чуть ли не ежеминутно тыкала ему, что он неудачник, и если он не начнет что-то делать, то ты его бросишь?⠀

Гермиона мотнула головой.⠀

Конечно же, Рон рассказал ей совсем другое. Будто он однажды проснулся и понял, что хочет нормальную, ни в чем не нуждающуюся семью. Что он хочет обеспечить родителям достойную старость и он видит Гермиону рядом с собой. Счастливую, как раньше. Это цепляло. Это заставило ее поверить в то, что Рон — ее стена, за которой можно укрыться.⠀

Только эта стена уже давно покрылась трещинами.⠀

Непонимание, неуважение, недоверие.⠀

Вот на чем держались их отношения.⠀

А еще ревность. Безумная, беспощадная ревность, обильно сдобренная прожигающей злостью. И Рон срывался. Он пил, затем приходил к ней в квартиру и высказывал всё, что накипело: как он просыпается по ночам и думает, что прямо сейчас она в постели с каким-нибудь ее сотрудником изменяет ему; как, работая в лавке, видит мужчин с любовными зельями в руках и думает, что они хотят околдовать его девочку.⠀

И каждый раз Гермиона успокаивала его. Говорила, что всё хорошо и это всего лишь его фантазии. Что она никогда не предаст его.⠀

— Ты знаешь, противоположности притягиваются, — пожала плечами девушка, отпивая из стакана.⠀

— Чушь всё это, — пробормотал Гарри. — Если бы противоположности притягивались, то скорее на месте Рона был бы Малфой.⠀

Гермиона улыбнулась. Каждый раз, когда Гарри заводил тему о Роне, всплывало имя Драко Малфоя. Да, несомненно он порядком подпортил им школьные годы, но где-то в глубине души он ей симпатизировал. Впрочем, как и абсолютному большинству женской половины Хогвартса.⠀

— Эй, я сейчас вернусь, — нетвердой походкой Гарри направился в ванную комнату.⠀

Гермиона задумчиво покачала стакан в руках.⠀

Она прекрасно понимала, что отношения с Роном зашли в тупик. Что она не хочет его видеть и слышать его голос. Но каждый раз она выдавливала из себя приветливую улыбку, обнимала его и целовала неприятно пахнущие пивом губы. Она была готова жертвовать собой ради его счастья.⠀

— Тебе определенно нужно переехать.⠀

— Да, я забыла сказать, там кран течет, — увидев с ног до головы мокрого юношу, Гермиона рассмеялась.⠀

— Течет? — возмущенно воскликнул Гарри. — Из него бьет фонтаном! Я, конечно, попытался его починить, но, как видишь, стало еще хуже. У тебя тут что, магическая дыра? Заклинания не работают.⠀

— Здесь до меня жил сквиб, и сам понимаешь, последствия его колдовства теперь лезут из всех щелей. Иногда буквально.⠀

— Так вызови мастера. Маггловские методы иногда работают лучше.⠀

— Серьезно? Гарри Поттер, мы не затем выпили почти всю бутылку незаконно проданного тебе виски, чтобы обсуждать бытовые проблемы! К тому же, тебе идет. Уверена, в конкурсе мокрых маек у тебя не было бы конкурентов.⠀

— Ах так? — его глаза сузились, и он уперся руками в бока. — А может, мы проверим, на ком мокрая майка смотрится лучше? — он рванул к Гермионе, подхватывая ее на руки и с легкостью забрасывая на плечо. Она завизжала, хохоча и отплевываясь от попадающих в рот волос.⠀

— Мерлин тебя побери, Гарри! Отпусти меня!⠀

— Сейчас отпущу, — он понес ее в ванную, — где этот чертов выключатель?⠀

— Отпусти меня, и я его найду! — взвизгнула девушка, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.⠀

— Ну нет, Грейнджер, так просто ты не отделаешься! — наплевав на отсутствие света, Гарри на ощупь открыл кран в душевой кабине и подставил голову Гермионы под теплые струи воды.⠀

— Поттер, я тебе это припомню!⠀

— Обязательно!⠀

Сильные руки опустили ее на мокрый пол. Гермиона рассмеялась, подставляя лицо теплым струям воды.⠀

Мерлин, как же было хорошо.⠀

Она не видела в темноте лица Гарри, только слышала его неровное дыхание. Он всё еще держал ее за талию горячими руками, казалось, прожигая ткань ночной рубашки.⠀

— Гарри?⠀

— Что?⠀

— И как ты хотел устроить конкурс мокрых маек в темноте?⠀

— Цель была не в этом, — прошептал он, и девушка почувствовала нежное прикосновение к своей шее. Его руки плавно скользнули по груди, задевая аккуратные соски, и еле ощутимо погладили их пальцами.⠀

— Помнишь, как тогда, в лесу? Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы Рон не возвращался, — хрипло шептали его губы. — Правильно ли я тогда сделал, что уступил тебя ему? А, Грейнджер?⠀

Горячий рот накрыл мочку ее уха, посасывая, облизывая ее кончиком языка. Гермиона застонала, поддаваясь трепетной ласке рук и еле слышному горячему шепоту. Одежда соскользнула, ненужной грудой оставаясь на полу душевой. Глухой стон эхом отозвался от стен, когда его пальцы скользнули вниз, с мучительной медлительностью поддели край нижнего белья, прочертили неровную дорожку, скользнули по внутреннему краю бедра.⠀

Гермиона была готова молиться вслух, просто чтобы он не останавливался.⠀

Чтобы его руки, руки избранного мальчика жестко сминали ее кожу, ее плечи, ее бедра. До синяков, до хруста, чтобы осталось хоть какое-то напоминание.⠀

— Мерлин, Грейнджер, как же я тебя…⠀

— … хочу. — Гермиона вздрогнула от звука чужого голоса.⠀

Не-Гарри.⠀

— Что? — она рассеянно перевела взгляд на Геллерта, облокотившегося на деревянный подоконник.⠀

— Интересно, о чем можно так задуматься, что даже не слышать, что тебе говорят? — он сдул упавший с ее сигареты пепел на улицу и закурил.⠀

— Можешь повторить?⠀

— Говорю, — он помедлил, рассматривая ее лицо, — что хочу тебе кое-что показать.⠀

Маленький светящийся шарик сорвался с его пальцев, пролетел несколько футов и наткнулся на невидимую преграду, взрываясь снопом искр.⠀

— Я всё думал, почему здесь пахнет яблоками? А оказывается, мистер Фламель барьер создал, чтобы не дышать местным воздухом. Если ты никогда не была в Париже, — Геллерт фыркнул, — не советую уходить дальше этого дома. Здесь ужасно воняет.⠀

Гермиона кивнула скорее своим мыслям, чем Геллерту. Память сыграла с ней злую шутку, подбросив столь пикантное воспоминание в самый неподходящий момент. Щеки горели, а внизу живота растекалось тягучее сладостное напряжение, учащая пульс и застилая пеленой глаза.⠀

Хоть бы он не заметил.⠀

Впрочем, какое ему дело, он же просто… просто Геллерт.⠀

Геллерт, который в ночном сумраке казался самым восхитительным и самым жутким созданием творца. В белоснежной рубашке, удивительным образом подчеркивающей чуть ли не аристократичную бледность кожи, с острыми высокими скулами, впалыми щеками, полными, слегка усмехающимися губами и пронзительным серебристым взглядом, проникающим в самое сердце черепной коробки.⠀

Идеальное творение неидеального мира.⠀

— Так о чем задумалась?⠀

Гермиона перевела взгляд на светящееся окно дома напротив.⠀

Пожилой мужчина в полосатой ночной рубашке, воровато оглядываясь, дымил трубкой. Наверное, жена запрещает ему курить, и он, пользуясь ее глубоким сном, совершает свое маленькое преступление.⠀

— У меня был друг, — как бы нехотя начала девушка, с завидным интересом рассматривая светлые, слегка спадающие на лоб волосы собеседника, — знаешь, есть такие друзья, ради которых ты готов на всё. Хоть в адское пламя.⠀

Геллерт кивнул и повернулся к ней лицом, опираясь на подоконник локтем.⠀

— Мы с ним через многое прошли. Как в клятве — «и в горе, и в радости»… Только в тот момент, когда у него эта радость наступила, он решил, что я не нужна ему. Он просто вычеркнул меня из своей жизни как ненужное воспоминание о чем-то плохом. А я…⠀

Мужчина в окне замахал перед собой руками, разгоняя дым, и через мгновение в его комнате, активно жестикулируя, появилась немолодая женщина, видимо, поймав с поличным.⠀

Геллерт терпеливо ждал, затем еле слышно кашлянул, как бы намекая, что готов слушать ее рассказ дальше.⠀

Она вдруг обнаружила, что всё еще сжимает в руке остаток сигареты.⠀

Растерла его пальцами, подула — и вверх взмыла невесомая прозрачная бабочка, оставляя после себя призрачный шлейф. Она долетела до края барьера и вспыхнула, искрами опадая на землю.⠀

— Какая красивая магия, — зачарованно пробормотал Геллерт.⠀

— А я не смогла, — глухо выпалила девушка. — Не смогла просто взять и выбросить кусок своей жизни ради светлого будущего.⠀

— Память, мисс Грейнджер, паршивая подруга.⠀

— Да ну.⠀

— Правда. Со временем наши воспоминания становятся другими, — он усмехнулся. — Например, я хорошо помню, как лет в шестнадцать познакомился с юной особой. Она была хороша собой, но у нее был просто невыносимый характер и цепная собака по имени фрау Геттер, ее kinderfrau, то есть няня. Мы познакомились на одном из приемов ее родителей. Я совершенно не помню ее имени, но в моей памяти ее глаза были цвета лягушачьих лапок, которые в тот день были поданы к столу, поскольку ее достопочтеннейший отец заключил какую-то сделку с французским послом. Ее волосы на ощупь напоминали конский хвост. Пахло от нее, между прочим, примерно так же.⠀

Гермиона громко расхохоталась, запоздало прижимая ладони к губам.⠀

— Дальше хуже, — посмеиваясь продолжил Геллерт, — эта юная особа решила, что я ее судьба, и всеми силами пыталась затащить меня в розовые кусты, которые выращивала ее мать. Фрау Геттер неотступно следовала за нами по пятам, но ее подопечная каким-то чудным образом умудрилась вырваться из ее цепких лап и всё же затащить меня в эти злополучные кусты.⠀

— И что же было потом? — лукаво спросила Гермиона.⠀

— Ах, потом были чудные поцелуи под луной, — мечтательно вздохнул юноша. — Если бы не ее дурацкое платье с этими завязками, крючками и прочими ненужными деталями, может быть, мы бы и не ограничились одними поцелуями, — он закатил глаза и фыркнул, вызывая новую волну смеха. — Самое печальное, что я совершенно не помню нашего короткого общения. Лишь мелочи, которые по непонятной причине сохранились у меня в памяти.⠀

— У меня в запасе нет таких историй, — девушка подковырнула ногтем краску, тут же стряхивая ее на улицу, — хотя нет, есть. Но тебе я их не расскажу.⠀

— О, да вы умеете заинтриговать, мисс, — он наблюдал за ней из-под полуприкрытых век, обрамленных густыми, чуть загнутыми к краю ресницами. — Я всё же с удовольствием послушал бы парочку.⠀

— Не сомневаюсь.⠀

— Кстати о деталях одежды, — холодные подушечки пальцев вдруг коснулись ее кожи, подцепили бретель ночной рубашки, — это мне нравится больше.⠀

Пальцы скользнули вниз, увлекая за собой бретель.⠀

— Геллерт?⠀

— М-м?⠀

— Не нужно.⠀

— Я ведь ничего не делаю.⠀

Юноша внезапно дернулся, резко подхватывая ее за талию и усаживая на подоконник. Гермиона инстинктивно сжала колени, упираясь ими в его бока.⠀

— Жить надоело? — прошипела она, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но была тут же перехвачена сильными руками, оказываясь в ловушке.⠀

— Надоело, — хрипотца, от которой сбилось дыхание.⠀

Гермиона прикусила губу, борясь с собственными ощущениями.⠀

Черт бы его побрал.⠀

С его идеальной кожей.⠀

С мягкими серебристыми волосами, в которые хотелось зарыться руками, ощущая, как они текут сквозь пальцы.⠀

С приоткрытыми губами, на которых ее взгляд остановился чисто случайно.⠀

Задержался, изучая контур.⠀

И вдруг он медленно провел языком по верхней губе.⠀

Закусил нижнюю. Усмехнулся.⠀

Провокация. Чистая, неприкрытая.⠀

— Отпусти.⠀

— Если ты не заметила, я тебя не держу.⠀

Они одновременно посмотрели на ее пальцы, впившиеся ногтями в его предплечья.⠀

— Знаешь почему я не запомнил ее? — тихо прошептал Геллерт, обжигая дыханием ее губы.⠀

— Она не была мной? — язвительно спросила девушка.⠀

Он усмехнулся, игнорируя ее замечание.⠀

— Лучше всего мы помним прикосновения.⠀

Горячие ладони накрыли ее бедра, скользнули вверх, замирая у края шорт. Шершавые подушечки пальцев очертили кожу под мягкой тканью, будто не решаясь проникнуть дальше.⠀

Гермиона застыла, чувствуя, как медленно внутри живота разливается тяжесть, скручиваясь в тугой узел, а к щекам приливает кровь.⠀

Он дышал медленно, словно боялся пропустить что-то важное, внимательно рассматривая каждую черточку ее лица, стараясь как можно больше отпечатать в памяти.⠀

Черт бы ее побрал.⠀

С ее длинными ресницами, обрамляющими потемневшие глаза.⠀

С влажными приоткрытыми губами, манящими прикоснуться к ним, впиться неистовым поцелуем, терзать их до кровоподтеков.⠀

С ее тонкой изгибающейся талией и линиями выступающих ребер, под которыми его ладони чувствовали гулко бьющееся сердце.⠀

— Геллерт, — еле слышный протест, в котором она едва узнала свой голос.⠀

— Тс-с, — он провел большим пальцем по ее губам, мягко сжимая подбородок. — Не говори. Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнила свои ощущения. Хочу, чтобы всё, что было до этого момента, стало для тебя неважным. Несущественным...⠀

Дрожащий выдох вырвался из ее губ, когда он, подхватив ее ноги, завел их себе за спину, прижимаясь ближе. Его нос скользнул вбок, к скуле, шумно втягивая воздух в легкие.⠀

От нее пахло мятой и терпкой сладостью полевых цветов.⠀

От нее пахло его сигаретами.⠀

Будто яд, растекающися по блистающим чистотой венам.⠀

Он зарычал, зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы, готовый до хруста сжать ее ребра, разорвать кожу, чтобы увидеть, что внутри она такая же идеальная, как и снаружи.⠀

Она обвила руками его шею, касаясь пальцами воротника, проскальзывая под него, царапая ногтями кожу. Хотелось оставить отметины, глубокие, сочащиеся ядовитой кровью борозды. Хотелось испортить эту совершенность, черт бы ее побрал.⠀

Он хрипло выдохнул неразличимое ругательство, роняя голову ей на плечо, толкаясь вперед, прижимаясь болезненно пульсирующим пахом к ее телу, впиваясь руками в ее тазовые косточки.⠀

Ближе. Сильнее.⠀

Сходя с ума от желания обладать ей прямо сейчас.⠀

Содрать с нее одежду, чтобы прижаться к обнаженной коже, каждой клеткой впитывая ее тепло.⠀

И она подчинялась.⠀

Не ему. Не его словам. Не его прикосновениям.⠀

Зову темной энергии, бурлящей в ее жилах, жаждущей вырваться наружу, обнажая самые темные желания.⠀

И он это понимал.⠀

Чувствовал кожей, видел в ее глазах, слышал в хриплом дыхании.⠀

Она поддавалась ей, крепче сжимая его ногами, вонзая острые ногти в кожу, доводя его до крайней точки кипения, после которой дороги обратно не будет.⠀

— Эмоции, мисс Грейнджер, — прохрипел он, с трудом отстраняясь от нее.⠀

До хруста сжимая край подоконника.⠀

Наблюдая, как поднимаются уголки ее губ.⠀

Как сужаются глаза цвета жженого миндаля, даже ночью невообразимо яркие.⠀

С мрачным удовлетворением понимая, что проиграл.⠀

— Эмоции, мистер Гриндевальд, — шептали ее губы. Такие вкусные мягкие губы.⠀

Которые уже скользили по его скуле. Там, где расползались уродливые отметины, как напоминание о том, что он нечист. Что его кровь — порченый товар, не стоящий по сравнению с ней ни гроша.⠀

Осторожно, почти не размыкая рта, он поцеловал ее, чувствуя, как она напрягается и медленно, слишком медленно проводит языком по его нижней губе.⠀

За дверью пронзительно скрипнули половицы, казалось, оглушив обоих.⠀

Гермиона дернулась в попытке отшатнуться, но крепкие руки удержали ее.⠀

— До-ож, — улыбаясь ей в губы, протянул Геллерт. — Подслушивать нехорошо.⠀

В комнату, виновато озираясь, заглянул Элфиас.⠀

— Прошу прощения, — он слегка поклонился, — я не мог найти уборную.⠀

— Я тебе покажу.⠀

С лукавой усмешкой Геллерт подмигнул Гермионе и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, по дороге подхватывая небрежно брошенный на пол сюртук и увлекая за собой Дожа.⠀

— Доброй ночи, — раздалось уже из-за двери, и она с грохотом захлопнулась.⠀

Чудесно. Просто чудесно.⠀

⠀  
Утро встретило Гермиону хмурой серостью небесного полотна. К аромату яблок, сочащемуся сквозь распахнутое окно, добавился душный запах влаги. Воспользовавшись крохотной уборной, она привела себя в порядок, с удовольствием приняв душ. Зеркало в золоченой раме показало ей бледное лицо, обрамленное россыпью влажных шоколадных кудрей. Свечной блеск отплясывал в отражении темных глаз, отчего взгляд казался немного безумным.⠀

Красные припухшие губы сжались в тонкую полоску.⠀

Пальцы порывисто перебросили густые локоны за спину.⠀

В этом свете она напомнила себе миссис Лестрейндж. Почему-то раньше Гермиона не задумывалась о таких вещах, но сейчас ей захотелось вспомнить, что из себя представляла Беллатрикс.⠀

Была ли она красива, нравилась ли мужчинам?⠀

Давно, до постигшего ее помешательства.⠀

Девушке показалось, что такие мысли — признак подступающего панического безумия, которое неизбежно настигнет, стоит ослабить туго затянутый пояс самоконтроля. И воспоминания о личном палаче, некогда совершившем над ней нечеловеческие пытки — всего лишь слабость, которой поддаешься, позволив чувствам взять над собой верх.⠀

А что если они похожи? Чисто внешне?⠀

Она тряхнула головой, свесив часть волос на другую сторону, и немного опустила подбородок. Тени на лице стали гуще, четче оттеняя безумную улыбку.⠀

Девушка направила на свое отражение воображаемую палочку.⠀

— Авада… — шепот стих.⠀

От осознания собственной ничтожной глупости стало смешно. Последний раз она страдала такими вещами в детстве.⠀

Сравнивать себя с Беллой и всерьез озаботиться вопросом собственной привлекательности можно было бы в другое время, в другой жизни или, к примеру, будь она персонажем магловского фильма, но не сейчас.⠀

Хотя чему такому особенному ей нужно было посвятить свое время? Созданию маховика, в коих она ничего не смыслила?⠀

С самого появления здесь она не давала себе возможности расслабиться, ведь любое послабление могло стать ее фатальной ошибкой. И сейчас она проигрывала: Геллерту, самой себе, Дамблдору. Обоим Дамблдорам. Всем чертовым Дамблдорам этого мира. Ей стоило бы думать о будущем, а не предаваться дурацкому самокопанию перед зеркалом. Но уступив собственным демонам, Гермиона вновь приблизилась к отражению, разглядывая свои плечи.⠀

Она знала, что способна нравиться мужчинам. Отнюдь не красивым личиком с пушистыми ресницами. Такая красота — удел девушек типа Джинни Уизли или Парвати Патил.⠀

Интересно, какие женщины нравятся Геллерту.⠀

Черт возьми, это совершенно не ее дело, но что если… просто предположить. Мог ли он смотреть на нее так, как смотрел Гарри. Могла ли она допустить какие-то…⠀

Чувства, Грейнджер?⠀

Серьезно?⠀

Конечно нет, просто дым его сигарет до сих пор чувствовался на языке и от этого было немного не по себе. Игра снов и ночные разговоры — вот ответ ее утреннему безумию.⠀

Не стоит принимать чужие манипуляции за чистую монету. Он заинтересован в помощи Альбусу. Правда, никто не помогает людям просто так.⠀

Даже такая маленькая идиотка с Гриффиндора как она знала об этом и заплатила высокую цену, покупая у судьбы друзей.⠀

Плохая получилась сделка с учетом того, что после войны от них не осталось и следа.⠀

А Геллерт опасен. И она могла бы оказать дорогостоящую услугу будущему, любезно перерезав ему глотку.⠀

Может, в этом ее предназначение?⠀

Может, ей даже стоит поверить в судьбу ради такого случая?⠀

А затем пойти и прикончить подонка Авадой.⠀

Даже если так, ей никогда не хватит решимости на такое.⠀

Будущее — весьма хрупка материя. За одним великим убийцей последует другой.⠀

Дело времени.⠀

После ночи мысленных откровений настроение не ладилось.⠀

Одевшись, она покинула уборную и спустилась на первый этаж.⠀

Мучимый жаждой Элфиас развалился в кресле гостиной, опустошая наполненный водой графин. Пернелла кивнула Гермионе и, забрав у юноши склянку, от которой несло антипохмельным, скрылась за одной из дверей.⠀

Хотелось подышать свежим воздухом, но услышав доносящиеся из коридора голоса, девушка замерла в нескольких шагах от выхода, привалившись к стене.⠀

Дверной проем был ненадежным убежищем и не скрывал ее очертаний в проходе, но она и не собиралась прятаться, а тем более подглядывать. Любой неудобный диалог можно было прекратить, как только ее заметят, но казалось, что им нет дела до сторонних наблюдателей.⠀

Она видела, как болезненная улыбка проступила на осунувшемся лице и алебастровые пальцы небрежно провели по чужой золотистой щеке, вероятно, стряхивая темную ресницу.⠀

— Перестань, Альбус, я не выношу его и ты это знаешь, — вымученный голос человека, уставшего что-то доказывать.⠀

— Тогда что, снова сбежишь?⠀

Дамблдор стоял к ней спиной, его речь звучала обманчиво-спокойно, но в позе сквозила напряженность.⠀

Геллерт устало поморщился.⠀

— Как высоко ты оцениваешь людей, которые тебе помогают. Милый Альбус, неужели мир никогда не станет прежним, ведь тот, кем я когда-то так страстно восхищался, готов был пожертвовать жизнью ради близкого человека.⠀

Дамблдор дернулся.⠀

— Ты не посмеешь!⠀

Терпкий запах трав щекотал нос. Хотелось чихнуть, но Гермиона не могла позволить себе оторваться от сцены, выдав одному из участников свое присутствие. Не Геллерту.⠀

— Разве? — заостренный профиль Гриндевальда застыл, с нескрываемой нежностью разглядывая лицо собеседника.⠀

Он уже знал, что у его маленького представления есть случайный свидетель, и играл свою роль бесподобно.⠀

Она догадывалась, что он оповещен о ее присутствии в зрительном зале, и готова была просить этот взгляд на бис.⠀

— Что изменилось, мой дорогой Альбус, — доверительный шепот, льющийся сквозь его выразительный рот.⠀

Даже она бы ему поверила.⠀

— Разве тот, кого я знал, не позаботился бы о своей… кем там она тебе приходится? — насмешливый взгляд, мазнувший по ее лицу. Для нее.⠀

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что она справится со своей задачей. Ты обязан поехать со мной, Геллерт, — секундная заминка и болезненная для Альбуса вспышка превосходства, замеченная в глазах заклятого друга. — Со мной и Дожем.⠀

Он единственный не знал, что находится в театре с ними двумя. И линия его обороны таяла. От болезненной ярости, зародившейся с ночи, когда он слышал его голос в ее комнате, не оставалось и следа.⠀

Она готова была задохнуться от проклятой травянистой вони, лишь бы досмотреть этот спектакль.⠀

— Когда-то я уже помогал тебе. Не хочется вспоминать, к чему всё это привело. — Геллерт потянулся к золотистой ладони и легонько ее сжал. — Я помогу ей. Ради тебя, Альбус. Я помогу ей ради тебя.⠀

Но она знала, что он поможет ей только ради себя. Неприятное предчувствие, скрутившее внутренности. Сколько еще шагов осталось до того, как она упадет в пропасть? До того, как невыносимый зуд заставит чихнуть, и тогда невидимый прожектор ее обнаружит и все увидят, кто стоит здесь, за стеной. Она, чертова путешественница во времени.⠀

— Иначе ты потеряешь очередного дорогого тебе человека.⠀

Всего на миг Альбусу почудилась враждебность в лице его друга, но разве мог он ему не довериться? Когда-то Геллерт уже твердил о своей невиновности. И как тогда поступил с ним Альбус? Сейчас он не имел права предать его доверие. Если он настоит на своем, то потеряет Гриндевальда навсегда. В конце концов, его друг здесь из-за него. Вспыхнувшая ненависть к девушке была безосновательной.⠀

Это Гермиона подарила Альбусу правду.⠀

Гермиона, стоявшая в дверном проеме и задыхавшаяся от запаха трав, буравившая взглядом расплывающиеся контуры волшебников.⠀

Свидетель, о котором он и не подозревал, невольно обнажая свои эмоции перед Гриндевальдом.⠀

Это она подарила ему второе дыхание, и он должен отпустить Геллерта с ней, обуздав свои эмоции.⠀

Его друг нетерпеливо улыбнулся ему, легонько сминая в своей ладони его пальцы, как бы напоминая о своем присутствии.⠀

— Прости, — встрепенулся Дамблдор. — Ты прав, конечно, прав. Я лишь боялся, что мы не справимся без тебя.⠀

Альбус выглядел растерянным, и Геллерту, возможно, стало бы его жаль, если бы не желание поскорее с ним покончить.⠀

Голова нещадно ныла.⠀

Хотелось есть.⠀

Хотелось пить.⠀

Хотелось добраться до чертовой Грейнджер, с любопытством наблюдавшей за ними из проема, и узнать, какие секреты таятся внутри этой симпатичной головки.⠀

Для этого нужно было избавиться от Альбуса.⠀

Избавиться от того, с кем так долго стремился сблизиться.⠀

Чьи знания и ум сейчас не стоили ни гроша.⠀

Пока что.⠀

В памяти неожиданно всплыла яркая картинка из детства. Осень. Вид родового поместья в теплых закатных лучах. Отец, беседующий с семейным юристом. Подписанные бумаги. Мелькающее в разговоре слово «завещание» и крупная рука, протягивающая конверт мистеру Ланге с просьбой сохранить до востребования.⠀

Не прошло и пятнадцати лет до момента, как эта просьба оказалось актуальной. Нужно было вынырнуть из этого воспоминания, а затем навсегда похоронить его в памяти.⠀

Вернув расположение Альбуса, Геллерт сможет сохранить и его, пользуясь всякий раз, когда ему потребуется.⠀

Потому что доверие, которое было между ними, не вернуть, а расположение, которого добивался Гриндевальд — не более чем ключ к подобию дивной запретной секции библиотеки. Именно так ему представлялось причудливое путанное сознание его заклятого друга.⠀

— Ты, черт возьми, шутишь, — улыбка на его лице стала шире. — Ты самый одаренный из всех, кого я знаю.⠀

— После тебя, Геллерт.⠀

Она видела, как золотистая рука коснулась белого пятна рубашки.⠀

— После меня, — алебастровые пальцы выпустили загорелую ладонь. Чуть резче, чем требовалось.⠀

Зуд внезапно развеялся, чихать расхотелось.⠀

Конечно же Альбус клюнул на эту удочку.⠀

Он чуял, что совершает недопустимую оплошность, но мог ли он поступить иначе?⠀

— После завтрака мы отправляемся в Вену, друг. Я и она. Мы будем ждать вестей от вас с Дожем.⠀

Дамблдор мог лишь кивнуть в ответ. Ком из невысказанных слов застрял в горле, норовя перерасти в истерику. Он устал. Просто устал. Геллерт — мерзавец, но он всегда держит слово. К тому же он будет помогать ей, думая, что помогает ему. Выходило весьма иронично, что не могло не забавлять, ведь все снова играли по его правилам.⠀

— Слышишь? Я буду ждать твоего письма, Альбус.⠀

Так доверительно.⠀

Червячок сомнений, точивший душу, наконец развеялся.⠀

— Я непременно напишу, Геллерт.⠀

Занавес.⠀

Актеры кланяются публике.⠀

Она была готова хлопать в ладоши и дарить цветы.⠀

Готова была впасть в неконтролируемую ярость от того, что всё решалось за ее спиной.⠀

Рассматривать лицо, выхваченное светом прожектора, которому сейчас аплодировал весь зрительный зал.⠀

Вместо этого она незаметно вернулась в комнату и внезапно для самой себя отвратительно громко чихнула.⠀

— Будьте благословенны, мисс. Это всё мое зелье от головной боли, говорю вам. Я от него чихаю как проклятый.⠀

Гермиона кивнула Дожу, прокручивая в голове услышанный диалог.⠀

— Как по мне, это издевательство — заставлять людей, страдающих хмельным недугом, мучиться еще больше, — жестом поманив Гермиону, Элфиас добавил уже шепотом:⠀

— Подслушивать не так дурно, как все думают. Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного.⠀

Девушка хмыкнула, переводя взгляд на волшебника. На вид он был простоват, но мог ли простачок удерживаться в числе друзей Дамблдора долгие годы? Как бы она ни пыталась проникнуться к нему дружескими чувствами, что-то в его манере говорить и вести себя отталкивало, напоминая повадки Петтигрю.⠀

Сегодняшний день Гермиона смело могла назвать днем ностальгических воспоминаний. Сначала Белла, теперь Питер. Кто следующий? Пернелла-Флер или Геллерт-Малфой? Последнее сравнение вызвало усмешку — до того разными казались эти двое.⠀

— На самом деле, есть куда более надежное средство избавиться от похмелья, Элфиас, — сказала девушка, прибавив шепотом: — я правильно понимаю, что в таком случае ваше кресло — стратегическая позиция?⠀

— И что же это за чудесное средство? Что за секреты, известные вам, неизвестны мне? — юноша довольно ухмыльнулся, похлопывая по широким подлокотникам. — Да, люблю выбрать уютное гнездышко, из которого удобно понаблюдать.⠀

— Полезное умение. А секрет прост, Элфиас, средство называется: «не пить».⠀

Вошедший в комнату Николас засмеялся.⠀

— Она права, мистер Дож. Зря вы вчера перебрали. Мисс Грейнджер, — кивок в сторону Гермионы.⠀

Улыбка мигом испарилась с ее лица.⠀

— Мне нужно срочно переговорить с вами о моем путешествии, Николас.⠀

— Геллерт слишком громко общался с Дамблдором, — вклинился Дож.⠀

— О, мне жаль, что вы узнали обо всем так.⠀

— Когда вы успели это решить? Я хочу поговорить наедине. Сейчас же.⠀

Дож неловко заерзал в кресле.⠀

— Я предвещал, что так и будет, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Прошу.⠀

Указав в сторону своего кабинета, Николас проследовал за Гермионой, надежно защищая пространство от лишних ушей. С его нынешними гостями это было необходимо.⠀

Как только они оказались одни, Гермиона позволила себе немного расслабиться. Слова выскочили так быстро, что она не успела как следует их обдумать.⠀

— Разве вы не понимаете, как опасно мне находиться рядом с Гриндевальдом? Он не идиот, и моя сказочка с легендой могла бы создавать нужную атмосферу на расстоянии. Но речь о постоянном совместном общении. И это не просто общение, это риски. Что если я буду ранена и начну бредить или банально разговаривать во сне. Как, черт вас дери, я смогу контролировать это?⠀

— Никто не говорил, что будет легко, Гермиона.⠀

— Мне никогда не бывает легко, я в курсе, но это другое. Я не умею себя вести как местные женщины. Не умею так принимать решения, уступать, выглядеть как они. У меня нет ни единого платья, и я говорю не только о моде вашего времени. Мне кажется, я на грани, Николас. Я совершенно не представляю, что со всем этим делать. А я всегда понимаю, то есть, обычно это я и говорю всем, что и как, — конец фразы утонул в порывистом выдохе.⠀

— Мы обсуждали это с Пернеллой, и она сказала мне, что попытается помочь вам в той степени, в какой будет способна. Гардероб это ваша наименьшая головная боль, поверьте.⠀

— Пускай так. Но Геллерт опасен.⠀

— Хорошо, что вы это понимаете.⠀

— Я ему не доверяю.⠀

— Вы и не обязаны.⠀

— Геллерт — мужчина.⠀

— И вы не должны быть солдатом в его обществе.⠀

— Но как тогда? — она готова была расплакаться подобно маленькой девочке. Ее душевных сил с трудом хватало на то, чтобы разбираться с дерьмом в Министерстве, но путешествие в прошлое — это слишком.⠀

Николас подошел к ней, разглядывая свою гостью.⠀

— Вы очень храбрая женщина, Гермиона, — он пропустил ее смешок мимо ушей, — вы многое пережили. Знаете, что значит бороться. Знаете цену жизни и смерти. Это важно.⠀

— Правда, бесполезно, — прошептала девушка.⠀

— Лишь ввиду вашей юности. Я уверен, что вы привыкли держать ситуацию под контролем. Я знаю, что значит отдавать себя долгу не хуже вашего. Но в этом порой нет смысла. Я сам не отношусь к ценителям философии, но могу дать совет, который помогает мне не первую сотню лет. Хотите?⠀

— Не помешало бы, — девушка устало улыбнулась.⠀

— Мы всегда пытаемся предвосхитить события нашей жизни, упуская главное — очарование Пути. И если вам повстречается великая печаль, примите ее и прочувствуйте. Проживите ее и проститесь с ней как со старым другом, ушедшим на покой. А затем повстречайте великую радость, любовь, помощь, сострадание. Рискните проститься с прошлым и принять будущее. Поверьте человеку, который успел многое повидать и осмыслить. Думаете, мир полетит к чертям, стоит вам изменить события? Уверен, они уже движутся иначе. Можете поправить меня, если я ошибаюсь. Конечно, и я, и Альбус сделаем всё возможное, чтобы вас вернуть. Но основное — за вами. Позвольте жизни продолжаться, а пути вести вас. Только тогда вы сможете справиться с передрягой, в которую угодили.⠀

Гермиона задумчиво кивнула.⠀

Слова Николаса не раскрыли ей тайны вселенной, но его настроение и его отеческое покровительство в голосе успокаивали. К тому же в его словах всё же было нечто важное — напоминание о том, что события действительно окончательно и бесповоротно изменили свой ход.⠀

— Я благодарна вам, мистер Фламель, и всё-таки у меня есть сомнения. Вы и правда считаете, что Геллерт так необходим?⠀

— К моему сожалению, это так. Уверен, мне не требуется называть причины, вы и сами всё понимаете.⠀

— Да, отчасти, но как по мне, решение опрометчивое.⠀

— А я бы назвал опрометчивым вступать в сделку с судьбой, доверяя множество жизней воле случая, точнее, воле не совсем умелого изобретателя, но разве мое мнение способно изменить ход событий?⠀

— Туше, — Гермиона виновато улыбнулась⠀

— Я верю в науку, мисс Грейнджер. Но еще я верю моей жене, и знаете, она считает вас в некотором роде избранной.⠀

Гермиона скривилась.⠀

— Знали бы вы, как я ненавижу это слово.⠀

— Это взаимно. Однако сложно себе представить, чтобы описанное вами устройство способно было перенести человека на сотню лет назад без последствий.⠀

— О чем вы?⠀

— Не знаю. Ученый во мне стенает от всего, что я уже сказал, поэтому прошу меня простить, здесь я промолчу.⠀

Девушка кивнула, мысленно прокручивая последние слова алхимика.⠀

— Спасибо вам, Николас. Вы помогли мне прийти в себя.⠀

Мужчина кивнул, обводя девушку взглядом.⠀

— У вас всё получится, Гермиона. Говорю от лица старческой мудрости. Вы примете верные решения на своем пути.⠀

Девушка выскользнула из кабинета, как только ученый сел заполнять какие-то бумаги. В доме было душно, к тому же следовало многое обдумать, поэтому оказавшись наконец на крыльце, она немного расслабилась.⠀

Факт того, что придется делить свою поездку с Геллертом, и огорчал, и радовал одновременно. Мысленно Гермиона попыталась подсчитать «за» и «против».⠀

Она не знала языка, не знала расположение секций в библиотеке, не знала специфики местных охранных чар. Всё это, включая места, где они могли остановиться, знал он. Это плюсы.⠀

Но если она будет уязвима, то Геллерт узнает ее тайну. Минус. Огромный жирный минус, вычеркнувший разом все плюсы.⠀

Это не отменяет того, что она отправляется в Вену с Гриндевальдом при любом раскладе.⠀

Могла ли она оспорить подобное решение? Легко. Но даже учитывая огромный риск, это было бы глупо. Без него в этом времени ей не справиться. Альбус будет занят поиском песков, а других помощников ждать не стоило.⠀

Интересно, почему Геллерт позволил ей наблюдать за ними сегодня? Он ведь понимал, что ей ясны его манипуляции с Дамблдором?⠀

Позволял ли он кому-то наблюдать за их вчерашним вечером? Может, он оказался в ее комнате в попытках вызвать ревность Альбуса? Почему нет.⠀

Глупости. Ее не должно это интересовать. Но интересует.⠀

— Гермиона?⠀

Девушка обернулась, обнаружив миссис Фламель.⠀

— Пернелла. Могу я чем-то помочь?⠀

— О нет, я бы хотела с вами кое-куда прогуляться.⠀

Гермиона удивленно осмотрелась по сторонам, не обнаружив ни единого удачного места для прогулки.⠀

— О, вы всё поймете сейчас. Держите, — женщина протянула девушке кончик золотистой ленты, оставив другой у себя.⠀

Гермиона медлила.⠀

— Это ведь портал. Куда вы хотите нас перенести и зачем? — рука в кармане мантии невольно сжала древко волшебной палочки.⠀

— Это сложно в вашем положении, понимаю, однако придется мне довериться.⠀

Нехотя девушка достала палочку, одновременно хватаясь за ленту. В конце концов, Николас упоминал о разговоре с женой. Вероятно, она не хотела общаться в пределах поместья.⠀

Яркий золотистый луч на мгновение ослепил Гермиону. Она упала в мягкий ковер из багряной листвы, порывисто вдыхая теплый осенний запах.⠀

— Вы не ударились, дорогая?⠀

— Нет-нет, спасибо, — девушка поднялась на ноги, с восхищением рассматривая окружающий мир.⠀

Они находились в сказочно прекрасном саду цветущих яблонь. Алые плоды яркими гроздьями свисали с тяжелых ветвей, усыпанных желтыми листьями, и огромные золотые цветы благоухали вокруг, раскрывая лепестки ярким оранжевым бабочкам.⠀

— Где мы?⠀

Женщина улыбнулась.⠀

— Всё это когда-то создал мой муж. Для меня. Боялся, что не успеет найти лекарство от одного недуга, и создал место, в котором я могла бы жить вечно.⠀

Они прохаживались между деревьями, наслаждаясь теплыми солнечными лучами. Листья приятно шелестели под их ногами, а время, казалось, замедлило свой ход.⠀

— Теперь это всего лишь мое убежище, где я могу побыть наедине с собой и своими мыслями.⠀

— Выглядит чудесно. — Гермиона завороженно наблюдала за золотистыми светлячками, снующими между деревьями — Правда, это кажется несколько эгоистичным заставить вас провести вечность запертой здесь, не находите?⠀

— Всякая любовь эгоистична, милая.⠀

Не желая над этим задумываться, девушка остановилась, скользя взглядом по лицу своей спутницы⠀

— Почему мы сейчас здесь, Пернелла?⠀

— Потому что мой муж мне кое-что рассказал, и я посчитала нужным побеседовать с вами наедине. Уверена, вы не привыкли получать помощь от других женщин. Тем более, не ждали ее от меня.⠀

— Вы правы, не ждала.⠀

Миссис Фламель улыбнулась.⠀

— В вашей комнате находится небольшой мешочек с необходимыми вещами. Там есть пара торжественных платьев, дневной костюм и приятные мелочи, необходимые каждой девушке.⠀

— О…⠀

— А это я хотела отдать вам лично, — женщина протянула Гермионе тканевый сверток. Золотистая рукоять вынырнула из полотна, обнажая узорчатую крестовину стилета.⠀

— Такая тонкая работа, Пернелла, я не смогу принять…⠀

— Конечно, сможете. Палочки хороши в приличном обществе, а вам предстоит долгая дорога. Он гоблинской работы и у него есть особые магические свойства.⠀

Гермиона с удовольствием рассматривала игру солнечных зайчиков на гладкой поверхности лезвия.⠀

— Когда я смотрю на него, у меня возникает дурацкое чувство.⠀

— Какое же? — женщина хитро прищурилась, будто ожидала подобной реакции.⠀

— Будто он живой.⠀

Как завороженная, Гермиона наблюдала за тем, как Пернелла взяла кинжал из ее рук, разрезая кожу на пальце волшебницы. Рубиновая капля, выступившая на поверхность, была мгновенна «выпита» тонким лезвием, после чего кинжал свернулся серебристым браслетом на ее тонком запястье.⠀

— Теперь он служит только вам, Гермиона.⠀

— Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, как реагировать. Подарок слишком драгоценный, я не могу дать вам ничего взамен.⠀

— Милая, как и мой муж, я живу немного дольше вашего. Судьба не наградила меня детьми, а вы приглянулись мне в достаточной степени, чтобы я решала, вправе ли я делать такие подарки.⠀

— Спасибо, — искренность женщины глубоко поразила Гермиону. Она была лишена заботы так долго, что подобное радушие заставляло очерствевшую душу ныть от переполнявших ее эмоций.⠀

Сердце, казалось, замерло, когда Пернелла заключила девушку в теплые объятия, окружив ее тончайшим ароматом вишни, ванили и чего-то кисло-сладкого, похожего на цитрусы.⠀

— Милая девочка, мне так жаль, что вы пережили те вещи, о которых поведал мне Николас. Моя душа болит о вашей скоропостижной юности. — Отстранившись от волшебницы, она нежно заправила каштановую прядь за ухо.⠀

Девушка неверяще смотрела на эту невероятно красивую колдунью и не могла понять, почему она проявляет к ней столько заботы. Гермиона никогда не верила женщинам, считая одних поверхностными, других коварными. Впрочем, в этом она не ошибалась. Но сейчас, ощутив практически материнское тепло, ей вновь захотелось расплакаться, спрятав искалеченную душу в ее теплых руках.⠀

— Спасибо вам, Пернелла, — голос прозвучал надтреснуто, сухо. Так, будто она была проклятым куском камня во плоти. Хотелось ответить тем же теплом и заботой, но черствость — единственное, что позволило сохранить остатки самообладания.⠀

К ее удивлению, женщина улыбнулась ей так радушно, будто понимая, почему Гермиона делает то, что делает. Она нежно погладила девушку по спине, доставая из кармана юбки знакомую ленту.⠀

Серебристый браслет красиво поблескивал на тонком запястье, и девушка чувствовала себя под защитой. Будто объятия Пернеллы до сих пор согревали ее изнутри.⠀

— Можно я спрошу кое-что? — Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась женщине.⠀

— Конечно.⠀

— Как... — девушка запнулась. Вопрос казался дурацким и неуместным, но ей нужно было подготовиться так или иначе. — Как ведут себя девушки в вашем времени?⠀

Пернелла хихинула.⠀

— Много жеманничают, врут и набивают себе цену. Уверена, такие вещи не меняются веками.⠀

Гермиона нахмурилась.⠀

— Послушайте, вам нечего бояться. Всегда были такие, как мы с вами, даже еще более сумасбродные. Самое худшее, на что вы способны — начать играть роль. Такое поведение тяжело перенять, а подделка всегда вызывает вопросы. Будьте собой и тогда у вашего союзника не будет повода вас в чем-либо подозревать.⠀

— Вы правы, — задумчиво ответила Гермиона. — С другой стороны, мой, как вы его назвали, союзник — весьма переменчивая натура.⠀

— О да, но между нами девочками, это может быть весьма интригующе.⠀

Гермиона прыснула.⠀

— Мне нельзя ничего менять.⠀

— Дорогая, — женщина вдруг посерьезнела, — от вас, в данном случае, мало что зависит. Время не ждет, нам пора.⠀

Гермиона потянулась к концу золотистой ленты, и искрящаяся багрянцем картина растворилась в воздухе, смываемая французским пейзажем.⠀

— Я не знаю, как благодарить вас.⠀

— За что? — женщина удивленно хлопнула глазами, будто минутой ранее ничего не происходило. — Успейте собрать вещи, мисс, время не ждет. Через пару минут я буду накрывать на стол.⠀

Гермиона кивнула, понимая нежелание Пернеллы обсуждать что-либо в пределах дома.⠀

Взлетев по лестнице, она прошмыгнула в свою комнату. Сверток с вещами действительно покоился на покрывале ее кровати. Она нежно погладила цветочный узор матерчатого мешочка и, уменьшив его заклинанием, сунула в свою дорожную сумку.⠀

Девушка успела скрыть не только подарок миссис Фламель, но и память об их разговоре прежде, чем дверь, скрипнув, открылась.⠀

Он вошел в ее комнату так, словно всё, что в ней находилось, принадлежало ему.⠀

Его мрачная усталость не вязалась со свежестью кипенно-белой рубашки и это цепляло. Будучи трезвым или пьяным, или когда он пришел с Альбусом вытаскивать ее из Министерства, Геллерт был идеален несмотря на то, что в его образе всегда сквозила легкая небрежность. Такая, которой обыкновенно добиваются кутюрье модных домов Франции. Она так и не поняла, может ли называть это проявлением ретро или же угасающей вспышкой аристократизма в его случае. Единственное, что она понимала, что Энни Лейбовиц убила бы ради того, чтобы украсть его для фотосессии Vogue.⠀

Желая хоть на мгновение продлить тишину, Гермиона вопросительно приподняла бровь.⠀

— Не хочу завтракать в их скучном обществе, хочу в твоем.⠀

— Чего хочу я, тебе не интересно?⠀

— Мне показалось, сегодня наши желания совпадают.⠀

— С чего бы? — Гермиона бросила сумку на кровать, насмешливо глядя на незваного гостя. — Паршиво выглядишь.⠀

— Беспокоишься?⠀

— О нашем путешествии. Не хочу, чтобы из-за твоего состояния мы попали в австрийский Аврорат.⠀

— Я знал, что на меня тебе плевать.⠀

— Да уж, ты не из тех, кого легко обмануть.⠀

— Почему же, — колдун устало опустился на мягкую кровать, отодвигая скатившуюся к нему сумочку. — Иногда я и сам рад обманываться, — улыбка, мелькнувшая на лице, замерла, стоило женской ладони коснуться его лба.⠀

Быстро нащупав яремную вену, Гермиона мысленно отсчитала пульс, не замечая, как меняется взгляд ее незваного гостя.⠀

— Какое у тебя давление?⠀

— Что, прости?⠀

— Ты не знаешь, что означает слово «давление»?⠀

Конечно, он знал, но какое ему было до этого дело, когда ее прохладные ладони нежно касались его шеи.⠀

— Может, да, а может, нет.⠀

Гермиона махнула рукой, понимая, что долгая болтовня ее утомит.⠀

— Забудь и считай, что ты неизлечимо болен.⠀

Геллерт подался вперед, с любопытством рассматривая девушку.⠀

— Правильно ли я понял, что целитель Грейнджер хочет помочь мне прийти в себя?⠀

— Уже нет.⠀

— Обещаю выполнять все предписанные рекомендации.⠀

Гермиона хмыкнула, бегло осматривая комнату на предмет забытых вещей.⠀

— Излечи меня, Грейнджер, — мужская ладонь неожиданно обхватила ее пальцы. Рука коснулась спины, сокращая расстояние между ними. Она замерла, с интересом наблюдая за его действиями, а он опустил кисть ее руки на свое плечо. Тонкий запах парфюма заполнил ноздри. Локоть пополз вверх, вытягивая ее в струну. Стоять в таком положении было неудобно, но уже спустя миг они плавно закружились в подобии вальса на клочке деревянного пола.⠀

— Я не умею танцевать.⠀

— Это заметно.⠀

— Что ты творишь? — стало смешно и страшно одновременно. Вот он, Гриндевальд, убийца дедушки Крама. Дедули ее первого возлюбленного. Беспощадно флиртует с ней. Чтобы что? Что такого ему от нее нужно? Ее тайны? Ответы на его вопросы? На секунду закралась мысль, что некоторым мужчинам обычно необходимо нечто куда более прозаичное.⠀

Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь побороть приступ истеричного хохота.⠀

— Ш-ш-ш, не порть наш танец, — он снял ее руку со своего плеча, чтобы закружить, но она выкрутилась из его объятий.⠀

— Я бы спросила, что тебе нужно, если бы знала, что получу ответ.⠀

— Ты права. Не получишь, — наглая улыбка прорезала бледный пергамент кожи.⠀

Гермиона вновь уловила в воздухе табачные нотки, когда он подошел совсем близко.⠀

— Потому что больше всего на свете тебе хочется всё знать, — рука взлетела, очертив линию ее подбородка. — Но как только ты узнаешь, приходит разочарование. А я не собираюсь разочаровывать тебя так скоро. — Его пальцы пахли табаком, а внутри неё нарастало желание укусить тот, что был ближе всего к ее губам. Почему она позволяла ему нарушать ее границы, когда ее палочка совсем рядом?

И что она может сделать?⠀

— А еще ты уничтожила очарование момента, прервав наш великолепный вальс, — тихо прошептал он ей на ухо. — Поэтому сейчас, — она словно приросла к полу, когда его дыхание коснулось ушной раковины, — я спущусь вниз, — большой палец очертил скулу, властно обхватывая подбородок, — возьму самый, — мягкое прикосновение губ к ее щеке и непозволительно долгая пауза, наполненная его прикосновениями, — самый лакомый, — влажное ощущение языка, касающегося уголка губ, вводило в состояние транса так, что она не сразу поняла смысл последних сказанных им слов, — кусочек пирога Пернеллы, который тебе так вчера понравился.⠀

Тело словно пронзило электрическим разрядом.⠀

Дура.⠀

Она выставила себя полной дурой, купившись на этот фарс.⠀

Вкус собственного идиотизма растекался по грудной клетке чувством невыносимого стыда.⠀

В следующий миг Геллерта скрутило от ощутимого тычка в живот, а сверху на него обрушилась увесистая перьевая подушка.⠀

Было больно и смешно смотреть на разъяренную ведьму, готовую проклинать его за эту маленькую шалость. На такую реакцию он даже не рассчитывал, ведь это значило, что она всё же поддавалась его чарам.⠀

Будто вчерашней ночи было недостаточно, чтобы это понять.⠀

Что, если бы он был с ней более напористым, не растрачивая время на разного рода проверки?⠀

Она бы послала его ко всем чертям.⠀

К сожалению, ему эта игра была нужнее, чем ей, ведь он давно полюбил испытывать судьбу, а с недавнего времени и ее терпение.⠀

Подушка сделала кульбит и с новой силой навалилась сверху, выпуская салют из пушистых перьев. Не желая терпеть подобное неуважение, Геллерт толкнул Гермиону на кровать, но она вцепилась в его рубашку, потянув за собой.⠀

Тяжесть его тела обрушилась на нее, вдавливая девушку в пышную перину.⠀

Его волосы щекотно касались ее носа, а ремень брюк больно упирался в бедро.⠀

Она тонула в древесных нотах его парфюма, с каждым вдохом погружаясь в невероятную ароматическую композицию. Наслаждалась кислыми нотами цитруса, сладостью пачули и терпкой элегией бергамота.⠀

Бесконечная мягкость одеяла тянула ее к себе, словно зыбучие пески, не давая возможности пошевелиться.⠀

Ее лицо оказалось так близко, что он способен был сосчитать золотистые веснушки у нее на носу.⠀

Его пальцы неосознанно потянулись к каштановому локону, убирая его с лица. Глаза, неотрывно следившие за ним — медовый миндаль, всколыхнувший воспоминания о сегодняшней ночи.⠀

Захотелось узнать, каковы на вкус ее губы. Будут ли они обжигать карамельным привкусом рома или отдавать букетом лесных ягод и малины в коктейле терпкого сухого бордо.⠀

Кислород покинул грудную клетку, когда ее ладони вместо того, чтобы стыдливо замереть, скользнули под ворот его рубашки, очерчивая шею, двигаясь от кадыка к груди. Всего пара расстегнутых пуговиц, а его пульс уже пустился вскачь, отзываясь горячей волной желания.⠀

Ему не нужно было вспоминать, сколько женщин заставляло его душу плавиться в муках ожидания заветной близости. До этих карих омутов в его немалой колоде была лишь одна червовая дама, взгляд которой сейчас сгорал в языках синего пламени, навсегда уступая место даме пик.⠀

Он хотел видеть, как она изучает его, хотел рассматривать ее лицо с легким румянцем на щеках, ее влажные приоткрытые губы. Приблизиться к ним, чтобы украсть ее дыхание, срывать тихий шепот, различая в нем свое имя и громкие страстные всхлипы удовольствия.⠀

Он забыл о ее губах, когда ее ноги обвили его тело. Одно ее усилие — и он мягко перевернулся на спину, проклиная себя за то, что позволял этой девушке творить с ним что угодно.⠀

Она склонилась над ним, расстегивая последнюю пару пуговиц на его рубашке, восхищенно разглядывая рельефный торс.⠀

Ему хотелось, чтобы она коснулась его. Прошлась своими изящными пальчиками вдоль ребер, нежно сдирая всю его огрубевшую кожу. Увидела резные кости с клубящейся внутри чернеющей душой, а затем раскрылась ему навстречу, впуская ее в себя.⠀

Ее прикосновения дурманили. Мягкая улыбка приковывала к кровати, в то время как его пальцы расстегивали булавку на ее мантии.⠀

Она приближалась мучительно медленно, чтобы легонько коснуться его губ своими и поймать его непроизвольный вздох.⠀

Прижималась к нему всем телом, чтобы запустить в его вены яд, прошептав:⠀

— Пирог — мой.⠀

Женщины — зло этого мира.⠀

Гермиона соскользнула с кровати, склоняясь над Геллертом, чтобы подобрать сумочку.⠀

— Ты же понимаешь, что после всего, что между нами было, тебе от меня далеко не уйти, Гермиона?⠀

Девушка улыбнулась, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Мысли в ее голове напоминали бессвязное месиво. Благодаря Геллерту, ее границы разлетались в пух и прах, оставляя лишь голые неуправляемые эмоции. Она, черт подери, умела испытывать наслаждение, не обременяя себя излишним морализаторством. Но то, как на нее влиял Геллерт, можно было сопоставить с ревущим ураганом, оголяющим дома до жалких металлоконструкций.⠀

Гриндевальд дарил ощущение, будто хотел заполучить ее всю. Вчерашней ночью не произошло ничего, что можно было назвать компрометирующим, но она чувствовала себя так, будто ее раздели донага, вывернув наизнанку ее душу.⠀

Ей действительно некуда было бежать, да и зачем? Даже если она станет страницей в его книге, кто в будущем узнает, кто такая Гермиона Грейнджер для Геллерта Гриндевальда? Утешение нескольких вечеров?⠀

Она никогда не расскажет ему правды, потому что их с Альбусом план сработает. Но она не станет отказываться от такого вкусного десерта в угоду чувству долга.⠀

К черту его.⠀

— Посмотрим, Геллерт. Пока что я никуда не тороплюсь.⠀

Он провожал ее взглядом до самой двери, чтобы сохранить ощущение недавних прикосновений. Ему нравилось, что было сложно заполучить ее так сразу, но ее отклик на его ласки нравился ему гораздо больше. То, как она играла с ним, отвечая на его игру. Он действительно хотел ее всю. Хотел гораздо глубже, чем она думала.⠀

Он знал, чего она хочет, в то же время не понимая ее истинных желаний. Понимал, как она думает, ужасаясь тому, как порой близки были их сознания. Он наблюдал за ней, выслеживая, как добычу. Желая, чтобы она убегала от него снова и снова. Ему хотелось знать больше.⠀

Такие женщины, как она, не могут принадлежать до конца. В них всегда остается частица «Я». Хотелось подавить ее. Взрастить ее. Узнать получше, чтобы понять, как поступить в следующий миг — низвергнуть в адское пламя или же вознести до небес.⠀

Он застегнул пуговицу за пуговицей, жестом возвращая подушке утраченный вид. Задержавшись в дверях, Геллерт окинул взглядом свое недавнее убежище, навсегда консервируя воспоминания о первых прикосновениях к этому шипастому благоухающему цветку — Гермионе Грейнджер.⠀

Он обязательно узнает ее тайну. Его планы не пострадают от нескольких месяцев увлекательнейшего путешествия. Что если ему попробовать переманить…⠀

— Почему ты еще здесь?⠀

Альбус замер на ступеньках лестницы, недоуменно рассматривая Гриндевальда. Он и не подозревал, как неотесанно прервал любопытнейшую цепочку размышлений.⠀

— А где мне быть?⠀

— Внизу.⠀

— А, завтрак, я помню.⠀

— Гермиона уже в гостиной, ждет тебя. Завтрака не будет, Николас объяснит.⠀

Геллерт пронесся вниз, оставляя Альбуса наедине с отвратительным чувством одиночества и горечи. Спустившись на первый этаж, он увидел удаляющуюся спину своего старого друга, как вдруг тот развернулся, зачем-то возвращаясь к нему.⠀

— Ты же помнишь, о чем мы говорили, Альбус?⠀

— О чем? — вопрос несколько обескураживал.⠀

— Я хочу быть в курсе ваших странствий. Хочу знать обо всем, что с тобой происходит.⠀

— Ты так печешься обо мне, какой тебе толк?⠀

— Ты поверил мне, Альбус. Не знаю, что стало тому причиной, но только так ты мог простить и пойти со мной на контакт. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал — ты мне дорог и я ни за что не отпущу тебя. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь?⠀

Слова, практически те же, что были сказаны Гермионе.⠀

С одним колоссальным различием.⠀

Альбус опустил глаза, порывисто выдыхая.⠀

— Я действительно поверил тебе и больше не хочу тебя терять.⠀

Крепкие руки обвили его плечи с кажущейся нежностью. В действительности Альбус не смог бы признаться, врал ли он себе, поддаваясь эмоциям. Но он верил, что Геллерт не лжет, и внутри него полыхало необыкновенное чувство счастья, окрыляющее и дающее силы преодолевать любые препятствия.⠀

— О, простите, — девушка выглянула в проход, с мысленной усмешкой подмечая очередные уловки Гриндевальда. — Мне действительно жаль, но Николас активировал портал раньше, чем следовало. Нам пора.⠀

— Прости, mon cher, время не ждет.⠀

— Au revoir, — прошептал Дамблдор, махнув на прощание рукой.⠀

Из гостиной показался Дож.⠀

— Николас начинает нервничать, вы бы поспешили, — судя по гримасе на его лице, головная боль не отступила с уходом похмелья.⠀

— Мы уже идем, Элфиас. Вы уходите? Я думала, вы решили нас проводить.⠀

— Не люблю долгих прощаний, они меня ранят, мисс. Хотел найти Альбуса, нужно с ним потолковать, желаю вам прекрасной дороги, Гермиона, Геллерт.⠀

Парень обошелся без рукопожатия, видя проступающую брезгливость на лице Гриндевальда. Целовать руки девушкам он смущался, поэтому, склонив голову в прощальном жесте, неловко прошмыгнул на кухню.⠀

Как только они оказались в гостиной, Николас подскочил к ним, протягивая румяное яблоко.⠀

Геллерт мысленно закатил глаза, до того банальным показался ему портал.⠀

— Мисс Грейнджер, возьмите это, — Пернелла протягивала Гермионе сверток с какой-то едой.⠀

— Ну что вы, миссис Фламель, мы найдем где поесть.⠀

— Ах, давайте без формальностей. Вы не завтракали и вам предстоит сложнейшее дело, я чувствую себя ужасной хозяйкой.⠀

— Огромное спасибо вам, Пернелла, за всё, — девушка порывисто обняла женщину, вдыхая запах ее волос. В этот момент воспоминания о некогда оставленном доме и стертой памяти родителям резануло по сердцу сильнее Круцио. На глаза навернулись слезы.⠀

— Мисс Грейнджер, отсчет начинается, берите же портал, ну!⠀

Стоило девушке коснуться яблочной кожуры, ощутив прикосновение пальцев Геллерта, как привычная взгляду комната померкла, сменяясь пасмурным европейским пейзажем.⠀

⠀  
Вена встретила их крайне неприветливо, как бы советуя отказаться от задуманного, вернуться в приятно пахнущий яблоками рай и не ввязываться в опасное приключение.⠀

В темном небе тяжело ворочались низкие свинцовые тучи, превращая и без того хмурый день в непроглядные сумерки. Резкие порывы холодного ветра проносились над редкими деревьями, срывали листья и плохо закрепленные объявления, рассыпаясь крупными каплями ледяного дождя. Они грохотали по небольшой каменной площади, заставляя Геллерта и Гермиону плотнее прижиматься к ненадежному укрытию под навесом кондитерской лавки.⠀

— Мистер Фламель немного ошибся, — пробормотал Геллерт, утирая с лица водную пыль. — Главный вход с другой стороны. И у меня нет никакого желания обходить всё здание по такой паршивой погоде.⠀

Как бы в подтверждение его слов над городом прокатился раскат грома и сверкнула тонкая полоска молнии, холодной вспышкой осветив конную статую какого-то военачальника.⠀

Гермиона сильнее закуталась в мантию и мрачно осмотрелась.⠀

— Другого нет?⠀

— Есть, но у меня идея получше.⠀

Он схватил ее за руку и их закрутило в водовороте трансгрессии, чтобы через секунду выбросить на сухой мраморный пол холла.⠀

Из-за стойки на них смотрела сухощавая женщина неопределенного возраста, надменно взирая из-за сдвинутых на нос очков именно тем взглядом, коим обладают, наверное, все библиотекари мира, готовые при первой возможности обвинить в вандализме. Она живо напомнила Гермионе мадам Пинс, и девушка на мгновение почувствовала себя ученицей, не сдавшей вовремя книги.⠀

В отличие от Геллерта, которого по всей видимости смутить было невозможно.⠀

Ослепительно улыбаясь, он поклонился суровой смотрительнице и радостно воскликнул:⠀

— Guten Morgen! Welch herrliches Wetter, nicht wahr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen! Welch herrliches Wetter, nicht wahr? - Доброе утро! Прекрасная погода, не правда ли?


	7. Chapter 7

Гермиона неторопливо листала ссохшиеся от времени страницы, изредка бросая короткие взгляды на Геллерта. Его присутствие каким-то невероятным образом отвлекало, мешало сосредоточиться, и она ловила себя на мысли, что уже в сотый раз перечитывает один и тот же абзац, возвращаясь глазами к трепещущим на светлой коже отблескам свечного пламени, к плавным линиям впалых щек и пробравшейся под длинные ресницы темноте.

Гриндевальд хмурился и нервно барабанил пальцами по столешнице.

Его настроение будто ядовитый газ проникало в сознание Гермионы, заставляя сомневаться в правильности их действий. Прошло больше трех часов, как они перешагнули порог читального зала, но так ничего и не нашли.

— Я думаю, мистер Фламель ошибся. — Геллерт отодвинул очередной бесполезный том. — Он ведь не может знать всего.

— Не может, — согласилась девушка, поднимая глаза на волшебника, — но он всего лишь дал подсказку, где искать. Никто не обещал, что будет легко.

— Я и не утверждаю, что есть какие-то сложности. За это время мы не нашли ничего, что указывало бы на дополнение легенды. Значит, Фламель или ошибся, или…

— Или мы плохо ищем, — закончила за него волшебница. — Возможно, стоит перепроверить.

— Но если проверять нечего?

— У тебя есть другие идеи?

— Нет, но мы могли бы отправиться вслед за Альбусом.

Гермиона удивленно вскинула брови:

— Не ты ли настаивал на том, что нам необходимо разделиться?

— Был не прав, — развел руками юноша. — Боюсь, без нас они тех еще дел натворят. А мы ведь верим в успех, разве нет?

— Геллерт, я думаю, они с Дожем прекрасно справятся сами, — с нажимом сказала Гермиона, захлопывая книгу.

Старец на обложке сердито погрозил ей посохом и принялся поправлять длинную мантию, выражая крайнюю степень негодования от такого обращения.

— К тому же это была хорошая идея. Так мы сможем сэкономить время.

— Зачем, Гермиона? — Геллерт блаженно потянулся, разминая затекшую шею, и откинулся на спинку скамьи. — Ты куда-то спешишь? Я — нет. К тому же мы с тобой прекрасно проводим время.

— Я бы хотела его немного сократить, — девушка потянулась за следующей книгой.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Нет.

— Врешь, — одними губами.

С дразнящей полуулыбкой, на которой невольно задержался ее взгляд.

— Геллерт, — Гермиона сглотнула, — я предлагаю выяснить это позже.

— Я считаю, у нас достаточно времени, чтобы выяснить это сейчас, — резкая перемена в голосе вызвала ощущение, будто она споткнулась. Покачнулась на краю обрывистого утеса, чудом избежав падения вниз.

Она терпеть не могла терять контроль над ситуацией.

А в последнее время она только и делала, что совершенно не контролировала даже свою собственную жизнь.

— У библиотеки есть рабочие часы. И у меня нет никакого желания сюда возвращаться завтра, — отчеканила девушка.

— И что же такого страшного может произойти, если мы задержимся на пару-тройку дней? — лениво протянул Геллерт, наклоняя голову набок.

Гермиона пожала плечами:

— Ничего. Просто Альбус пообещал мне кое-что в благодарность за помощь. И я бы хотела получить ее как можно скорее.

Геллерт совершенно не изменился в лице, но его улыбка стала натянутой.

Он слегка подался вперед, в который раз борясь с отчаянным желанием вскрыть эту прелестную головку и ложечкой смаковать всю информацию, что она хранит.

— Что же он такого пообещал?

— А разве это имеет какое-то отношение к делу?

— Самое что ни на есть прямое. Всё просто: ты мне отвечаешь, я тебе помогаю.

Девушка прерывисто вздохнула, будто раздумывая, рассказать Геллерту правду или нет. На самом деле ответ вертелся на языке еще с начала разговора, и она просто уповала на то, что он ее об этом спросит.

— Он обещал подключить свои связи и оправдать меня перед Министерством.

— Всего-то? — маг иронично приподнял бровь. — И ради этого ты готова отправиться в ад?

— М-м, вполне, — кивнула девушка, возвращаясь к книге.

— Глупо.

Гермиона не ответила.

Она физически ощущала внимательный изучающий взгляд. Он обжигал кожу, отзывался зудом где-то в основании черепа, словно легилименция. Хотелось спрятаться от него, исчезнуть, раствориться среди высоких книжных стеллажей.

Она чувствовала.

И старательно делала вид, что не замечает.

Рано или поздно Геллерт должен был начать задавать вопросы.

Например, почему они торопятся. Или почему она помогает Альбусу, не имея для этого веских оснований. И еще множество других, висящих в воздухе, на которые Гермиона не знала ответа.

Легенда, придуманная ей и Аберфортом, сейчас казалась такой нелепой, что хотелось кричать. Она рассыпалась как битое стекло, и каждый следующий шаг мог стать последним.

Секунды под этим взглядом тянулись медленно.

Он знал.

Знал, что она что-то скрывает от него.

И было лишь вопросом времени, когда он это выяснит.

— Мне нравилась моя работа, — глухо произнесла Гермиона, когда пауза стала затягиваться. — Знаю, в мире существует множество других занятий, больше подходящих для девушки. Скажем, сидеть дома, печь пироги, заботиться о быте и всё прочее, но это не для меня. Такая жизнь убьет меня быстрее Авады.

Геллерт промолчал, будто выискивая в ее словах скрытый смысл, но затем шумно выдохнул и поднялся.

— Раз ты настаиваешь на том, что Фламель не ошибся, — он помедлил, теребя пальцами книжный корешок, — я поищу еще.

— Да, хорошо. Спасибо, — не отрываясь от книги, будто не хотела встречаться с ним глазами.

— Что-то не так?

— Всё в порядке, — она мягко улыбнулась. — Просто вчера был сложный день, и я немного устала.

Он неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Как знаешь.

Нетрудно было догадаться, о чем думал Геллерт, мерно постукивая каблуками по мраморному полу.

Он ей не поверил.

Даже не так.

В словах волшебницы была львиная доля правды, но что-то не давало ему покоя. Выражение глаз или, может, мимолетная эмоция, скользнувшая по опущенным уголкам губ.

Возможно, он придает этому слишком большое значение.

Геллерт неторопливо обошел зал по кругу и прислонился к прохладной колонне.

С этого места было хорошо видно, как Гермиона задумчиво перелистывает страницу за страницей, внимательно изучая каждый рисунок. Золотистые свечные отблески трепещут на ее бархатной коже, будто лаская ее.

Вот она убирает за ухо шелковистую прядь и закусывает губу.

Проводит аккуратными пальцами по шероховатой бумаге, словно поглаживая.

Красивая, черт возьми.

Геллерт скрипнул зубами, отгоняя лишние мысли, полной грудью вдыхая пыльный запах книжных страниц и сладкий аромат топленого воска.

— Сынок, — он дернулся как от пощечины и медленно повернул голову, впечатывая взгляд в маленького мальчика и его отца, сидящих чуть поодаль.

— Обучение — это важная составляющая нашей жизни, — тихо говорил мужчина, наклонившись к сыну. — Настоящие знания — это сила, с помощью которой ты сможешь добиться огромных успехов.

Как бы не так.

Геллерт скривился, невольно продолжая рассматривать семейство.

Немолодой маг в затертом светло-бежевом сюртуке нервно, с какой-то нелепой неуверенностью рассказывал о великих воинах и кровавых сражениях в надежде заинтересовать сына, но вызывал у него только скуку.

Возможно, если бы его собственный отец пользовался этими же методами, Геллерт стал бы другим.

Прошло много лет, но казалось, что буквально вчера он в последний раз привел его в это место, чтобы открыть чудесный мир тайных знаний и научить, как ими пользоваться, чтобы сын не повторил его ошибок.

Не вышло, papa. Не научил.

Резкий хлесткий удар пришелся в правое плечо. Тонкая, быстро наполняющаяся кровью полоса расчертила белоснежную кожу как метка.

Как знак того, что сын не оправдал доверия отца.

Удар. Еще удар.

Геллерт закашлялся, хватаясь негнущимися пальцами за деревянные перила, до скрежета сжимая зубы, чтобы не заорать.

Свистящий звук разрезал душную тишину читального зала, чтобы тут же обрушиться еще одним ударом по спине. В глазах потемнело, как тогда, в детстве, когда мать кричала отцу, чтобы он не трогал ее мальчика.

Геллерт зажмурился.

— Это ради его блага.

Выбросить. Сейчас же.

— Это ради общего блага.

Стереть намертво засевшие в голове образы.

— Это ради…

Выдохнуть.

Открыть глаза.

Серый потолок, серые столы и свечи, серые руки, сжимающие побелевшими пальцами серые деревянные перила. Краски исчезли, превратившись в монохромную картинку, где по углам шепчутся тени — бестелесные призраки сумеречного мира.

Девушка за столом напротив замерла, будто не решаясь перевернуть страницу. Застыли тени от свечного пламени, причудливыми узорами разукрасив стены.

— Здравствуй, сын.

Ночной кошмар явился перед ним в образе единственного человека, которого он боялся. Здесь. На сером библиотечном полу. В каком-то рванье, через которые проглядывали кости с остатками сгнившего мяса.

В нос ударил приторно-сладкий запах разлагающейся плоти, скручивая желудок в приступе тошноты. Кислота заполнила рот, и Геллерта передернуло.

— Дурак! — выпалил мертвец. — Ты нарушил закон.

— Я ничего не нарушал, — его собственный голос показался ему глухим, будто доносящимся через толщу воды. — Зачем ты явился, papa?

— Ты сам меня позвал.

— Тебя нет.

— И тебя скоро не станет.

Геллерт поморщился. Ему хотелось отвернуться, зажать руками нос и рот, лишь бы не чувствовать этой мертвой вони.

— Тебе, сын, нужно было внимательнее слушать, когда я говорил, что игры с темной магией опасны. Она непредсказуема.

— Тебе ли не знать.

— Не смей! — рявкнул призрак, делая несколько шагов вперед.

Его череп, подернутый мелкими трещинами и клоками седых волос, оказался совсем рядом, и Геллерт отшатнулся.

— Не смей. Язвить. Отцу.

— Ты не мой отец, — каждое слово давалось с трудом, будто грудную клетку сжали тисками. — Мой отец мертв.

— А ты?

— Жив, — прохрипел маг, пытаясь вдохнуть в легкие хоть немного спасительного воздуха. — Я жив.

— Да неужели, — протянул мертвец в такой знакомой Геллерту манере. — Тогда почему ты гниешь?

Рот наполнился какой-то вязкой жидкостью, которая стекала по подбородку, оставляя черные, резко пахнущие гнилью потеки.

Ему казалось, что кровь в венах закипает, бурлящим, клокочущим потоком проносится по телу, разрывая внутренности на куски.

То, что когда-то было легкими, жгло так сильно, что впору было сдохнуть.

Но он всё еще дышал.

Дышал, корчась от невыносимой боли, сдавившей тело плотным обручем. Кашляя, отхаркивая ядовитую слизь на пол.

— Ну как тебе? — прошипел призрак, наклоняясь к юноше. — Нравится такая жизнь? Нравится?

Он расхохотался.

Он смеялся всё громче и его пронзительный смех эхом отдавался от стен читального зала, грохотом проникая внутрь черепной коробки, заставляя обхватить голову руками, впечатываясь лбом в белоснежный мрамор, а образ мертвого отца всё хохотал и хохотал, раззявив полусгнивший рот с остатками черных зубов.

И вдруг всё закончилось.

Кромешная темнота заволокла пространство, чтобы тут же вспыхнуть желто-оранжевым светом.

Невообразимо ярким, сочным.

Живым.

Геллерт медленно втянул носом воздух и тяжело поднялся, давая себе мгновение, чтобы прийти в чувство.

Галлюцинации, вызванные темной энергией, посещали его не впервые, но это был единственный раз, когда ему мерещился отец.

Хотелось закурить.

Вдохнуть едкий дым в легкие, почувствовать горький привкус на языке, стирая тупую ноющую боль в грудной клетке вместе с тлеющим угольком на конце сигареты.

Он зажмурился до мельтешащих цветных пятен. Прижал ледяные пальцы, заставляя себя собраться с мыслями более важными, чем душистый табак, спрятанный в кармане сюртука.

— Геллерт, — коснулся его ушей, словно легкое дуновение, шепот, — подойди.

Он нашел глазами Гермиону.

Она не выглядела встревоженной, значит, всё происходящее — лишь игра его воображения.

И замечательно, еще не хватало объясняться.

Гелерт усмехнулся самому себе.

Подумать только, он собрался кому-то что-то объяснять. С каких пор?

Ноги сами принесли его к длинному столу, сплошь заваленному книгами. Девушка склонилась над одной, забавно водя пальчиком по затертому рисунку.

Он даже удивился, обнаружив, что книга раскрыта именно на легенде о Велунде.

Бог-кузнец, расправив железные крылья, тянулся руками к закатному солнцу. Оно играло солнечными зайчиками на серебристом металле, багрянцем покрывая смуглую кожу. Сильное красивое тело покрывали уродливые шрамы, перемежаясь с черными, едва различимыми надписями, и оставалось загадкой, как художнику удалось с такой точностью передать всё это на бумаге.

— Ты что-то нашла? — юноша остановился позади Гермионы и слегка наклонился, всматриваясь в книгу.

— Да, — она чувствовала аромат его парфюма, и это мешало.

Тонкий аромат бергамота щекотал ноздри, проникал в легкие, вызывая смутное волнение где-то под ребрами.

— У меня такое чувство, что эти две руны на полях нарисовали гораздо позже. Видишь, — она поскребла ногтем по темно-синим черточкам, — они немного блестят.

Геллерт наклонился чуть ниже, прикасаясь к тому месту, где только что были ее пальцы. Провел по символам, слегка задерживаясь на тех, что казались ему подозрительными.

Запах, его запах стал сильнее, смешавшись с теплом тела. Гермиона старалась дышать медленно, будто хотела запомнить, впитать его, открывая для себя новые и новые ноты.

Апельсин?

Соберись, Грейнджер.

Нет. Горьковатый запах лимонной цедры.

Обманчивое ощущение уютного тепла.

Она вздрогнула, когда он выдохнул, возвращаясь к реальности, пахнущей топленым воском и пыльно-душными страницами.

— Действительно, — с легким удивлением протянул Геллерт, будто сомневался в ее находке. — Совуло и Тейваз.

— Руны солнца и воина, — добавила девушка, вызывая его неподдельный интерес. — Но они редко используются вместе.

Он сел рядом и подвинул книгу к себе.

— Нет, их сочетание используется в определенных ритуалах, но в этом случае требуются еще дополнительные элементы. Две руны — слишком мало. Должны быть…

Воспоминание.

Мимолетное воспоминание, ударившее по затылку свинцовым молотком.

Он уже видел сплетение этих символов, когда был совсем мальчишкой.

— Должны быть еще…

Где же…

Где это было?

Когда?

Серость медленно окутывала его пальцы. Расползалась по книге, окрашивая ее в пепельно-серебристый. Тяжело клубилась вокруг Гермионы, медленно погружая ее в полумрак. За ее спиной шептались длинные тени, извиваясь, мурлыкая, маня его за собой. Они хохотали и скалились, чувствуя свою скорую победу над ним.

Нет, только не сейчас.

— Геллерт? — Его и без того светлая кожа приобрела пепельный оттенок. Губы сжались в одну тонкую полоску. Он практически не шевелился, лишь изредка моргая. — Геллерт, всё в порядке?

Всего на миг свечи лишились теплых огоньков, озарявших сизое пространство зала своим желтовато-оранжевым светом, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Гермиона осознала необходимость что-то предпринять. Рука сама потянулась к пальцам, обхватив их в неосознанном желании спасти, уберечь от внутренней тьмы, и это, несомненно, было ее ошибкой.

Его совершенно своеобразная забота, незаметно сопровождавшая ее, была причиной такого порыва. Она копилась в ней ощущением долга, который хотелось отдать, но за столько лет она просто разучилась таким простым вещам, и сейчас ее тело сделало выбор за нее, согревая чужие руки. Холодные как лед пальцы, длинные, соединившие в себе все возможные стереотипы об аристократии.

Сейчас он прекратит это, разозлится, заподозрит, но…

Отчаяние.

Панический страх.

Едва уловимая эмоция, которую она не ожидала увидеть. Будто прикоснулась к чему-то слишком личному, окатившему ее ледяной водой. Захотелось помочь ему, отдернуть назад, чтобы он не рухнул в эту бездонную яму.

Он не отстранился.

Лишь медленно прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, возвращаясь в мир живых. В мир, где ее теплые пальцы крепко держали его руку, отгоняя тьму, защищая и оберегая.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно, практически мысленно. — Я знаю, куда нам нужно.

— Что, прости?

— Я… — внезапно Геллерт закашлялся надсадным сухим кашлем, сгибаясь почти вдвое. Если это последствия темной магии, то какого черта они длятся так долго?

— Геллерт, что происходит? — он видел ее взволнованный взгляд, и это приводило его в ярость.

Жалость.

Чистая, светлая.

Плескалась в темных глазах, собиралась морщинками на переносице и в уголках сжатых губ. Растекалась под обжигающе-теплыми подушечками пальцев, вызывая легкий приступ тошноты.

Нет.

Она не должна видеть его таким.

Не должна смотреть на него так.

Злость поднималась откуда-то снизу.

Клубилась в груди, отзываясь пульсирующим грохотом в ушах.

Расползалась по телу будто яд, проникая в клетки и оседая на ребрах.

Она хрустела на зубах, оставляя мятное послевкусие.

Соберись.

Ты же Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Соберись!

Внезапно для Гермионы он улыбнулся. Запустил пятерню в волосы, зачесывая их назад, и встал, небрежно накидывая на плечи сюртук.

— Я знаю, куда нам нужно. Ты со мной?

Рука, протянутая для совместной трансгрессии, зависла над стопкой книг.

Как выбор, избежать которого Гермиона не могла.

Нехотя она кивнула, ощутив, как его пальцы сжали ее ладонь.

Слишком сильно.

Тяжелые тома так и остались лежать на столе, когда громкий хлопок перемещения прорезал тишину библиотеки, ознаменовав исчезновение волшебников.

Они появились в арочном переулке, скрывающем оживленную улицу за витыми узорами кованой решетки.

— Какого черта?! — возмутилась Гермиона, выдергивая ладонь из плена цепких пальцев. Она нервно заозиралась по сторонам, пытаясь заметить возможных свидетелей их перемещения. — Что ты творишь?

— Погоди, — шикнул волшебник, беспокойно проверяя содержимое своих карманов.

— Нас могли заметить, это небезопасно.

Нащупав и выудив золотистый портсигар, Геллерт привалился спиной к стене, разглядывая свою спутницу как диковинное лакомство, которое не терпелось распробовать.

Металлический щелчок — и красивый коробок раскрылся, обнажая белоснежную сигаретную бумагу.

Пульс уже не стучал в висках, заставляя сердце выскакивать из груди. Мысли успокаивались, усмиряя полупрозрачные образы, наводнившие сознание в библиотеке.

Взгляд уперся в розоватый отпечаток на ее руке, оставленный его пальцами.

Хотелось курить.

— Что тебя так смутило? Свидетели магглы?

— А еще Статут и разгребание последствий.

— Даже не знаю, что тебе предложить, — насмешливо сказал Геллерт, поджигая сигарету, — попробуй не думать об этом.

Гермиона раздраженно выдохнула.

— За мной охотятся, если ты забыл. Так рисковать неразумно.

— В Лондоне. Уверен, никто не станет искать тебя здесь.

— Даже если так, ты сильно недооцениваешь магглов. Не стоит так подставляться и светить своей магией.

Внезапное прикосновение к волосам испугало, заставив дернуться и посмотреть на волшебника. Его мягкая улыбка неожиданно затронула отголоски того необычного чувства, зародившегося в библиотеке.

Захотелось ощутить хрупкость его пальцев.

Пьянящую силу их касания.

— Почему, Гермиона? Почему я должен скрывать ее? Скрывать то, какой я есть, в угоду чужим для меня людям?

Прядь ее волос была мягко заправлена за ухо.

В том, что этот незначительный жест стал причиной ее мурашек, она не призналась бы даже себе.

— Ты же знаешь, что это закон.

Терпкий дым заструился вверх, растворяясь в воздухе.

— Несовершенный закон, написанный несовершенными людьми, только и всего.

— И как, по-твоему, это должно быть в совершенном мире? Равноправие? Подчинение магглов?

Геллерт наклонился к ней так близко, что ее легкие наполнились дымом его сигарет.

— В совершенном мире Элфиас упал бы в канаву, позволив мне ощущать на вкус твою кожу. Вдыхать твои рваные стоны, наслаждаясь живой неподдельной страстью. Но ведь этого не произошло, — маг отодвинулся, глумливо рассматривая девушку.

— А ты не думал, что этого не произошло по другим причинам? — Гермиона вдруг развеселилась. Если в попытке отвлечь ее от щекотливой темы он решил надавить на стыд, то это была плохая ставка. — Можно было спокойно изменить намерения Дожа конфундусом и продолжить вторгаться в мое личное пространство.

Крохотная морщинка на его лбу выдавала легкое недовольство, но очень быстро разгладилась, и Геллерт расхохотался.

— Видишь ли, я за свободу выбора. В любом ее аспекте. В том числе это касается магии. Мы не должны скрываться словно крысы. Магглы могут творить что им вздумается, но у магов должны быть те же права и свободы.

— Значит, всё-таки равноправие? — девушка иронично выгнула бровь.

— Всеобщее благо, если тебе будет угодно.

Прозвучало как пощечина.

Удар под дых.

Гермиона натянуто улыбнулась, впившись бездумным взглядом в железные прутья, чтобы случайно не выдать эмоции, сдерживать которые оказалось вдруг непосильной задачей.

Водоворот чувств, тщательно скрываемых долгие годы, обрушился на нее отрезвляющим ливнем.

Лорд Волдеморт — лишь бледная тень Гриндевальда. Призрачный образ, не воплотивший и сотой доли его преступлений.

Зачем же ей было продолжать этот разговор? Чего хотелось добиться?

Откровений о его честолюбивых планах? Задушевной беседы со сценой покаяния?

Что она творила?

Вздох сожаления сорвался с губ, окрашенный пониманием очевидной необходимости молчать. Обо всем на свете.

Конечно, ей было что сказать, и она сказала бы. Будь ей семнадцать.

Прокричала бы ему в лицо всё, что думала, разрываемая болью потери близких.

Но сейчас… стоило сдерживаться, избегая появления новых проблем.

И всё-таки Темный Лорд.

Гриндевальд, о котором она читала, любил власть. Он был жесток и гениален. Убивал людей не глядя, играючи.

Будь на его пути Гермиона, Гарри, Рон, да кто угодно — он бы разыграл их в своей партии как пешек, размазывая фигуры по шахматной доске.

Что же мешало ей раскрыть глаза и не играть с огнем?

А если бы это был Реддл? Неужели она смогла бы так же шутить, наслаждаясь его близостью, восхищаться познаниями?

Гермиона обняла себя за плечи в попытке успокоиться.

Избегать проблем.

Она была в этом профи.

— Я хочу показать тебе одно интересное заведение, — сказал Геллерт, внезапно меняя тему разговора, очевидно, уловив перемены в ее настроении.

— Оно как-то связано с разгадкой нашей тайны? — хмуро спросила Гермиона, доставая палочку. Если Геллерту вновь захочется их куда-то перенести, она будет готова к появлению свидетелей.

— Думаю, да.

— Что за место?

Тонкая струйка дыма взмыла ввысь, расползаясь в воздухе сизой вуалью.

— Это, — маг улыбнулся, заставляя остаток сигареты раствориться, рассыпаясь снопом красноватых искорок, — место самых прекрасных дней. Я покажу тебе, — он потянулся к ее руке с зажатой в ней палочкой, направляя ее острие на свой висок.

Она дернулась, но Геллерт ее удержал.

— Не бойся, больно не будет. По крайней мере, не тебе.

Его взгляд. Испытующий.

Сможет ли она влезть ему в голову? Хватит ли ей уверенности?

Ее мысли пульсировали в черепной коробке словно разворошенный улей.

Показывал ли он этим, что она заслуживала его доверия, ведь с палочки могло сорваться любое заклинание?

Любое.

Ощущение власти над ним захватывало, вызывая легкую дрожь.

Он смотрел на нее, затаив улыбку в уголках губ.

В его глазах отражалось понимание всех ее мыслей. Казалось, он был готов к любому исходу. Казалось, он ждал именно того, на что она никогда не решилась бы.

Геллерт весело подмигнул и закрыл глаза, поглаживая ее ладонь с зажатой в ней палочкой.

Что это было, доверие? Представление, где она главный зритель? Как то, которое он разыграл перед Альбусом всего несколько часов назад.

Или наживка, чтобы проникнуть ей в голову?

Но ее палочка касалась его виска, не наоборот.

Минуты почти ощутимо утекали в небытие сияющей вязью песчаных струек.

Могла ли она отказаться от удовольствия узнать его?

Запах табака проник в ноздри так, что предательски захотелось вновь ощутить его на языке.

— Ты должна мне кое-чем помочь. Не бойся.

Хриплые нотки его голоса вырвали ее из размышлений.

— У нас нет на это времени.

Его взгляд — надтреснутая ледяная корка охваченного морозом озера. Отвергнутое приглашение туда, откуда хотелось бежать сломя голову.

Можно ли приблизиться к миру Геллерта Гриндевальда и не впустить в себя понимание того, что он настоящий?

Живой.

Что он тоже человек.

Рисующий кончиком ее волшебной палочки странный узор на своей скуле, зажмуриваясь от щекочущего прикосновения.

Улыбающийся ей такой легкой влекущей улыбкой.

— Вечная спешка крадет у людей роскошь жить.

Гениальный и такой притягательный.

За чьими губами девушка повторила тихое:

— Легилименс.

Образы хлынули в сознание бурным потоком, наполнив его ярким солнечным светом, стуком каблуков по брусчатой поверхности улицы, теплыми запахами выпечки и карамели.

— Kommst du, Schatz? ¹ — раздалось сверху.

Приятный и родной голос.

Кудряшки цвета спелой пшеницы, выбившиеся из шляпки, украшенной темно-зелеными лентами.

Лучи, играющие на резной золотистой ручке, отбрасывая танцующие блики.

Пение птиц, красивыми трелями льющееся по воздуху, и чувство томительного ожидания, распирающее грудную клетку в ощущении счастья.

Золотистые пылинки, слетая с пушистой обувной щетки, разлетались салютом по площади, переливаясь на солнце желтым кварцевым блеском.

— Ja, ich komme, Mama! ² — крикнул мальчишка, оглядываясь на кого-то в толпе.

Кремовый подол платья заскользил по мостовой, перекликаясь с образом мягкой меренговой подушки с узором из лесных ягод.

Пронзительный звон крохотного колокольчика зазвучал над головой, и Гермиона шагнула следом за кремовым платьем в дверной проем, попадая на огромный зеленый холм, залитый расплавленной бронзой закатных лучей.

— Это еще одно место самых прекрасных дней, — пронеслось в ее голове, — однажды я покажу тебе и его.

Мягкий барьер плавно вытолкнул Гермиону из воспоминаний Геллерта, оставляя за собой приятное послевкусие от увиденного. Закрепляя чужое ощущение радости, трепета и самого настоящего счастья.

То, что он умел радоваться, и эта эмоция могла быть настолько чистой, почему-то удивляло так сильно, что хотелось попросить его показать увиденное еще раз.

— Пойдем, — позвал маг, направляя палочку на замок решетки.

Говорить не хотелось, и она поддалась ощущениям, молча проследовав за волшебником.

Механизм щелкнул, выпуская их в коридор из уютных домиков, провожающих своих гостей к площади почетным караулом.

У непогоды не вышло прогнать людей с улиц, и они торопились по своим делам. Шумели, обсуждая повседневные заботы, заглядывали в магазины, набивая корзины вкуснейшими сладостями, присматривались к нарядным шляпкам, украшенным цветами и перьями, сметали с полок сувениры и драгоценности.

Гермиона обернулась, задержавшись взглядом на резном фасаде дворца, но Геллерт увлек ее в другую сторону, не давая возможности полюбоваться увиденным.

Знакомая золотистая ручка мелькнула перед глазами, и дверь приоткрылась, впуская гостей в уютное кафе, наполненное ароматами кофе и сладостей.

Он повел свою спутницу в дальний конец зала и, минуя шумных посетителей, проследовал к двери в уборную, обозначенную табличкой «Geschlossen»³.

— Прошу, — волшебник пропустил Гермиону вперед, насмешливо рассматривая вырезанную из кости фигурку писающего мальчика.

Девушка хмыкнула, проследив за его взглядом.

Переступив порог, она оказалась в нарядном зале для волшебников, скрывающем круглые столики из темного дерева за витыми ширмами с мозаичным узором из цветущих лилий.

Здесь было красиво и неуютно. Слишком вычурно на ее вкус.

Лишь отголоски увиденных воспоминаний наделяли кофейню призраками чужого счастья, словно угасающие в воздухе нотки амортенции.

Официантка в черном закрытом платье, украшенном кипенно-белым фартуком с рюшами, пригласила гостей занять место возле окна.

То, что женщина в видении Геллерта всегда выбирала именно этот столик, Гермиона знала наверняка.

Кем она была для него?

Старшей сестрой? Матерью?

Наверняка матерью.

Когда-то Гермиона искала информацию о его семье, но так и не нашла ничего толкового. Так, мелкие упоминания о богатой аристократии и переходе семейных средств и недвижимости во владения банка после смерти Гриндевальда.

Так странно было думать о том, чего еще не произошло.

Для нее он уже давно умер, как и все, кто находился в этом времени.

Она вдруг почувствовала себя в рассаднике инферналов.

В храме живых мертвецов, которые смеялись, шутили, разносили гостям десерты.

Был ли в этом бесконечном движении хоть какой-то смысл? Их истории давно написаны.

Искоса взглянув на волшебника, Гермиона с облегчением выдохнула. На мгновение ей показалось, что если она посмотрит на Гриндевальда прямо сейчас, то увидит вместо лица желтый костный каркас, проступающий сквозь ошметки гнилой плоти.

Она заметила там нечто другое: его пустой взгляд, равнодушно изучающий убранство зала.

Геллерт выглядел так, словно видел его впервые.

Так и было.

Сквозь оконное стекло впервые лился настолько тусклый мертвенный свет, и длинные синие тени падали на сероватый мрамор столешниц.

Огромные, переливающиеся в отблесках свечных канделябров карамельные стрекозы, плавно парящие над головами посетителей, напоминали ему безжизненные механические игрушки.

Всё было карикатурой.

Иллюзией.

Эта девушка рядом с ним. Ее голос, манеры, внешность — словно инверсный отпечаток прошлого.

Знобило.

Разочарование едкой жижей растекалось по грудной клетке.

Стискивало виски в приступе головной боли.

Он соврал ей. Здесь всё не так.

Воспоминания клубком змей переплетались с реальностью.

Они сливались друг с другом осколками цветного стекла, скрепленного позолотой свинцовых перемычек, распиная Геллерта словно муху тонкими стальными булавками.

Они ставили его на колени перед высоким стрельчатым окном с изображением Мадонны.

У нее были разные глаза.

Светлые кудри переходили в тяжелые каштановые локоны.

Бежевые волны платья соскальзывали в черные обрывки мантии, очерчивающие линии бедер.

И взгляд.

Цепкий. Осуждающий.

Понимающий всё на свете.

Любящий и тем самым низвергающий в жгучую пламенную реку.

— Alles in ordnung? ⁴ — спросила официантка, протягивая гостям меню цвета молочного шоколада, отозвавшегося в памяти Гермионы плиткой любимого Cadbury.

Утвердительно кивнув, Геллерт взял его, бездумно листая страницы.

В порядке ли он?

Определенно нет.

Но он был почти благодарен за то, что это мучительное видение наконец развеялось.

Продиктовав заказ, волшебник потянул ворот рубашки, расстегивая черненые пуговицы сюртука.

— Душно, — бросил он, поймав пытливый взгляд своей спутницы.

Еще никогда ощущение чужой силы в сочетании с темномагическим заклинанием не отравляло его жизнь настолько.

Неужели его отец был прав, говоря о последствиях?

Разрушал ли он себя, иссушая источник силы? Мог ли превратиться в сквиба?

Мучившие его видения, эмоциональные бури, путаница в мыслях — всё это было неспроста.

А может, дело в ней, в ее энергии?

Она встретилась ему не просто так, она привела его к Альбусу. Кто бы мог подумать, что они смогут поговорить? Что Альбус будет упрашивать его присоединиться к своим странствиям.

Она случайность или ключ?

Что если она — предназначение?

Усмешка прорезала тонкие черты, исказив лицо в ухмылке.

Вздор.

Красивая. Сильная. И даже очень интересная.

Кукла.

С которой приятно играть.

Потому что у нее есть границы, и что будет, когда он их сломает?

— Могу я сделать заказ?

Вопрос вырвал его из размышлений, поставив в тупик.

— Но ведь я уже всё заказал. Думал, ты не знаешь немецкий.

— Не знаю, — Гермиона разочарованно выдохнула.

— Я заказал тебе чай, но это легко исправить.

— Я хочу кофе. Черный, со сливками.

Геллерт выскользнул из-за стола, оставив девушку наблюдать за крупными каплями, сползающими по стеклу.

Дождь придавал дворцовой площади вид мрачной торжественности. Стекал по тротуару синими акварельными разводами, собираясь в зеркальные лужицы.

Хотелось затеряться среди улиц. Промокнуть насквозь, чтобы ощутить легкий озноб.

Издалека донесся раскатистый удар грома.

Она устала.

Эмоции тугим узлом скручивались в грудной клетке, не давая кислороду проникать в легкие.

Казалось, она задыхается.

Краски смазывались, разлетаясь вдребезги ярким калейдоскопом узоров из дождевых капель и стрекоз.

Необходимость довериться Альбусу, предательство Министерства, постоянный самоконтроль перед Геллертом, а также полнейшая зависимость — всё это заставляло сходить с ума.

Она зависима.

Пульс застучал в ушах, наполнив комнату гулом голосов.

Подконтрольна.

Липкая простыня ужаса обернула тело смирительной рубашкой, заставляя задыхаться.

Ведома.

Холодные бледные пальцы впились в столешницу до хруста шарнирных суставов.

Тогда с Гарри у них был план, они почти ничего не знали, но они были командой. Доверие — вот что у них было тогда.

Она сходила с ума. Умирала. Рассыпалась за столом этой красивой Венской кофейни, превращаясь в песчаную мумию.

Неизвестность окружила ее перуанским порошком мгновенной тьмы, распыляя разноцветные искрящиеся конфетти.

На краю сознания забрезжило ощущение чьего-то вторжения в эту цветастую канитель. Ловкие пальцы подцепили подбородок, направляя взгляд бездонных потерянных глаз в прозрачный раскручивающийся омут.

Тьма перекрывала рассудок. Шумела морским прибоем, засасывая вглубь.

Он чертыхнулся, растирая ее нежные руки. Погладил скулу, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на виске. Прижал к себе, вырывая из мучительного плена видений. Коснулся пальцами линии ребер, провел рукой по позвонкам, зарываясь ей в волосы.

— Я соврал тебе, Грейнджер.

Его голос донесся до нее издалека. Сквозь ревущую бурю.

Он знал о ее панике, он поймал ее на горячем.

Пульс замедлялся от тихого шепота, странным образом успокаивающего, возвращающего ее сознанию ясность.

— Место самых прекрасных дней осталось в прошлом, — его губы касались ее щеки, а взгляд бездумно скользил по унылому пейзажу за окном. — Я будто хожу по костям древнего ящера, пытаясь отыскать живое сердце. — Его пальцы перебирали пуговицы на ее мантии, собирая мягкую ткань в кулак. — Перестань искать определенность там, где ее нет, Гермиона. Потому что знаешь: она давно погибла, как и то, что ищу я.

Его голос действовал отрезвляюще, но она совсем ничего не понимала. Знал ли он о ее мыслях? Как истолковал состояние? Мог ли уловить некие образы, когда смотрел ей в глаза?

— Всё это — темная энергия, милая. Она отступит и станет легче. Покинет твое тело, и ты сможешь дышать, — пальцы прошлись вдоль ее ключицы, коснувшись тонкой шеи. — Как ты?

— Паршиво, — хрипло выдохнула Гермиона, разглядывая его руки в обрамлении крупных перстней на своих предплечьях.

Эйфория наполнила тело, давая силы сделать глубокий вдох.

Он ни о чем не подозревал.

Думал, это темная энергия заставила ее страдать. Думал, ее проблемы из-за махинаций Министерства.

Может, даже думал, насколько они похожи. Ха.

Что бы он там ни нафантазировал, Гермиона знала, что имеет полное право придумать любую чушь.

Эта эпоха делала ей большое одолжение. Женщины здесь имели право на проявление чувств и истерику по праву рождения.

Девушка фыркнула, и Геллерт мягко коснулся ее улыбки подушечками пальцев.

— Мы сегодня в одной лодке и она попала в шторм, милая. Скоро всё пройдет, поверь. — Ему было приятно осознавать, что она разделяет с ним эти болезненные последствия их колдовства.

Значит, никакого предназначения. Всего лишь магия, взымающая плату.

Несмотря на крохотный огонек удовольствия от осознания того, что Геллерт ни о чем не догадался, сердце больно кольнуло иглой одиночества.

Она вдруг поняла, что никто и никогда не бросал ее по-настоящему. Она всегда могла вернуться к своим друзьям, ощутив их поддержку. Даже Гарри.

А теперь она одна.

На самом деле.

И та лодка, в которой они застряли с Геллертом, была настолько шаткая, что скорее напоминала дрейфующее бревно.

— Никогда не думала, что однажды захочу домой так сильно, — слова вылетели сами собой. Захотелось плакать. Спрятать свои слезы у него на плече, вдыхая терпкий аромат его парфюма.

— Нельзя.

Горячий шепот коснулся ее губ, пуская по венам электрический ток.

Он нежно потерся носом о ее нос, оставив на кончике невесомый след поцелуя.

Хотелось стать восковой фигурой в музее мадам Тюссо, чтобы навсегда увековечить давно забытые эмоции чужого тепла.

Бескорыстного и ничего не требующего взамен.

— Я бы и сам хотел оказаться дома, — сказал Геллерт, поглаживая теплую податливую ладонь.

Официантка подошла с подносом, опустив на их столик сахарницу, молочник, чашку кофе и тарелку с большим куском торта.

— Помнишь женщину в том видении, что я тебе показывал?

Девушка кивнула.

— Mama, — короткая пауза, наполненная шумом его дыхания, — она водила меня сюда всякий раз, как мы приезжали в Вену по делам отца. И мы ели самый вкусный на свете торт, — его голос звучал тихо и мечтательно.

Как теплая сказка на ночь.

Но Гермиона разлюбила сказки.

Ей вдруг стало неловко от ощущения близости с ним, поэтому она нехотя высвободилась из теплых объятий, подвигая к себе чашку с ароматным напитком.

Геллерт улыбнулся, не оставив ее маневр без внимания.

— Вы часто здесь бывали?

— До школы — часто, потом — только во время летних каникул.

Густые сливки хлынули в чашку как снежная лавина, превращаясь в кофейный водоворот.

Минуты искренности между ними напоминали тонкий хрустальный мост.

Она хотела знать больше и в то же время боялась.

Пока она отдаленно наблюдала за ним, был только один Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Личность. История. Легенда.

Шестое чувство подсказывало, что погружаться в это ей было совсем не нужно.

Но страсть к загадкам.

Она твердила совсем другое.

Аромат кофе бодрил, придавая мыслям ясность.

— Значит, и в библиотеке ты бывал раньше?

— Ты задаешь так много вопросов. Я мог бы потребовать кое-что взамен в качестве платы за мою искренность, — его глаза хитро блеснули в сиянии свечей.

Она закусила губу, прекрасно понимая, что он обязательно потребует.

Он поддел прядь ее волос, поглаживая ее в своих пальцах.

— Давай играть по правилам. Я тоже хочу кое-что узнать.

Волнение заструилось по венам, заставляя ее сделать порывистый вдох.

— Например? — Казалось, знакомое электричество проникало под кожу, бросая тело в дрожь.

Он улыбнулся, глядя на ее губы.

Она пахла сливками и горячим теплом кофейных зерен.

Он приблизился, чтобы убрать ресницу с ее щеки, случайно мазнув дыханием по скуле.

— Я хочу знать о тебе всё, Гермиона. Начнем с Министерства, — игриво прошептал он, отстраняясь, чтобы рассмотреть алеющий бархат ее щек.

— Меня подставили.

— Это я уже слышал, я хочу историю. Иначе ты ничего не узнаешь о библиотеке. Quid pro quo, мисс Грейнджер.

Это напоминало детскую игру, но ей до боли хотелось поучаствовать.

Она сделала вид, будто решение рассказать ему о своей работе в Министерстве давалось ей с большим трудом.

— Не знаю, с чего начать, — усмехнулась, делая крупный глоток. — Я нашла свидетельства серьезного заговора среди министерской верхушки и доверила информацию не тому лицу, — долгая пауза и пчелиный рой мыслей, гудящих в голове. Верит ли он ей? Выглядит ли это правдоподобно? — Сначала меня пытались отстранить, но я отстояла право на расследование. Потом были покушения, — она сделала паузу, рассматривая свои ногти. — Как всё закончилось, тебе известно. Меня схватили, и я оказалась в камере, из которой невозможно выбраться.

— Должно быть еще что-то. Тебя преследуют как преступницу, почему?

Гермиона нервно улыбнулась, постукивая по столу серебрянной ложечкой.

— Чтобы упрятать меня в Азкабан, они сфабриковали дело об убийстве магглов. Сделали из меня чудовище, прекрасно понимая, как меня это заденет.

Браво, Грейнджер, научилась выжимать слезу на публике.

— Почему это должно было задеть тебя?

— Я выросла среди магглов. Мой отец — сквиб. Поэтому бабушка еще в младенчестве перевезла его в Англию, чтобы он устраивал свою жизнь, не зная о существовании волшебников. В Америке строгие законы, они бы такого не позволили.

— Что ж, ему всё равно пришлось узнать о магии благодаря тебе.

Гермиона бросила на него хмурый взгляд.

Геллерт оценивающе рассматривал волшебницу, накрыв ее ладонь своей.

Учитывая то, какой шумный побег пришлось организовать в Министерстве, чтобы вытащить ее оттуда, британские ищейки были всерьез озабочены тем, чтобы удерживать Гермиону как можно дольше.

Значило ли это, что она не врет?

На данный момент он готов был в это поверить.

— Твоя мать маглорожденная?

— Это далеко не первый вопрос, который ты задаешь вне очереди, — она улыбнулась, пытаясь подавить сильнейшее сердцебиение.

Поверил ли он ее словам?

Судя по тому, каким расслабленным он выглядел — поверил. Впрочем, полагаться на это полностью не стоило, и Гермиона это понимала.

— Если тебе так не терпится послушать, — Геллерт улыбнулся, упираясь взглядом в узор на тканевой салфетке. — С библиотекой я познакомился довольно давно и однажды совершил глупейший в своей жизни поступок: я решил, что в состоянии ее ограбить.

— Сколько тебе было лет?

— Тринадцать.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Я знала, что ты сумасшедший, но не думала, что помутнение произошло так рано.

— О, милая, помутнение началось с момента моего появления на свет, — Геллерт достал флягу и сделал крупный глоток. — Я позаимствовал твою идею, не возражаешь?

Гермиона мотнула головой, хотя и не одобряла идею пить, когда им и так не хватало трезвости.

— Так вот, проведу небольшой экскурс в историю, моя милая мадемуазель, — он обворожительно улыбнулся. — При постройке библиотеки маги сделали всё, чтобы усилить ее защиту. Так на ее территорию нельзя трансгрессировать. Оттуда — можно, но только до закрытия. Свет, проникающий через потолочные окна, проявляет любые чары невидимости, а скульптуры служат стражами в ночное время. Это то, что я знаю.

Гермиона разочарованно вздохнула.

— Выходит, оттуда ничего нельзя вынести?

— Как знать. Я бы предпочел действовать по ситуации. Какой смысл забивать голову несуществующей проблемой?

Девушка хмыкнула.

— Возвращаясь к моему маленькому происшествию, — он вновь отпил из фляги, — я пытался похитить одну книгу. Так, ничего серьезного — магия иллюзии. Всё шло гладко до того момента, как я задержался у входа, чтобы проверить наличие одного весьма важного для меня заклинания. — Его тон стал чуть тише и загадочнее, а в голосе прибавилось веселых ноток. — Просто представь: весенний вечер, закат, пение птиц, доносящееся с улицы — ничто не предвещало беды.

Гермиона прыснула, отпивая кофе.

— Я, предвкушающий свой триумф. Ни о чем не подозревающие посетители, листающие потрепанные книжонки, и, конечно, прощальные солнечные лучи, осветившие мое бренное тело. — Он задумчиво потер переносицу. — Я сначала даже не понял, отчего закричала женщина. Полоска света заканчивалась как раз на моей шее.

— Видно было только тело? Как у всадника без головы?

— Если бы только без нее. От ног на суд зрителя остался лишь кусок левой лодыжки. Решетки вообще изувечили то, что могло бы сойти за призрака при удачном стечении обстоятельств.

Гермиона затряслась от беззвучного смеха.

— Ты разработал план и он почти сработал.

— Более того, он был почти идеален.

— Почти, — не в силах сдерживаться, Гермиона расхохоталась. — Как скоро тебя поймали?

— Сложно сказать. Я успел взорвать некоторое количество мебели. К моему счастью, книги уцелели. Всё заняло не более нескольких минут до прихода библиотекаря, но я здорово подпортил им интерьер.

Девушка покраснела, промокая выступившие слезы. Ей было по-настоящему весело рядом с ним. Оценивающе посмотрев на торт, она аккуратно подцепила маленький кусочек вилкой и положила его на язык.

— Ради всего святого, ты выглядишь так, словно съела морского ежа.

— Прости, мне захотелось оценить, но… Я совсем не люблю сладкое. Торт жутко приторный.

Геллерт рассмеялся, отбирая у Гермионы десерт.

— Видимо, эта нелюбовь не распространяется на пироги Пернеллы.

Гермиона хмыкнула.

— Не хочу быть занудой, но нам не стоит забывать о помощи Альбусу.

— Милая, ты делаешь всё, что в твоих силах, — Геллерт кивнул на высокие напольные часы. — Поль придет с минуты на минуту.

— Поль?

— Он владеет этим заведением и, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, может оказаться полезен.

— Чем? Как ты понял, что он может нам помочь?

— Предчувствие, — Геллерт откровенно валял дурака, с наслаждением наблюдая, как расцветает гнев на ее прекрасном личике.

— Что? Ты хоть понимаешь, как мне хочется тебя придушить? — она улыбалась, глядя на смеющегося волшебника. На душе стало немного легче.

— Я жду этого с нетерпением, — он подтянул ее чашку, обводя изящную кромку узора. — Присмотрись. Ничего не напоминает?

Гермиона забрала ее, внимательно разглядывая мелкий рисунок.

Круглая луна поблескивала синими разводами, с каждым новым изображением наполняясь позолотой, чтобы расцвести лучистым солнцем, а затем вновь превратиться в шарик цвета кобальтовой эмалевой крошки.

Девушка нахмурилась, вспоминая их разговор в библиотеке. Такие «прозрачные» намеки обычно приводили к очевидным фактам, и она с удовольствием отметила, что Геллерт решил вернуться к более насущным вопросам.

Как можно было истолковать этот узор?

Если припомнить руны, самым известным значением Совуло было как раз Солнце. Тейваз показывала направление, стремление к цели или же… путь? Путь Солнца? Но разве тайна могла обладать настолько незамысловатой разгадкой?

С другой стороны, иллюзия простоты развеивалась, стоило ей подумать о начале поисков конкретного места, где мог бы находиться ответ на их вопросы.

И что теперь? Она должна была довериться рисунку на чашке, который приблизительно соответствовал смыслу сплетения рун?

— Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но это выглядит сомнительно. Если только ты не знаешь чего-то наверняка, — Гермиона сощурилась, видя, как на его лице расцветает хитрая ухмылка.

— Mama была близкой подругой покойной фрау Краузе. Дама преклонного возраста, чистокровная немка. Поль — ее поздний ребенок, — рассказывал Геллерт, мысленно радуясь, что ему не пришлось всё разжевывать.

Два редких таланта — слушать и делать верные выводы — чудесным образом сочетались в этой девушке. Такой союзник определенно пригодился бы в его будущей кампании.

— Зная немецкий, ты обязательно оценила бы иронию фамилии Краузе в сочетании с внешностью Поля.

— Просветишь меня? — в его словах ей почудился легкий намек на вызов.

Он залюбовался ее тяжелыми каштановыми локонами.

— Природа наделила моего приятеля чудесным вкусом в составлении десертов, лишив главного проклятия поваров — волос. В переводе «Краузе» означает «кудрявый», — сказал он, подвигая к себе торт.

Гермиона улыбнулась, искоса наблюдая за тем, с каким удовольствием Геллерт наслаждался лакомством.

Внезапная мысль заставила девушку широко ухмыльнуться.

Неужели он любил сладкое?

Гермиона ощутила в этом нечто неправильное.

Гриндевальд мог любить сложные темномагические формулы и проклятия, он очаровывал великие умы мастерством великолепного оратора, выстилал путь к общему благу телами своих врагов и… ценил хорошие десерты?

Это казалось ей слишком человеческим.

Она вдруг поняла, что за обилием канцеляризмов, терминов, длинных столбцов цифр, в министерской документации не было ничего о настоящих людях.

Если подумать, то чем, в сущности, отличался метод охоты Дамблдора от методов Министерства?

Альбус видел перед собой личность, а не психический портрет, составленный из сотен клишированных характеристик.

Он изучал человеческие страсти и слабости.

Ей вдруг вспомнилось несколько строчек из личного дела Геллерта.

«Напористый стиль атаки. Использует мощные разрушающие заклинания. При угрозе жизни задействует все возможные ресурсы. Стремится быть замеченным магглами, поэтому опасен и непредсказуем.»

Вряд ли его можно было поймать на банальный кусок торта. Но что если этот торт был родом из венской кофейни? Если это был тот самый Захер, который заказывала ему мать?

Гермиона сделала мысленную пометку узнать о ее дальнейшей судьбе.

Что такого она еще способна разнюхать, чтобы в крайнем случае иметь возможность устранить волшебника?

Глупые-глупые министерские крысы и она вместе с ними.

Все они готовили мракоборцев к войне с монстрами.

С теми, чьи имена были давно заявлены в очередь на эшафот.

Инструкции по уничтожению сладкоежек ими не были предусмотрены и очень зря.

— Однажды, придя сюда, Mama затеяла со мной спор. — Гермиона поняла, что за своими мыслями упустила часть монолога. — Тогда в Вене прогремело одно дело, и я был крайне возмущен. Даже высказал ей, что будь Министерство носом, а преступник усами, оно бы ни за что их не заметило. Видимо, я задел ее профессиональную гордость, — нотка грусти мелькнула в его голосе, расцветая на губах ностальгической улыбкой. — Тогда она сказала, что в стенах этой кофейни находится одна вещь, которая постоянно повторяется. Если я начну считать, то найду более сотни таких. А учитывая, что я такой умник, то мне не составит труда их обнаружить. Помнится, я довольно быстро согласился на ее условия.

— Поиск проходил не очень успешно? — догадалась девушка, внимательно наблюдая за сменой эмоций на его лице.

— Я потерпел фиаско. Прошел час. Я пересчитал все стулья, чашки и блюдца, столы, салфетки и даже стрекоз, но так и не понял, что должен был разыскать. Mama отметала мои предположения одно за другим. Я даже допустил, будто она всё придумала, только чтобы позлить меня.

— В итоге она дала тебе подсказку?

Геллерт фыркнул.

— В своей манере. Она отказалась делать заказ до тех пор, пока я не выполню обещанного. На поиски ушло три часа.

Гермиона улыбнулась, покачав головой, не без удовольствия представляя, как пострадало его самолюбие.

— Я был зол и расстроен, когда наконец наткнулся взглядом на знакомый тебе узор. Стилизация позволяет не замечать его. Он не броский, не вычурный, но оплетает всю эту кофейню словно паутина, если присмотреться.

— Он работает как магический оберег?

— Нет, в этом нет магии, только видение декоратора.

— Похоже на странную прихоть владельца.

— Так и есть. Заказ на такую отделку сделал отец фрау Краузе. Большой оригинал. Почему ты об этом подумала?

— Создается впечатление, будто он стремился показать свою сопричастность с чем-то, что нельзя было выставлять на всеобщее обозрение. При этом ему страшно хотелось поделиться тайной с окружающими. Либо совсем наоборот — показать свое превосходство. Будто люди не способны заметить сокровище, даже если оно будет у них в руках.

Геллерту импонировала ее аналогия.

— Ходили слухи, что он был не только волшебником, но и членом магловского ордена масонов. Не удивлюсь, если среди его увлечений было посещение и иных сборищ, поэтому любая из твоих версий имеет право на существование.

— Но почему ты считаешь, что этот рисунок как-то связан с нашей загадкой? — решилась высказать свои сомнения Гермиона. — Это выглядит слишком очевидно с одной стороны.

— Что бы ты подумала, если бы нашла эти символы самостоятельно? Что тебе нужно найти место, где солнце восходит либо садится, верно?

Гермиона кивнула: она действительно размышляла о таком варианте.

— Но мы находимся в городе. В самом центре Вены. — Геллерт тщательно прожевал торт, чтобы продолжить свои пояснения. — Видишь ли, руна Совуло и сама по себе может трактоваться как «Ступай за светилом», так как имеет две формы. Ничего не случится, если перевернуть ее с ног на голову. Но сменив направление и переложив ее слева направо и наоборот, мы получим колесо жизни — символ движения, процветания. Сочленения мужского и женского начал.

Гермиона завороженно слушала его рассуждения. Ей нравилось, как он раскрывал суть, опираясь на знания. Ей нравилось, что на пути поиска она наконец была не одинока.

— А знаешь, как выглядит символ жизни у простецов, Гермиона? Еда, — сказал он, не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос. — Хлеб. А что касается Тейваз, то она задает направление этому солнцу. Уверен, эта руна должна лежать под Совуло как указатель. К тому же, слушая рассказы об отце фрау Краузе, можно сказать, что он был готов на любой символизм, укреплявший его позиции с точки зрения мистицизма. А сочетание этих рун по идее должно давать бизнесу процветание. Как видишь, три поколения держат это место несмотря на все невзгоды.

Гермиона была согласна далеко не со всеми его выводами, но всё, что ей оставалось делать, так это ожидать появления Поля для подтверждения или опровержения всего сказанного.

— Думаешь, Поль сообщит тебе что-то новое?

— Увидим. Это единственная наша зацепка на данный момент, — пожал плечами Геллерт. — Да и я бы не тащил тебя сюда только из-за узора. Видишь ли, однажды я заметил движущийся рисунок из сплетенных рун у миссис Краузе на запястье. Через год после нашего с Полем знакомства подобное изображение украсило и его кисть.

— Ты не пытался узнать о значении этих рисунков у своей матери?

Геллерт кивнул, доедая торт.

— Конечно, пытался. Она сказала мне, что у семьи миссис Краузе полно тайн, а если хочется сохранить дружбу, необходимо выказывать уважение к чужим секретам.

— Это уже интереснее.

— А то. Просто доверься мне.

Просто.

Если бы он знал, как зубодробительно сейчас звучало это «просто».

— Когда он придет?

— Пожалуй, стоит пойти узнать. Может, он уже на месте, — Геллерт подмигнул ей, покидая их столик во второй раз.

Вернулся он лишь спустя пару минут, но уже в компании своего старого знакомого.

Полноватый господин низкого роста в сером костюме-тройке, с легким румянцем на округлых щеках. Он выглядел значительно старше Геллерта, но его взгляд был простодушным и безоблачным, как у ребенка.

Гермиона сощурилась, заподозрив неладное.

— Геллерт, это же не…

— Это Поль. Он был так рад нашему визиту, что согласился ответить на все интересующие нас вопросы, а потом забыть об этом разговоре, ведь так?

— Конечно, дорогой друг. Я расскажу обо всем, что интересует тебя и твою прелестную фройляйн, — сказал маг, смущенно потупив взгляд. Его английский был почти безупречен.

Гермиона устало выдохнула, взъерошив свои волосы.

Империус.

Она не знала, что раздражало больше: использование Геллертом непростительных или понимание того, что сейчас результат был необходим гораздо больше, чем совесть.

— Можешь задать ему любой интересующий тебя вопрос, — волшебник подмигнул Гермионе, бегло поглядывая на своего знакомого.

— Что означает твоя татуировка на запястье? — спросила девушка, видя, как краснеют щеки ее собеседника.

— Это значит, что я принадлежу ордену.

Первый выстрел угодил в самый центр мишени.

Неужели Геллерт действительно был прав?

Везучий сукин сын. Еще никогда она не была так рада его сопровождению, как в этот момент.

— Как называется ваш орден? Чем он занимается?

— Не могу сказать.

Геллерт болезненно ткнул его палочкой под ребра:

— Конечно, можешь, не стоит смущаться, мы ведь приехали к тебе издалека. Расскажи всё, что знаешь.

— Я н-не м-м-мог-г… — волшебник захрипел, его маленькие прозрачные глазки налились кровью, а губы приобрели синюшный оттенок.

— Черт побери, Геллерт, прекрати, — в ужасе зашептала Гермиона.

Волшебник и сам здорово испугался. Поль всегда ему импонировал, хоть он и считал его слишком мягкотелым.

— Видимо, всего нам так и не узнать.

— Поль, расскажи только то, что тебе позволено рассказать, — попросила Гермиона.

— Конечно, благодарю вас. Я — один из хранителей ордена. Вы желаете стать одной из нас, фройляйн?

Гермиона кивнула, не заметив недовольства, промелькнувшего на лице Гриндевальда.

— Да. — Был бы у нее выбор дать отрицательный ответ, они не сидели бы здесь в попытках допросить несчастного.

— Коснитесь своей палочкой рисунка на моей руке, и вы получите следующую подсказку.

— Подсказку?

— Совершенно верно. Вы на первой ступени, как и я. Мне не хотелось продвинуться дальше в своих поисках. Моя страсть находится далеко за пределами таких опасных тайн. Я обладаю лишь частью знания, которое откроет вам путь к сокровищу, но помните, что я только первый ее хранитель.

— Первый? Сколько вас еще? — спросил Геллерт.

— Не имею понятия. Чтобы найти следующего, фройляйн понадобится постичь смысл рун, которые вы получите, как только прикоснетесь палочкой к рисунку на моем запястье.

— Откуда мне знать, что это не убьет меня? Или ваш орден не нападет на нас? — спросила девушка, ощущая сильную тревогу.

— Я могу поклясться своей магией, что это никоим образом на вас не отразится и никак не травмирует.

— Клянись, — сказал волшебник прежде, чем Гермиона успела вставить хоть слово.

— Это опасно, Геллерт. Что, если он погибнет?

— Между тем, кого из вас потерять, я выбрал бы не тебя.

Его слова поразили ее. Гермиона с ужасом смотрела, как Поль произносит заклинание клятвы, делая пасс палочкой.

Геллерт был готов потерять человека, знакомство с которым тянулось с его самого детства.

И он не готов был потерять ее.

Тусклая синяя вспышка осветила столешницу, завершая обряд.

Ничего не произошло.

Поль не врал, и волна облегчения заполнила грудную клетку.

Он протянул к ней руку, и она легко коснулась движущегося рисунка.

Мягкое теплое свечение окутало кончик палочки.

— Постучите ей по столу, фройляйн, — тихо сказал Поль.

Стоило ей коснуться мраморной поверхности, как перед ними появился пергамент с надписями на неизвестном девушке языке. Присмотревшись, Гермиона заметила там еще две новые руны.

— Что это?

— Путь к вашей разгадке. В библиотеке есть тайник и там хранится сокровище, которое вы найдете, если поймете смысл эдды.

— Где конкретно находится тайник? — поинтересовался Геллерт.

— Этого я не знаю, мой дорогой друг, — ответил Поль, не заметив разочарования на лице волшебника.

— Что нужно делать со стихами? — спросила Гермиона, изучая неизвестные символы.

— Разгадать их смысл, прочитав поэзию в зале библиотеки.

— Есть ли еще что-то, что мы должны узнать об ордене, о чем ты вправе нам поведать? — спросил волшебник.

— Сожалею, но вы опустошили всю сокровищницу моей памяти.

— Что ж, раз так, то мы не смеем тебя задерживать, — задумчиво произнес Геллерт, выжидающе глядя на Гермиону.

Она кивнула.

С вежливым поклоном Поль покинул своих гостей, моментально забывая о состоявшемся разговоре, поравнявшись с ширмой.

Гермиона внимательно следила, как затухает «Обливиэйт» на губах Гриндевальда.

Ее передернуло. Чтобы постараться не думать об этом, она перевела взгляд на руны. На сей раз у них были Кеназ и Ансуз.

— Есть версии, милая? — Геллерт уже мысленно прикидывал возможные варианты.

— Если трактовать Ансуз как дыхание бога, а Кеназ как…

— Пламя. Причем дружественное человеку пламя, — обозначил Геллерт.

— Не хватало нам бога огня, — усмехнулась девушка, уловив в своей шутке слабую догадку. — Может ли это указывать на кузнеца?

— Это может указывать на что угодно. Но версия с кузнецом вполне приличная. Я даже думаю, что стоит ее проверить.

— Ты хорошо знаешь Вену. Здесь есть особенно примечательные кузницы?

— Одна имеется. Если нам и нужен кузнец, то мы найдем его только там.

— Что за место?

— Древнее. Можно сказать, легендарное. Пойдем? — он выудил несколько галлеонов, оставляя их на столе.

Гермиона потянулась за кошельком в тот момент, как Геллерт схватил ее за руку.

— Взгляни, как там чудесно распогодилось. Давай мы не будем задерживаться в таком скучном месте? Если ты когда-нибудь и станешь зависимой от меня, то не благодаря деньгам, милая. Это даже задевает. Неужели я выгляжу таким мелочным?

— Мне просто нравится распоряжаться своей жизнью самостоятельно. Как и своими деньгами, — сказала Гермиона, давая себе обещание позже обдумать все его слова.

Он взял ее за руку, притянув к себе.

— Это не должно тебя волновать сейчас, мы же спешим.

— В таком случае, спасибо за кофе, Геллерт. Он действительно был чудесным.

Хриплые нотки его голоса прозвучали совсем рядом:

— Самым чудесным, было разделить это время с тобой. Пойдем, — он увлек ее к выходу.

Волшебники выскользнули из кофейни, не подозревая о том, что за их действиями следил внимательный взгляд.

Поль остановился на пороге своего кабинета и взмахнул короткой узорчатой палочкой, раскрывая тайник, в котором хранились банка чернил и старая книга в тяжелом кожаном переплете. Его движения были медленными, заторможенными. Он словно превратился в пустую марионетку, управляемую волей невидимого кукловода.

Рука потянулась к пузырьку, выливая темно-фиолетовую краску в небольшую медную ванночку. Короткие пухлые пальцы неторопливо окунулись, погружаясь туда вместе с перстнем.

Зашуршали тяжелые страницы, открывая пустое место. Опустилось на бумагу древнее серебро, впечатывая в поверхность листа тонкий узор гравировки.

Сообщение было отправлено.

Когда Поль очнулся, то даже не понял, почему его рука была испачкана. Сославшись на постоянную забывчивость, мужчина ушел в уборную, чтобы отмыться.

Он так и не вспомнил о своих гостях, погрузившись в суетные будни управляющего. Его мечты занимало ожидание выходных, когда он сможет выйти на кухню, чтобы творить очередную магию кулинарных десертов, сочиняя всё новые виды лакомств и совершенствуя рецепты всеми любимой кофейни «Демель».

Тучи рассеялись, уступая место чистому прозрачному небу. Над черепичными крышами выглянуло закатное солнце, рассыпавшись яркими золотисто-медными бликами по мокрой мостовой. Прямо за углом кофейни раскинулась красочная ярмарка. Она кричала трубным голосом зазыва́л, негромко щебетала мелодичным смехом девушек и звенела жестяной посудой на продуктовых рядах. Она примеряла шелковые платья и щекотала нос павлиньими перьями на шляпках благородных дам, призывно сверкая синевой сапфировых бус.

Улицы наполнились шумной разряженной толпой, так и сыпавшей шутками, смехом и искрометным весельем. Гудящий гул голосов отдавался легкой вибрацией в груди, взрываясь ощущением совершенно детского восторга.

Гермиона повела носом, вдыхая теплый аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба, чувствуя, как урчит желудок. Последним, что хоть как-то напоминало пищу, был кофе, а этого явно не хватало для насыщения.

Пока они пробирались через торговые ряды, ей на глаза попадались совсем крохотные лоточки с хрустящими вафлями, жареными пирожками и присыпанными сахарной пудрой пончиками. Усатые пекари усмехались и махали ей руками, как бы советуя попробовать именно их изделия, потому что у соседей всенепременно хуже. Девушка улыбалась в ответ, но не останавливалась, подталикиваемая головокружительным ощущением первой маленькой победы в казалось бы неразрешимой задаче.

— Нам направо, — шепнул Геллерт, слегка направляя ее ладонью. — Нам повезло, что орден не особо заботился о том, сколько времени придется потратить на поиск следующего хранителя. Так что буквально еще пара улиц — и мы на месте.

— Ты там тоже бывал?

Геллерт мягко, даже немного учтиво улыбнулся.

— Нет. Но я очень хорошо знаю город.

Они свернули на узкую мощеную улицу, спрятанную в тени угасающего солнца.

Из высоких окон слышались голоса, и если прислушаться, можно было разобрать, что трое пожилых мужчин обсуждают всеобщее избирательное право и то, как оно повлияет на их дальнейшую жизнь.

Геллерт усмехнулся.

Политические дебаты были его излюбленной темой, и если бы времени было немного больше, он мог бы к ним присоединиться.

Навстречу им шла стройная изящная девушка. Вся в тихом шуршании шелка и звоне дорогих бус. Ее черная шляпка и прикрытый темной вуалью взгляд выражали печаль от тяжелой утраты. Тонкие пальцы ожесточенно сминали белый платок, а каблуки торопливо стучали по камням, отзываясь далеким эхо.

Легкий шлейф шалфея щекотал ноздри, растворяясь в теплом вечернем воздухе.

Геллерт остановился, провожая ее взглядом.

Ему показалось, что он увидел призрак.

— Что-то случилось? — Гермиона тоже остановилась, встревоженная внезапной переменой в его лице.

— Девушка, — он смотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру, чувствуя, как сердце замедляет удары, глухими толчками бьет внутри грудной клетки, сбивая дыхание, — мимо нас прошла девушка. Тебе она не показалась странной?

Он перевел взгляд на Гермиону, и то, что он увидел в ее глазах, заставило резко обернуться, чтобы заметить легкое колебание воздуха в том месте, где растворился силуэт.

— Мимо нас никто не проходил, — ее слова затерялись среди высоких стен, растворились в цветах на подоконниках, затухая в сознании Геллерта еле слышным отголоском.

Ему была нужна помощь.

Ему чертовски была нужна помощь.

Он стиснул зубы, прилагая нечеловеческие усилия для того, чтобы оторвать взгляд от пустой улицы и перевести его на девушку.

— Показалось, — процедил он, возвращая себя в мир живых.

Снова.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он быстро направился вверх по улице, минуя живописные магазины, цветочные лавки и манящие тишиной закоулки. Память услужливо подсказывала дорогу, и вскоре они оказались перед массивной дверью.

Изображенные на железной вывеске молот и наковальня свидетельствовали о том, что они пришли по адресу.

Внутри пахло сырой гарью и каленым железом. Свет из единственного небольшого окна тускло освещал почерневшие от копоти стены, увешанные кожаными ремнями и слегка заржавевшими инструментами. Гермиона негромко постучала по деревянному столу, занявшему добрую половину маленькой комнаты и служившему чем-то вроде стойки для заказов.

В дверном проеме показался мальчик, с ног до головы перемазанный черными пятнами, и вопросительно посмотрел на Геллерта.

— Ich suche einen Schmied.⁵

Мальчик кивнул и махнул рукой, призывая следовать за ним.

Гермиона лишь однажды была в кузнице, когда ей поручили договориться с гоблинами о поставках оружия. Тогда она видела суетливую работу маленьких мастеров — шумную, громкую, наполненную живой энергией, текущей по огромным желобам кипящей сталью.

Здесь всё было по-другому.

Вкусно пахло деревом и дымом из круглого плавильного горна. Он жарко дышал тлеющими углями, окрашивая стены теплым оранжевым светом. Где-то в глубине слышались ровные удары тяжелого молота и шипение воды. На железных крюках висели покрытые пылью и ржавчиной цепи, массивные щипцы и выделанные шкуры, что немного напоминало комнату пыток.

Сквозь мутное окно лился тусклый свет, играл блестящими пылинками, прятался по углам неясными тенями, рассыпаясь на деревянному полу светлыми прямоугольниками.

В воздухе витало волшебство, отзываясь легким покалыванием в пальцах. Оно искрилось на железных заготовках, окутывая их бледно-голубым сиянием, и потрескивало на одежде как статическое электричество.

Кузнец напряженно трудился за верстаком, повернувшись спиной ко входу.

Скользнув по нему взглядом, Гермиона мельком подумала, что вызывает больший интерес у женщин — гибкий, неестественно мощный торс, лоснящийся в отблесках пламени, или змеящийся по позвоночнику рисунок, резко обрывающийся у кромки штанов?

Мастер вдруг повернулся, хлестнув себя по плечам тугим хвостом из собранных волос, и радушно улыбнулся. Девушке показалось, что его глаза немного мерцают, будто солнечные блики, собранные воедино в золотистой радужке.

— Я могу вам помочь? — голос оказался низким, глубоким. С сильно заметным акцентом.

— Нам нужна информация об этом, — Гермиона достала из кармана лист бумаги, доставшийся им от Поля, и показала его кузнецу.

Он скользнул глазами по протянутой руке, ненадолго задержался на лице девушки и пожал плечами:

— К сожалению, я не знаю, что это.

— Но предыдущий хранитель отправил нас именно к вам.

— И ни о каких хг’анителях я тоже не знаю, фг’ойляйн. Похоже, ваш дг’уг ошибся.

Кузнец отвернулся и неторопливо продолжил обвязывать рукоять ножа тонкими полосками кожи.

Гермиона стиснула зубы. Она знала, что кузнец владеет необходимой информацией, но по какой-то причине не хочет ее рассказывать.

— И к вам никогда не приходили с подобной просьбой?

— Никогда.

— И вы никогда не видели людей в таких черных мантиях? Может быть, у них на лицах были маски? Возможно, вас могли привлечь вышивка или значки?

— Ко мне заходит много интег’есных людей. Но я понятия не имею, о ком вы спг’ашиваете.

— Возможно, вы видели эти знаки? — девушка порылась в сумке и выудила пергамент с рунами из библиотеки.

Кузнец краем глаза глянул на бумагу и кивнул:

— Видел. Их каждая собака здесь видела. Зайдите в любую лавку с амулетами, так они вам где угодно их наг’исуют.

Геллерт закатил глаза.

К его разочарованию примешалось слабое раздражение, когда кузнец встал, пересек наполненную сумраком комнату и, подойдя к грубой деревянной скамье, поднял кувшин и стал из него пить.

— Может быть, вы могли бы подсказать кого-то, кто сможет нам с этим помочь?

— У нас много кузниц. Зайдите в любую и вам всё г’асскажут, — резко ответил мастер, вытирая заплетенную бороду о предплечье.

Геллерт с заметной неприязнью смотрел, как выпячиваются мышцы на сильных натруженных руках, и отвел взгляд, предпочитая более приятную глазу картину.

В кузнице было даже как-то уютно.

Негромко потрескивали угли, трепетало свечное пламя, отражаясь теплыми бликами на тяжелом молоте, аккуратно оставленном на краю наковальни. Было видно, что о нем заботились. Любовно протирали, счищали окалину, проявляя испещренные рунами края.

— Но нас отправили именно в вашу, — Гермиона шагнула вперед, будто это могло спасти положение.

Ее вопросы отвлекали от чего-то важного. Чего-то, что жужжало в голове, отдавалось зудом за ушами, мельтешило перед глазами черными точками.

Рунная вязь переливалась, меняла свои очертания, то собираясь в цельную картинку, то кружевным узором рассыпаясь на серебристой глади.

— Я не знаю, кто или что…

Бледно-сиреневая дымка окутала рукоять, плавными линиями перетекла выше, собираясь искрящимися разрядами в точке соединения дерева с металлом, чтобы тут же исчезнуть, напитывая молот силой самой природы.

— Это кузница вашего отца, верно?

Кузнец замер, но затем вздохнул и покачал головой.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Гермиона поняла, к чему клонит Геллерт.

— Он тоже был хранителем, да?

— Нет. Это кузница моей матег’и.

— Верно, она была сильной женщиной, — с отсутствующим видом заметил Геллерт. И тут же исправился, получив ощутимый толчок в ребро:

— Всегда восхищался такими.

— Она была чудесной, — в голосе кузнеца послышалась улыбка. Его пальцы замерли над кувшином, отрешенно постукивая по глиняному боку. — К счастью, ее больше нет.

— К счастью? — непонимающе переспросила Гермиона, бросая взгляд на Геллерта.

Кузнец повернулся вполоборота и несколько секунд рассматривал девушку.

— Да, к счастью. Потому что ей больше не нужно отвечать на глупые вопг’осы.

Геллерт с трудом подавил смешок и устало потер шею. Кузнец ни в какую не собирался сдаваться, его мысли были надежно спрятаны под защитой гораздо древнее его самого, и сейчас желание наложить на него Империус было как никогда сильным.

— Даже не думайте, юноша, — золотистые глаза мастера всего на мгновение скользнули по его лицу, заставив вздрогнуть. — Если вы вздумали угрожать мне, то заверяю вас, ничем хорошим это не кончится. Где выход, вы знаете. Всего доброго.

Его ужасный акцент куда-то пропал. Голос стал глубоким, резким, вызывающим легкий холодок по позвоночнику, и девушка невольно отступила назад.

— Пойдем, Гермиона, — сказал Геллерт, не сводя хмурого взгляда с кузнеца. — Я думаю, что он ничего не знает.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Гермиона развернулась на каблуках и выжидающе скрестила руки на груди.

— И?

— Что «и»? — маг устало привалился к дверному косяку.

Его била мелкая дрожь, и он потирал руки, согревая их друг о друга.

— Что это было? О чем ты не должен был думать? Почему он решил, что мы ему угрожаем?

Повисло молчание. Геллерт сосредоточенно рассматривал свои пальцы, чем невероятно раздражал девушку.

— Геллерт?

— Я решил, что неплохо было бы применить к нему Империус.

— Но я не слышала, чтобы ты…

Юноша вскинул руку в останавливающем жесте.

— Он легилимент. Очень сильный и очень хороший. А еще очень опасный, — он криво усмехнулся, будто признавая поражение. — Молот видела? Он древний. Гораздо древнее, чем я, чем ты. Чем этот чертов город. Боюсь, что нам нужно найти другой способ достать руны.

Шестеренки в голове Гермионы лихорадочно крутились.

С одной стороны она прекрасно понимала Геллерта, но профессионализм не давал ей допустить даже мысли о применении непростительного. Как бы ей этого ни хотелось.

С другой, он порядком подпортил кузнецу первое впечатление, тем самым отдалив их на несколько шагов от получения следующего свитка.

Рассеянно скользя глазами по лицу юноши, она прокручивала в голове разговор, пытаясь понять, что упустила.

Кузнец не выглядел рассерженным или удивленным, скорее разочарованным. Это давало надежду, что он захочет поговорить еще раз.

— Я сейчас, — не дожидаясь ответной реакции, она решительно шагнула в кузницу, оставив Геллерта в недоумении.

Мастер даже не обернулся, будто ждал ее возвращения. Он стоял возле горна, задумчиво перебирая то разгорающиеся, то затухающие угли.

— Мне казалось, я ответил на все ваши вопросы.

Гермиона остановилась в нескольких шагах и скрестила пальцы перед собой.

— Я хотела извиниться за неподобающее поведение моего спутника.

— Вам не следует просить прощения за чужие ошибки, — кузнец посмотрел на нее через плечо и усмехнулся. — Вы умная девушка, мисс. Хоть и не до конца понимаете это.

— Куда делся ваш чудовищный акцент?

Он мгновение смотрел на девушку и вдруг громко расхохотался раскатистым смехом, отдающимся от стен кузницы гулким эхо. Гермиона закусила губу, чувствуя себя неловко.

— Надеюсь, — всё еще посмеиваясь сказал кузнец, утирая выступившие слезы тыльной стороной ладони, — вы пришли не для того чтобы сообщить мне о моем акценте?

Девушка вмиг стала серьезной.

— Нет. Мне бы хотелось попросить у вас помощи.

— Вы считаете меня хранителем?

— Не считаю. Я знаю, что вы хранитель.

— Чудесно, — отблески пламени затрепетали в глазах чистого золота, спрятанных под темными ресницами. Вспыхнули на железных заклепках наручей, отразились в льющемся металле молота. — Почему я должен вам помочь?

Он слегка наклонил голову влево, медленно поглаживая рукоять.

Им можно было любоваться.

Долго рассматривать сильные загорелые руки, мозолистые пальцы. Представлять, как напрягаются под прикосновениями грудные мышцы, играют твердые мускулы живота.

Наверное, с таких, как он, писали картины.

По его образу и подобию создавали статуи.

Он — праотец великих воинов.

Божество, чья земная миссия — твердой рукой направлять заблудившихся.

Ей показалось, что в кузнице стало жарче.

— Я не знаю, — ответила Гермиона, с трудом переводя взгляд на тлеющие угли. — Просто… Если не вы, то кто?

— Покажите, что у вас на руке.

Девушка нахмурилась, лихорадочно соображая, что он имеет в виду.

— Я чувствую заговоренную сталь. Покажите мне ее.

Подарок Пернеллы. Ну конечно.

Она осторожно расстегнула застежку, чувствуя под пальцами умиротворяющую прохладу металла, и протянула браслет кузнецу. Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись, и это яркой вспышкой отразилось в ее глазах.

От него пахло грозой и легким ароматом спелых яблок.

Блестящая змейка на его ладони сверкнула рубиновыми глазами и стремительно расправила чешуйки, превращаясь в аккуратный стилет.

— Восхитительная работа, — пальцы замерли над острым лезвием, но так и не прикоснулись. — Вам повезло являться обладательницей такой могущественной вещи.

Будто в подтверждение его слов по блестящей поверхности пробежала легкая рябь, подсвечивая тонкий узор из символов.

— Тише, тише, мой хороший, — успокаивающе шептал кузнец. — Твой час еще не настал.

Он усмехнулся и передал девушке стилет обратно. Тот тут же свернулся тонким браслетом, привычно обвивая ее запястье.

— У вас могущественные друзья, мисс. Зачем девушке с такими друзьями понадобилась моя помощь?

Гермиона завороженно смотрела, как в его зрачках плещется золото. Переливается, сверкает, отражая кроваво-красные угли, тенями ложится в уголки чуть раскосых глаз, вспыхивая искрами по краям радужки.

Она была уверена, что сможет придумать достойный ответ на этот вопрос. Убедить хранителя в том, что ей это необходимо для совершения благой цели, для защиты магического мира или, в крайнем случае, спасения человечества.

Слова вертелись на языке, хаотичными фразами врывались в сознание, но она могла лишь беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот, захлебываясь в паническом ощущении бессилия.

Я хочу помочь другу.

Я хочу спасти мир от темного мага.

Я хочу предотвратить магическую войну.

— Я хочу вернуться домой.

Гермиона вздрогнула, услышав свой собственный голос, и беспомощно вскинула взгляд на усмехающегося мастера. Он практически не двигался, скрестив руки на груди и постукивая ногтями по кожаным наручам.

Она не смогла соврать.

— Любопытно.

Свет за окном будто ждал, когда хозяин мастерской отдаст приказ, — он погас тихо и внезапно, наполнив комнату густыми сумерками.

Ястребиное лицо кузнеца вдруг склонилось над ней, вспыхивая жаром на щеках. Гермиона закружилась в водовороте пряных запахов свежескошенной травы, влажной земли и теплых осенних листьев. Задохнулась, впуская в легкие грозовой раскат грома, вспышкой прорезавший ее зрачки.

— Я помогу, — хрипло прошептал мужчина. — Но с одним условием.

Он отступил в темноту и неторопливо расстегнул наручи, сбрасывая их на пол.

Девушке показалось, что температура в комнате опустилась на несколько градусов. Запах грозы усилился, отдаваясь дрожанием под ребрами.

Заструился рисунок по смуглой коже кузнеца, расчертил ровными линиями запястья, будто кандалы. Заискрилась тонкая, искусно сплетенная рунная вязь, расползаясь выше по очерченным мускулам, огибая темные вены, исчезая среди густых волос.

Маг запрокинул голову, шепча слова, которых девушка не могла разобрать. Она зачарованно следила за тонкими лентами букв, то исчезающих, то снова вспыхивающих в прохладной темноте. Они отражались в ее глазах, скользили по бархатной коже, замирая на приоткрытых губах.

С ревом взметнулось пламя из горна, отпечаталось на стенах тлеющей тенью раскинувшихся крыльев, чтобы тут же рассеяться, уступая место звенящей тишине.

— Условия просты, — он говорил тихо, опираясь руками на край каменного борта, едва касаясь пальцами раскаленных углей, — вам нельзя никому рассказывать об этом. Вы не должны просить помощи или содействия. Если вы это сделаете, можете считать путь завершенным. Вам сотрут память, и вы никогда не вспомните ни обо мне, ни о ком-либо другом.

Внутри Гермионы всё похолодело.

Она смотрела на мерцающие символы на его руках. Слышала, как трещит огонь, как гулко капает вода в глубине кузницы. До ее носа доносились такие привычные запахи свежеиспеченного хлеба и древесных опилок, медленно возвращая к реальности, словно пробуждая от крепкого сна.

Скажи он ей это парой дней раньше, она бы безоговорочно согласилась.

Даже не раздумывая.

Теперь это стало невозможным.

Девушка бесстрашно посмотрела на мастера и невольно улыбнулась.

— Я не могу принять эти условия. Мой спутник должен отправиться со мной, куда бы я ни шла.

— О-о, — протянул кузнец, наклоняя голову набок. — Любовь?

— Взаимовыгодное партнерство.

— И в чем же оно заключается?

Гермиона пожала плечами:

— Без него я бы сюда не добралась.

— Так в этом и цель. Ваша задача — самостоятельно выполнить все задания.

— И много их? — быстро спросила девушка.

Он промолчал.

Затем расслабленно выпрямился и стряхнул с рук пепел.

— Этого я не могу вам сказать. Не потому что я не хочу, — быстро ответил он, предвосхищая следующий вопрос, — а потому что я не знаю.

— Как же, — пробормотала девушка, разочарованно вздыхая. — И что, эти задания не предусматривают работу в паре?

— Были случаи, — уклончиво ответил мастер. — Но если мне не изменяет память, закончилось это весьма трагично.

— Для обоих?

— Вы уверены, что хотите это знать?

— Я намерена продолжить поиски с человеком, находящимся за этой дверью. Как вы думаете, хочу ли я знать, чем это может для меня обернуться? — девушка наклонила голову вправо, скрещивая на груди руки.

Она понимала.

Прекрасно понимала, к чему клонит кузнец, и ей это до чертиков не нравилось.

Если в этой странной игре был финал, то, как полагается, до него дойдет только один. И она была намерена стать тем, кто получит главный приз.

— Надеюсь, вы это выясните самостоятельно. Берите бумагу, я спешу.

Всё время, пока Гермиона переписывала неизвестные символы, нарисованные на его теле, тщательно выводила каждую черточку на шершавом пергаменте, стараясь ничего не пропустить, кузнец неотрывно следил за ней прищуренным взглядом. Она чувствовала себя неуютно, неловко, словно стояла перед ним совершенно голой.

Когда она закончила, он взял из ее рук перо и начертил под ровными строчками две руны, которые должны были помочь найти следующего хранителя.

Присмотревшись, девушка узнала в одной Альгиз — защитную руну, которая по начертанию напоминала раскрытую ладонь.

А со второй у нее были связаны приятные воспоминания из школьных времен, когда Батшеда Бабблинг, предварительно выгнав из класса всех мальчиков, рассказывала им о женской энергии, чувственности, интуиции, берущей свое начало из древних времен.

Руна Лагуз служила для пробуждения мощных энергетических потоков, позволяющих заглянуть в самые сокровенные тайны сознания и даже увидеть будущее.

— Спасибо, — Гермиона убрала пергамент в сумку. — Я могу задать еще один вопрос?

— Ваше право.

— Кто вы?

— Это неправильный вопрос, мисс. — Мужчина провел кончиком пера по губам, насмешливо рассматривая девушку. — Прежде чем задать вопрос, спросите себя: хотите ли вы получить на него ответ.

Гермиона фыркнула и потянулась за пером, но кузнец ловко увернулся, перехватывая ее запястье и прижимая к горячему телу. Сильные руки обвили ее талию, а ушей коснулся горячий шепот:

— К тому же все ответы лежат на поверхности, — он шумно вдохнул ее запах, наслаждаясь им, словно гурман — вкусным блюдом. — Просто нужно знать, куда смотреть.

Он вдруг расслабился и сделал шаг назад, передавая ей перо.

Девушка схватила его слишком резко, вызывая улыбку на губах кузнеца.

— Это всё, что вы хотели узнать?

Сердце стучало громко, сильно, металось в грудной клетке, словно загнанное животное. Она облизала губы и вытерла влажные ладони о мантию.

— Что мне делать дальше?

— Я уже дал вам всю необходимую информацию, — ответил мастер, поворачиваясь к ней спиной. — Я не могу сказать, что ожидает вас в будущем, какие вам встретятся препятствия и удастся ли вам их избежать. Я могу вам только посоветовать не упустить очарование пути. Вас ждет поистине великое и восхитительное путешествие.

Он слово в слово повторил сказанное с утра Фламелем, и девушка вдруг поняла, что не давало ей покоя:

— Зачем вам нужен был клинок?

— Заговоренная сталь не слушается тех, у кого мысли нечисты. Вы доказали свое право на продолжение пути. А сейчас, к моему большому сожалению, я должен покинуть вас.

Кузнец взглянул на нее в последний раз, прежде чем комнату целиком поглотила тьма. И в тишине, словно шелест листвы, раздался его тихий голос, мягко заключая волшебницу в теплые объятия:

— До встречи, мисс. И пусть удача сопутствует вам.

Страх темноты лишь усиливает страх перед образами, что рождает живое воображение. Мутные силуэты знакомых предметов превращаются в жутких монстров, привычные звуки кажутся оглушающе громкими. Воздух колеблется, но всё вокруг неподвижно взирает со своих мест немного укоризненно, словно насмехаясь над ощущением паники, застилающей сознание страшными видениями.

Гермиона Грейнджер не боялась темноты.

Она стояла в пустой кузнице, наполненной густым мраком, и чувствовала, как распрямляется тугая пружина внутри. Дышать стало легко, словно тиски, сдавливающие грудную клетку, вдруг разжались, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью свежий, наполненный сладким ароматом яблок воздух. За окнами переговаривались люди, стучали копыта по мостовой и скрипели колеса повозок. Где-то далеко, вечернюю тишину прорезала музыка, а совсем близко шуршали и скреблись маленькие коготки, царапая деревянный пол.

— Люмос, — она позволила глазам привыкнуть к яркому свету и быстро выскочила на улицу, едва не зацепив дверью Геллерта. Он сидел привалившись спиной к стене и бездумно рассматривал темные окна дома напротив.

Фиолетовые сумерки мягко растекались по узким улицам, вступая в неравную схватку с желто-оранжевыми фонарями, окруженными яркими ореолами света. Чернильные дома казались вырезанными из бумаги и словно наклеенными на темное небесное полотно.

— Как успехи? — юноша смотрел на нее снизу вверх, выражая полную безучастность к происходящему.

— Были сомнения?

— Само собой, — он пожал плечами и перевел взгляд обратно. — Он рассказал что-нибудь интересное?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Предлагаю обсудить это в более приятном месте. И продолжить завтра. Не вижу смысла искать следующего хранителя в темноте.

— Где, например?

— Помоги встать, — Геллерт протянул руку и их пальцы сплелись, растворяясь в водовороте трансгрессии.

Чуть позже, лежа в удобной постели и наслаждаясь долгожданным отдыхом, Гермиона вспомнит, что никто не знал об этой уютной квартире в самом сердце Вены.

Еще одном доме Геллерта Гриндевальда.

Никто не видел, как любовно и заботливо он зажигал свечи в увитых резьбой канделябрах, закрывал и разглаживал тяжелые бархатные шторы, и поправлял подушки на мягких диванах. Как скользили его пальцы по высоким деревянным шкафам, замирая на затейливой резьбе, виноградными побегами вьющейся по краям стеклянных створок.

Никто не следил за ним украдкой из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, чтобы заметить, как разглаживаются морщины на лбу, расправляются плечи и гордо вздергивается подбородок. Как натягивается на спине белая ткань, когда он стоит, окруженный оранжевым пламенем, и вглядывается в сумрак лиловых улиц, словно видит то, что скрыто от глаз простых обывателей.

И, конечно же, никто не знал, какими теплыми бывают его ладони, нежно убирающие за ухо пряди волос, и насколько обжигающее дыхание, когда он едва касается губами виска.

Но всё это было позже.

Сейчас она стояла в центре большой гостиной, прижимала ледяные подушечки пальцев к вискам, борясь с головной болью, тупыми толчками пульсирующей внутри черепной коробки.

— Воды?

Гермиона отрицательно покачала головой.

— Тогда присядь. С тобой раньше такое случалось? — Геллерт помог ей сесть в широкое кресло и опустился на колени, беспокойно всматриваясь в ее лицо.

— Да, но я тогда очень устала, и… — она вздохнула, прикрывая глаза. — И мне нужно просто немного передохнуть.

Девушка закрыла лицо руками, скрывая от Геллерта горькую усмешку.

Да, Геллерт, мне нужно передохнуть.

И быть благодарной судьбе за то, что не сдохла.

За то, что перемещение во времени сказалось лишь головной болью после трансгрессии, частыми приступами тошноты и гнетущим чувством тревоги внутри грудной клетки.

За то, что ее не расщепило, не лишило конечностей и способности трезво думать, и за то, что в целом всё было в порядке.

Само собой.

Всё было в полном порядке.

— Где мы?

— Это мой дом.

Он немного помолчал, но затем добавил:

— Один из. Здесь мы останавливались, когда приезжали в Вену.

— И здесь никто не живет?

Она почувствовала, как дрогнули его руки, согревающие теплом ее колени. Он встал, позволяя девушке некоторое время рассматривать носки его ботинок, и вдруг глухо сказал:

— Некому.

После чего развернулся на каблуках и вышел, оставляя ее в одиночестве.

Изначально он не собирался рассказывать, что это за место.

Пока Гермиона пытала кузнеца, а может, и не пытала, может, она договорилась или оказала ему какую-то услугу…

Он с раздражением подумал, что за услугу она могла оказать, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Девушка была не из тех, кто добивается чего-то таким способом.

Скорее всего, она смогла его каким-то образом убедить.

И пока она его убеждала, он сочинил историю, в которой его друзья уехали из страны, преследуемые местным Авроратом, и любезно согласились предоставить свое жилище в его бессрочное пользование.

Но потом, когда она вышла, окруженная желтоватым светом фонарей, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, проникая под кожу сотнями тонких игл, он передумал.

Геллерт Гриндевальд захотел, чтобы его узнали.

Он придирчиво осмотрел накрытый обеденный стол, мысленно благодаря Авгỳста — домашнего эльфа их семьи, за то, что он не стал сервировать его по всем правилам, ограничившись парой дополнительных тарелок и приборов.

Единственное, что нельзя было исправить, так это сладко благоухающий букет белых роз, которые так любила его мать.

Чувство тревоги, не отпускавшее его последние несколько дней, вдруг испарилось, разливаясь по телу блаженным умиротворением. Геллерт даже позволил себе улыбнуться, прикасаясь к тонким лепесткам и вдыхая знакомый аромат дома.

— Геллерт?

Он вздрогнул от слишком яркого, сочного чувства дежавю. Медленно повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Гермионой, стоявшей в дверном проходе.

— Я хочу искупаться.

— Да, конечно. Ванная по коридору направо.

Он застыл, оглушенный ее голосом, ее фигурой в трепещущем пламени свечей, словно вернулся на много лет назад, утопая в вихре совершенно ненужных воспоминаний. Он стоял не двигаясь, пока звук закрывшейся двери не привел его в чувство, заставив оторвать взгляд от пустого проема и начать приготовления к ужину.

Гермиона сидела на краю ванны, а ее отражение задумчиво уставилось на нее из большого напольного зеркала. Оно наклонило голову сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую, критично подмечая пыльные полы мантии, сбившиеся в колтун волосы и темные круги под глазами.

Не сказать, что она увидела что-то новое.

В последнее время ей не хотелось смотреть в зеркало, потому что знала, что не увидит там той легкости, той беспечности, казавшимися в школьные годы чем-то вечным и неизменным.

Девушка нахмурилась, быстро сняла тяжелые ботинки, сбросила мантию и одежду, оставаясь перед своим отражением в одном белье. Провела пальцами по розовым царапинам ниже линии ребер, темно-желтым пятнам на тазовых косточках и резко отвернулась, будто коря себя за минутную слабость прошлой ночи.

Она не должна была об этом думать.

Но думала.

Думала, шепча «агуаменти» и слушая успокаивающий шум воды.

Думала, опуская ноги в прохладную ванну и подставляя голову теплым струям, льющимся из парящей волшебной палочки.

Думала, глядя на свое отражение в мутной от пара зеркальной глади, и не понимала.

Почему темный волшебник, чье имя произносилось благоговейным шепотом, был для нее чем-то чарующим, завораживающим в своем пленительном обаянии, увлекающим прямо в адскую бездну, к уготованным для них двоих местам.

И она была готова признать самой себе, что ей этого хотелось.

Хотелось окунуться в бездну, имя которой Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Даже не осознавая, что вторит его мыслям.

— Ты попала, Грейнджер, — прошептали ее губы, и она закрыла глаза. — Ты просто чертовски попала.

Стоило словам раствориться среди светло-голубых стен, как головная боль отступила, блаженством растекаясь по позвоночнику, принося вместе с прохладным воздухом из открытых окон ясность мыслей и решительность на дальнейшие действия.

Геллерт ждал ее в столовой.

Он сидел за овальным столом, освещаемый слабым оранжевым светом, и расслабленно смотрел в темное окно.

— Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, — он улыбнулся и встал, отодвигая для нее стул. — Чай, кофе?

— Кофе, пожалуйста, — Гермиона села, испытывая некоторое неудобство от непривычных ей манер. — И я бы хотела немного перекусить.

— Я бы рекомендовал чай, — волшебник взмахнул рукой, призывая пузатый заварочный чайник и наполняя небольшие чашки ароматным черным чаем. — Не стоит на ночь пить кофе. Он плохо влияет на сон.

Девушка усмехнулась.

— Теперь ты будешь заботиться о качестве моего сна?

— Само собой.

Он утвердительно кивнул, снимая железные колпаки с блюд, открывая восхитительно пышные венские вафли с начинками из свежих фруктов со сливками, тонко нарезанных кусочков сыра и холодного мяса и покрытых золотистой мягкой карамелью с орехами.

Всё это источало восхитительный аромат, заставляя желудок нетерпеливо урчать.

— Угощайся, — Геллерт отправил в рот кусок вафли и блаженно прицокнул. — Как всегда великолепно. Всегда удивлялся, как Авгỳсту удается так хорошо готовить.

— Авгỳсту? — девушка попробовала мясо, растворяясь в многообразии вкусовых сочетаний, собранных в одной маленькой пластинке.

— Домашний эльф. Сколько себя помню, он прислуживал нашей семье. Он что-то вроде главного эльфа-управляющего, — юноша усмехнулся. — Продумывает меню, говорит, что делать другим эльфам, следит за домами. Боюсь, без него это всё давным-давно пришло бы в запустение.

После школы Гермиона отказалась от борьбы за права домашних эльфов. У нее было так мало свободного времени, что их помощь оказалась для нее необходимостью и поэтому каждую неделю к ней приходила пожилая эльфийка — убиралась, стирала постельное белье и готовила на неделю еду.

И каждый раз Гермиона пыталась ей заплатить, а та отказывалась, воспринимая это как личное оскорбление.

— Авгỳст всегда считал меня слишком тощим. Я пытался ему объяснить, что это благородная худоба, но он всё равно настойчиво готовил жареное мясо и запеченный картофель, пока однажды Mama не попросила его остановиться, так как вся одежда оказалась на меня мала.

— Ты был пухлым ребенком? — девушка вдруг развеселилась, представляя великого темного мага розовощеким мальчишкой, уплетающим за обе щеки сахарный пончик.

— Весьма упитанным.

Геллерт рассмеялся, запоздало прижимая тыльную сторону ладони к губам.

Гермиона подперла подбородок рукой, всем своим видом показывая, что готова послушать историю о том, как он боролся с лишним весом.

— Нет, ты не подумай, — он покачал кончиком вилки, хитро прищуриваясь, — я бы сейчас вполне мог выглядеть как Дож, если бы не отправился в Дурмстранг. Здоровое питание, изобилие овощей. Уроки самообороны, после которых жить не хочется, и строгая дисциплина…

— И тем не менее тебя отчислили.

— Альбус рассказал? — Геллерт вскинул на нее резкий взгляд исподлобья.

Девушка пожала плечами, намекая, что больше некому.

— Им нечему было меня научить. Кстати, Альбус говорил, ты из Америки. Ты училась в Ильверморни, я так полагаю?

— Кажется, ты сменил тему, — она убрала волосы на одну сторону, перебирая пальцами слегка влажные пряди. — Я бы с удовольствием послушала, каким ты был милым ребенком.

— Quid pro quo⁶, моя дорогая. На каком факультете ты обучалась?

С чувством насыщения приходило благодушное расположение духа. Эту часть легенды она продумала особенно досконально и сейчас расслабленно следила за тем, как Геллерт сосредоточенно пережевывал пищу, не опасаясь быть уличенной во лжи.

— Рогатого Змея. Знаешь, долгие ночи в библиотеке за чтением древних фолиантов, тайные знания, рождаемые густым дымом, вьющимся из длинных трубок и скрупулезная работа над амулетами. Романтика, одним словом.

— Действительно, романтика, — сказал Геллерт, с удовольствием слушая ее голос. — То есть похищение амулетов из кабинета министра это был профессиональный шаг, а не случайность?

— Именно так, — Гермиона сделала небольшой глоток чая и спросила:

— Когда мы сможем продолжить работу над полученной от кузнеца и повара информацией?

— Завтра, — он потянулся, разминая плечи. — Всё — завтра с утра. Постарайся встать пораньше.

— Может, мы начнем сегодня? Еще не так поздно, спать я не хочу.

Геллерт секунду на нее смотрел, а затем широко зевнул, потирая глаза кончиками пальцев.

— А я вот не отказался бы лечь на мягкую перину, опустить голову на воздушные, наполненные нежным пухом подушки и окунуться в объятия Морфея, чтобы до утра видеть сладкие сны. А еще, — он подался вперед, опускаясь до вкрадчивого шепота, — я бы хотел, чтобы твои чертовски соблазнительные бедра прижимались ко мне, дарили теплое и сладкое возбуждение. Я бы гладил их, оставляя жаркие дорожки на твоей бархатной коже и…

— Хватит! — ее возглас отразился яркой вспышкой в его потемневших глазах, и он улыбнулся, обнажая белые зубы:

— Очаровательно.

Ему доставляло невероятное удовольствие провоцировать ее.

То, как мерцающие золотистые искорки пронзали темные глаза, спрятанные под взмахом длинных ресниц, казалось ему поистине восхитительным. На мгновение она будто становилась собой, сбрасывая все маски.

Как жаль, что каждый раз это длилось всего мгновение.

Он встал, взмахом руки очищая стол, и направился к выходу из столовой.

— Твоя комната вторая по коридору, — он замер в дверном проеме и, не оборачиваясь, добавил:

— Доброй ночи, моя дорогая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Kommst du, Schatz? — Ты идешь, милый?  
> ² Ja, ich komme, Mama! — Да, я иду, мама!  
> ³ «Geschlossen» — «Закрыто»  
> ⁴ Alles in ordnung? — Все в порядке?  
> ⁵ Ich suche einen Schmied. — Я ищу кузнеца.  
> ⁶ «Quid pro quo» — «Услуга за услугу»


	8. Chapter 8

_Мой дорогой Геллерт!_  
_Наша догадка о песках времени была верна._  
_Вчера мы прибыли в Каир и я встретил человека по имени Иалу. Он представитель местных жрецов и согласился мне помочь. Если то, что он говорит — правда, мы увидимся совсем скоро._  
_Мне жаль, что ты не со мной._  
_Город восхищает. Я уверен, что ты захотел бы разгадать его тайны, а после, греясь под жарким пустынным солнцем, наблюдать со мной за вечным течением Нила._  
_Я скучал, Геллерт._  
_Прости за эту слабость._  
_Я обязательно напишу тебе о месте, куда нас отведет Иалу. По его словам — оно волшебно._  
_P.S. В храме богини Маат я видел ожерелье с авантюринами. Они напомнили мне цвет твоих глаз._  
_Альбус._

Мой дорогой Геллерт.

Тонкий пергамент вспыхнул в руках, превращаясь в невесомый пепел.

С момента их последней встречи прошло восемь лет и не было ни дня, чтобы Геллерт не пожалел о том досадном недоразумении, отнявшим у него такого великолепного партнера.

Он знал, чье это было заклинание.

Он до сих пор корил себя за то, что так и не сказал правду, приняв вину на себя. Сознательно лишил Альбуса выбора, что сделало пропасть между ними непреодолимой.

Безусловно, Геллерт удивился, когда увидел его на пороге.

— Здравствуй.

И ведь не изменился совсем. Всё тот же мальчишка с лукавым прищуром васильковых глаз. Слегка рассеянный, виноватый, словно нашкодивший щенок.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Геллерт иронично выгнул бровь и прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Сразу к делу? Вот так? Даже не обнимемся?

— Ты хочешь меня обнять? — Видеть друга так близко и не прикоснуться к нему было для Альбуса верхом самообладания, и он мысленно похвалил себя за сдержанность. — Прости, Геллерт…

— Ты спешишь, — закончил за него маг. — Мне казалось, я последний, к кому ты обратишься за помощью.

— Верно, — еле слышно сказал Альбус. — Но ты единственный, кто сможет мне помочь.

— Да ну? — А ведь он даже не старался скрыть удивление, задумчиво рассматривая румянец на его щеках.

— Геллерт, я хочу вернуть Ариану.

— Некромантия — не мой конек, Альбус.

— Нет, я хочу вернуться в прошлое и спасти ее.

Сейчас Геллерту сложно было вспомнить свои ощущения, но он точно знал: это было чертовски привлекательное предложение, отказаться от которого он не мог.

_Мой милый Альбус!_

С кончика пера вдруг сорвалась капля и тут же приземлилась на имя, скрыв его под темно-фиолетовым чернильным пятном.

Как символично.

Геллерт скомкал испорченную бумагу и бросил на пол.

_Мой милый Альбус!_  
_Я сожалею, что обстоятельства были не на нашей стороне и мне пришлось оставить тебя в этом сложном путешествии._  
_Я тоже скучал._  
_Я бы с удовольствием наблюдал с тобой за звездами, сияющими над белоснежными песками Сахары, и разгадывал древние тайны, но ты должен понять, что я не могу._  
_Мы с мисс Грейнджер находимся в самом начале долгого пути и мне, как джентльмену, не следует оставлять ее в одиночестве._  
_Успехов тебе, мой друг._  
_С нетерпением жду письма._  
_Геллерт._

И следом — треугольник, окружность и вертикальная линия, которую Геллерт провел с особым нажимом. Символ бесценных Даров Смерти, один из которых покоился во внутреннем кармане его сюртука.

Он тихо чертыхнулся, вспоминая, где видел этот знак последний раз. Замер, прислушиваясь к тишине в гостевой комнате, и быстро написал еще одну записку, отправляя ее по совершенно другому адресу.

Альбус не мог поделиться с Гермионой их планами. Время изменило его. Он стал более мягким, податливым. Словно неоперившийся птенец, которого вышвырнули из гнезда, и почему-то Геллерт рядом с ним чувствовал себя мантикорой, решившей внезапно пообедать. А Грейнджер… Она знала о его любви к сказкам Барда Бидля и, вероятно, думала, что это просто безобидный символ из книги.

И всё же это не давало ему покоя.

За окнами сияло полуденное солнце, а в ослепительной синеве неба величественно плыли белые словно сахарная вата облака. Глухую тишину нарушал лишь монотонный гул голосов и постукивание копыт по камням. Геллерт оперся руками о подоконник и с блаженством вдохнул теплый воздух.

Альбус, Альбус…  
На сей раз тебе не укрыться от меня в стенах твоей любимой школы. Наше будущее совсем рядом, стоит лишь протянуть руку. Не об этом ли ты мечтал? Ты станешь действительно полезен. Ты возглавишь революцию. А пока… Ищи свои пески времени, позволяя мне заняться более интересной загадкой.

Геллерт улыбнулся своим мыслям и незамедлительно постучал в дверь гостевой спальни.

Гермиона открыла глаза, упираясь взглядом в светлый потолок.  
Чужой потолок с ажурной люстрой посередине.

Гермиона Грейнджер любила, чтобы всё было правильно, структурировано и понятно. Она ненавидела сюрпризы так же, как и непонимание происходящего. А потому вчера она позволила себе слабость — разрыдаться, как только за ней закрылась дверь.

Захотелось смыть с себя липкое ощущение беспокойного сна, но…

Она поняла, что выспалась. Даже не потребовалось зелье, чтобы заснуть, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

— Доброе утро, Гермиона. Я могу войти?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнул дверь, заставляя натянуть одеяло до самого подбородка. Вошел так, словно это не просто спальня, а по меньшей мере Букингемский дворец; степенно выдержал паузу, слегка поклонился и ослепительно улыбнулся, стирая все негативные впечатления от своего вторжения.

Его магия вихрем пронеслась по комнате, пока он обходил кровать. Всколыхнула светлые занавески, прошуршала по оставленным Гермионой свиткам, рассеиваясь в зелени цветов на окнах.

— Мне казалось, сначала я должна ответить, — пробормотала девушка, рассматривая его с недовольством. — Который час?

— К черту формальности, — Геллерт пожал плечами. — Без четверти двенадцать.

Гермиона рывком села на постели.

Даже в самые хорошие времена она не позволяла себе так долго спать.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил?

— Я решил, тебе нужно немного поспать. Понимаю, ты мракоборец, и сон для вас это лишняя трата времени, но, — он картинно развел руками, — разве я мог позволить моей гостье проснуться невыспавшейся?

— О, — девушка сложила губы трубочкой, — разбуди меня в следующий раз пораньше.

— Как прикажете, мисс, — юноша приложил руку к животу и шутливо поклонился.

Гермиона смерила его ненавидящим взглядом.

— Мне нужно одеться.

— Это лишнее. Ты всегда успеешь это сделать, — он улегся рядом, блаженно растягиваясь на мягкой перине и прикрывая глаза.

Гермиона прерывисто вздохнула, раздумывая, как бы ей выскользнуть из-под одеяла и привести себя в порядок.

Дело было вовсе не в стеснении. За годы работы мракоборцем она перестала испытывать это чувство в принципе. Но это время диктовало определенные стандарты моды, и одежда, что хранилась в ее сумочке, совершенно им не соответствовала. Ее внешний вид выбивался из общепринятых.

И еще.

Его взгляд вызывал смутное волнение где-то под ребрами.

Несомненно, Геллерт красив.

Она не могла заставить себя отвести взгляд и просто уйти в ванную. Приподнявшись на локте и рассматривая его профиль, она чувствовала необходимость запомнить этот момент. Для чего?

Чтобы, вернувшись в свое время, вспоминать, каким был настоящий Геллерт Гриндевальд?

Она усмехнулась.

К нему хотелось прикоснуться. Убрать со лба светлую прядь, разглаживая едва заметные морщинки. Поймать губами дыхание, ощущая на языке кофейный вкус.

Что ты оставишь после себя, Геллерт?

Воспоминание. Теплые руки и длинные пальцы. Натянутую струну гибкой, как у кошки, спины и острые ключицы с розовеющими отпечатками ее ногтей. Глаза цвета весеннего льда в обрамлении густых пшеничных ресниц.

— Кажется, ты хотела одеться.

Черт, она и не заметила, что всё это время он смотрел на нее.

Гермиона сглотнула, прикусив губу. И тут же, привычно расправив плечи, отбросила одеяло и выскользнула за дверь. Нужно будет наколдовать себе пижаму.

Геллерт улыбался.

Воздух пряно пах полевыми цветами, и ему совершенно не хотелось шевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть ощущение того, что смело можно было назвать счастьем. Он взмахнул рукой, призывая две кофейные чашки и свитки, над переводом которых он трудился всё утро.

Почему-то захотелось сделать девушке приятное, и на прикроватной тумбочке появилась вазочка с букетом ромашек.

— Ты расшифровал их, — он вздрогнул, даже не заметив, как задремал.

Гермиона уже была в привычной темно-синей мантии, что немного разочаровывало. Форменная одежда убивала личность, ставила всех под одну черту, а больше всего Геллерт ценил индивидуальность.

— Да, — он отпил из чашки, обжигая горло горячим напитком. — Если вкратце, получается несусветная чушь.

Девушка хмурилась, рассматривая переводы.

— Поль сказал что-то об эддах. Это они?

— Нет, эдда — это основное произведение скандинавской мифологии. То, что у меня получилось, больше напоминает загадки. Такое ощущение, что тот, кто их писал, пытался сымитировать формат эдды, но получилось из рук вон плохо.

Геллерт придвинулся ближе, забирая у нее листы.

— Я не уверен, что это должно звучать именно так, но другого перевода я не нашел: «Он бесконечным покажется людям, всаднику — счастьем, трудом — для коня. Она тверда в своем слове. Никогда не обманет и не подведет. Великий свет судьбы, помощь для воина в тумане ночи».

— Это слабо похоже на поэзию.

— Я бы, конечно, мог срифмовать строки, но предпочел более дословный вариант, — он смотрел на девушку, улыбаясь. Наклонил голову чуть набок, спрашивая:

— Ты любишь стихи?

Гермиона не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ. Отрицательно покачала головой, только сейчас заметив ромашки.

Надо же.

Геллерт Гриндевальд оказывается романтик.

Он проследил за ее взглядом и добавил:

— Я не знал, какие ты любишь цветы, но решил, что эти тебе должны понравиться.

— Спасибо. Это очень мило.

Да, мило.

Она бездумно уставилась на белые лепестки, понимая, что это самое милое из того, что кто-либо делал для нее в последнее время.

Захотелось с ним поговорить. Обсудить планы на день, на жизнь. Просто поболтать о детстве или друзьях. Почувствовать себя живой. Нормальной. Способной на непринужденную беседу.

Внезапно пришло осознание, как давно она не разговаривала с людьми.

Не по работе, не по делу, а так.

Просто.

Геллерт хмыкнул. Ее молчание он воспринял по-своему, уводя разговор в прежнее русло:

— Я думаю, первая часть означает дорогу.

— Согласна, — девушка кивнула раньше, чем он успел договорить. — Скорее, не дорогу, а путь.

Она задумчиво сминала тонкими пальцами пергамент, казалось, даже не замечая этого. Рассеянно смотрела на цветы, мысленно находясь далеко от этой комнаты, от самого Геллерта, и ему это не нравилось. Он не мог заглянуть в ее мысли и приходилось только догадываться, о чем она думает.

Не понравились? Не угадал?

Нет, понравились. Может, тяжелые воспоминания?

Кто дарил тебе цветы до меня, Грейнджер?

Чье имя шепчут во сне твои губы?

— Если они взаимосвязаны, думаю, вторая часть может означать солнце, — Гермиона посмотрела на него так, словно видела впервые. Эта сторона темного мага стала для нее откровением. — Если сопоставить перевод с рунами из библиотеки, получится «путь солнца». Или «по пути солнца».

Геллерт нахмурился.

— Нет. Помощь для воина в тумане ночи. Тогда луна больше подходит.

— Помощь для воина… — задумчиво повторила девушка, перебирая в голове варианты. — Звезда! Это путеводная звезда!

— Точно, — кивнул маг, перевернулся на живот и, призвав несколько книг, спешно записал перевод. — Если заменить слова «он» и «она», получается идеальная рифма. Хочешь послушать?

Он замер, ожидая ее ответа.

На светло-желтую бумагу снова упала чернильная капля.

— Надеюсь, это последнее пятно на моей репутации, — растерянно пробормотал Геллерт, взмахом заставляя каплю исчезнуть.

Гермиона улыбнулась и вдруг порывисто заправила непослушную прядь светлых волос ему за ухо. Еле ощутимо, на грани нежности, провела фалангами пальцев по скуле, срывая с губ прерывистый вздох.

Геллерт перехватил ее ладонь и прижал к щеке.

Черт.

Нужно было что-то сказать. Переключить внимание на… да на что угодно, лишь бы не падать в водоворот ощущений, вызванных лишь одним ее прикосновением.

Не хотелось ни о чем думать. Хотелось лежать, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы, и дышать, дышать ее теплом, нежно поглаживать бархатную кожу и мечтать.

— Если ты сейчас не прекратишь, — хрипотца, от которой она буквально перестала дышать, — мы сегодня никуда не успеем. Боюсь, мы даже из спальни не выйдем.

Она решила за него, мягко высвободив руку и вернувшись к свиткам.

Если бы он знал, чего Гермионе стоило это незначительное движение, то понял бы, что не одинок в своих мыслях.

— Я послушаю стихи в библиотеке, — она мягко улыбнулась, рассматривая изящный почерк. Такой схожий с ее собственным. — Она точит сердце людское. Во спасение бывает и в помощь, если знать о ней вовремя. Оно сокрыто от глаз, спрятано под замками. Счастье приносит сынам человеческим, утешение — беспокойным.

— Вот здесь у меня много догадок, — Геллерт снова перевернулся на спину, рассматривая потолок. — Первая часть может означать ложь или нужду.

— Ложь ближе всего, — Гермиона еще раз пробежалась по строчкам. — Хотя какой смысл знать вовремя о лжи и использовать ее в помощь? Ты точно правильно перевел?

Геллерт фыркнул. Взмахнул рукой — и под потолком закружились слова, подсвечиваясь, когда он на них указывал.

Гермиона и забыла, что для волшебства ему не нужна палочка.

Она ведь читала об этом. Почему-то всё написанное в министерских документах разительно отличалось от того, что она видела. А находясь в нескольких дюймах от него, чувствуя аромат парфюма, ощущая кожей тонкую ткань рубашки, не представляла, как это мог быть один и тот же человек.

— Ложь при переводе не подходит, теряется рифма. Оно сокрыто от глаз. Сокровище?

— Нужда в сокровище? — девушка скептически покачала головой, снова и снова вчитываясь в перевод. — Тайник, может.

— Тайник — «он», хранилище? Да, — еще одно легкое движение — и нужное слово тут же взмыло вверх, встраиваясь в общий поток. — Хранилище лжи? Нужды? Не вяжется с общей концепцией.

— Нет, ты не в том направлении думаешь.

— Хорошо, ваша версия, мисс Грейнджер, — протянул он елейным голосом, делая акцент на «мисс». Повернул чуть голову, рассматривая ее с усмешкой:

— Кстати, у тебя есть мужчина?

Гермиона сложила бумагу в ровную стопку, стараясь не сильно натянуто улыбаться ему в ответ.

— И в какой момент тебе показалось, что это кстати?

— Я не хочу, чтобы какой-то франт действовал мне на нервы, околачиваясь неподалеку.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Конечно, есть. Но вряд ли он способен действовать кому-то на нервы.

— Врешь ведь, — и нехорошо прищурился. — Ты мне не доверяешь?

Хороший вопрос, мистер Гриндевальд.

— Черт возьми, Геллерт, — вспылила девушка, — ты спрашиваешь так, словно не знаешь ответ. Что ты ожидал услышать? Что я одинока и нуждаюсь в тебе?

— Вовсе нет.

Вот так просто.

Без лишних вопросов или комментариев. С холодным спокойствием глядя ей в глаза. Гермиона сжала губы, не сдержав раздражения, но Геллерт уже отвернулся и его вниманием снова завладели стихи.

— Тайна.

Символично.

Между ними физически ощущалось присутствие тайны. Сквозило прохладой по затылку, застывая несказанными словами на кончике языка.

Под потолком вспыхнули строки, окрашивая комнату в зелёный.

Проглотив едкие замечания, девушка собралась с мыслями и прокомментировала:

— Хранилище тайн? Но оно совершенно не вяжется с рунами.

Геллерт потянулся и нехотя встал, меряя шагами комнату.

— Отчего, если представить вместо кузнеца — «хранителя огня», то вполне подходит. Я вообще не уверен, что здесь есть какая-то связь. Кстати, — он остановился напротив и жестом поманил листок из ее стопки, — я думаю, что руны, которые дал кузнец, указывают на один храм здесь неподалеку.

— Что за храм?

— Я покажу, — он призвал из другой комнаты сюртук и протянул руку для совместной трансгрессии. — Ничего плохого не случится, если…

Окончание фразы утонуло в хлопке трансгрессии и в глаза ударил ослепительно-яркий свет.

— … если он горит. Какого черта?

Они появились в самом начале каменной площадки, окруженной высокими деревьями. Вокруг бегали и кричали люди. Ведра воды передавались по длинным цепочкам рук, заливая небольшой деревянный храм поодаль, полыхающий ярким пламенем. В носу тут же защипало от едкого дыма. Чьи-то руки сильно толкнули Гермиону в плечо, отпихивая с дороги.

— Geh aus dem Weg! ¹ — крупный мужчина с закатанными рукавами и измазанным сажей лицом бросил злой взгляд на Геллерта, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу.

— Агуаме… — Геллерт поднял палочку, но Гермиона тут же ударила его по руке, обрывая заклинание.

— Здесь слишком много людей! Ты и так трансгрессировал нас в самую гущу!

— Ты сейчас серьезно думаешь о том, как бы не выдать себя?!

— Да! Статут…

— Да плевать я хотел на статут! — рявкнул Геллерт, коротко взмахивая рукой.

Поток воды хлынул в храм и пламя с шипением начало гаснуть. Потолочная балка, на которой держались остатки крыши, с громким треском рухнула вниз, хороня под собой внутренние залы, и, чтобы не задохнуться от дыма и пыли, Гермиона прикрыла лицо краем рукава.

— В следующий раз, — он повернулся к ней, сверля злым взглядом, — не мешай.

И развернулся спиной, намереваясь протиснуться ближе к храму, но девушка одернула его за рукав:

— Кто ты такой, чтобы ставить под удар весь магический мир? — прошипела она, крепко держа его за расшитый серебром манжет.

— Мне казалось, мы это уже обсудили, — он уничижительно посмотрел на ее руку и добавил:

— К тому же нас вряд ли кто-то заметил.

— Нет, Геллерт, не обсудили. Я не хочу каждый раз перед тем, как куда-то с тобой отправиться, думать о…

От сильного толчка в бок Гермиона чуть не потеряла равновесие, но Геллерт удержал ее, обхватив за талию.

— Прости, — его дыхание коснулось щеки, скользнув к ушной раковине. — Рядом с тобой я совершенно себя не контролирую.

Она отстранилась, сосредоточенно стряхивая с себя летающую в воздухе сажу.

Что она могла ему сказать?

Что он не прав. Что должен соблюдать международный статут о секретности, поскольку его нарушение повлечет за собой суровое наказание. Что мир магглов не готов узнать о существовании волшебников, и первым делом они постараются от них избавиться. Люди боятся того, чего не понимают.

Но как это донести до самогó Геллерта Гриндевальда, который уже сейчас собирал армию сторонников?

— Ради меня, Геллерт, — она подняла на него полный мольбы взгляд, надеясь, что это не выглядит фальшиво, — ты можешь этого не делать ради меня?

Он промолчал, внимательно изучая ее лицо. Повел плечами, выпрямляясь.

— А на что готова ты ради меня? — Старшая палочка в его руках покачнулась, блеснув на солнце металлической вставкой.

Гермиона вдруг обнаружила, что стоит в центре пустого круга. Магглы их не замечали, магия подсказывала, что это место стоит обойти стороной. Даже голоса стали немного приглушеннее.

— Дезиллюминационные чары? — сложно было скрыть досаду в голосе, и девушка скривилась.

Мракоборец, называется.

Она была так увлечена мыслями о Геллерте, о перемещении во времени и собственной легендой, что забыла о банальных правилах безопасности.

Он кивнул в подтверждение ее слов.

— Ну, — девушка пожала плечами, отводя взгляд, — я могу некоторое время не вспоминать о статуте и магглах.

— То есть не делать свою работу.

— Примерно.

— И за это ты просишь перестать меня быть собой? — он иронично выгнул бровь. — Слишком маленькая цена.

Гермиона в ответ хмыкнула.

— Мы торгуемся?

Маг лишь усмехнулся. Легкий взмах — и внешний мир обрушился на них гулом голосов. Кто-то снова наткнулся на девушку и громко выругался.

Внезапно она поняла, что имеет над Геллертом определенную власть.

От храма остались дымящиеся развалины. Как только пламя угасло окончательно, Геллерт исчез, оставляя Гермиону в одиночестве. Она обошла храм по широкой дуге, прислушиваясь к звукам. Среди грязи и обломков нельзя было разобрать, есть ли там кто-то живой, и девушка остановилась в самом низу ступенек, ведущих к главному входу. По ним грязными потеками сбегала вода, собираясь в черные, блестящие радужными разводами лужи в углублениях каменной кладки.

— Гоменум Ревелио.

Призрачная волна прокатилась по тлеющим балкам, но безрезультатно.  
Если там и был кто-то, то в живых он не остался.

— Не вижу смысла оставаться здесь, — Геллерт вынырнул из-за спины, отряхивая руки. Ботинки, брюки и нижняя часть сюртука были испачканы.

— Экскуро.

— Спасибо, — юноша кивнул, недовольно осматривая пепелище. — Не думаю, что Орден заменит хранителя так быстро.

— Почему ты решил, что это именно тот храм, что нам нужен? В мире может быть множество схожих с этим.

— Может, — согласился Геллерт. — До того, как он сгорел, на нем был символ нашей руны — Альгиз. Это один из немногих храмов богини Нертус. Верили, что каждому, кто посетит ее святилище, будет даровано благословение. Я полагаю, хранителем здесь была одна из жриц, поскольку мужчин сюда не допускали.

— А что с другими?

— Понятия не имею, где они находятся.

Гермиона недовольно поджала губы.

С одной стороны неплохо было бы проверить все вероятные места, где может находиться хранитель. С другой — не хотелось тратить на это время.

— Предлагаешь отправиться сразу в библиотеку?

— А толку здесь торчать, — он пожал плечами. — Большая часть стиха у нас есть.

— Если они взаимосвязаны, то нам придется дождаться замены или искать другие храмы. — С треском обвалилась последняя стена, и на Гермиону нахлынуло чувство безнадежности. Если без этого хранителя им не удастся найти тайник, то с возвращением домой придется подождать.

— А если нет?

— Ну, а какой смысл разбивать на части, по факту, заклинание, если они не будут связаны друг с другом? — спросила Гермиона, недовольно косясь на мага. — Разве что… они отвечают за разные вещи.

На свет тут же появились свитки, и девушка зашевелила губами, перечитывая их.

— Смотри, я была права. Они связаны с рунами. Первая строфа, как и первые руны, отвечают за поиск. Вторые — за хранителя и хранилище. Третьей строфы у нас нет, но можно предположить, что это защита.

— Защита? — следящий за ее пальцем Геллерт нахмурился, но его лицо тут же посветлело:

— Но ведь ничего плохого не случится, если мы просто проверим?

И вот снова.

Открытая ладонь, приглашающая шагнуть в пропасть.

— Надеюсь, библиотека не сгорела, — пробормотала Гермиона, слыша, как в водовороте трансгрессии растворяется его смех.

Мир завертелся перед глазами, замедляясь на широких каменных ступенях.

Ткань мужских брюк натянулась, когда по ней скользнула женская ладонь, силясь удержать хозяйку на ногах, но Гермионе не повезло. Как только ее зад коснулся разогретого солнцем камня, раздалось шипение.

— Черт, — смахнув со лба холодную испарину, она произнесла еле слышное «акцио».

Зеленоватая бутылочка мигом прыгнула в руку. Дело было за малым: поднести ее к губам.

Белая прядь выбилась из-за уха, скользнув на лоб, когда Геллерт выхватил зелье, поддевая большим пальцем пробковую крышку. В нос ударил запах бадьяна и мяты, за которыми было сложно различить остальные ингредиенты.

— Восстанавливающее? — спросил маг, впервые испытывая подобие удовлетворения от того, что исполнил чью-то прихоть, скрывая их от магглов.

Гермиона кивнула, ощутив мягкое прикосновение к своей шее. Послушно приоткрыв рот, она позволила Геллерту влить эликсир, ощущая на языке его едкий вкус. Ну и дрянь.

— Мы можем вернуться и продолжить здесь завтра.

Она отрицательно мотнула головой.

— Я в норме.

В горле пересохло.

Перед глазами возникла ладонь. Крепкая, идеально правильная. В такую без страха можно было вкладывать свою маленькую и нежную, со словами: «Согласна».

Гермиона коснулась ее, отпуская звонкий подзатыльник внутреннему шутнику, и ее потянуло вверх. В этот миг она остро ощутила странную ассоциацию с маггловским лифтом.

— И давно у тебя проблемы с трансгрессией?

— Пару месяцев, — поморщилась она, желая заглушить мерзкое послевкусие. — Агуаменти, — опустевший пузырек наполнился живительной влагой.

Если она не лгала, то точно недоговаривала. Искоса наблюдая за волшебницей, Геллерт прикидывал, стоит ли проникать в ее мысли. Если она умеет защищаться, то почувствует, но что если нет?

Ожидая, пока она утолит жажду, маг любовался видом на площадь, одновременно пытаясь разобраться с возникшей дилеммой. Она могла стать для него хорошей союзницей, а переступив черту, он предаст то хрупкое подобие доверия, что выстроилось между ними за это время. Не без сожаления волшебник признал, что идею придется отложить.

— Что если о твоей маленькой проблеме узнают те, кому лучше не знать?

Уголки ее губ поползли вверх.

— Они определенно в курсе.

Геллерт хмыкнул. Что за причины влекли за собой подобные последствия? Его задумчивый взгляд мазнул по ее лицу, задерживаясь на глазах.

— Попала под проклятие?

Ее ладонь легла на рукав его сюртука, проводя по дорогой малахитовой материи. Покачав головой, она ответила:

— Я расскажу, обязательно. Только давай наконец войдем в эту чертову библиотеку. Сколько там осталось до закрытия? — обманчивая мягкость ее голоса даже не пыталась скрывать нотки раздражения.

Маг недовольно пожал плечами.

— Около сорока минут, — его рука скользнула под ее локоть, аккуратно придерживая, прежде чем они оказались внутри.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я привлекала к себе внимание, если мне станет нехорошо?

— Для девушки твоего возраста ты слишком практична, — ответил маг, своими словами вызывая ее улыбку.

— Sie haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor Sie schließen,² — скрипучий голос библиотекарши звучал слишком громко, отдаваясь в стенах гулким эхо.

— Wir wissen, danke.³

Выпустив руку своей спутницы, чтобы привычно пропустить даму вперед, Геллерт не подозревал о сожалении, промелькнувшем в сознании Гермионы. С некоторой грустью она признала, что ей нравилось, когда он был рядом, все его дурацкие раздражающие манеры, от которых она чувствовала себя уязвимой, но отнюдь не бессильной.

— У нас есть полчаса, — сказал маг.

Мысль о том, что ждать придется недолго, радовала. Заприметив в дальнем углу зала относительно незаметный стол, Гермиона кивнула на него. Оказавшись на месте, она взмахнула палочкой, рассекая воздух четкими выверенными движениями, сосредотачиваясь на сложной формуле заклинания.

Нужно было скрыться от любопытных глаз, создавая иллюзию. Не зная, станут ли смотрители проверять зал перед закрытием, она решила перестраховаться.

Геллерт любовался точностью ее движений и тем, как старательно она выводит линию за линией. Если бы волшебная палочка была кистью, а мир вокруг полотном, он мог бы называть ее магию искусством.

— Ты обещала рассказать, что за история произошла с твоей трансгрессией.

Она прикрыла глаза всего на миг, чтобы прогнать неприятное ощущение холодка, коварной змейкой вьющегося по позвоночнику. Ей приходилось врать и выкручиваться. Снова.

— Еще до начала преследований меня пытались отравить, — она сделала короткую паузу, будто собиралась с мыслями. — Я часто трансгрессировала, просто потому что это был самый быстрый способ оказаться в нужном месте. К тому же я чихаю от каминной сажи и просто ненавижу полеты на метлах.

Геллерт невольно улыбнулся, глядя, как забавно морщится ее носик.

— Так вот, с утра я еще смогла переместиться к Министерству. Мне дали задание патрулировать Лютный.

— Одной? — удивился Геллерт.

— Со мной был еще один мракоборец, но для него всё быстро закончилось. Напали со спины, — рассказывала Гермиона, вспоминая подробности ее недавнего рейда. — После гибели напарника я пыталась сбежать, но поняла, что не могу перемещаться. Думала, антиаппарационный барьер, но всякий раз, как я хотела исчезнуть, мне становилось всё хуже и хуже. Было очень сложно сражаться, мне даже показалось, — она поджала губы, вновь переживая потерю человека, спасшего ее от авады, — тот бой станет последним.

Волшебник кивнул, скользя по ней изучающим взглядом.

— Как ты спаслась? Нашла способ исчезнуть или все-таки победила?

— Два выстрела и оба мимо, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Я оглушила мерзавца, который на нас напал, и активировала порт-ключ. После задержания оказалось, что он был наемником, которому хорошо подчистили память. Он знал, кого нужно убить, но не помнил заказчика. Жаль, по ряду причин я тогда не связала это нападение со своим расследованием, а позже разузнать ничего не вышло: он сошел с ума в Азкабане, — ответила девушка, в который раз мысленно соглашаясь с тем, что рассказанная полуправда — лучшая ложь.

— Чудесно, — с сарказмом протянул волшебник, — но тогда выходит, что тебе удалось и победить, и сбежать, а это двойное попадание по мишени, дорогая, — ответил Геллерт, возвращая ей улыбку. — Почему ты решила, что это был именно яд, а не тайное проклятие?

— Если скажу, это будет очевидным нарушением статута о национальной безопасности.

В глазах волшебника промелькнула скорая догадка.

— Ах да, твой значок.

Брови девушки поползли вверх.

— Откуда же вы, мистер Гриндевальд, так чудесно осведомлены о работе министерских значков британских мракоборцев?

Геллерт подхватил ее шутовскую манеру, одновременно изучая гремучий коктейль из защитных заклинаний, незримым пологом скрывавший их от остального мира.

— Совершенно очевидно, мисс Грейнджер, что я хорошо осведомлен обо всех самых невероятных изобретениях нашего времени. Если я скажу, что вы не менее невероятны и достойны моего пристального внимания, вы позволите мне подробнее ознакомиться с тем, как работают эти потрясающие крохотные шестеренки вот здесь? — Геллерт легонько коснулся ее виска.

— О, мистер Гриндевальд, это довольно опасный механизм, несмотря на хрупкость. Я бы не рекомендовала вам вмешиваться в его работу, — улыбаясь ответила Гермиона.

Волшебник присел на край стола, беззастенчиво разглядывая девушку перед ним. Это был тот прямой взгляд, от которого хочется поежиться. Совершенно неправдоподобно и немного нервно рассмеяться и отвернуться, ни на секунду не переставая чувствовать его жалящую остроту.

— Ты смутилась, хотя я ничем не выдал своих мыслей. — Он улыбнулся, очерчивая взглядом ее тело. — А ведь мы здесь совсем одни и нам совершенно нечем заняться. Представляешь, нас даже никто не увидит, и всё благодаря тебе. — Он залюбовался краской на ее лице. — Интересно, о чем ты сейчас думаешь? Вспоминаешь ли тот вечер у Фламеля, потому что я вспоминаю.

Гермиона почувствовала, как из ее легких уходит воздух, заполняя их вакуумом. Кривая усмешка никогда не была хорошим способом замаскировать собственные желания.

— Собрался осквернить свою святая святых? — она хохотнула, обводя рукой пространство библиотеки. — Давай сосредоточимся на главном.

— Осквернить? Любовь возвышает, неужели ты не знала? К тому же разве не это главное?

— Любовь? — она бросила на волшебника скептический взгляд. — Так ты это называешь?

Его лицо исказила ухмылка.

— Конечно. Разве можно не любить тело, которое покрываешь поцелуями, не млеть от запаха кожи, любуясь россыпью веснушек?

— Перестань, — она чувствовала себя неуютно, но ей предательски хотелось уступить. Самой себе. Хотя бы раз.

— Девушки всегда просят меня остановиться, желая продолжения.

— Но я не говорю «нет», подразумевая «да».

— О, ты будешь удивлена, насколько часто ты поступаешь именно так. Я заметил за тобой одну вещь, Гермиона. Тебе проще сказать «нет», вбив рвущееся «да» настолько глубоко, насколько ты можешь, чтобы не дай Мерлин не почувствовать… А ведь я даже не знаю, чего ты так боишься. И, что интересно, у меня совсем нет идей. Может... — его лицо озарилось догадкой. — А ведь это очень даже правдоподобно.

— Что? — напряжение, мигом сковавшее тело, зазвучало болью в ее мышцах.

— Себя, Гермиона. Ты боишься себя, — его улыбка острым лезвием полоснула ее нутро. — Почему, Грейнджер?

Кровь пульсировала в висках, опаляя вены раскаленной лавой. Он ведь не сказал ничего такого, но если так, то почему ей захотелось содрать эту раздражающую улыбку? Уничтожить ее, оставив алый след на его щеке.

— И ты правда решил обсудить это прямо сейчас? — она пыталась сохранить маску сдержанности, но к концу фразы ее голос предательски дрогнул.

— Хочешь сказать, тебя это задело?

Краска прилила к щекам, а голова загудела от мыслей. Он выбивал ее из колеи. Зачем? Почему сейчас? Хотел подставить?

Казалось, он читает ее как книгу, подмечая мгновенные изменения сюжета.

— Ты никогда и ничего не спрашивала обо мне, я даже расстроился.

— Может, мне просто не интересно? — Гермиона закусила губу, пожалев о сказанном. Выдержка, к сожалению, не была ее тузом в рукаве.

Геллерт расхохотался.

— Ни за что не поверю, что в мире есть вещи, которые тебя совершенно не интересуют, — будто задумавшись, он добавил: — Кроме, пожалуй, квиддича.

— Туше, — выплюнула девушка, пытаясь побороть волнение.

— Есть одна вещь, которую я не люблю, дорогая. И ты, конечно, захочешь о ней узнать, — его голос, казалось, замедлил течение времени. Геллерт взял ее за руку и она удивилась тому, насколько близко к нему подошла. — Я очень, — он перешел на шепот, заставляя ее улавливать слова на грани слышимости, — просто ужасно не люблю, когда мне лгут.

Звук его голоса действовал на нее как электрический ток, вызывающий тысячи нервных импульсов.

— А больше всего, Гермиона, знаешь, что мне не нравится?

Горло пересохло так, что вопрос никак не мог сорваться с ее губ.

— То, что ты — маленькая лгунья, — произнес волшебник, любуясь магией ее расширенных зрачков. Она боялась, но не его. Слова заставляли ее тело реагировать быстрее, чем она успевала бы это скрыть, и Геллерту было до ужаса любопытно, как глубоко входят его иглы, поэтому он быстро прошептал: — Но лжешь ты только себе.

Тело бросило в жар. Всё чертовски спуталось, ведь он разгадал. Он раскрыл ее, понял. Понял гораздо глубже, чем она сама. И это было хуже, гораздо страшнее правды о том, что она попала сюда из другого времени.

— В тебе столько силы, дорогая, — он коротко улыбнулся, — здесь, — его пальцы коснулись места, где находилось ее солнечное сплетение, — и здесь, — они зарылись в ее каштановые локоны. — А задумывалась ли ты когда-нибудь о том, что есть магия?

Она удивленно распахнула глаза.

— Волеизъявление, — на выдохе, скомкано.

— Желание, — горячо и влажно, в ушную раковину. — И желание гораздо сильнее надсадной попытки сделать всё правильно, подчинить своему контролю.

Волна паники от непонимания происходящего захлестнула, сдавливая грудную клетку. Она попыталась вырваться, но маг удержал ее.

— Хорошая девочка, Гермиона, — выдохнул он в ее губы всё так же насмешливо, любуясь ее веснушками. — Думаю, ты не часто слышала нечто подобное. Но ты действительно хорошая девочка, Гермиона. — Он развернул ее спиной к себе и заговорил так запальчиво и сбивчиво, что на миг ей показалось, будто он сошел с ума. Но в его словах был смысл, даже слишком много смысла. И она жадно впитывала его, стараясь не упустить ни капли.

— Знаешь, почему так сложно творить истинное волшебство, милая? Потому что маленькая Гермиона внутри тебя говорит, что это очень плохо, когда магия рвется наружу. Она говорит, что это так неправильно — отпускать себя навстречу силе. Навстречу наслаждению, — его руки проникли ей под мантию, расстегивая пуговицы блузы. — И это совсем-совсем неправильно — стонать в зале древней библиотеки, так? — его язык прошелся по мочке ее уха. — Что там говорит тебе маленькая Гермиона? Может, что это неприлично?

Рваный вздох сорвался с ее губ, когда волшебник потянул ее за волосы, ласково поглаживая тонкую талию, задевая острые выступы ребер.

— В то время как магия — желание. Сила, которую нельзя держать в узде.

Она зашипела, когда он прикусил кожу на ее шее, оставляя невесомые поцелуи, усыпляющие отголоски болезненного ощущения от укуса.

— И когда я желаю почувствовать тепло твоей кожи, я не спрашиваю. — Его пальцы отодвинули лиф, нежно касаясь груди. — Потому что если я начну просить, я никогда не дождусь этого. — Он сжал ее сосок, скользнув дыханием от уха по скуле к приоткрытым влажным губам, наслаждаясь хриплым стоном, утонувшем в жадном поцелуе.

— И ты никогда, — прошептал он, с сожалением разорвав поцелуй, — никогда, — повторил он, вжимаясь в нее всем телом, — не испытаешь катарсис. — Маг потерся носом о тонкую шею, с удовольствием ощущая аромат ее кожи. Его ладони скользнули по ее груди, пропуская между пальцев возбужденные соски, сжимая их между фалангами, кружа по ореолам, щипая и поддразнивая разгоряченную плоть.

Его эрекция упиралась ей в поясницу, и она хотела его. Прямо здесь, в этой библиотеке, в тысяча девятьсот седьмом. Проклятого Геллерта Гриндевальда, который, видимо, решил окончательно свести ее с ума.

Она завела руку назад, нежно проводя по его скуле, зарываясь в мягкую копну волос. Тело горело от желания касаться обнаженной кожей его крепкого торса, покусывая и лаская языком яремную вену. Спуститься ниже, ощущая под пальцами сильные мышцы пресса, скользнуть под кромку брюк, касаясь жаждущего естества, но проклятый волшебник будто издевался над ней, не давая пошевелиться.

Ее мантия валялась где-то под ногами, а блуза сползла вниз, подставляя тонкие плечи его ласкам.

— Представь, — шептал он, — что твои ощущения движутся отсюда, — пальцы скользнули по упругой коже живота, поднимаясь к груди, — сюда, — теплая ладонь легла на солнечное сплетение, поглаживая ключицы. — Представила?

Она застонала, попытавшись развернуться, но он удерживал ее на месте, улыбаясь в уголок алых губ.

— Представь, — хрипло заговорил он, — что оно растет как ощущение наполненности. Это важно, дорогая, представь это как можно ярче.

Она тихо охнула, когда острие палочки коснулось ее подбородка и легкие поцелуи, перемежаясь с покусываниями, отпечатались на позвонках.

Его слова влекли за собой, и Гермиона с удовольствием отдавалась его ласкам, ощущая, как магия наполняет ее изнутри.

Она распахнула глаза, когда поняла, что он вкладывает палочку в ее ладонь.

— Я хочу, — сказал он, — чтобы ты ощутила любовь, — слово, произнесенное по буквам, сорвалось с языка нежным прикосновением к ее губам. — Ощутила ее в себе, — он поднял ее руку с зажатой в ней палочкой, — чувствуешь?

Его внимательный взгляд отслеживал мельчайшие перемены в ее состоянии, видя, что внутри волшебницы происходят метаморфозы.

Он мог бы получить ее прямо сейчас, такую страстную и податливую, но разве для этого маг устраивал всё это представление? Ему нужно было раскрыть ее, надорвать кокон, а эмоции, как ни странно, оказались лучшим лезвием.

Геллерт так любил тайны. Совсем недавно ему казалось, что ее секреты недоступны ему, и это было замечательно. Люди, которым нечего скрывать, скучны. Но люди, которые скрывали нечто от себя самих, были для него настоящей загадкой, которую хотелось бы разгадать.

Взгляд Гермионы возвращался сквозь пелену желания, уступающего чему-то, что он назвал бы прозрением. Незаметным заклинанием он поправил ее белье, предугадывая неловкость, которая непременно возникла бы по завершении их маленькой игры.

— Наполни ей свое волшебство, — сказал он, поглаживая ее пальцы, в ответ на легкий кивок, — магия подскажет тебе нужное заклинание.

Если бы он знал, какие эмоции бушевали в ней сейчас, то значительно усилил бы защитный купол.

Ее глаза закрылись. Понимание — лавина, выбивающая дыхание из груди. Универсальный растворитель чувства вины, лежащего на ней все эти годы.

Оно вдруг перестало иметь всякое значение.

Потому что ее бесполезная многолетняя борьба оказалась попыткой убить в себе щемящее чувство потери. Убить любовь.

Ее магия — рвущаяся на волю сила, бурный поток, проломивший дамбу, и либо она даст ей выход, либо погибнет.

— Отпусти это, Гермиона, — шепнул Геллерт, видя ее мучительный страх. Ласковый, совсем невинный поцелуй в макушку — и ее губы наконец выдыхают слова заклинания.

Свет, сорвавшийся с конца палочки, полоснул по глазам. Если патронус создан, чтобы прогонять дементоров, то Геллерт не удивился бы, если бы ее патронус разрушил Азкабан.

Он всё силился разглядеть существо, скакавшее по полу, когда ему удалось наконец выхватить взглядом юркую фигурку. Она пробежала по столу, подскочила к волшебнику, невесомо потоптавшись по его ботинкам, хвастливо вильнула заостренным хвостом, а затем ловко подпрыгнула в воздух, расправив большие серебристые крылья, и вылетела за пределы купола, разрушая его защиту.

Девушка выругалась, бросаясь всё восстанавливать, но Геллерт ее удержал.

— Тш-ш-ш, не торопись, — его рука мягко накрыла ее ладонь, — все ушли минут двадцать назад.

Скрывшееся существо еще некоторое время занимало его мысли, прежде чем он перевел озадаченный взгляд на Гермиону. Ему показалось, будто она дрожит, и он ласково коснулся ее плеча.

— Всё хорошо?

Она изо всех сил пыталась держать себя в руках, но его безобидный вопрос сработал как спусковой крючок, и она расхохоталась, оседая на пол. На глазах выступили слезы.

— Что, черт возьми, ты со мной сделал? — спросила девушка, пытаясь прекратить смеяться, но ни черта не выходило. Вместо этого она всё прокручивала в голове, снова и снова, как ее патронус оттолкнулся от пола маленькими когтистыми лапками и взмыл в воздух, грациозно разрушая белоснежными крыльями тщательно выстроенную магию.

— Эм, это, — проигнорировав ее вопрос, маг замялся, пытаясь вспомнить все известные ему существа, — прости, что это было? Похоже на нечто среднее между крысой и фениксом, не знаю, может, грифон?

Гермиона встала с пола, наскоро застегивая пуговицы блузы. Ухмыльнувшись, она закусила губу.

— Мой патронус — выдра, — сказала она, изо всех сил сдерживая смех, — теперь, видимо, крылатая.

В воцарившейся тишине можно было различить далекое пение птиц за окном, прежде чем она была нарушена взрывом хохота. Геллерт запрокинул голову назад, трясясь от беззвучного смеха, и девушка невольно залюбовалась им, одновременно испытывая целый ворох эмоций.

Внезапное шарканье заставило вздрогнуть. Каменная фигура рыцаря возмущенно взирала на происходящее, казалось, не зная, как еще обратить на себя внимание.

Гермиона не была уверена, почему лишенное эмоций каменное забрало кажется ей возмущенным, но когда рыцарь приложил палец к губам, погрозил им и развернулся, гордо скрываясь за стеллажами, сомнений не осталось. Он действительно был возмущен.

— Это... — попытка подобрать слова потерпела фиаско, но Геллерт быстро нашелся с ответом:

— Помнишь, ты хотела узнать, как выглядит местная защитная магия? — он поправил рубашку, отталкиваясь от столешницы. — Высшая трансфигурация. Все статуи, что ты видела — стражи, а ночью они охраняют библиотеку.

— Н-да, нелегко будет выбраться, — протянула девушка, оценивая масштабы угрозы, — и, наверное, не стоит больше терять время. Пойдем?

Геллерт приблизился к ней, протягивая поднятую с пола мантию.

— Мы прервались, но есть вещь, о которой я обязан тебе сообщить. — Он смотрел на Гермиону, всё еще ощущая отголоски желания. Она была чиста настолько, насколько и порочна. Ни одна красотка, чью любовь не нужно было оплачивать звонкой монетой, не отвечала ему с той пылкой взаимностью. Не раскрывалась для его ласк так, как она.

Слыша от других фразы вроде: «Только со мной она настоящая», Геллерт даже не пытался скрыть скептической ухмылки — он не был наивным глупцом. Но с ней эти слова обретали для него смысл. Да и кто еще мог так пробуждать ее чувственность? Друг, о котором она вспоминала? Мысль об этом невольно вызвала ядовитое послевкусие.

Пара любопытных глаз выжидающе сощурилась, и маг хмыкнул:

— Сила созданного тобой патронуса — магический катарсис. Запомни это состояние, Гермиона. Истинное волшебство приносит наслаждение и дарит ощущение наполненности.

Девушка потянулась за мантией, когда его ладонь задержалась на ее предплечье.

— Я вынужден был рассказать об этом. Ты должна уметь лучше себя защищать, даже там, где трансгрессия окажется невозможной. Контроль и запреты — вот что способно погубить твое внутреннее волшебство.

Гермиона отняла руку, облачаясь в мантию. Она всё еще чувствовала странное умиротворение, и обсуждать произошедшее ей не хотелось.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно коснувшись губами уголка его рта. В сознании появилась удивительная ясность и внезапное облегчение от понимания того, что темная энергия теперь уже окончательно потеряла власть над ее рассудком.

Геллерт был собой доволен. Партия была разыграна, и ему удалось не только подобрать нужный ключ, но и выстроить хрупкое подобие доверия. Это интриговало. Он всё еще не мог поверить, что ее патронус изменился. Что же такого он затронул в ее душе?

— Пойдем, — он мягко улыбнулся, кивнув в сторону зала.

Покинув свое укрытие, волшебники словно оказались в другом мире. Библиотека погрузилась в волшебный полумрак, нарушаемый теплыми отсветами канделябров. Покрытый древними фресками каменный пол отражал звуки шагов оживших статуй. Среди столов и стеллажей блуждали фигуры греческих атлетов, чьи тела были едва прикрыты тончайшими мраморными тогами, постукивали копытами мускулистые кентавры и статные рыцари скрипели доспехом, порой обмениваясь друг с другом только им понятными жестами. Кружили над головой лепные птицы и выводили заливистые трели гипсовые жаворонки.

— Я даже рад, что твой патронус разрушил купол — нам не пришлось гадать, умрем ли мы, когда нас заметят, — ухмыльнулся Геллерт.

Гермиона кивнула, любуясь произведениями искусства древних мастеров. Когда статика поз обрела живость, девушка не могла даже представить, как грациозно будут выглядеть перекаты мышц на идеальных мраморных телах, с каким изяществом будут покачиваться ткани хитонов и каким живым может оказаться камень. В пылу сражения Хогвартса ей, к сожалению, некогда было любоваться подобными вещами. Вытащив из сумочки записи, она протянула их волшебнику.

— Думаю, с этим ты справишься лучше меня.

От магии ее защитных чар заискрило пространство, и маг, сделав глубокий вдох, принялся за чтение.

Полумрак придавал происходящему ощущение таинства. Волшебник, стоявший в самом сердце библиотеки, сосредоточился на чернильных строках. Музыка его голоса разносилась по залам, гулким эхом отдаваясь от расписанных фресками стен. Древняя магия слов напоминала ритуальные песнопения, и Геллерт подобно заклинателю змей извлекал эти звуки, подчиняя неизведанную силу.

Первая эдда прокатилась по воздуху ощутимой вибрацией.

Гермиона крепко сжала палочку, напряженно вглядываясь в античные черты скульптур. В тусклом свете они напоминали ей суровых школьных стражей, оживленных Макгонагалл для защиты замка. Однако с их стороны не последовало никакой реакции и волшебница немного расслабилась.

Одно стихотворение плавно перетекало в другое, и переливающаяся позолотой змейка рунической вязи поползла по полу, уводя за собой в глубину библиотеки.

Фигуры продолжали блуждать, не обращая на чарующее свечение никакого внимания.

— Ты понимаешь, что здесь написано? — она осторожно коснулась красивого плетения.

Геллерт присел, чтобы присмотреться к причудливому орнаменту.

— Древнескандинавский. Они стилизовали его на манер рун, чтобы было сложнее разобраться. Пойдем, там всего лишь напутственные слова.

— Давай переведем до конца. Мы же упустили третью часть головоломки, а здесь может быть некое предупреждение — хотя бы как попытка запугать.

Геллерт улыбнулся.

— И зачем тебе это?

— Чтобы выжить? Я вообще-то планировала, — она выпрямилась, бросая на мага насмешливый взгляд.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я позволю нам погибнуть?

— Если так, то почему просто не проверить?

Волшебник тыльной стороной ладони очертил женскую скулу, заправляя за ухо столь полюбившуюся ему непослушную прядь.

Что за девчонка!

— Подсказки лишь подогреют аппетит твоим страхам, позволив им завладеть разумом и ослабить тебя. Людей всегда пугает неизведанное, и что бы ты ни прочла здесь, оно завладеет тобой, поставив на колени. Разве тебе хочется проиграть битву до ее начала?

Гермиона на секунду задумалась.

— Я не романтизирую страх, Геллерт. Зная, с чем имеешь дело, можно продумать стратегию, — видя в его глазах легкую насмешку, она добавила: — Конечно, это не всегда срабатывает, но противники по большей части предсказуемы.

Волшебник хмыкнул.

— Ровно настолько, насколько и охранные чары древних орденов. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Гермиона закусила губу.

А ведь такие тексты могли оказывать и гипнотическое воздействие. Словно прочитав ее мысли, волшебник добавил:

— К тому же мне не хочется убить тебя будучи незаметно проклятым. Но если ты настаиваешь, я всё же переведу.

Девушка хмыкнула и отвернулась.

Они двинулись в сторону зарешеченных секций, останавливаясь возле длинного книжного стеллажа.

Внимание привлек мягкий отсвет рунического символа на древнем фолианте. Его линии в точности повторяли рисунок на руке первого хранителя.

Как завороженная, Гермиона погладила переплет, притрагиваясь к знакомому изображению. Легкое касание вызвало тихий щелчок, обнажив внутренний тайник.

Быстро проверив его на наличие сигнальных чар и проклятий, девушка сощурилась.

— Как думаешь, статуи нападут на нас, как только мы вытащим то, что внутри?

— Пока мы ничего не выносим из библиотеки, нападений не будет.

Волшебница усмехнулась.

— Просто уточню. Ты знаешь точно, что когда я опустошу тайник, этот каменный здоровяк с копьем, — она махнула головой в сторону статуи кентавра, изредка бросающего в их сторону подозрительные взгляды, — не попытается нанизать наши головы на жердь?

— Я практически в этом уверен, — ответил Геллерт, мрачно улыбнувшись.

Убедившись в отсутствии сигнальных чар, Гермиона, предчувствуя поражение, решила использовать невербальное акцио, но, ожидаемо, ничего не произошло. Видимо, то, что им предстояло найти, всё же не было простым артефактом.

Черт. Она ненавидела так делать.

Вздохнув, девушка запустила руку в тайник, оказавшийся на удивление глубоким. Пошарив там, ей удалось кое-что нащупать.

— Нашла, — она потянула, но вещь будто приклеилась.

— В чем дело? — спросил Геллерт, поглядывая на статуи.

— Не могу достать, что-то мешает.

Волшебник нахмурился.

— Я могу ошибаться, но мы должны кое-что попробовать. Я бы сделал это сам, но ты поторопилась связать себя подобием магического договора, поэтому здесь потребуется именно твоя рука. — Старшая палочка заострилась и с легкостью скользнула по подушечке пальца волшебницы, выпуская рубиновую каплю. — Попробуй теперь.

Гермиона, поморщившись, вновь полезла в тайник. Коснувшись предмета, она ощутила подобие отклика, с легкостью доставая небольшой блокнот в кожаном переплете. Обрадовавшись и пролистав несколько страниц, исписанных неизвестными ей символами, она с сожалением отметила, что они даже близко не напоминали знакомые волшебнику древнескандинавские руны.

— Ты знаешь этот язык? — спросила она, протягивая дневник Геллерту.

Быстро осмотрев его, он отрицательно покачал головой.

Чертыхнувшись, Гермиона взъерошила волосы, пряча дневник в свою сумку. Ранка от пореза саднила и она наскоро залечила ее заклинанием.

— Уходим. Я прикрою наше отступление, а ты проследи за статуями.

Геллерт кивнул, усмехнувшись ее командному тону. С одной стороны, находка вызвала легкое разочарование, с другой, было что-то знакомое в этих символах. Он их видел, но где?

Волшебники поспешили вперед, минуя скульптуры. Конечно, с дневником придется разобраться, но в остальном… Всё было до невозможности просто.

Магический полумрак начинал действовать Гермионе на нервы. Смутная тревога расползалась чернильными щупальцами, пуская по мышцам нервную дрожь. Чувство опасности не подводило ее и в ситуациях, где было куда меньше поводов для беспокойства.

Статуи следовали мимо них, то и дело бросая на волшебников косые взгляды. Должно быть, стражи нападут, как только они рискнут переступить порог. Похищение книги можно было не заметить в Хогвартсе, но не здесь.

Геллерт был готов к любой внезапной атаке. Предчувствие битвы поигрывало на кончиках пальцев невесомой щекоткой. Он был авантюристом, это заставляло его чувствовать жизнь ярче. Тем не менее, риск ради риска казался ему проявлением слабоумия, поэтому всё, в чем он участвовал, приносило ценные выгоды. Если всё пройдет гладко, он сможет сорвать большой куш, заполучив и Альбуса, и Гермиону, а это значительно подогревало интерес, разгоняя кровь.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, маг не сразу понял, что охранные чары Гермионы больше не действуют. Укол осознания заставил его обернуться, на грани слышимости уловив тихий всхлип.

Представшее перед ним зрелище было пугающим и одновременно прекрасным.

Она висела в воздухе, застыв над полом в изломанной неестественной позе. Изящная, словно восковая кукла. Ее волосы разметались каштановой россыпью, отливая мягкой свечной позолотой, напоминая нимфу с полотен Альфонса Мухи. Полы синей мантии распахнулись, создавая иллюзию трепещущих крыльев морфиды. Девушка была словно пойманное сетью паутины насекомое, трепыхавшееся в попытках высвободиться.

Пасс палочкой — и тончайшее полотно, опутавшее Гермиону, засеребрилось на свету длинными нитями, став заметным глазу.

Ее словно опоили. Приторно-сладкий запах ударял в ноздри, с каждым вдохом обжигая трахею. Окутывал голосовые связки, заставляя их деревенеть.

Она не могла кричать, не могла говорить. Паника захватила разум, заставляя тело сражаться с ловушкой. Инстинктивные движения сопровождались волнами болезненных судорог, застилая разум слепым отчаянием.

Ее пугающая бледность заставила Геллерта очнуться от наваждения. Он мог бы назвать ее идиоткой, в нежелании признать вину за собой, но он и сам не почувствовал магии, и это разозлило.

Вспышка заклинания, выпущенная в паутину, даже не долетела, теряясь на пути к волшебной преграде. Заклинание было сильным. Непобедимым. И его разрушила защитная магия чужеродных чар.

Геллерт встрепенулся. Он видел, как неистово Гермиона сражалась с путами, безнадежно пытаясь вырваться. Как пугающе быстро ее движения стали заторможены и плавны. Она ворочалась в ловушке с проступающим во взгляде отчаянием, и если она погибнет… Что если она погибнет?

Гермиона замедлила вдохи, чтобы не потерять сознание от жуткой боли, пронзающей легкие. Пульс отдавался в висках глухими ударами, напоминая о том, что жизнь всё еще стоит борьбы за нее. Девушка сосредоточилась, чтобы использовать невербальное заклинание, но пассы палочкой были ей недоступны.

На лбу проступила испарина, когда очередное проклятие не сумело разрушить защиту ловушки. Геллерт использовал замысловатое движение, посылая мощный импульс, способный разбить сложные чары.

Реальность плыла, и девушка уже не понимала, видит ли она сосудистую сетку, тонким узором расползающуюся перед глазами или это барьер пошел трещинами под напором заклинаний. Вдох — и сознание заволокло болезненной вспышкой, будто огромный спрут выпустил густые чернила. Нужно было освободиться от пут. Разорвать эту ловушку, иначе ей не спастись. Он говорил, что магия — катарсис, но что у нее было кроме боли и безумия?

Желание жить.

Нужное заклинание нашлось почти сразу, интуитивно. Зажатая в пальцах палочка выпустила сноп искр, вновь признавая свою хозяйку. Слезы потекли по щекам, когда девушка отдалась во власть губительных ощущений, позволяя ловушке Ордена потрошить нервные окончания, посылая сильнейшие болевые импульсы.

Она вспомнила, как адское пламя пожирало Тайную комнату, пожелав стать его воплощением, ощутив первую волну жара. Видя Темного Лорда, насмехавшегося над поверженным Гарри, она чувствовала ненависть и бессилие, но сейчас ненависть была ее единственной силой.

Девушка плавилась, горела заживо, пропуская через себя жидкий огонь. Он накапливался внутри нее, выжигая Долорес Амбридж на тыльной стороне ладони. Заполняя гортань, опалял трахею. Стекал по легким в самое нутро, как подавленная злость оттого, что их бросил Рон. Совсем одних в том чертовом лесу. Это обжигало плоть, и она вдруг осознала, когда именно ее любовь к нему по-настоящему превратились в пепел. Она извивалась в ловушке, становясь подобием языка пламени, но чего-то не хватало. Какой-то мелочи, чтобы дать решающий толчок.

Мощнейший залп инсендио триа выплеснулся из палочки, расползаясь по магическому полотну сетью огненной паутины, прожигающей тягучую завесу. Грустные зеленые глаза и удаляющаяся спина Гарри стали последней сигнальной ракетой, пущенной в воздух, прежде чем ее мир запылал.

Гермиона рванулась вперед, делая глубокий вдох как раз тогда, как заклинание Геллерта наконец пробило невидимую преграду.

Он подхватил хрупкое тело, крепко прижимая его к себе в неосознанном желании защитить. Слезы, не останавливаясь, стекали по ее щекам, заливая опаленную мантию. Казалось, Гермиона была не в себе. Магия ловушки чуть не довела ее до сумасшествия.

Встревоженный взгляд скользнул по бледному лицу, отмечая длинные угольные полосы. Старшая палочка коснулась ребер и мощный исцеляющий поток окутал тело, залечивая глубокие невидимые раны.

Сознание прояснилось почти сразу. Девушка плавно скользнула на пол, но тело не слушалось, и она схватилась за сильную руку волшебника, чтобы не упасть. Дышать было по-прежнему больно. Пальцы нырнули в сумку, с трудом выманивая укрепляющее.

— Как ты? — вопрос показался лишним, как только слетел с его губ.

Опустошив флакон, девушка зажмурилась, приходя в чувства.

— Паршиво, — хрипло ответила Гермиона, закрывая уши.

Дикий вой наполнил залы библиотеки, заставляя волшебные стекла покрыться тончайшей сетью из трещин. Гипсовые птицы встрепенулись, метнувшись к позолоченным багетам.

— Зеркала, Геллерт, — шепнула Гермиона, возвращая в сумку пустую склянку.

Несколько амальгамных игл метнулось к птицам, на лету разбивая их в алебастровую пыль. Ловушка тянулась от гладкой поверхности зеркал, пересекая зал библиотеки у самого выхода. Чертовски умно.

Мраморный кентавр прыгнул вперед, пронзая зеркальную раму мощным копьем. Полированный металл поверхности качнулся из стороны в сторону, выплескиваясь на пол, огромной лужей растекаясь по каменным фрескам.

Геллерт залез на стол, помогая Гермионе взобраться, прежде чем серебряная лужа коснулась места, где они стояли. Амальгамная масса выгнулась вверх, выпустив щупальца, пленившие лошадиные ноги. Получеловек вздыбился, пытаясь вырваться, и заклинание, сорвавшееся с палочки Гермионы, мигом разрубило зеркальные путы, осыпавшиеся на пол звонкими осколками.

Ноги подкосились и девушка схватилась за волшебника.

Геллерт чертыхнулся. Пол под ними начал раскачиваться, зеркальная масса вибрировала, растекаясь по залу.

Она нашла еще один флакон, залпом выпивая содержимое. Руки перестали дрожать, ей нужны были все силы, чтобы выбраться.

— Нужно разбить окулюс, и я унесу нас отсюда, — шепнул Геллерт прежде, чем Гермиона услышала дикий истеричный смех, вздрагивая от воспоминаний о Беллатрикс.

Обернувшись на звук, она опешила, встретившись взглядом со своей копией. Насмешливо скривив губы, отражение метнуло в них серебристый разряд заклинания.

Щит, рванувший навстречу вспышке, поглотил магию, но девушка осела, потеряв равновесие. Их стол поднимался вверх. Длинные металлические стрелы просвистели в дюйме от них, врезаясь в лепной потолок.

Стражи библиотеки рванули за отражением волшебницы, отвлекая его внимание.

Взмах палочки заставил мебель взмыть в воздух, летающими островами кружа по залу.

— Бежим, — шепнул Геллерт, прыгая на соседний стол.

Гермиона кивнула, прыгая следом.

Серебряный хвост рванул за ними, круша и сметая всё, что мешало ему схватить островок, на котором парили волшебники. Амальгамное море внизу поднималось в воздух ураганным вихрем, заставляя парящую мебель вращаться по кругу.

Десятки заклинаний осветили зал, когда копия Гермионы метнула молнию в зеркальный ураган и тот отразил ее калейдоскопом, прожигая книжные стеллажи.

Статуя атлета рванула вперед, притягивая отражение за волосы. Сильные руки сдавили ее голову. Жуткий нечеловеческий крик отчаяния и ужаса предшествовал звону осколков, осыпавшихся на пол.

Геллерт потянул Гермиону выше, взбираясь на следующий стол, когда вспышка боли обожгла плечо. Амальгамная стрела пронеслась мимо, врезаясь в стену.

Кентавры набросились на ураган, безуспешно пронзая его копьями.

— Давай поиграем, Геллерт, мы же это любим, — выкрикнуло отражение, вращая на ладони палочку. Вспышка парного заклинания мазнула по тому месту, где только что была копия, прожигая пол, но она скрылась, сливаясь с ураганной массой.

Серебряный отросток отделился от смерча, становясь подобием горизонтальной гильотины, острым лезвием разрезая камень словно мягкое масло. Тяжелые мраморные глыбы полетели в разные стороны, разбивая книжные стеллажи. Отброшенное копыто отлетело вверх, ударяя стол, на котором парили волшебники.

Не удержавшись, Гермиона прыгнула, цепляясь за летающий над отражающей массой стул.

Геллерт устоял, но его рану нельзя было залечить — тонкая амальгамная пленка мешала. Был в этом положении плюс — истечь кровью ему не грозило. На лице заходили желваки, он должен был сражаться, а не ныть от боли.

Гермиона подтянулась на руках, забираясь на стул. Она нависла над бурлящей серебряной пропастью, стараясь не дышать, чтобы не сбить прицел. Золотистая вспышка метнулась в одно из зеркал, запечатывая его.

Геллерт хотел закричать, чтобы она не делала этого, слишком опасно, но проклятая амальгамная отрава странно на него действовала, замедляя разум.

Как только заклинание Гермионы коснулось рамы, зеркальный водоворот рухнул вниз, становясь вполовину меньше. Он снова растекался по полу, превращаясь в бурлящую лужу. Девушка пальнула в него заклинанием, но оно отбилось, чудом пролетев мимо нее.

Серебряные кентавры поднимались из бушующей материи. Увидев наполненные стрелами колчаны, волшебница успела перепрыгнуть на стол, метнувшись вперед, чудом укрываясь от стрел, в труху разбивающих мебель.

Каменные стражи навалились на зеркальных чудищ, пытаясь защитить библиотеку.

Гермиона силилась достать до второго зеркала, чтобы запечатать и его, но стальная стрела пролетела в дюйме от нее, вынуждая сорваться вниз. Удар вышиб весь воздух из легких. Тяжелые шаги серебряного кентавра, казалось, сотрясали пол. Взгляд застилали искрящиеся фейерверки, пульсирующие и переливающиеся. Она просто не могла пошевелиться, не получалось, и зеркальное копье застыло над ней как дамоклов меч. Вдохнув воздух, сквозь пелену слез Гермиона различила рыцаря, храбро бросившегося на ее защиту.

Руки словно одеревенели.

Музыка. Тихая мелодия разливалась по залу, становясь всё громче, набирала силу, обволакивала сознание призрачной пеленой. Казалось, битва успокаивается, внимая сладкоголосому пению. Она манила, призывала окунуться в нее, уговаривала, убеждала, обещала. Гермиона сделала шаг, повинуясь зову волшебных звуков, и под ботинком вдруг хрустнул осколок зеркала.

Пронзительный визг разорвал пыльное пространство библиотеки.

Он креп и усиливался, отражаясь от стен и потолка, наполняя залы чудовищным по силе звучанием. Оконные стекла задрожали, взрываясь от резонанса, и зал утонул в багряных лучах закатного солнца.

Девушка зажала уши, падая на пол, и зеркальный кентавр, нависший над рыцарем, рассыпался стеклянной пылью. Она спрятала лицо в мантии, чтобы не дышать мельчайшими кристаллическими осколками, но они пролетали мимо, оставляя тонкие болезненные порезы.

Оглушительный взрыв прервал визг.

Голова гудела, кашель раздирал горло. Пасс палочкой — и стекло превратилось в водяные капли, стекающие по лицу и волосам, собираясь на полу лужами, отразившими весь ужас и великолепие прерванной битвы.

Гермиона подняла голову и нашла взглядом Геллерта. Ему повезло намного меньше. Он, тяжело опираясь одной рукой, сидел на парящем столе и прерывисто дышал. Одежда превратилась в лохмотья, изрезанная острыми осколками, и, казалось, он истратил все свои силы, чтобы разрушить заклинание.

Наткнувшись глазами на девушку, он вяло махнул ей рукой.

Гермиона кивнула, осматриваясь.

Одно из зеркал зияло черной дырой, напоминавшей жуткую беззубую пасть. Пущенное заклинание мигом запечатало раму, чтобы больше никакая тварь оттуда не вылезла.

Отвратительный скрежет со стороны другого зеркала привлек к себе внимание.

Заклинание. Еще заклинание. Но звук не становился тише. Рама вибрировала. Зеркальная гладь натягивалась, расплывалась, словно нечто изнутри хотело выбраться наружу, и вдруг подернулась мелкими трещинками. Они становились всё больше, с ужасающим хрустом разрывая отражение разрушенного зала.

Взрыв.

Фонтан из осколков расплескался по залу, в пыль разбивая лепные барельефы. Волна разрушительной силы оглушительным взрывом пронеслась по залу библиотеки, поднимая в воздух тысячи книжных страниц.

Гермиона рванула к столам, пытаясь успеть добраться до Геллерта, но вторая волна мощным потоком воздуха смела ее на пол.

Паника накрыла с головой, когда волшебника не оказалось на прежнем месте, но слабый оклик из-под самого потолка заставил ее облегченно выдохнуть.

Живой.

Он попытался подняться, но его ладонь соскользнула и стол чуть не перевернулся, чудом удержав равновесие. Ему нужна была помощь, но вдруг запечатанное Гермионой зеркало треснуло, выпуская потоки серебрянной жидкости. Ударная волна смела всё на своем пути. Десятки зеркальных копий библиотечных статуй начали появляться в разных концах зала, вступая в битву со стражами библиотеки.

Последнее, что Гермиона успела сделать — окружить волшебника защитной сферой. Ее отбросило на прутья решеток, загораживающих проход в запретные секции. Она не видела, что произошло с Геллертом, реальность плыла, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Нужно было сломать решетки.

Если Геллерт был прав, то сработает защитная магия и появятся мракоборцы. Если они попадут внутрь, они с Геллертом смогут выбраться.

Огненная плеть мазнула по прутьям, раскрывая ворота навстречу волшебнице, и тут же раздался оглушительный вой сирены.

Сработало.

Мракоборцы будут здесь совсем скоро, времени оставалось совсем мало и нужно было добраться до волшебника, но внезапно в ногу впились серебристые колючки. От обжигающей боли подогнулись колени. Гермиона упала на пол, ударяясь ладонями об усыпанный осколками пол, и услышала сзади тихий смешок.

— Поиграем? — улыбалось отражение Геллерта, поигрывая зеркальной копией Старшей палочки, и девушке стало по-настоящему страшно.

Она метнулась вперед, сквозь решетки и спряталась за стеллажи. Длинная серебряная пика пронеслась в дюйме от ее головы. Гермиона не глядя пальнула обездвиживающим и чуть не попала под обжигающий язык огненной плети. Чертыхнувшись, она рванула через проход, посылая мощную взрывную волну, и высокие шкафы покачнулись, с грохотом падая друг на друга словно маггловское домино.

Острая игла задела ее щеку, разбиваясь о стену.

Нужно было найти Геллерта, нужно было добраться до него раньше, чем прибудут мракоборцы, но в пылу сражения было не разобраться.

Крохотные стеклянные жаворонки бросались на искусные лица атлетов, пронзая их острыми клювами, выклевывая мраморные глаза. Каменные кентавры бороздили пиками ряды зеркальных отражений. Волшебника нигде не было.

Паника накатывала удушающими волнами.

Гермиона волокла ногу, вытирая кровь со щеки. Не успев отскочить, она ощутила удар и хруст. Невероятная боль пронзила плечо, выбивая из легких весь воздух. Каменный рыцарь, отброшенный хрустальным атлетом, налетел на нее, рассыпаясь на части.

Девушка всхлипнула.

Она отползла в сторону, закрывая лицо мантией. Казалось, они будут похоронены среди пыли и осколков.

Сноп золотистых искр пронесся мимо, огибая упавшие стеллажи, присоединяясь к потоку желто-оранжевого света. Казалось, кто-то пробуждает солнце, заставляя библиотеку пылать яркими рассветными лучами.

В самом сердце сражения и разрухи находился Геллерт. Держась за ребра и покачиваясь, он раскручивал золотистый вихрь. Позолота покидала тяжелые багетные рамы, лепные капители и расписные фрески, становясь частью этой бушующей стихии.

Дрожащая рука поднялась вверх и ослепительный столп света рванул ввысь, пробивая окулюс и обрушивая тяжелую конструкцию вниз.

Ее щит окружил их всего за секунду до того, как железные перекрытия рухнули на пол, на время положив конец битве стеклянных чудовищ и каменных защитников библиотеки.

Геллерт упал на колени. Магия заклинания истощила его до предела, но он должен был вытащить их из этого ада, ведь он поклялся. Если не ей, то самому себе.

Он искал ее взглядом, но в зале было почти ничего не видно. Приступ кашля заставил согнуться от боли.

Белоснежный патронус, крылатая выдра метнулась к нему словно путеводная нить, и волшебник последовал за ней, трансгрессируя к Гермионе.

Его пальцы сомкнулись на ее запястье и пространство сжалось, унося их прочь из библиотеки.

Спустя миг десятки волшебников оккупировали здание, замедляя оставшиеся очаги битвы. Им предстояла долгая ночь, чтобы укрощать магию зеркал.

Ближе к ночи в город вернулась жара.

Сидя на подоконнике и свесив ноги на улицу, Гермиона рассеянно всматривалась в непроглядные сумерки, сизой дымкой окутавшие улицы. Плечо, в которое угодили обломки рыцаря, саднило, и она старалась не шевелиться, лишь изредка поглядывая на свои пальцы. На них голубоватыми пятнами играли отблески магических огоньков и от этого они казались мертвенно-бледными.

— Что ты будешь? — Девушка вздрогнула, не услышав его шаги.

От него пахло мылом и едва уловимо   
— табаком. Влажные волосы белым пятном выделялись на фоне общей черноты, перетекая в длинную шею с острыми выступами ключиц.

— Могу предложить вино.

— А есть что покрепче? — голос неожиданно дрогнул, когда по светлой коже скатилась капелька воды, прячась под воротник.

Геллерт усмехнулся.

— Когда мы с тобой познакомились, ты, кажется, пила ром. Будешь?

Девушка кивнула.

Дырявый котел и их непродолжительная беседа казались сейчас чем-то далеким, словно это было несколько лет назад. Что он тогда ей предложил? Погадать?

Гермиона нахмурилась и закусила губу. Задумчиво потерла запястья, рассматривая раскинувшийся перед ней город.

На ней была его рубашка. Это была его квартира. Это был его мир.

<i>Оставь мне немного меня, Геллерт.</i>

Когда они вернулись из библиотеки, Гермиона поняла, что ей нужно быть осторожнее. Геллерт не был дураком. Как бы ей этого ни хотелось. Альбус оказал ей медвежью услугу, попросив у него помощи и поддавшись на уверения в том, что это действительно необходимо.

Да, Альбус, это было чертовски умно — попросить Геллерта Гриндевальда найти то, что сможет вечно исправлять его ошибки.

Гермиона бросила сумку и палочку на кровать, остервенело срывая с себя ботинки.

Если Геллерт хоть на секунду усомниться в ее легенде или заподозрит, что за правду она скрывает — в лучшем случае ей придется всё ему рассказать, в худшем — он будет ее пытать. Уж в этом-то она не сомневалась.

Он уже видел, что с ней что-то не так.

Да, он не показывал этого, но Гермиона чувствовала его удивление и всё больше казалась себе полной идиоткой, не способной обезопасить себя и тот мир, в который должна была вернуться.

Она закусила губу, размышляя, что будет проще: заколдовать те вещи, которые у нее есть, или списать всё на Министерство. И как себя вести? И откуда взять манеры, которые воспитывались в современных леди с самого детства?

Она прижала руки к глазам, пытаясь унять рой вопросов, и тут же ощутила навалившуюся усталость вперемешку с ноющей болью.

Чертов Артур Уизли.  
Чертов Волдеморт.  
Чертов Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Решение пришло совершенно внезапно.

Дверь в его спальню была приоткрыта, и она осторожно заглянула внутрь, замирая на пороге — Геллерт стоял спиной к ней напротив большого напольного зеркала, полуголый, злой и весь в крови.

— Болит? — самый глупый вопрос, который она могла задать. Гермиона мысленно прикусила себя за язык и поморщилась.

Судя по выражению его лица — болело.

Она скользнула взглядом по широкому развороту плеч, отмечая старые плохо зажившие шрамы. Розги? Его били? Тугие мышцы живота напряглись, когда он попытался рассмотреть кровоподтек на ребрах, и только сейчас стал заметен глубокий порез поперек левого плеча толщиной в палец. Кровь всё еще продолжала подтекать, пачкая руку и часть спины.

— Ты совсем спятил? — волшебница дернулась к нему, но тут же наткнулась на раздраженный взгляд. — Я просто хочу помочь, — добавила она уже тише.

— На кухне есть бадьян. Второй шкафчик от двери, — процедил он, болезненно морщась при каждом движении, и добавил:

— И захвати виски, он где-то там же стоит.

Пока Гермиона искала зелье, Геллерт пару раз повернулся, оценивая убытки. Если бы не ее заклинания, всё могло бы закончиться гораздо хуже. Впрочем, если бы не она, то он вряд ли оказался бы в подобной ситуации.

— Садись, — с порога приказала Гермиона, кивая на кровать. До этого момента она еще ни разу не заглядывала в его комнату, но времени ее рассматривать не было.

Геллерт на удивление послушно сел, впиваясь пальцами в деревянную спинку.

— Лей, — поторопил он. Его кожа стала еще бледнее, приобретя серый оттенок.

Гермиона откупорила пузырек, на всякий случай понюхала и, удовлетворенно кивнув, капнула на рану. Геллерт зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Ты можешь быстрее? Приятного мало.

— Если бы не я, ты даже не потрудился бы этого сделать, — огрызнулась Гермиона, выплескивая добрую половину зелья на стремительно затягивающийся порез. Геллерт глухо застонал. Проступившая на спине испарина собиралась в капельки и соскальзывала по окровавленной спине вниз.

Когда Гермиона закончила, вид у него был немногим лучше мертвеца.

Экстракт бадьяна был идеальным способом лечения глубоких ран, но процесс оказывался до того неприятным, что многие маги предпочитали использовать заклинания. Пусть медленнее, зато не так мучительно.

— Спасибо, — сухо произнес Геллерт, откупорив здоровой рукой бутылку виски и делая несколько глубоких глотков. — Всё-таки полезно иметь в команде мракоборца, — криво усмехнулся и откинулся на простыни, растягиваясь во весь рост.

— Не за что, — пожала плечами девушка. — Я могу и с другими помочь, — она кивнула на ссадины на ребрах. — У меня есть в запасе пара заклинаний.

— Я потерял сноровку, — отрицательно мотнул головой волшебник. — Пусть это будет мне уроком.

Девушка пожала плечом, оставляя ему право выбора.

— Слушай, — она поднялась с кровати и закусила губу. Стало неловко, словно ее просьба была чем-то неправильным. — У тебя случайно нет рубашки или, может, халата?

В его взгляде читался вопрос, и Гермиона, качнувшись с пятки на носок, продолжила:

— Министерство. Когда они меня забрали, я не успела ничего сложить. У меня нет вещей, а те, что есть — неудобные. Они скорее для ночевки в поле.

— О, — он расплылся в улыбке, — ты, ведь знаешь, что я сейчас скажу, да?

Девушка закатила глаза.

— Нет так нет.

— Ладно, не кипятись, — Геллерт жестом призвал из шкафа рубашку, направляя ее к Гермионе. — Надеюсь, подойдет.

— Спасибо.

— Спасибо, — повторила Гермиона, разглаживая на бедрах мягкую ткань и принимая доверху наполненный стакан из его рук.

— Не стоит благодарности, — Геллерт опустился рядом, перекидывая одну ногу через подоконник. — За нас?

Он решил не утруждать себя наполнением второго и звонко приложил к стеклянной грани пузатую бутылку.

— Что мы будем делать дальше? — Гермиона отпила немного из стакана, чувствуя, как по жилам растекается приятная расслабленность.

Юноша покачал перед собой бутылку и неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Честно тебе признаюсь, я не хочу сейчас об этом думать. Ты сегодня замечательно сражалась. Ты сама научилась всем этим приемам?

— Отчасти. У меня были хорошие учителя.

Ром теплой волной растворялся в жилах, заставляя пространство комнаты слегка покачнуться. Девушка близоруко всмотрелась в этикетку, но не могла разобрать ни слова.

— Пробирающая вещь, да? — ухмыльнулся маг. — Это отцовский. Он привез его из Канады. Говорил, что это специальный ром для гоблинской свадьбы. Расширяет сосуды и грани дозволенного.

Гермиона рассмеялась и покачала ногами, ощущая кожей теплый ветерок. Он пах прогретым лесом, сладким запахом хвои и чистой воды. Она подняла голову вверх, предоставляя мягким порывам взъерошивать ее волосы, и всмотрелась в бесконечно-высокое темное небо с россыпью ярких звезд.

— То есть гоблины делают не только хорошее оружие, но и отличный ром.

— Гоблины из Канады, — уточнил Геллерт. — Местный годится только для не особо требовательных люмпенов.

— Ах, — она хитро на него посмотрела и спросила:

— Ты считаешь себя не особо требовательным люмпеном, раз знаешь, какой ром они пьют?

— Врага нужно знать в лицо, — юноша шутливо отсалютовал ей бутылкой и сделал несколько глотков. — А в данном случае, — он выдохнул, скривился и утер выступившие слезы, — на вкус.

— А, ну если так, конечно. Это имеет смысл, — она важно кивнула и отвернулась.

Гермионе не хватало этого.

Сражений, свистящих заклинаний, ярких вспышек, за которыми скрывалось сладкое, тягучее будто яблочная патока чувство победы. Собственного превосходства над Смертью, чьи цепкие лапы в который раз промахнулись.

Вот таких вечеров, наполненных живыми шутками.

Пусть даже рядом сидел Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Тогда, добрую сотню лет назад, она стала героиней. Мира, который в ней не нуждался. С этим пришлось смириться. Окунуться с головой в министерские дела и навсегда забыть об этом ощущении.

Но сейчас оно пьянило не хуже рома в ее руках.

Потрепанная книжка лежала на кофейном столике за ее спиной.

Бери. Открывай. Вгрызайся в новые знания, как ты привыкла.

Но не сейчас. Позволь себе расслабиться, раствориться в этом чувстве головокружительной эйфории.

Живи.

— О чем ты думаешь, когда остаешься одна?

Гермиона вздрогнула, выныривая из водоворота мыслей, и неохотно ответила:

— Я стараюсь не думать.

— Ты когда-нибудь изменяла? — он смотрел на нее, слегка наклонив голову набок.

— Нет. Я считаю, это неприемлемо. Если вы решили быть вместе, какой смысл искать кого-то на стороне?

— А тебе? Тебе изменяли?

Гермиона опустила голову, рассматривая собственные пальцы.

— Да. Но это неважно, — она бросила на него короткий взгляд и улыбнулась, — важно то, как я об этом узнала.

Геллерт молчал, ожидая продолжения. Девушка шумно вздохнула и запрокинула голову, откидывая с лица непослушные пряди.

— У них с братом семейный бизнес по продаже всяких волшебных штук. Поначалу дела шли не очень хорошо, но потом люди пошли, прибыль начала расти и это ударило ему в голову. На одном из министерских приемов, где мы были вместе, я увидела, что он разговаривает с этой девушкой. И знаешь, — она осеклась, постучала ногтем по стакану и сделала небольшой глоток, чувствуя, как обжигает горло, — в его движениях, в его мимике было что-то такое, что я сразу поняла: это не первая их встреча.

— Но тебе могло показаться.

Гермиона поджала губы и мотнула головой.

— Я ведь мракоборец, забыл?

— Чувства мешают мыслить трезво, дорогой мой мракоборец, — тепло рассмеялся юноша.

— Я не спорю. Но потом от нее начали приходить письма. Я их не читала, не подумай, — остановила она его следующий вопрос. — А потом они прекратились. Вероятно, он попросил ее не писать ему домой. И один раз, когда я пришла к ним в лавку, я увидела их. Письма, да. От них пахло ее парфюмом. Я просто не смогла удержаться и не прочесть их. Она рассказывала обо мне такие вещи, что волосы просто становились дыбом.

— Например?

— О, ну, — Гермиона скривила губы и пожала плечами. — Например, что у меня роман с архивариусом. С дряхлым стариком, да. Или еще лучше… — она закинула ноги на подоконник, устраиваясь напротив, но вдруг покачнулась, расплескивая ром, и чуть было не соскользнула вниз, но Геллерт перехватил ее за колени, удержав от падения.

— Осторожнее, ты мне нужна живой.

— Прости, — легкий взмах — и капли исчезли.

Он не отпускал ее ноги, задумчиво поглаживая гладкую кожу.

— Так что там твой возлюбленный?

— Она писала ему, что я ненавижу чистокровные семьи. Писала, что ему нужна ровня. Как она, само собой. Что чистокровные волшебники должны держаться вместе, — ее губы дернулись, искажая лицо гримасой брезгливости. — Такое ощущение, что это будет преследовать меня всю жизнь.

— Мне всё равно, — пожал плечами Геллерт. — Чистокровные, грязнокровные. Магия выбирает избранных. Каждый из нас особенный по-своему. И неважно, какая кровь течет в твоих жилах.

— Набиваешь себе цену? — Гермиона улыбалась, разглядывая его из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

Он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Просто комментирую. Ничего личного. Что дальше-то было?

— Дальше он начал задерживаться на работе. Ну, знаешь, стандартные отговорки: нужно пересчитать бухгалтерию, поздние клиенты, прием товара. Я уже тогда понимала, что он с ней. Он приходил домой, его одежда воняла дымом и розовой водой. Той, что она хранила в своей сумочке специально для свиданий.

Она наклонилась вперед, обхватив руками согнутые колени и упираясь в них подбородком.

— Это было мерзко. Осознавать, что вот так, за твоей спиной, человек, которого ты любишь, предает тебя.

— Вы расстались?

— Нет, — Гермиона покусала губу и продолжила:

— Мы с ним ругались. Цапались и грызлись как кошка с собакой. Я злилась, я считала, что должна злиться. От обиды или просто. Но я хотела быть с ним, а он хотел быть со мной.

— И что потом?

— Мы помирились. Это был лучший год в наших отношениях. Он фактически носил меня на руках. Знаешь, заботился, ухаживал. Словно пытался загладить вину.

— А потом?

— Я решила, что нам лучше остаться друзьями.

— Мне жаль, — его пальцы вдруг коснулись ее лба, убирая тяжелые локоны и зарываясь в густые волосы.

— Нет, я рада, что всё закончилось так, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — У этих отношений не было будущего. Когда мы познакомились, я была одна. В чужом городе, без знакомых и друзей. Он помог мне справиться с переездом и тоской по родине. Он всегда был рядом, когда мне требовалась помощь, и я могла положиться на него практически в любой ситуации.

Даже голос не дрогнул.

Она была готова аплодировать себе стоя.

Геллерт молча перебирал ее волосы, думая о чем-то своем.

Вена навевала на него глухую тоску, засевшую плотным комом внутри грудной клетки с момента исчезновения родителей. Пустота. То, что гнало его всю жизнь, заставляло следовать словам из дурацкой сказки, ища то, что, возможно, уже не существует. Глубокое, зародившееся с появлением Гермионы чувство заполняло эту пустоту теплым цветочным запахом и шелком ее волос.

Геллерт улыбнулся от этой мысли, ощущая, как перетекают сквозь пальцы мягкие пряди.

— Это так странно, — глухой голос вывел Гермиону из оцепенения.

— Что именно?

— Ты. Я. — Он пожал плечами. — То, что мы здесь. Знаешь, у меня никогда не было желания приводить в этот дом друзей. Тем более таких милых леди, как ты. Словно считал это место своим, личным.

— Даже не знаю, как это воспринимать.

— Никак, — уголки его губ дернулись. — Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Ее оглушил этот тон. Хриплый, гудящий. Пробирающийся под кожу сладостью карамельного мороженого, когда он придвинулся ближе, обхватывая двумя пальцами ее подбородок и приподнимая его.

— Геллерт, сейчас не…

— Сейчас — да, — шепот, почти неслышный, и она растерянно посмотрела в его расширенные зрачки, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается чувство волнительного предвкушения. — Мне это нужно. Тебе это нужно.

— Почему ты…

— Не нужно слов, — шептали его губы, в то время как большой палец скользнул вдоль ее губ. — Ты такая красивая.

Теплая ладонь накрыла ее запястье, мягко обхватывая и увлекая за собой. Она поддалась, приподнимаясь, обхватывая коленями его бедра, чувствуя, как напрягается под ней сильное упругое тело.

От близости с ним становилось жарко. Он смотрел на нее своими удивительными, широко распахнутыми глазами, и она тонула. Тонула, словно со стороны наблюдая за тем, как ее рука поднимается и медленно проводит подушечками пальцев по углублению ключиц, скользит по острым граням выше, зарываясь в белоснежные волосы и сжимает их — то ли отстраняя, то ли притягивая.

— Я никогда не встречал таких, как ты, — на полувздохе, и сердце забилось чаще. — Я никогда не думал, что встречу такую, как ты. — Его ладони медленно поглаживали спину, касались нежной кожи у края рубашки, сминали тонкое кружево белья на ягодицах, будто не решаясь на что-то большее.

Гермиона молча смотрела на него своими ослепительно яркими глазами. Мягкое, осторожное движение вверх — и ее губы коснулись его виска, медленно скользнули по острой скуле и замерли у края губ.

Она выдохнула, обжигая его дыханием, заставляя податься вперед, поймать ее губы своими, и вдруг:

— Дай сигарету.

Геллерт вдруг расхохотался.

Гермиона неловко закусила губу, не зная, что сказать.

— Ты невероятная, — всё еще посмеиваясь, он призвал портсигар и выудил две сигареты.

— Это почему?

— Даже не знаю, как сказать, — он поджег обе сигареты сразу, протянул ей одну и откинулся назад, опираясь о край окна. — Ты непредсказуема. Умна. Чертовски привлекательна и чертовски невыносима.

Гермиона рассмеялась, удивленно приподнимая брови.

— И где же я невыносима?

— Ну, а как еще объяснить то, — ладонь обвела контур острого колена, — что ты всё время пытаешься испортить самые интимные, — скользнула выше, медленно лаская гладкую кожу, — самые откровенные моменты, — длинные пальцы коснулись внутренней части бедра, совсем близко к темному треугольнику ткани, и сжались.

Ее дыхание участилось.

— У тебя необычное нижнее белье, — кончик указательного пальца поддел резинку и медленно скользнул ниже, ощущая ее горячее влажное возбуждение.

— Моя подруга, — голос внезапно дрогнул, когда легкие круговые движения пальца накрыли бугорок клитора и замерли, — у меня в Америке есть подруга. — Она сглотнула, когда его руки исчезли, снова оказываясь на бедре. — Она занимается пошивом женского нательного белья. Ей никогда не нравилось то, что носят современные женщины, и в поисках идей она отправилась на Сицилию, где на одной из мозаик были изображены девушки в набедренных повязках и это дало толчок для пошива подобного белья. Понятное дело, — Гермиона пожала плечами, стряхивая пепел на улицу, — современное общество не было готово принять столь откровенный вариант, но для меня как мракоборца это оказалось чертовски удобно.

— Ну да, — кивнул юноша, прилагая все свои моральные силы, чтобы не прикоснуться к столь интересующему его предмету одежды, — в панталонах особо не побегаешь.

— Не то чтобы. Просто я ценю удобство, а общество — красоту.

— Как интересно, — протянул Геллерт, завороженно наблюдая, как она подносит сигарету ко рту, обхватывает ее губами и, прикрыв глаза, медленно вдыхает дым. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, массируя мягкую кожу, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не проникнуть дальше, чтобы снова почувствовать ее пьянящую близость. Возбуждение жаркой волной прокатилось по телу, отзываясь горячей пульсацией в паху. — Если бы я знал, что мракоборцы скрывают под своими форменными мантиями, я бы заинтересовался вами гораздо раньше.

Она улыбнулась.

Еще никогда в своей жизни она не врала так самозабвенно.

Он смотрел на ее губы, из которых струился призрачный дым, и, не удержавшись, провел по ним кончиками пальцев, с удовольствием наблюдая, как они раскрываются. Ее глаза — вересковый мед с хитрым как у лисы прищуром, — на мгновение закрылись и вдруг вспыхнули, взрываясь сотнями заклинаний в его сознании.

— Почему ты, Грейнджер? — отчаянно тихо.

Она задавалась тем же вопросом.

И не знала на него ответ.

Ее дрожащий полустон начисто стер все грани, когда его рука опустилась ниже, скользнула под ворот рубашки, расстегивая пуговицы одну за одной. Сопротивляться этому было бесполезно, он хуже Империуса окутывал своей живой, _жизненно-необходимой_ магией.

Серебристый взгляд приковался к небольшой округлой груди. Наблюдать за тем, как под его ласками темные ореолы сосков медленно сжимаются, было выше его сил, и он рывком поднялся, покрывая поцелуями тонкую шею.

— Почему, — шептали его губы, невесомо лаская бархатную кожу и ощущая ее головокружительный вкус, отчего теснота в штанах стала практически невыносимой. — Черт возьми, — выдыхал он, впиваясь руками в округлые ягодицы, приподнимая, потирая о себя скрытую под мягкой тканью плоть. Жаркое дыхание опалило бугорки сосков и Гермиона буквально забыла как дышать, когда он втянул один в рот, чуть прикусывая. — Ты?

Она не могла, не хотела ему отвечать, растворяясь в ощущениях. Ногти впились в его плечи и она выгнулась, повторяя за его руками движение бедрами, от которого из его горла вырвался хриплый стон.

И она снова застыла.

Вдох.

И он впился в ее приоткрытые губы, наполненные горькой терпкостью табака. Он целовал, втягивал, прикусывал, терзая ее губы до исступления с таким упоением, словно хотел этого больше чего-либо в этой жизни. Так горячо, так жарко, так невероятно вкусно. Язык скользнул внутрь, не ощущая сопротивления, срывая рваный вдох, и от этого ему показалось, что сознание покачнулось, напрочь лишая его способности думать.

Она выгнулась, глубже вонзая ногти в нежную кожу, и ссадины от заклинаний вспыхнули болью, но это было неважно, потому что ее стон, сдавленный, на грани слышимости стон был тем единственным, что волновало Геллерта в этот момент. И ее язык. Торопливый, влажный, проникающий в каждую клетку его сознания болезненным возбуждением. Заставляющий прижимать ее ближе, сильнее, растворяться в ней, ощущать гибкость тела и ненавидеть себя за сдержанность.

И вдруг она замерла, отстранилась, облизывая припухшие губы.

— Геллерт, — он не слышал.

Поймал ртом воздух в дюйме от ее губ, толкаясь жарко пульсирующим пахом к ней. Чтобы она почувствовала. Ощутила то, что она с ним делает.

И Гермиона чувствовала.

И это сводило с ума.

Он, его запах, его руки, губы. Его возбуждение. Влажное тепло между ног. Сбитое дыхание. Тягуче-сладостное напряжение во всем теле, требующее разрядки.

Здесь и сейчас. С ним.

И вдруг:

— Геллерт, я хочу не так.

Ее слова дошли до него не сразу. Пульс грохотал в висках, заглушая любые звуки. Он зарычал, роняя голову ей на плечо. Длинные пальцы впились в ее локти, комкая ткань рубашки, отталкивая ее от себя. Запах, ее запах забивал нос, он ощущал его кожей, и его было чертовски мало. Ее было мало.

— Как? — глухо выпалил он, обжигая ее серебристым взглядом. — Как ты хочешь?

— Я устала. И мне не хотелось бы уснуть, и будет очень плохо, если я просто отключусь, и…

— Я понял, — Геллерт поджал губы и кивнул.

— Прости, — Гермиона вдруг соскользнула на пол, замирая возле подоконника. Нерешительно подняла руку, но тут же ее опустила и, хлестнув себя по плечам копной густых волос, метнулась в гостевую спальню.

— Об этом я и говорил, — холодный голос настиг ее у двери в гостиную и она обернулась. Геллерт иронично отсалютовал ей бутылкой и сделал несколько глубоких глотков. — Ты портишь момент.

Проглотив едкий комментарий, Гермиона выпрямилась и, развернувшись на пятках, вышла.

— А может, и я, — пробормотал юноша, когда дверь ее спальни с грохотом захлопнулась, и криво усмехнулся. Сделал еще один глоток. Горло обожгло и он закашлялся, прижимая к губам тыльную сторону ладони, а затем с размаху швырнул бутылку за окно.

Раздался звон битого стекла. Геллерт шумно выдохнул, наклоняя голову вниз и зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Очаровательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Geh aus dem Weg! — Уйди с дороги!  
> ² Sie haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor Sie schließen. — У вас есть пол часа до закрытия.  
> ³ Wir wissen, danke. — Спасибо, мы знаем.


	9. Chapter 9

Утро ворвалось в комнату солнечными бликами на белоснежной простыне. Лизнуло теплым дуновением ветра кожу, затерялось в светлых прядях и выскользнуло в открытое окно, унося с собой остатки сна.

Геллерт потянулся, зажмурился и сладко зевнул, позволяя себе немного понежиться в мягкой постели.

На подоконник, хлопая крыльями, приземлилась рыжая сипуха и уставилась на юношу темными глазами.

— Вот тебе и доброе утро, — пробормотал Геллерт, отцепляя от лапы скрученную записку.

_Св.Варфоломей идет к Королю._

Он усмехнулся, протягивая сипухе лакомство, и уже через несколько минут шагал по оживленному Лондону, приветливо улыбаясь встречным леди.

Здесь, как и всегда, моросил дождь.

Влажную тишину прорезáли грохот трамваев и длинные гудки автомобилей. Геллерт шел мимо кондитерских лавок со звенящими на дверях колокольчиками и румяной выпечкой под прозрачными витринами. Желающие полакомиться свежим хлебом толпились на улице, недовольно выкрикивая, чтобы продавцы поторапливались. Те, кому повезло, стояли чуть дальше, хрустя булочками и читая свежую газету.

Он миновал рынок Смитфилд, где, по словам местных жителей, продавалось самое лучшее мясо во всей Британии, удостоил ослепительной улыбкой девушку с плакатом: «Голоса для женщин!», чем заслужил ее неодобрительный взгляд, и свернул к дому Коклэйнского призрака.

Возле входной двери разгоралась перепалка двух магглов.

— Говорю тебе, я видел ее!

— Не было никакой Фанни, Джеральд! Это всё выдумки покойного Парсонса! К тому же двести лет о ней никто не слышал, а тебе она явилась!

— Да? А как ты тогда объяснишь, что на моей стене появились те странные царапины? Я тебе их показывал!

— Может, ты во сне сам нацарапал.

— А вздохи? А странный шум по ночам? — не унимался мужчина, и Геллерт скользнул взглядом по окнам второго этажа.

Сверху на них смотрела полупрозрачная девушка в легком ночном платье. Она подпирала руками подбородок, с интересом наблюдая за перепалкой, и хихикала, забавно прикрывая рот ладошкой.

— Идиоты, — процедил Геллерт, ускоряя шаг.

Минуя еще несколько поворотов, он нырнул во внутренний двор госпиталя Святого Варфоломея, обогнул большой круглый фонтан и замедлился, чтобы неспешно дойти до высокого арочного проема и скользнуть внутрь, оказываясь перед утопающим в зелени парком.

Интересно, чем сейчас занимается Гермиона?

Единственный разговор за три дня был отвратительным, — она как раз читала «Сахарную арифмантику» Бриджит Венлок, когда он призвал эту же книгу. Геллерт бы многое отдал за то, чтобы видеть лицо волшебницы, когда из ее рук выскользнул тяжелый том и, сбив по пути чашку с кофе, вылетел в окно.

— Вообще-то я ее первая взяла, — она ворвалась в кабинет разъяренным вихрем и остановилась на пороге, недовольно скрестив руки на груди.

Белая рубашка на ней натянулась, обрисовывая плавные линии бедер, и Геллерт чуть не подавился кусочком яблока, который в этот момент с удовольствием пережевывал.

— Ты выглядишь изумительно, — совладав с первым впечатлением, он подвинул книгу на край стола. — Я не знал, что ты ее читаешь.

— Спрашивать нужно, — и скрылась за дверью.

Вечером он несколько раз подходил к библиотеке и видел, как она сидит, уткнувшись в эту проклятую арифмантику, слегка прикрыв уши ладонями.

У них не получалось.

Чертов дневник не поддавался никаким чарам. Символы, которыми были вдоль и поперек исписаны его страницы, не числились ни в одной книге, и ни Геллерт, ни Гермиона не встречали их раньше.

Это был тупик.

— Ты опоздал, мой друг, — усмехнулся Геллерт, когда за его спиной раздался хлопок трансгрессии. — Генрих был восьмым, а не «пять минут девятого».

Невыразимец в черном министерском плаще недовольно фыркнул.

— Долго ждешь?

— Не настолько, чтобы соскучиться. Здравствуй, Борквуд.

— Зачем позвал? — мужчина прислонился боком к стене, поигрывая темным портсигаром в руках. — Если честно, твое письмо меня немного удивило.

Геллерт повторил его движение и закурил. Сизый дым заструился вверх, растворяясь в серости лондонского неба.

— Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Что ты хочешь знать?

— Кто она?

Вопрос, похоже, совершенно не удивил его. Невыразимец неопределенно дернул плечом, внимательно разглядывая лицо собеседника:

— Тебя интересуют ее профессиональные навыки или просто стало интересно, кого же ты спас?

Геллерт хмыкнул. Борквуд всегда задавал правильные вопросы. Даже тогда в Министерстве, когда Альбус всё время твердил, что не стоит его привлекать. Но именно благодаря ему Гермиона сейчас была с Геллертом, а не заперта в той темнице.

— Оба варианта. Знаешь ли, нужно правильно оценивать того, кто находится рядом.

— Отличный мракоборец. Лучше многих, с которыми я был знаком, — подозрительно охотно ответил маг.

— Почему?

Борквуд хрипло хохотнул. Щелчок — и в воздухе запахло терпкой горечью табака.

— Она жива.

— Что еще?

— Слегка самоуверенна, на мой вкус. Нехватку магических талантов компенсирует умом и знаниями. Ее хорошо обучили в Америке, и, надо признать, она лучшее, что случилось с Британским Министерством за последние годы. У нее блестящая репутация.

— До случая с магглами, конечно.

Мужчина бросил на Геллерта нечитаемый взгляд и осуждающе покачал головой.

— Это дело сфабриковали. Ты, наверное, уже в курсе.

Геллерт чувствовал, как в груди разгорается раздражение. Не сказать, что он услышал для себя что-то новое — Борквуд рассказал ровным счетом то, что он и сам понял. И судя по выражению его лица, больше он ничего говорить не собирался. Маг скользнул глазами по каменному лицу, подмечая свежие ссадины на скулах. Значит, в Министерстве он всё-таки выполнял приказ Венузии поймать беглянку.

— Почему ты не мог ответить письмом?

— Ты действительно считаешь меня самоубийцей? — скривился невыразимец.

— Министр рвет и мечет?

— Она пустила всех цепных собак Министерства по следу девчонки.

— И тебя?

— И меня.

Геллерт улыбнулся. Ему нравился Борквуд. Помимо того, что он был чертовски полезным информатором, в нем был крепкий стержень, позволяющий ему оставаться при своем мнении в любой ситуации. Честность. Справедливость. Собственные цели, которых маг никак не мог понять. Он никогда не говорил больше, чем считал нужным, но этого было достаточно.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— На самом деле — узнать, как продвигается наше дело, — мужчина наклонил голову, сверля Геллерта прозрачными глазами. — Есть новости?

— Пока нет. Но скоро будут.

— Когда «скоро», мистер Гриндевальд?

— «Скоро», мой дорогой друг, означает «в ближайшем времени». Или, если тебе будет угодно, когда я сочту нужным сообщить тебе.

Невыразимец покорно склонился. Любому другому показалось бы, что это издевка, но Геллерт знал: один из его самых преданных сторонников действительно соглашается на его условия. Скулы заострились, когда он глубоко затянулся, и серый дым окутал двух магов, скрывая их от глаз любопытных прохожих.

— Пару дней назад была встреча министров, — Борквуд недовольно хмыкнул. — Они обсуждали защитные барьеры от магглов. Есть мнение, что они научились проникать сквозь них. Уже несколько магов пострадали. Они боятся нас, Геллерт. Они готовы пойти на любые жертвы, лишь бы не допустить проникновения в их идеальный мир необъяснимых вещей.

— И к чему они пришли?

— Решили усилить защиту. Поставить дополнительные барьеры.

— Идиоты, — во второй раз за сегодня повторил Геллерт.

— Геллерт, мне нужно идти, — Борквуд сухо кашлянул и потер горло. Только сейчас юноша заметил, что его кожа приобрела почти пепельный оттенок.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— О, еще скажи, что ты будешь рад приготовить мне суп и подоткнуть одеяло, — криво улыбнулся невыразимец. — Смешно. Я напишу тебе, как только будут какие-то новости. Не пропадай.

Хлопок трансгрессии оставил Геллерта в одиночестве.

Когда волшебник миновал привычный дом с призраком и свернул на оживленную улицу, погода испортилась окончательно. Под ногами чавкала грязь, а над головой, вторя безрадостным мыслям, хмурилось серое грозовое небо словно в насмешку, роняя крупные дождевые капли.

Геллерт привычно запустил пятерню во влажные волосы и вдруг на грани различимого почувствовал легкое покалывание в основании черепа. Его пытались заколдовать! Глупо, безграмотно, бестолково и при этом совершенно не скрываясь. Сердце глухо толкнулось в ребра и тут же вернулось к обычному ритму, взрываясь в сознании невероятным ощущением азарта. Швырнуть в заклинателя непростительное, тем самым отказав себе в удовольствии с ним познакомиться поближе? Нет, это было бы чертовски скучно.

Он остановился у лавки со сладостями, неспешно осмотрел содержимое коробочек, втянул носом аромат шоколада и резко развернулся, сталкиваясь с девушкой-голоса-для-женщин. Плакат выпал из ее рук и она негромко охнула.

— Прошу меня простить, мисс, я такой неуклюжий, — Геллерт виновато поклонился, отмечая, что из-под ее бесформенного плаща выглядывают изящные туфли. Хотя после «марша грязи» местные суфражистки выбирали более подходящую для непогоды обувь. — Вы позволите вам помочь?

— Нет, что вы, не стоит, — ее голос был тихим и взволнованным. Темные глаза смотрели на него с опаской. Геллерт даже успел слегка разочароваться — неужели по его следу отправили настолько паршивую волшебницу? Он наклонился, поднимая грязно-желтую бумагу и отряхивая ее от воды.

— Я всё же настаиваю. Хотите я угощу вас чаем?

— Не стоит, сэр! — она протянула руку, чтобы взять у него плакат, но юноша отступил на шаг, заинтересованно рассматривая расплывшиеся буквы.

— Так значит, вы хотите голосовать? — он насмешливо взглянул на волшебницу. — В магическом мире у вас тоже недостаточно прав?

Она вздернула подбородок и поджала губы.

— Не ваше дело! Я спешу, сэр! — нарочито подчеркнуто.

Геллерт едва уловил быстрое движение рук и тут же перехватил ее под локоть, упираясь заостренным концом палочки ей в ребра.

— Не стоит, моя дорогая. А если из твоего прелестного ротика вырвется хоть звук, я прикончу тебя прямо здесь.

Девушка вздрогнула.

— Вы меня с кем-то путаете! Отпустите меня, пожалуйста. Я не сделала ничего плохого, просто хотела, чтобы вы…

— Чтобы я что? Сдох в ближайшей подворотне? — прошипел Геллерт, крепче сжимая пальцы. — Из тебя ужасная актриса.

Ее глаза сузились и как по мановению волшебной палочки испуг сменился вызовом, кривя ее рот в подобии усмешки.

— Ты думаешь, я тебя боюсь?

Губы мага растянулись в ухмылке. Он наклонился к ней так близко, что мог чувствовать, как от волос пахнет розовым мылом.

— Я знаю, что ты меня боишься.

— Отпусти меня и я обещаю, что ты останешься жив, — процедила она сквозь зубы и дернулась в попытке высвободить локоть из его пальцев, но на мгновение, всего на одно мгновение ей показалось, что делать этого не стоило.

Потому что с его губ сорвалось:

— Империо.

Заостренное личико преследовательницы вдруг разгладилось, смягчилось, губы тронула легкая улыбка, словно рядом с ней — хороший друг, которому она могла доверять. Где-то в глубине души Геллерт даже пожалел ее.

— Как тебя зовут, милая? — прошептал он ей на ухо, поглаживая прохладные пальцы и запястье. Наконец он нащупал то, что нужно, и вытащил из потайного кармана волшебную палочку. Черный орешник, надо же! Изящно выточенное древко заискрилось в руках волшебника, безропотно принимая нового хозяина, и он с удовлетворением спрятал ее в сюртук.

— Николь, — тихо отозвалась девушка, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться, когда Геллерт повел ее вверх по улице, где слышался протяжный плач скрипки. Дождь усилился, превращаясь в серую непроглядную стену.

— Кто тебя послал, Николь?

Она молчала.

Ее рот то открывался, то закрывался, словно она хотела ответить, но не могла.

— Кто? — рявкнул Геллерт, останавливаясь и зачем-то встряхивая девушку за плечи.

Ее голова безвольно мотнулась из стороны в сторону, но она по-прежнему не издала ни звука. Вода ручейками стекала по бледным щекам, и казалось, что она плачет. Вдруг она дернулась и взметнула на него взгляд, полный такой ненависти, что юноша чуть не отшатнулся:

— Рассахэ силларум деви! — волшебница с тупой яростью начала выворачивать руки, и Геллерт услышал отчетливый хруст. Он не знал, что это за магия, но она заставляла ее разум ломать себе кости. — Ханн текр!

Мир сузился до нескольких дюймов. Грудную клетку сдавило так сильно, что он сжал пальцы до побелевших костяшек и стиснул зубы, словно пытаясь остановить то, что было намного мощнее его. Боль полоснула по коже раскаленным лезвием и тут же растеклась по телу, заставляя мышцы непроизвольно сокращаться.

А она всё шептала — тихо и сосредоточенно, уставившись остекленевшими глазами куда-то внутрь себя.

Медленно, неповоротливо, словно тело принадлежало кому-то другому, Геллерт повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть сквозь мутную пелену сознания серую улицу. Магия мешала ему, маня за собой, призывая повиноваться и принять ее, подчиниться судьбе и уйти с дороги.

— Не сегодня, тварь! — прохрипел Геллерт, чувствуя знакомый металлический привкус на языке, и швырнул девчонку в ближайший арочный проем.

Здесь было темно и сыро. Журчащие струйки воды эхом отскакивали от высокого свода, что было только на руку — редкие прохожие точно не смогли бы их услышать. Хрупкое женское тело глухо впечаталось в край стены и осело бесформенной грудой на мокрый пол.

— Ты, — прошипел Геллерт, привалившись к стене и пытаясь отдышаться. Заклинание не было закончено, но липкое ощущение ужаса не покидало его, приводя в ярость. — Кто ты такая?

— Думаешь, ты всё знаешь? — девушка тяжело заворочалась и заговорила, поднимая на него глаза. — Думаешь, ты можешь справиться с Орденом?

Геллерт хрипло рассмеялся. Рот тут же наполнился вязкой слюной и он сплюнул, с отвращением вытирая губы ладонью.

— Орден? Опять этот чертов Орден?

Ни единая эмоция не проскользнула на ее лице, когда она медленно подняла руки и принялась ощупывать карманы в поисках палочки. Империус всё еще влиял на нее, но чужая неизвестная магия словно пыталась подавить его.

— Ты действуешь одна?

— Нет.

— Тебя кто-то послал?

— Да.

— Тебе приказали меня убить? — Геллерт понял, что она ему ничего не сделает. Определенные вопросы срабатывали как спусковой крючок, после которого она должна была начать читать заклинание. Это было сродни гипнозу, которым часто пользовались маггловские фокусники на ярмарках.

— Да, — ее брови нахмурились, выражая непонимание. — Где моя палочка?

— Она у тебя в кармане, дорогая, — отозвался Геллерт, выпрямляясь и закуривая. — Может, тебе поискать получше? Ваш Орден охотится на меня?

— Нет, нет, — она замотала головой словно кукла. — Нам нет никакой разницы, кто умрет.

— О как, — волшебник медленно выдохнул дым, разглядывая растерянную девушку. Она как раз принялась ощупывать многочисленные складки своей юбки. — Этот ваш Орден… Вас много?

— Да, — важно кивнула девушка.

— Вы выполняете какие-то определенные задания?

— Да. Я должна выполнить задание, — она замерла и бездумно уставилась на Геллерта, но не увидев в нем решение, снова принялась ощупывать карманы.

— Ты умрешь, если не выполнишь задание?

— Да.

— Как интересно, — пробормотал Геллерт, опускаясь перед девушкой на корточки и сжимая ее ладони. Грязная вода насквозь пропитала ее плащ, бурыми разводами расползаясь по темной ткани. — Тебя убьет твой Орден?

Волшебница вдруг тепло ему улыбнулась. Искаженное империусом лицо ожило, приобретая чувственные черты.

— Они хорошие, они никого не убивают. Мы заключаем союз с высшими силами, которые приказывают нам. Они наказывают тех, кто посмел их ослушаться, и награждают тех, кто им верно служит.

— Тебя убьет магия?

— Помоги мне, — еле слышно прошептали ее губы. Она болезненно поморщилась, когда Геллерт крепче сжал ее руку.

— Конечно, я помогу тебе. Но ты должна ответить на последний вопрос: магия убьет тебя сразу?

— Да.

Маг шумно выдохнул и вложил в ее руки палочку. Она не искрилась, но пальцы волшебницы привычно обхватили древко.

— Ты должна стереть себе память, моя дорогая. Это поможет тебе.

— Правда? — искренне обрадовалась девушка, направляя палочку на себя. — Ты говоришь мне правду?

— Конечно, — Геллерт кивнул и улыбнулся, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке. — Нужно действовать быстро, иначе магия всё узнает и ты умрешь.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — она закивала, поднесла заостренный конец палочки к виску и прошептала:

— Обливиэйт.

Юноша поднялся, вымученно расправляя ноющие плечи. Он еще не до конца оправился после библиотеки, а тут еще эта волшебница. Так и подохнуть недолго.

Она затравленно озиралась по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где находится и как здесь оказалась. Затуманенный взгляд скользил от одного угла к другому, изредка останавливаясь на ботинках Геллерта, и вдруг она замерла и начала заваливаться на бок. Тихо, практически беззвучно застонала. Ее сиплое дыхание становилось всё слабее, пока совсем не стихло.

— Надо же, — мрачно протянул Геллерт, рассматривая тело. — Не соврала.

Беглый осмотр преследовательницы ничего не дал. Ее карманы были пусты, украшений, как и оружия, не было. Осторожно, стараясь не нарушить естественного положения тела, маг отбросил край плаща и аккуратно ощупал ноги, затем бедра и тонкую талию.

Волшебница была красивой.  
«Интересно, — вскользь подумал юноша, расстегивая верхние пуговицы, — почему именно красивые женщины готовы жертвовать собой ради какой-то высшей цели?»

Но мысль тут же исчезла, потому что пальцы наткнулись на сложенный вчетверо конверт.

Геллерт чертыхнулся.

На него не первый раз охотились и каждый раз убийцы при себе хранили какие-то записи, письма или амулеты. Всё, что могло выдать их или скомпрометировать. Каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы таскать всё это с собой?

Он внимательно осмотрел сам конверт, а затем — письмо внутри. Тонкая рунная вязь с изящными росчерками словно перетекала из одного слова в другое и, что самое паршивое, совершенно не была ему известна. Он нахмурился, наклонив голову влево, и вдруг понял, что где-то ее уже видел. Озаренный догадкой, Геллерт еще раз бросил взгляд на тело и, ни секунды не медля, трансгрессировал.

Если бы Гермиону Грейнджер попросили описать ее утро, она ответила бы в двух словах: «Тыквенный сок».

Почему он?

А потому что вы вообще его пробовали?

Геллерт ушел еще до того, как она проснулась.

Он часто исчезал и незаметно возвращался. Они молча обедали каждый у себя, она — в библиотеке, он — в кабинете, ни на минуту не отрываясь от книг. Голова шла кругом от бесконечной вереницы рун, но ни единой зацепки не было.

В окна бил ослепительно яркий солнечный свет. День выдался настолько пригожим, что Гермионе до скрипа зубов хотелось его испортить. Россыпь лучей на стенах напоминала Хогвартс с его длинными коридорами и увитыми зеленым плющом камнями. С древними тайнами, которые их троица пыталась разгадать и всё время из-за этого попадала в неприятности.

Она вспомнила, как Хагрид проговорился о Николасе Фламеле, как Гарри чуть не попался в Запретной секции и как они смеялись, когда все вместе уезжали на каникулы домой, зная, что в следующем году обязательно встретятся.

Не было больше Золотого Трио.  
Ничего не было.

Гермиона со вздохом отбросила очередной бесполезный том, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Обычно так или иначе она могла контролировать свое плохое настроение, но именно этим утром было что-то не так.

Возможно, дело было в запахе.

Пряный цитрусовый аромат пыльно-перечной нотой расползался по темному паркету, проникая в каждую мелкую трещину, под каждую половицу, растекался по мягким диванным подушкам, глянцевым стеклам и полированному дереву, обволакивая каждый чертов дюйм этой квартиры.

Он забивал нос, отвлекая от действительно важных вещей.

Отзывался вспышками одуряюще нежных прикосновений на коже и терпким привкусом табачного дыма на языке.

Гермиона вдруг прикоснулась к губам, снова прокручивая в голове вечер после библиотеки. Буквально на секунду она представила, как его руки зарываются в ее волосы, касаются скул и скользят ниже, с невесомой нежностью лаская мягкую грудь, как он прижимается к ней, такой возбужденный, такой обжигающе-горячий, невыносимо медленно расстегивает пуговицы на ее брюках, и ощутила, как низ живота начинает тянуть.

Чертыхнулась.

И вдруг пространство библиотеки заволокло туманной дымкой, заметались серебристые всплески, исчезая и снова появляясь в ярком кругу света. Призрачный лебедь величественно расправил белоснежные крылья и вытянул шею словно приветствуя Гермиону.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — разорвал тишину надтреснутый голос Фламеля. — На нас напали. Пернелла мертва. Не пытайтесь найти нас и помочь, лучше завершите начатое. Не вините себя, ведь вы не виноваты в произошедшем. Когда будет нужно, я с вами свяжусь. Прощайте и берегите себя.

Секундная стрелка монотонно отмеряла время, словно насмехаясь на Гермионой.

Время. Его было так мало.

На миг обессилев, она опустилась в кресло, запутавшись пальцами в копне разметавшихся по плечам каштановых волос.

Слова волшебника вновь прозвучали в ее голове как сухая констатация факта: Пернелла мертва.

Невидимый канат протянулся над пропастью, и она сделала мысленный шаг вперед, старательно удерживая равновесие. Мир полетит к чертям, если она позволит себе упасть. Ей нужно было тщательно проанализировать произошедшее.

Воспоминания двухнедельной давности, совсем свежие, чтобы превратиться в крепкий рубец, начали саднить, отзываясь в теле ноющей болью. Казалось, с тех пор прошла вечность. Она заставила себя забыть всё, кроме яркой зеленой вспышки, в которой погиб ее боец.

Но смерть Пернеллы — не ее вина. Нельзя брать на себя так много. К тому же — внутренний канатоходец смело шагнул вперед, одолевая притяжение хищной рокочущей пропасти — она ведь действительно не знает подробностей смерти миссис Фламель. Оставался единственный вопрос: кто?

Министерские ищейки? Допустим. Отследить портал, которым воспользовался Альбус, невозможно, а нападать на нее, да еще под защитой чар пакта о путешественниках, просто бесполезно.

Орден? Его реальную силу она смогла ощутить во время битвы в библиотеке. Но тогда возникает множество вопросов. К примеру, есть ли у Ордена реальные боевые силы, оберегающие его тайны? Каким образом выследили Фламелей и почему тогда не напали на квартиру Геллерта.

Гриндевальд. Где он сейчас? Не мог ли он сам, зная тайны Николаса, попытаться украсть Философский камень?

Гермиона начала раскачиваться на кресле, закусив губу. Не выдержав, она вскочила, начав мерить шагами комнату.

Геллерт был на удивление с ней откровенен. Почти всегда, когда она задавала ему вопросы. Вспомнив его замечание о том, что она могла бы чаще им интересоваться, девушка хмыкнула. Почему, черт побери, и нет.

Она вздрогнула, услышав шум со стороны окна. На подоконник неуклюже приземлилась ушастая сова и громко ухнула, привлекая к себе внимание. Отвязав письмо и провожая упорхнувшую птицу взглядом, Гермиона подняла брови, прочитав имя адресата.

_Милая мисс Грейнджер._

Она поморщилась. Альбус сейчас не вызывал ничего, кроме раздражения.

_Я взялся за перо, как только сумел добраться до лагеря. Не знаю, дошли ли до вас вести о гибели Пернеллы. Мне эгоистично не хотелось бы стать тем, кто сообщит вам об этом первым. Если так, надеюсь, вы простите меня, тем не менее я почти уверен, что патронус Николаса уже всё сообщил…_

_Мысли о потере миссис Фламель, безусловно, терзают мне душу, но также я схожу с ума от беспокойства о вас._

_Конечно, выдержка мракоборца не позволит вам ничего с собою сделать, в этом смысле вы искренне меня восхищаете, отличаясь от многих других женщин, но я позволю себе слабость сказать, что прекрасно понимаю вашу душу._

_Наше общение началось волею недавних обстоятельств, но несмотря на столь краткий срок личного знакомства, могу вас уверить: я знаю, какой болью отзываются в вас потери. Поверьте, в своих печалях вы не одиноки._

_Не томитесь лишними переживаниями — Николас предоставил нам кров, прекрасно осознавая опасность нашего мероприятия. Конечно, гибель милой Пернеллы — огромная боль для нас всех. Но вы справитесь, дорогая, вы обязаны._

_Это была великолепная женщина и она прожила весьма долгую, счастливую и насыщенную жизнь. Меня всегда поражала ее энергетика. Необъяснимо, но она была воплощением материнского образа, ее тепло, забота, ее улыбки и смех. Мерлин, всякий раз, как она трогала меня за руку, в груди становилось теплее, и чувство любви и ласки наполняло меня._

_Я знаю, что вы тоже это почувствовали, я не видел, но я уверен. Ради Мерлина, примите это тепло, не извращайте вашу светлую память уходом в самобичевание._

_Безусловно, вина этого происшествия лежит и на мне. Если бы только не мои эгоистичные пожелания. Вероятно, помощь Николаса не пригодилась бы, и мы могли затаиться где-либо в другом месте, но ведь это течение жизни. Вы не хуже меня понимаете, что значит предопределенность._

_Помните, мы все рядом с вами. Мы все разделяем наше общее горе и мы все обязаны защищать себя. Я искренне желаю вам быть сильной, дорогая. Прошу, пускай эта потеря останется светлым образом в вашей памяти, ведь все они на самом деле живы, пока мы храним воспоминания о теплоте их улыбок._

_Всегда ваш, Альбус._

Нахмурившись, Гермиона прикрыла глаза, пытаясь отогнать неуместное веселье.

Чудесно, Альбус.  
Феерично, Альбус.  
Какая реакция.

Перечитав письмо еще раз, она всё-таки не сдержала едкой усмешки. Сколько прошло с того момента, как Фламель прислал ей патронус? И когда о произошедшем узнал Дамблдор? Неделю назад? Письмо явно было переправлено через третьи руки. Даже в ее времени совы, будь они неладны, не овладели силой реактивного двигателя.

Что тебе нужно, Альбус?

Думал, она в отчаянии. Даже намекнул на то, что Пернелла напомнила ей мать. Какая глубокая расчетливая шпилька. Скрывать нечего: он был близок, правда, поторопился. Хотя в письме и видно, как отчаянно Альбус старался всё учесть. Даже оставил пару строк на случай, если Геллерт прочтет его первым.

Всё это, конечно, ради того, чтобы вернуть Ариану.

Она устало потерла виски, грустно улыбнувшись. Теперь она понимала Гарри. Чувствовать себя частью чьей-то манипуляции было неприятно.

На миг Гермиона задумалась, смогла бы она позволить волшебнику вернуться в прошлое, чтобы спасти сестру. Дать честный ответ оказалось непросто. Конечно, нет. Они оба кристально ясно это понимали. Как и то, что теперь ей предстояло быть гораздо осторожнее. Ведь есть вероятность, что Альбус не ограничится давлением на совесть.

Гибель Арианы не давала ему покоя до самой смерти. Он так отчаянно хотел ее вернуть, что бездумно напялил на себя проклятое Реддлом кольцо лишь ради того, чтобы увидеть тень дорогого ему человека.

Девушку передернуло.

Она хорошо его понимала. Но даже если у них всё получится, даже если маховик будет работать, нет никаких гарантий, что выжив, Ариана перестанет быть обскуром. Что ущерб от нее не станет большим, чем от двух магических войн.

Позволить Альбусу пойти на такой шаг значило поставить на карту гораздо больше, чем жизнь одного человека, а Гермиона не была готова идти на подобный риск.

Хотелось курить, но не шарить же ей по ящикам в поисках сигарет. И что бы сказал Геллерт, застав ее копающейся в его вещах?

Сова улетела. Это радовало, означая, что ответа от нее не ждут. Тем лучше. Не нужно было лишний раз упражняться в красноречии.

Раздражение просачивалось в черепную коробку, подмывая фундамент самоконтроля. Накатывало волнами, погружая в вязкую пучину бессилия. У нее были связаны руки. Ни узнать, ни тем более выследить убийц Пернеллы не выйдет.

Гермиона потянулась к браслету, поглаживая красивое металлическое плетение. Она отказывалась верить в гибель миссис Фламель. Сколько в этом было ее вины?

Девушка крепко зажмурилась, пытаясь унять дрожь.

Мысли настолько поглотили ее, что убранство библиотеки слилось в одну вычурную картину музейного интерьера, пока она кружила по комнате в попытках сбежать от самой себя. Она вышла в гостиную, останавливаясь возле камина, завороженно глядя на оранжевые языки пламени, лизавшие черную кованую решетку. Опустившись на кушетку, Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, наблюдая, как крохотные искорки взмывают вверх, улетая в трубу, и протянула руку, ныряя пальцами в волшебный огонь, чтобы погладить его золотистый загривок. Несколько долгих минут поглотило приятное созерцание игры света и тени, всегда действовавших на нее успокаивающе.

Хлопок аппарации заставил вздрогнуть, сминая в руке злополучное письмо. Ей хотелось, чтобы он пришел вечером, когда она разложит все свои мысли по полочкам, тщательно упорядочив. Но Геллерт был уже здесь, привычно разрушив ее планы. Он задержался в дверном проеме, поправляя белоснежные манжеты. Уголки его губ поползли вверх.

— Как прошла ночь?

Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, беззастенчиво угадывая рельефный торс под ниспадающей тканью рубашки. Его светлые волосы слегка спутались, но ничто не указывало на следы сражения в доме Фламелей. Сейчас эта версия казалась ей идиотской выдумкой.

Его шаги напоминали кошачью поступь. Движения, быстрые и грациозные, походили на повадки хищника. Черт бы его побрал.

Это ведь Геллерт, мать его, Гриндевальд. Персонаж из истории магии. Она могла поклясться, что если бы рядом с ней находился Волдеморт, реальность бы меньше смахивала на нелепую галлюцинацию.

Он подошел поближе, задумчиво рассматривая свою гостью.

В ответ она неопределенно пожала плечами:

— Быстро, я толком не выспалась. — Гермиона забралась на кушетку с ногами, не подозревая о том, что и сама напомнила волшебнику кошку. Ее изучающий взгляд коснулся непонятного выражения на его лице и дурацкое волнительное чувство наполнило грудную клетку, заставляя нервничать еще больше.

Его пальцы нежно коснулись ее щеки, скользнув вверх по скуле, чтобы заправить тяжелый каштановый локон за ухо.

Геллерт любовался, прокручивая в голове их последний совместный вечер. Его новости могли подождать.

Он поглаживал большим пальцем ее подбородок, наслаждаясь бархатом кожи, задевал мягкую припухлость нижней губы, невольно предвкушая, как сомнет ее в сладком требовательном поцелуе.

Возвышаясь над ней, он любовался светлой полоской женской груди в вырезе его рубашки. Стало любопытно, будет ли другая женщина смотреться так же притягательно в его вещах. Ее близость пьянила похлеще огневиски. Легкий ветерок ворошил каминное пламя, поигрывая занавесками, отчего в комнате становилось совсем не по-летнему свежо.

Он не пытался перейти черту, она не останавливала его пальцы, поглаживающие ее шею. Было приятно тонуть в нежности прикосновений, не заботясь об их истинном значении. Ровно до того момента, как перед ее глазами возникла картина лиловых разводов, проступающих на горле от крепкого сжатия этих чудесных пальцев, лишающих ее кислорода. Способных навсегда решить головоломку всей ее жизни.

Порывисто выдохнув, Гермиона слегка отстранилась.

— Пернелла мертва, — письмо Альбуса зашелестело в ее руке.

— И как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Геллерт, присаживаясь рядом с ней.

Девушка покачала головой, отгоняя послевкусие дурацкой фантазии. Как она себя чувствовала? На редкость неудачный вопрос. Когда его задают, обычно и так понятно, что дела идут не лучшим образом.

— Паршиво. Ненавижу бездействие. — Она облизнула губы, подавляя желание попросить сигарету. — Давно ты в курсе?

Геллерт хмыкнул.

— Полагаю, немногим раньше тебя. Альбус прислал мне патронус и это было чертовски несвоевременно.

Ей ужасно хотелось спросить, чем таким он был занят всё утро, но она лишь закусила губу, жадно наблюдая за тем, как волшебник открывает портсигар.

Геллерт ухмыльнулся, делая глубокую затяжку, с удовольствием выдыхая облако терпкого дыма, расслабленно прикрыв веки.

— Держи, — он протянул сигарету Гермионе, секундой позже ощутив, как она покидает его пальцы.

Когда легкие наполнились горечью, а голова пошла кругом, девушка вспомнила, что пора бы вытащить язык из задницы и начать задавать хоть какие-то вопросы.

— Ты в порядке? — ляпнула первое, что пришло в голову.

— А есть нечто, говорящее об обратном? — Геллерт лениво сощурился, насмешливо глядя на Гермиону.

Ничего. Не было и намека на то, что он мог чувствовать себя как-то не так. Она выдохнула сизую струйку дыма, вглядываясь в волшебника. За все эти дни он либо был пьян, либо находился под воздействием магии. Что она о нем знала?

— Касаемо нашего разговора в библиотеке.

Геллерт перевел на нее вопросительный взгляд.

— Я ничего у тебя не спрашивала просто потому, что мне казалось, всё и так понятно. — Она неопределенно махнула рукой, — Ты хочешь заполучить Альбуса. — Видя, как волшебник закусил губу, Гермиона поспешно добавила: — Я могу на многое закрыть глаза, но Аберфорта слышно. — Она выдавила из себя улыбку, продолжив: — Знаю только, что у вас с ним были какие-то общие, далеко идущие планы, которые сильно не нравились его брату.

— Ему только это не нравилось? — Геллерт опасно сощурился.

— Я в курсе истории с Арианой и того, что думает об этом Аберфорт.

— Вот как? — с деланным притворством удивился Геллерт. — А что думаешь об этом ты?

— Что всё это не мое дело и я не хочу вникать и выяснять детали. Меня это не касается.

Геллерт широко ухмыльнулся, а в его голосе зазвучали опасные нотки.

— Я — убийца, Гермиона. Неужели тебя это не волнует?

Девушка хмыкнула.

— Очень необычно, чтобы убийца так легко рассказывал о совершенном преступлении. Если бы все убийцы так просто признавали вину, это значительно упростило бы мне жизнь.

— Допустим, звучит логично, — улыбнулся волшебник. — Хочу заметить: я никому не сдавался, просто поставил тебя перед фактом. Но что если… — он замешкал, улыбаясь своим мыслям. — Даже не так, Гермиона. Это действительно я убил младшую сестренку Дамблдоров. Просто подумай, — Геллерт начал загибать пальцы, — она была неконтролируема — это раз, два — мучила свою семью, к тому же страдала из-за гибели матери от ее магического выброса. Я видел, что Альбус привязан к ней, а значит, не будет готов пойти за мной. — Он ухмыльнулся, рассматривая встревоженное выражение лица его гостьи. — Ты оправдываешь убийцу, и даже учитывая твое весьма далекое родство с Альбусом, это немного странно, не находишь?

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Способен ли ты на убийство? — Его ухмылка напомнила ей звериный оскал. — Вполне. Мы оба на это способны, не так ли? — Она отметила искорку удовлетворения, мелькнувшую в его взгляде. Ей определенно не нравилось его настроение. — Но мог ли ты убить Ариану? — Морщинка на ее лбу прорисовалась отчетливее. — Мог. Не специально, но мог. Только вот насчет Альбуса, прости, но я ни за что не поверю, что тогда ты навредил бы ему по своей воле.

— С чего же я так трепетно к нему отношусь? — спросил Геллерт, наблюдая, как тонкая белая струйка дыма тянется к потолку, рассеиваясь в воздухе.

Гермиона злилась. Он словно вынуждал ее оправдываться.

— По-твоему, я похожа на оракула? Аберфорт был в бешенстве, когда узнал, что ты во Впадине. Думаешь, мне так уж сильно хотелось вникать?

— Пожалуй, я перефразирую. Откуда в твоей милой головке мысль о том, что я бы не навредил моему дорогому другу?

Гермиона зажмурилась, не желая произносить то, что в следующий миг сорвалось с языка:

— Ты сбежал, негласно принимая на себя вину за гибель Арианы. — В образовавшейся тишине Гермиона почувствовала себя неуютно, добавив: — Благодаря тебе Дамблдоры сохранили отношения.

— Вот такой я благородный, — протянул Геллерт.

— Не думаю, что дело в этом, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Если честно, вообще не хочу об этом думать. Как ты верно подметил, наше с Альбусом родство имеет весьма далекие корни. Были бы мы так близки, я, безусловно, винила бы тебя во всех его бедах, а он помог бы мне безо всяких условий. Геллерт, я всего лишь хочу выполнить свою часть сделки, чтобы жить дальше. Я правда не считаю, что имею право вмешиваться в эту историю.

— И как же ты собралась жить дальше? — волшебник хитро сощурился, доставая сигарету из ее пальцев, чтобы в следующий миг сделать глубокую затяжку. Казалось, только что между ними не было всего этого неудобного разговора.

Гермиона нахмурилась, будто ей тяжело было озвучить свое решение.

— Не знаю. В Министерство я не вернусь. Хочу, чтобы они уничтожили все поддельные документы и отменили преследование. Без помощи Альбуса надеяться на это глупо.

— А дальше? — Геллерт поднес сигарету к ее губам.

Гермиона попыталась забрать ее, но волшебник улыбнулся, немного отодвигая руку.

— Дальше… — девушка подалась вперед, случайно касаясь губами пальцев волшебника, наполняя грудную клетку табачным дымом. Она задрала голову вверх, выдыхая в потолок сизое облако. — Вернусь в Америку. Может, найду работу в МАКУСА.

— Почему не сделаешь этого сейчас? — Волшебник дотронулся губами к фильтру, на миг отодвигая сигарету, чтобы облизать нижнюю, словно пробуя ее на вкус после Гермионы.

Получилось слишком интимно и щеки девушки окрасились легким румянцем.

— Ты вряд ли представляешь, что будет, если к ним в руки попадет волшебник, который, согласно документации британского Министерства, совершал нападения на магглов.

Геллерт усмехнулся, сделав последнюю затяжку и превращая остатки сигареты в сизую птицу, выпорхнувшую в окно.

— Оставайся.

Гермиона насмешливо посмотрела на волшебника.

— Зачем? Меня здесь ничего не держит. Разве что ты предлагаешь мне работу. Предупреждаю, я не очень хороша в готовке и уборке, твои эльфы в этом профи, поверь.

Геллерт расхохотался.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь. Я мог бы предложить тебе должность поинтереснее, но мы, кажется, выяснили, что после внезапного антракта наши герои до второго акта не дотягивают.

Гермиона растянула губы в улыбке, чувствуя себя немного уязвленной его аналогией.

— Уверена, местечковые театры оценили бы твою однодневную пьесу, Геллерт.

— О, в сравнении с ними ты просто Венская опера. Ради такого я готов на самый потрясающий театральный эксклюзив. Можешь мне поверить — в умелых руках ты будешь звучать как меццо сопрано.

Не выдержав, Гермиона прыснула и Геллерт ответил ей веселой улыбкой.

— Говоря о моем предложении — я серьезно. К чему быть частью архаической системы, когда есть шанс создать новый порядок?

— О чем ты? — девушка заинтересованно выгнула бровь.

Геллерт подвинулся ближе, игриво прошептав:

— А тебе можно доверять?

Внутренности сжались от предвкушения тайны и одновременного ужаса от того, что она может сейчас услышать. Слова, такие детские, скрывали под собой слишком взрослые вещи, обсуждать которые она боялась. Ей очень хотелось этого не делать, но игнорировать Гриндевальда было невозможно.

— Решай сам.

Геллерт вмиг посерьезнел так, словно скрывал в себе другую личность, которая наконец просочилась сквозь беззаботный образ, увлеченный бурным потоком существования.

— Я говорил о будущем, Гермиона. О новом мире, который затмит агонию старых устоев.

Она ощутила, как ее сковывает озноб.

— И что это будет за мир? — спросила она, жадно всматриваясь в разгоревшийся взгляд волшебника.

— Мир, в котором близкие не сходят с ума, чтобы защититься от человеческой жестокости. В котором магический дар не заключен в одиночную камеру из... — Геллерт сделал паузу, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, — виноградной лозы и, — он прикрыл веки, — пера Птицы-Гром.

Гермиона порывисто выдохнула. Как он узнал, черт возьми?!

— Какая сила, — он перевел на нее восхищенный взгляд. — Я хочу, чтобы ты присоединилась ко мне. Хочу, чтобы ты была рядом, когда покровы падут, и мы выйдем из-под гнета вековой пыли на древних библиотечных фолиантах. Ты можешь себе представить? Для магглов мы лишь книжные персонажи из страшных сказок.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — спросила девушка, ужасаясь тому, что услышит.

— Написать новую историю, Гермиона. Потому что ни одно волшебное семя, возросшее в этом мире, не должно сгнить в земле. Ни единый волшебник не должен терять свой талант, прозябая в пыли фамильных поместий. Их золото лежит мертвым грузом желтого металла, сердца не бьются в поисках истинной магии, а души не видят света. Я воспламеню их, Гермиона. Я принесу им огонь, я стану их Прометеем и заставлю их возродить магию. Заставлю… — Его ноздри трепетали от выталкиваемого воздуха, а взгляд был направлен далеко за пределы вселенной.

Он восхищал. Конечно, было легко пойти у него на поводу. Только он напоминал Гермионе отнюдь не Прометея. Он был воплощением Люцифера, ведущего за собой прямо в ад.

Она хотела спровоцировать его. Проверить себя. Это было так самонадеянно, но маленькая девочка внутри нее больше всего на свете хотела признания. И сейчас ей было жизненно необходимо узнать — захочет ли Геллерт Гриндевальд пригласить ее в свой мир. Сильнейший маг прошлого столетия, который выбрал ее. Он. Ее. Выбрал. И это, черт возьми, подкупало. Доводило до внутреннего ликующего исступления. Окрыляло, заставляя мотылька лететь к яркой светящейся лампочке.

— Нет.

Геллерт моргнул, будто пробуждаясь от сна.

— Нет? — волшебник даже не пытался скрыть непонимание.

Гермиона отрицательно помотала головой.

— Ты предлагаешь всё разрушить, но так не бывает. Ты чертовски убедителен, правда, но что ты можешь предложить взамен тому, что есть?

— Силу.

— И только? — она была ошеломлена его речью, но ей требовалось обоснование. Внутри нее проснулся дикий зверь, жаждущий вонзиться в живую плоть. Почувствовать вкус реального Геллерта Гриндевальда.

— Ты сумасшедшая? Что еще тебе нужно? Территории, сила, золото — у них будет всё.

— Опрокинешь мир магглов в карманы волшебников, чтобы сделать их богаче и влиятельнее? — Гермиона закусила губу. Геллерт не говорил о магглах ни слова.

— Схватываешь на лету. Именно так я и сделаю.

— Считаешь, они будут стоять с протянутыми ладошками, вывернув карманы тебе под ноги?

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, у меня есть реальная сила, сторонники, — волшебник вскочил с кушетки, начиная раздражаться.

— Много?

Геллерт мрачно усмехнулся.

— Достаточно.

— Чтобы уничтожить город? Страну? — Гермиона смотрела на Геллерта, видя, как краска отливает от его лица, — Хватит для того, чтобы захватить всю немагическую Британию?

— Что если так? Посадишь меня в Азкабан, дорогая?

— Зачем? Просто дождусь, когда твой план развалится по кирпичикам, обрекая тебя поучаствовать в уникальном представлении под названием Геллерт Гриндевальд. Второй акт. Фиаско.

Геллерт расхохотался.

— В моей биографии хотя бы возможен второй акт, — он пригладил волосы, возвращая себе утраченное самообладание. Сидящая напротив него девушка раскраснелась и тяжело дышала, не полностью осознавая, что только что произошло. — Ты передумаешь, — добавил Геллерт, плотно сжав челюсти.

Он шагнул к ней, доставая из внутреннего кармана небольшую записную книжку в кожаном переплете.

— Блокнот моего отца, — прежде чем вложить его в протянутую руку, он внутренне ухмыльнулся. Эта девушка заставила его злиться. Глупая, недальновидная, раздражающая. Так же сильно взбесить его мог только Альбус и это влекло и отталкивало одновременно.

— Полистай, я видел там символы, похожие на те, что… ты поняла.

Гермиона забрала блокнот. В попытке собраться с мыслями она предпочла с головой уйти в работу. По крайней мере, эта стезя была хорошо ей знакома.

Пробежав глазами несколько страниц, она недовольно посмотрела на Геллерта.

— Приступлю к расшифровке, как только переведешь мне эти заметки.

Волшебник поморщился. Он совсем забыл, что она не знает немецкого. Черт.

— Естественно, переведу. — Он невозмутимо отобрал блокнот, присаживаясь в кресло. По щелчку пальцев из соседней комнаты приплыли несколько пергаментных свитков, перья и чернила. Вырвав несколько листочков, он протянул их девушке.

Гермиона перерисовала указанные символы с алфавитным значением, пока Геллерт зачитывал ей различные фрагменты. Замечания его отца были весьма ценными и она невольно поразилась тому, откуда он мог обо всем этом узнать. К примеру, некоторые символы в сочетании с другими образовывали устойчивые выражения, которые являлись подобием магической формулы. И что было бы, прочитай она их вслух чисто по незнанию?

Ей не хотелось донимать волшебника выяснениями, но любопытство сегодня пересилило любой здравый смысл.

— Можно вопрос? — Гермиона закусила губу.

— Если скажу «нет», это что-то изменит? — глумливо поинтересовался Геллерт.

Она пропустила эту шпильку, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

— Откуда твой отец узнал об Ордене столько всего? Все эти выводы можно сделать, только если очень долго экспериментировать со значениями.

Геллерт откинулся на кресле, прикрыв блокнот.

— Хотел бы и я это знать.

— Ты не общаешься с родителями?

— Сложно общаться с теми, кого больше нет.

— Прости, — ей стало ужасно неловко.

— Ничего. — Геллерт заглянул в блокнот, удивленно вскинув брови. — Похоже, мы закончили. Осталось всего-ничего — перевести этот талмуд, — он кивнул головой в сторону дневника, лежащего на столике.

— Не всё так сложно, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Есть заклинание, позволяющее перевести этот текст даже с учетом того, что в сочетании некоторые символы образуют новые значения, — девушка не заметила заинтересованности, мелькнувшей во взгляде волшебника, продолжив перечислять достоинства ее заклинания.

— Это авторская магия? — спросил Геллерт.

— Отчасти. Я немного дополнила министерские чары. Криптос, — заклинание вспыхнуло, ослепляя волшебников. Палочка втянула в себя чернила, оставив некогда исписанные листы девственно чистыми, чтобы наполнить страницы дневника синеватым свечением, коснувшись обложки.

Гермиона быстро пролистала его, удовлетворенно хмыкнув.

— Мы перевели большую часть написанного, Геллерт.

— Не всё?

— Видимо, в блокноте были не все значения. Я попытаюсь расшифровать их сегодня вечером. — Тем не менее, даже без этих символов они могли свободно прочесть довольно большие куски текста.

Волшебник кивнул своим мыслям, озабоченно всматриваясь в зашифрованные фрагменты.

Заметив его состояние, девушка мягко коснулась руки волшебника.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Геллерт устало потер глаза.

— Есть кое-что…

Внезапно каминное пламя взвилось вверх, полыхнув зелеными языками, и комната наполнилась гулом голосов.

— Gellert, mon cher!¹ — пропела белокожая брюнетка с затянутой в корсет талией. Плавные движения ее бедер очаровывали, невольно приковывая к себе внимание. Ее волосы мягкими волнами спускались на плечи, утопая в пушистом меховом манто. Рука в белой перчатке скользнула по алебастровой щеке волшебника, а вишневые губы оставили невесомый след в уголке его рта.

— Мишель, ты очаровательна, — пропел Геллерт, целуя тыльную сторону ее ладони. Он бросил взгляд на Гермиону, чем обратил на нее внимание остальных гостей.

— Schatz, wir sind hier nicht allein,² — пропела худощавая блондинка, разглядывая незнакомку серебристо-серыми глазами, напомнившими Гермионе лунное сияние.

Ее спутник учтиво поклонился. В это время другой господин, неуловимо похожий на Мишель, подал ей руку, помогая девушке подняться с кушетки.

Увидев ее свободные черные брюки и мужскую рубашку, француженка игриво наморщила носик, обращаясь к Геллерту:

— Что это за petit garçon³ рядом с тобой? Я думала, ты любишь только меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Gellert, mon cher! - Геллерт, дорогой!  
> ² Schatz, wir sind hier nicht allein. - Дорогая, мы здесь не одни.   
> ³ petit garçon - маленький мальчик


	10. Chapter 10

— Vraiment? Mademoiselle a du mal à voir? ¹

На первый взгляд могло показаться, что слова Гермионы совершенно не задели Мишель. Губы едва дрогнули, острый оценивающий взгляд обжег девушку, но уже через мгновение она расслабленно взмахнула длинными ресницами и пленительно улыбнулась, поворачиваясь к Геллерту.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, — коротко представил он, обвивая рукой гибкую талию, — сестра Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Ох, Альбуса, — звонко воскликнула блондинка, оказываясь рядом с Гермионой, — это ведь тот милый юноша, с которым вы так дружили? Удивительное сходство! Я помню, ты рассказывал, как он в пух и прах разбивал твои идеи! Я — Элеонора Франк! Я так рада с вами познакомиться! Друзья Геллерта — мои друзья! — она едва коснулась пальцами руки Гермионы и тепло улыбнулась. — А это мой супруг — Михаэль.

Невысокий светловолосый юноша приветственно кивнул, но его тут же заслонил четвертый участник неожиданного визита, который помогал ей подняться.

— Кристоф Бернье. Рад знакомству, — сухие губы коснулись тыльной стороны ладони, зеленые глаза изучающе скользнули по лицу Гермионы и он отстранился, отбрасывая со лба непослушные темные пряди. — Если Геллерт вас обижает, жалуйтесь на него мне! — добавил он тише, озорно усмехаясь. В каждом жесте, в каждом четко выверенном движении безошибочно угадывался если не мракоборец, то явно кто-то из министерских. Это плохо. Впрочем, Геллерт не стал бы рисковать, позволяя проникнуть в дом человеку, которому не доверяет.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, — она неловко улыбнулась, порывисто заправляя за ухо волосы и сцепляя пальцы перед собой. — Приятно познакомиться.

Повисла пауза.

Четыре пары глаз изучали Гермиону, словно она была диковинкой, которую выставили на всеобщее обозрение. Она буквально чувствовала эти взгляды: заинтересованный, открытый — Элеонора Франк. Она симпатизировала Гермионе, неуловимо напоминая Джинни. А вот ее супруг напротив — полное безучастие к происходящему. Похоже, его мало интересовали другие женщины, кроме собственной.

Теплый, обжигающе-душный. Кристоф.

Цепкий, колючий — Мишель. Гермиона не знала кем она приходится Геллерту, но недвусмысленность ее поведения говорила о том, что они несколько ближе, чем просто друзья.

— Мишель Бернье. — Голос девушки прозвучал словно ответ на немой вопрос. — Невеста Геллерта. — Окинув победоносным взглядом окаменевшую Гермиону, она добавила: — Бесконечно рада знакомству.

Невеста.

Прыжок в чернеющую пропасть.

Дура. Дура-Грейнджер.

Слепо довериться Гриндевальду, позволить ему всецело завладеть ее вниманием, мыслями и так глупо облажаться.

_Ты мной совсем не интересуешься?_

А стоило бы, Гермиона. Хоть один единственный раз стоило спросить, есть ли у него женщина. Он-то выспросил все, разузнал, перед тем как… Как что? Использовать, а затем, с чувством выполненного долга, выбросить, как ненужную вещь?

Гермиона могла гордиться собой. На ее лице не мелькнуло ни единой эмоции, лишь подбородок вздернулся слегка выше, но даже это мимолетное движение не укрылось от внимательных серебристых глаз.

— Я рада столь неожиданному, но приятному знакомству.

Вышло приветливее, чем она ожидала. Казалось, в искусстве врать, не выдавая своих истинных эмоций, Гермионе скоро не будет равных. Подмывало добавить: «Невеста Геллерта — моя невеста», но она сдержалась.

— Мишель, дорогая, проводи гостей в столовую, — ленивый голос Геллерта словно задевал нервные окончания, заставляя выпрямиться и расправить плечи. — Мы сейчас подойдем к вам.

— Ах, у тебя осталось то чудесное шампанское, которое тебе подарил мой отец? — тут же защебетала новоявленная невеста, поглаживая изящными пальчиками его манжет. — В прошлый раз мы так великолепно с ним посидели! Идем, Нора, нам срочно нужно посмотреть что у Геллерта в баре! — не удостоив Гермиону даже взглядом, она подхватила подругу под локоть, увлекая ее за собой. — Крис, Михаэль!

Юноши, переглянувшись, последовали за ними. На секунду Кристоф задержался в дверях, оборачиваясь и подмигивая.

Гермиона усмехнулась, чем вызвала недовольство Геллерта. Не так он планировал провести сегодняшний вечер и тем более, не собирался раскрывать столь личную сторону своей жизни Гермионе, пока не убедится в ее преданности.

— Ты присоединишься? — он даже не ожидал, что вопрос получится таким сухим. Девушка закусила внутреннюю часть щеки, раздумывая как бы покорректнее ему ответить.

— Я, пожалуй, займусь расшифровкой. Не хочу мешать твоим друзьям и твоей… невесте, — на последнем слове голос предательски дрогнул, только сейчас раскрыв истинные эмоции.

Геллерт нахмурился. Привычно запустил пятерню в волосы, пропуская сквозь пальцы светлые шелковистые пряди.

— Гермиона, я не сказал тебе…

— Геллерт, не нужно, — Гермиона подняла ладонь, останавливая его. — Это твоя жизнь. А у меня есть дело, которое я хотела бы закончить, как можно скорее. К тому же, сейчас я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Веселись.

И развернулась на пятках, намереваясь уйти в библиотеку.

— Постой, — она даже не заметила, как оказалась с ним лицом к лицу. Горячая ладонь скользнула по ее щеке, обжигая невесомой лаской. — Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась. — Подушечки пальцев прочертили замысловатый узор по горлу, ключицам и он отстранился, с небрежной задумчивостью рассматривая светлую кожу в вырезе рубашки. — Мне бы этого очень хотелось, — доверительный тон и светлый взгляд, наполненный наигранной надеждой. Как тогда, в доме у Фламелей. Только на месте Гермионы был Альбус.

Повторяетесь, мистер Гриндевальд.

— Нет, Геллерт, — девушка отступила на шаг, заставляя его разочарованно выдохнуть. — Я хочу поработать.

И, пока он ее снова не остановил, выскользнула из комнаты.

Хотелось курить.

С Гермионой происходило что-то странное. Странное и неправильное. Она никогда не была склонна к вредным привычкам, но за последние дни желание послать к черту свое собственное здоровье усилилось стократ.

Она прижалась спиной к двери, отделяющей от нее шумную, смеющуюся компанию.

Невеста.

Невеста. Невеста. Невеста.

Гермиона зажмурилась, сдавливая ладонями виски и медленно выдыхая.

Она с ужасом осознавала, что Геллерт значит для нее больше чем просто знакомый. Это не была влюбленность, нет. Жгучий, давящий интерес, желание разобраться в нем, понять мотивы его поступков, по деталям разобрать каждое слово, которое срывается с его губ — определенно.

Как глупо, как самонадеянно было верить, что она имеет над Геллертом определенную власть. Он смог с легкостью обвести ее вокруг пальца, превознося над остальными, заставляя почувствовать свою важность и уникальность, и, наверняка, посмеиваясь над ее наивностью.

Глаза нещадно жгло. Слез не было, а сил на сухую истерику просто не осталось.

Так не должно быть. Это не должно ее интересовать, ведь Геллерт ничего ей не обещал. Не говорил, что у него никого нет, что он не связан отношениями или…

Но он сказал, что никого не приводил в этот дом.

Еще одна ложь, мистер Гриндевальд и такая нелепая.

И ради чего? Ради банальной близости, которую ты мог получить в любой момент от своей законной невесты? Стоило ли ради этого лгать, изворачиваться, изображать из себя невесть что?

Но Геллерт Гриндевальд умер в одиночестве. Где была прелестная Мишель Бернье, когда темный маг склонил колени перед судьбой, безропотно принимая свою участь?

Гермиона устало потерла шею, пытаясь вспомнить все, что о нем знает. Она читала о его самой преданной приспешнице — Винде Розье, единственной женщине, к которой он проявлял особую заботу. Но ни слова о Мишель.

С трудом заставив себя оторваться от двери, она подошла к окну, невидяще всматриваясь в покрытую багрянцем заходящего солнца улицу.

У него, ведь, могли быть дети?

Что если, когда он понял, что проиграл — сделал все, чтобы спрятать своих наследников, защищая их от преследования министерством. Гермиона не сомневалась, разведка тогда была на высшем уровне, но Геллерт…

— Что же ты сделал, Геллерт? — прошептала она, дотрагиваясь к ключицам. Туда, где кожа все еще горела от его прикосновений.

В дверь тихо постучали и на пороге возник Кристоф, пряча что-то за спиной. В изумрудном сюртуке, расшитом серебристой нитью, он выглядел идеально. Они все выглядели идеально, словно сошли со страниц маггловских журналов, и Гермиона с ужасом ощутила легкий укол зависти.

Ей никогда такой не стать.

Для того чтобы выглядеть и вести себя, как та же Мишель, ей нужно было родиться в семье аристократов. Ее должны были годами дрессировать воспитатели и лучшие учителя страны, прививая так необходимые в высшем обществе манеры. А сейчас она просто… Гермиона Грейнджер. Дочь стоматологов, выдающая себя за другого человека.

— Миледи, — Кристоф слегка поклонился, нарушив неловкую паузу, — мне срочно нужна ваша помощь.

Как не вовремя.

Гермиона не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ, вопросительно поднимая брови.

— Понимаете, у меня есть два бокала, — он виновато уставился на нее, и продемонстрировал два наполненных бокала, — и я совершенно не знаю что с ними делать. Я шел и думал, кто, как не очаровательная леди, которая пожертвовала своим весельем ради какого-то очень важного и секретного дела, сможет мне с этим помочь. Выручите? — и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Ох, я конечно очень занята, — Гермиона всплеснула руками, чувствуя, как с его приходом отступают невеселые мысли и моментально вовлекаясь в игру. — И мое дело не терпит отлагательств…

— Но миледи, мое сердце обливается кровью, когда я думаю, что вы сидите здесь одна. А вечер такой пригожий! — перебил ее волшебник и шагнул ближе, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— О, вы так просите, что я не могу отказать в помощи такому очаровательному джентльмену!

— Миледи, вы окажете мне честь, позволив разделить с вами это чудесное вино! — он протянул ей бокал, усаживаясь в глубокое кресло.

— Ну что вы, мсье, для меня честь разделить его с вами! — шутливо отсалютовав бокалом, Гермиона пригубила вино, наслаждаясь его восхитительным медовым вкусом.

Кристоф обладал какой-то совершенно уникальной энергией, заполняющей своим теплым свечением каждый уголок комнаты.

Он не был похож на Геллерта. В нем не хватало внутренней силы. Чарующей, завораживающей, увлекающей за собой, куда бы он не вел, и в тоже время опасной, обжигающей, словно адское пламя. Рядом с Кристофом хотелось смеяться, слушать его глубокий голос, убаюкивающий своим спокойствием.

От него не дрожали колени и не учащался пульс.

— Геллерт сказал, вы помогаете Альбусу? Я слышал, они перестали общаться после какого-то несчастного случая.

— Я слышала об этом, но мне кажется, это просто сплетни. При нашей последней встрече они общались очень дружелюбно, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Возможно, вам известно больше чем мне. Мой брат такой скрытный.

— О, — усмехнулся Кристоф, — не вам мне рассказывать о родственных взаимоотношениях.

— Насколько я поняла, вокруг личности Геллерта часто ходят слухи. Вы давно знакомы? — она отпила из бокала, замечая что вина в нем не убавилось. Кое-кто продолжал пользоваться идеей о нескончаемой фляге.

— Мы учились вместе, — коротко ответил маг. — После того, как его отчислили мы некоторое время не общались, но наши семьи были тесно связаны, так что мы постоянно сталкивались на приемах. В итоге это переросло в хорошую дружбу, и, я надеюсь, в дальнейшем мы все-таки породнимся. Если Мишель не сбежит раньше, — он засмеялся. — Его отец очень хотел, чтобы они поженились. Оба такие яркие, талантливые маги. Он думал, что она сможет остепенить его, избавить от дурацких мыслей. Но, к сожалению, даже если это произойдет, херр Герарт Гриндевальд этого не увидит.

Так вот как звали отца Геллерта. Гермионе живо нарисовался портрет сурового, властного, даже в чем-то жестокого мужчины.

— С ним что-то произошло?

Кристоф молчал, разглядывая бокал в руках. Густые багровые отблески играли на гранях, искрясь и переливаясь на свету.

— Я не в праве об этом рассказывать, мисс Грейнджер. Это не моя история. Когда придет время, я думаю Геллерт вам все расскажет. Но не я.

— Прошу прощения, — девушка сглотнула. Преданность друга удивила. Будь на его месте Рон, он бы с радостью вывалил на собеседника всю историю ее семьи вплоть до пятого колена. Почему-то стало неловко за вопрос. — Не знала, что…

— Ничего страшного, — юноша тепло улыбнулся ей. — Расскажите лучше о себе. Вы англичанка?

— Нет уж, — нарочито серьезно сказала Гермиона. — Вы оторвали меня от важного дела, так что теперь вам и рассказывать.

Кристоф рассмеялся:

— Ах, моя жизнь скучна и однообразна. Одни рейды и бумажки, ничего интересного.

— Рейды? Вы мракоборец? — бокал едва дрогнул в ее руке, выдавая волнение. Если он сотрудник британского министерства есть большая вероятность, что он знает кто она и что ее нужно немедленно арестовать. О том, что Геллерт должен будет этому помешать и тем самым разрушить давнюю дружбу, она думать не хотела.

— Да, Немецкое Министерство магии, — он не заметил, как она расслабленно выдохнула. В ее время министерства сотрудничали только в экстренных ситуациях и то, очень нехотя. — Полагаю, вы из наших, — его губы растянулись в лукавой усмешке. — Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern.

— Что?

— У вас в Англии говорят: «Птицы одного пера слетаются вместе.»

Гермиона улыбнулась. Действительно, она ведь тоже с первого взгляда определила, что они принадлежат к одной профессии.

— Мракоборцев — женщин очень мало, почему именно эта профессия? — Кристоф заинтересованно наклонил голову. — Вы не похожи на ту, кто готов ночи напролет лежать в грязи, выжидая, когда темные силы соизволят проявить себя.

— Как и вы, — парировала девушка. — Нельзя судить о человеке с первого взгляда.

— Верно, — он усмехнулся, — вы удивительная девушка, Гермиона.

Неожиданно для себя Гермиона покраснела.

— Вас там, наверное, заждались уже.

— А я и думаю, куда запропастился наш Кристоф, — раздался певучий женский голосок. — А он снова обольщает девушек!

Элеонора в легком серебристом платье впорхнула в комнату, присаживаясь на подлокотник рядом с Гермионой.

— Он тебе не наскучил, моя дорогая? — она коснулась волос Гермионы, приглаживая их. — Все бы отдала за такие кудри! Ты их как-то специально завиваешь или от рождения? А хотя нет, — она взмахнула рукой, — не говори. Я тогда тебе буду завидовать или приставать с расспросами. Хотя с расспросами я буду приставать в любом случае! — она мелодично рассмеялась. — Так что тебе рассказывал Крис?

— Как обычно, — ответил вместо Гермионы Кристоф, — о работе и Геллерте.

— О-о, — протянула девушка, — вечные неиссякаемые темы. Он уже рассказывал историю о призрачных свиньях?

Гермиона моргнула. Еще раз моргнула и расхохоталась:

— О чем? Призрачные свиньи?

— О да, я с удовольствием послушаю еще раз, — Элеонора поерзала, усаживаясь поудобнее. — Крис, твой выход!

— Совершенно дурацкая история, — юноша откинулся на спинку кресла, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Вызвали нас на самую окраину Вены. Хозяин свинофермы просто божился, что у него исчезают свиньи, а потом превращаются в призраков и переманивают на свою сторону живых. Он даже нам статистику показал, — мол гляньте господа авроры, неделю назад у меня было триста голов, а сегодня я недосчитался двух десятков.

— Но разве мракоборцы занимаются такими вещами? С этим справились бы и обычные маги.

— Погоди, дослушай сначала. Несколько ночей подряд он сидел в засаде, караулил, так сказать. И в одну безлунную, но оттого не менее прекрасную ночь, он увидел как две его любимицы, самые упитанные свинки, пробираются в хлев и исчезают. Вместе с еще тремя свиньями.

— Но, почему он решил, что они призраки?

— Тс-с, сейчас самое интересное будет, — шикнула Элеонора, с интересом слушая историю.

— Мы пытались объяснить, что дело слегка вне нашей компетенции, но начальство настояло, чтобы именно мы им занялись. Пришлось заняться, — развел руками Кристоф. — Решив, что это дело рук какого-то вора, мы накинули на себя защитный полог и устроились неподалеку от хлева. Сидели, болтали и тут видим — две свиньи. Полупрозрачные, слегка светятся, ну чисто призраки. Мы всполошились, попытались их остановить, но не тут то было — наши заклинания просто пролетали сквозь них. Мы за ними — а их то и след простыл. А с утра хозяин снова недосчитался трех голов.

— Нора, дорогая, — на пороге появился Михаэль. — Куда ты запропастилась?

— О, милый, — Элеонора поманила супруга рукой, — Кристоф рассказывает о том странном случае на ферме. Присоединяйся.

Гермионе показалось, что он облегченно вздохнул.

— Так вот, — продолжил Кристоф, когда Михаэль расположился на стуле рядом с Элеонорой, — следующей ночью мы явились во всеоружии. Расставили по всему периметру фермы защитный контур, так, чтобы даже мышь проскользнуть не могла. Нацепили на себя амулеты обнаружения и стали ждать. И как только взошла луна — снова явились эти две свиньи. Контур, как и амулеты, даже не отреагировал на вторжение. Мы проследили за ними до самого хлева, но, когда мы туда зашли — призраков не было. Как и еще трех голов.

— Фантомы? — подалась вперед Гермиона. Упоминание о них сохранилось лишь в книгах, фантомы исчезли сотни лет назад и больше не появлялись. — Они могут принимать форму любого существа, но уничтожить их можно только зельем. Защитные контуры на них не реагируют, для этого нужны специальные заклинания.

— Все верно, мисс Грейнджер, — Кристоф заговорщицки улыбнулся. — Но вы не учли одного момента — фантомы не могут существовать без своего прототипа. И мыслить они без него не могут. Значит ли это, что ими управляли две разумные свиньи?

— Хм…

— Мы тоже долго гадали, пока Крис не сдался, — Элеонора погрозила ему пальцем. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь мучить гостью Геллерта, так же как и нас? Я хочу произвести на нее приятное впечатление!

— О, Элеонора, не переживайте, вы и так произвели на меня самое наилучшее впечатление! — ответила в тон ей Гермиона, чувствуя, как вино теплой волной окутывает ее сознание, принося легкость и расслабленность.

— Называй меня Нора, моя дорогая. И никаких «вы», мы не на официальном приеме, — девушка погладила Гермиону по плечу и снова повернулась к Кристофу. — Ну же! Чего замолчал?

— Нора, о фантомах вы догадались раза с десятого, а Гермиона с первого и почти в цель, — усмехнулся юноша. — Мне было бы интересно послушать, какие еще предположения выдвинет эта милая леди.

— Хорошо, — собралась Гермиона, слегка нагибаясь и упираясь локтями в колени. — Они вышли откуда-то или просто появились из воздуха? Когда ваши заклинания достигали их — вы видели колебания пространства? И меня интересует момент исчезновения — они просто испарились, растаяли или трансгрессировали?

— Любопытно, — Кристоф с явным интересом разглядывал девушку. — Предположим, не было никаких явных признаков, что свинки вообще существовали. Как они исчезли — мы не видели. Но, с ними исчезли еще три свиньи.

— А, — Гермиона закусила губу, — исчезнуть они могли через портал. Человек не может превратиться в животное, если он не анимаг. Значит, это была проекция, а портал был изначально в хлеву.

— Продолжайте, мисс Грейнджер, — от этого голоса внутри все похолодело.

Геллерт Гриндевальд, прислонившись к дверному косяку, покачивал в руках бокал с вином. Насмешливый взгляд скользнул по ее лицу, задержавшись на губах дольше положенного и вернулся к глазам.

— О, Геллерт в прошлый раз первым догадался, — шепнула Элеонора. — Но, ты все равно гораздо ближе к разгадке.

Вероятно, если бы не вино, Гермиона смутилась бы и не захотела дальше играть в эту странную игру. Но сейчас уязвленное самолюбие жаждало выплеснуться, показать, что в этом она лучшая. Доказать самой себе, что она не потеряла хватку, слепо доверяясь Гриндевальду все это время.

Она наградила его обаятельной улыбкой и снова отвернулась к Кристофу.

— Я в правильном направлении думаю?

— О да, Гермиона, — засмеялся Кристоф, ничуть не смутившись при появлении друга, — я вам дам небольшую подсказку.

Геллерт злился.

На ситуацию, которая благодаря воле, а вернее насмешке судьбы стала тупиковой. На Гермиону, один вид которой в его расстегнутой рубашке, обнажающей светлую полоску кожи на груди, лишал его внутреннего равновесия и будил странные противоречивые чувства. Но больше всего Геллерт злился на себя.

А все так хорошо начиналось.

Он ведь почти добился ее полного внимания. Конечно, он знал, о чем она думает когда смотрит на него. Когда скользит своими удивительными глазами по его губам, наверняка представляя, как он ее ласкает, и когда податливо выгибается под его ладонями в жажде прикосновений. Он бы сейчас многое отдал бы за то, чтобы прикоснуться к ее влажному приоткрытому рту, впитывая, выпивая его сладость.

Геллерт скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как возбуждается. Так некстати.

Гермиона вдруг рассмеялась. Не ему.

Она улыбалась Кристофу, увлеченная его загадками, словно это было самым важным в ее жизни, и Геллерту это чертовски не нравилось. Наверняка у них есть множество общих тем, гораздо больше чем у нее и Геллерта, и как бы не закипала от этой мысли кровь — он подходил ей намного больше. Яркая искра, тлеющая в глубине ее глаз, разгоралась ярче, когда она смотрела на мистера Бернье, облаченного в привычную ему маску идеального мужчины, а он ей благодарно отвечал тем же, разглядывая каждый дюйм ее тела так, словно никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного.

Геллерт мрачно усмехнулся, наблюдая за разворачивающимся перед ним представлением. Он был уверен, Гермиона переиграет Кристофа, разгадает его подноготную и выбросит из головы так же быстро, как и ее предыдущего партнера.

Но почему-то она не спешила этого делать, упорно продолжая играть в эту дурацкую игру.

О чем они хоть говорят?

Он с трудом оторвался от разглядывания девушки, вникая в суть разговора.

— Значит, моя догадка с проекцией была верна, но портала не было?

Кристоф кивнул.

— Что если, — Гермиона задумчиво наклонила голову, — свиньи никуда не исчезали? Что если все это время они находились в хлеву?

— В точку, — прицокнул Кристоф. — Нам понадобилось достаточно много времени, чтобы отыскать всех невидимых свинюшек.

— Но зачем? И кому это понадобилось?

— Дело в том, что существуют определенные ритуалы для которых нужно приносить жертву. Грязные, темные, мы очень не любим с ними работать, но иногда приходится, — Кристоф сделал глубокий глоток. — Мы смогли объединить несколько заклинаний, чтобы проследить откуда появляются эти проекции и определить источник. Так, нами была задержана группа магов, которые готовили ритуал по призыву какого-то демона. Итог ритуала ими был истолкован неверно, и вместо обычного демона мести, они чуть не призвали разрушительной силы ураган, который вполне мог стереть с лица земли половину континента.

— Но призрачные свиньи, — недоверчиво посмотрела на него Гермиона. — Зачем?

— Свиньи не были необходимым элементом. Важной составляющей этого ритуала было то, что животные, любые, которых нужно было принести в жертву, должны быть обязательно невидимые. А именно эта ферма оказалась поблизости.

— Как-то, — Гермиона поморщилась. — Не совсем ясна суть… Зачем такие сложности с проекцией, если они могли просто увести нужное им количество и сделать их невидимыми?

— У нас нет задачи вникать, — ответил-отрезал Кристоф, — у нас был приказ, мы его выполнили. Остальное — забота другого отдела. Но ты молодец, справилась быстрее всех. Точно наш человек.

— Поздравляю, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Ты обошла даже меня.

— Сомнительная победа, — пробормотала Гермиона, отпивая из бокала. — А где Мишель?

— В гостиной.

— Геллерт, ты оставил ее скучать в одиночестве? — воскликнула Элеонора. — Негодяй!

— О, моя прекрасная Элеонора, — вдруг рассмеялся Гриндевальд, — Мишель прекрасно развлекает себя сама, тебе ли не знать. Думаю, можно не переживать за нее.

Девушка картинно надула губки и тут же ее вниманием завладела Гермиона.

— Расскажи что-нибудь. Знаешь, это так интересно, ведь девушка и мракоборец, словно две стороны одной монеты, — щебетала она, перебирая пальцами тяжелые каштановые локоны. — Кстати, хотела сказать тебе, что это очень смело, — добавила Элеонора тише, бросая многозначительный взгляд на брюки Гермионы, — расскажешь потом насколько это удобно! Но сейчас, — она очаровательно улыбнулась, приподнимая бокал и обводя глазами присутствующих, — предлагаю выпить за нашу новую знакомую! Смею надеяться, эта встреча не последняя и в будущем мы станет прекрасными друзьями!

Звонко соприкоснулись бокалы, пьянящее вино растеклось по жилам, расслабляя натянутую струну внутри.

— Я был бы этому очень рад, — ох, не нравился Гермионе вкрадчивый тон Геллерта. Мягкий, обволакивающий, словно кошачье урчание, он заставлял сердце пропускать удары. — А пока что, мисс Грейнджер — историю!

— Был у нас случай, — Гермиона уселась поудобнее, — дело международной важности. Вызывал сам король гоблинов.

— О-о-о, — протянул Кристоф. — Связываться с гоблинами себе дороже.

— Да, но в этом случае им действительно требовалась наша помощь — в одной из общин начали пропадать младенцы. Гоблины, в семьях которых произошло несчастье, все, как один, рассказывали, что ночью к ним приходили тени. Они слышали плач своих малышей, даже подходили к их комнатам, чтобы посмотреть что случилось, но на пороге их словно парализовывало. И появлялись тени. Плотная, густая тьма, без каких-либо очертаний, на мгновение обволакивала колыбель и тут же рассеивалась. С ней исчезал и младенец.

— Ужас какой, — Элеонора прижала изящные пальчики к губам, — и что дальше?

— Мы проверили все вдоль и поперек — никакой магии. Ни единого магического всплеска или следов вмешательства. Мы допрашивали семьи пострадавших, но они все твердили одно и то же — тень забрала младенца. Конечно, они были уверены, что это происки человеческих магов — они не сильно нам доверяют. Некоторые даже обвиняли нас, что мы специально покрываем своих, ради выяснения гоблинских секретов. Грешным делом мы и сами об этом подумали.

— В колыбелях что-то обнаружили? — заинтересованно спросил Геллерт, обходя библиотеку и усаживаясь на письменный стол напротив.

— Цветы, — усмехнулась девушка, ничем не выдав свое удивление от такой быстрой догадки. — В каждой колыбели лежал цветок асфоделя. Только представьте, что подумали гоблины, увидев вместо своих малышей цветок смерти.

— Вы решили, что их выкрали для какого-то ритуала? — Кристоф нахмурился.

— Мы решили не строить догадки, пока не проверим округу и не выясним что же на самом деле произошло. Гоблины рассказали, что тени появляются раз в пять дней и нужно было просто дождаться. И мы стали ждать. Организовали штаб под прикрытием в общине, караулили, контролировали обстановку и однажды ночью, безлунной, но оттого не менее прекрасной, как уже говорил Кристоф, — юноша ей тепло улыбнулся, — раздался крик. Мы бросились туда, забежали в дом и, как по волшебству, наши тела сковало оцепенение. Мы не могли сдвинуться с места, даже пошевелиться. Только молча смотреть, как над колыбелью младенца сгущается тьма и затем исчезает. А в кроватке, снова, цветок.

— Дальше, что же произошло дальше? — нетерпеливо воскликнула Элеонора, сжимая тонкими пальчиками бокал.

— Я более чем уверен, что гоблины отказались от вашей помощи, — протянул Геллерт. — Они не сильно жалуют в своих общинах посторонних. Особенно, если те не способны помочь.

— Они дали нам неделю, — сухо ответила Гермиона. — Семь дней, за которые мы должны были найти похитителя или они навсегда покидают территорию Британии. Назревал магический конфликт.

— Асфодель довольно редкое растение, — Элеонора задумчиво нахмурилась. — Для него нужны специальные условия, некоторые зельевары предпочитают выращивать его в горшках, а не собирать диким.

— Все верно, мы начали искать, где ближайшие поляны, — утвердительно кивнула Гермиона. Их команде потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы сообразить, что нужно начинать с цветов. — Оказалось, что совсем недалеко от общины есть небольшое озеро, скрытое в тени деревьев — идеальное место. Изучив каждый дюйм, мы обнаружили, что совсем недавно здесь кто-то хозяйничал, аккуратно срезая цветы. Первым дело мы действительно подумали о зельеваре, только они с такой трепетной нежностью относятся к растениям.

— Полагаю, никакого отношения к зельеварам это не имело, — раздался тихий голос и Гермиона обернулась, встречаясь с заинтересованным взглядом светло-голубых глаз. Михаэль все так же расслабленно сидел на стуле, нежно поглаживая изящную руку своей возлюбленной. — Как и к ритуалам. Дайте угадаю, мисс Грейнджер, неподалеку вы обнаружили дом, в котором недавно кто-то побывал. Возможно нашли какую-то одежду или следы оборотного зелья.

Гермиона внимательно скользнула глазами по юноше. Сложно было определить, чем он занимается. Мягкие черты лица, спокойствие, сквозящее во всех его движениях и голосе, — все это казалось таким естественным, таким доверительным.

— Не совсем, — девушка усмехнулась, замечая как изгибается его бровь, — домик был, да. И одежда была. Вероятно это всё принадлежало какому-то зельевару, потому что внизу была алхимическая лаборатория. Но сам дом был совсем заброшен. Ни тайных ходов, ни ловушек поблизости. Он выглядел совершенно пустым.

— Кроме?

— Геллерт, не перебивай, — махнула на юношу Элеонора. И тут же добавила:

— Я слышала о маге, который борется за права гоблинов. Освальд, — она пощелкала пальцами, вспоминая.

— Бимиш, дорогая.

— Да, — она одарила Михаэля влюбленным взглядом. — Он ведь мог подстроить похищение малышей и свалить все на магическое сообщество, чтобы рассорить его с гоблинами. А потом, когда конфликт достигнет определенных масштабов — предложить гоблинам заключить союз, как извинение, и дать им право на пользование волшебными палочками и неприкосновенность?

— Гоблинам не нужны палочки, — Геллерт скривился. — Они нужны только человеческим магам для концентрации энергии. И то, потому что мы слабы и ограничены. Волшебникам не дают развиваться в полной мере, иначе как бы их контролировали.

— Но тебе, ведь, тоже не нужна палочка, дорогой, — Элеонора взмахнула длинными ресницами, рассматривая его с легким осуждением, — но ты все еще остаешься во власти министерства.

— Пока, моя дорогая кузина, — очаровательно улыбнулся Геллерт, отпивая из бокала. — Пока.

Значит кузина.

Гермиона еще раз внимательно посмотрела на Элеонору. Они были неуловимо схожи, но в то же время определенно разные. Скорее всего их объединяло дальнее родство, исходя из воспоминаний Геллерта, по материнской линии.

— Так, я все еще жажду узнать, что же там произошло, — перебил их Кристоф. — Если это не борец за права гоблинов, — Гермиона отрицательно мотнула головой. В ее времени этот Бимиш давно почил, хоть и появлялся изредка на карточках с шоколадными лягушками. — Что было не так с этим домом?

— То, что его не было.

— Как?

— В смысле не было?

— Это была физическая иллюзия?

Отовсюду посыпались вопросы, а Гермиона невольно почувствовала себя в кругу друзей. Когда-то, очень давно, будто в прошлой жизни, они точно так же собирались с Гарри и Роном, потом присоединилась Джинни, и думали, разгадывали загадки, которые им подбрасывал Дамблдор, строили теории и хохотали друг над другом.

— Это был настоящий дом, перенесенный из другого места. Его расположение очень удачно маскировало все магические следы. Похититель использовал его как один из пунктов — перемещался в него, срезал цветы, похищал малышей и обратно возвращался в том же порядке. Если бы его обнаружили гоблины или простые маги, то решили бы, что детей похитил кто-то из своих, успешно заметав следы. Казалось бы, его план был идеален.

— Но маги не способны перенести целое здание на другое место, — возразил Кристоф, поглядывая на Гермиону с недоверием. — Тем более не оставив следов.

— Маги нет, — подтвердила волшебница. — Мы сразу отмели это предположение. Магия гоблинов тоже на это неспособна. Озадаченные мы ходили вокруг этого дома, снова изучили цветы и комнаты пострадавших. Времени оставалось катастрофически мало и мы решили затаиться, проследить кто же явится на пятую ночь. Если бы не участвовала в этом, сама бы не поверила.

— Ну же, дорогая, не томи! — воскликнула Элеонора, когда Гермиона торжественно замолчала.

— Он явился ночью. Я никогда не видела, чтобы к цветам относились так трепетно. Он разговаривал с ними, шептал им что-то успокаивающее, словно это были его дети. Он был грязным, ободранным, словно побывал на приеме у самой Морганы и чем-то ей не угодил. Он не успел ничего сделать, мы окружили его со всех сторон, успев зацепить след, когда он исчез.

— И кто это был? — затаив дыхание спросила волшебница, вцепившись пальчиками в руку Гермионы.

— Домовик, — Геллерт улыбался своей догадке. — Только они могут не оставляя следов перемещать предметы на большие расстояния.

— Верно, — кивнула Гермиона, качнув бокалом.

— Как?! — воскликнул Кристоф, мигом растеряв всю сдержанность. — Домовик действовал по чьему-то приказу?

— Нет, мистер Бернье. Мы заявились к нему всем отрядом, мигом заполнив небольшую комнату. Четыре младенца верещали в люльках, но с ними было все в порядке. Домовик растерянно стоял посреди комнаты, сжимая в одной руке погремушку, в другой бутылочку с молоком и плакал. Он стоял и горько плакал, перемазанный каким-то зеленым пюре. Увидев нас, он чуть ли не в ноги нам бросился со сдавленным: «Помогите!», а его подельник виновато косился на нас из угла, прижимая к ушам ладошки. Честно говоря мы сами не ожидали такого приема. Вы слышали, как плачут младенцы гоблинов? Иерихонская труба покажется музыкой рядом с этим чудом!

— Ах, бедный эльф, — расхохоталась Элеонора. — Воровать детей конечно нельзя, но, я как представлю этого бедолагу!

— Так они сами действовали? — Михаэль наклонил голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рассказчицу.

— Да. Как вы помните, гоблины с эльфами некоторое время жили бок о бок, пока не произошла какая-то катастрофа. Эльфы примкнули к людям, став их добровольными рабами, но гоблины не склонились, организовав общины и став продавать свои изделия. Так вот, нашим доблестным эльфам такой расклад не понравился и они решили взрастить из маленьких гоблинов свой отряд — новый, хороший, с правильными взглядами на жизнь. Чтобы в итоге гоблины тоже склонились перед людьми и перестали позорить весь их род, — она выдохнула, отпивая вино. — Раздобыв где-то порошок мгновенной тьмы, слегка подправив его магические свойства, подготовив почву — они начали реализовывать свой план. Не учли они только одного — маленькие гоблины — сущие дьяволы и успокоить их могут только родители. Еще несколько бессонных ночей и они были сами готовы явиться с повинной, лишь бы малышей забрали.

— Но зачем они оставляли цветок в кроватках? Тем более асфодель, при его-то значении?

— Нора, ты кого угодно может утомить своими расспросами, — в дверном проеме возникла гибкая фигурка Мишель. Она обвела взглядом присутствующих, сознательно игнорируя Гермиону и соблазнительно улыбнулась Геллерту. — Соскучились?

— О, моя дорога Мишель, — Элеонора взмахнула кистью, призывая подругу присоединиться, — оказывается, гостья Геллерта тоже мракоборец, как твой брат!

— Да, я слышала, — прошелестела девушка, огибая Михаэля и подсаживаясь к Геллерту. Изящные пальчики скользнули по его груди, вырисовывая на ней узоры, очертили изгиб шеи, замирая около губ. Слегка вздернутый носик потерся о его щеку и она улыбнулась, оставляя сладкий поцелуй у его виска.

Казалось, воздух из легких выбили ударом под дых.

Гермиона поняла, что не может разогнуть пальцы, сжав бокал с такой силой, что по хорошему он должен был треснуть. Она не могла отвести взгляд от Геллерта, который наслаждался обществом своей невесты, поглаживая ее по спине.

Его губы растянулись в довольной усмешке, пальцы коснулись черных волнистых волос, разметавшихся по хрупким плечам и вкрадчивый шепот коснулся ушной раковины, чуть громче, чем следовало, но чтобы Гермиона услышала:

— Не сейчас, ma chérie…

И на мгновение насмешливый серебристый взгляд скользнул по ней, ласково очерчивая лицо.

Это была дурацкая игра, невольным наблюдателем которой она стала и в которой совершенно не хотела участвовать.

Кто-то что-то говорил.

До нее не сразу дошло, что Кристоф все еще пытается выяснить зачем нужны были цветы.

— Они им нравились, — голос сорвался и Гермиона сделала большой глоток вина, заставив себя наконец перевести взгляд на юношу. — Домовикам просто нравились эти цветы и они даже не подозревали об их истинном значении.

— Интересно, — пропела Элеонора, — но ведь у них есть хозяева?

— Были. Они умерли, наследников не осталось. Домовики долгое время оплакивали их, но потом решились взять судьбу в свои собственные руки и преданно служить своим новым хозяевам. Которых сами и вырастят.

— Ох, бедные, — девушка смешно сморщила носик. — Надеюсь, с ними все в порядке?

Гермиона усмехнулась:

— Да, мы всё рассказали гоблинами и они позволили домовикам остаться у них. В итоге все действительно хорошо закончилось — нас поблагодарили, у гоблинов появились жутко преданные детям няньки, а конфликт был исчерпан.

— Чудесное завершение чудесной истории, — Кристоф отсалютовал ей бокалом и обернулся к окну. — Уже совсем стемнело. Пришло время страшных сказок.

Багряный вечер померк, словно город опустился на дно глубокого океана. Густой мрак сочился сквозь приоткрытые створки, застывая неподвижной завесой в углах комнаты и казалось, лишь несколько свечей отделяет компанию от страшных теней, ждущих, когда придет их черед.

Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на притихшую Элеонору, но та вдруг выпрямилась, расправляя плечи и грустно улыбнулась, обводя серебристым взглядом присутствующих.

— Отгорел багровый закат, дочерна, дотла, и серебром расплавилась луна над притихшим городом. Ни шелеста среди ветвей вековых деревьев, ни шороха опадающей листвы, слышен лишь дивный напев девушки, тоскующей по возлюбленному.

Геллерт взмахнул кистью, погружая комнату в пугающий полумрак. Сгустились тени и Гермиона поежилась, вжимаясь в спинку кресла — она никогда не была в восторге от вечеров страшных историй. Особенно, когда их и в жизни хватало.

— Говорили, давным-давно в этом городе жили три сестры. Ткали они чудные ткани: легкие, воздушные, словно сам ветер был у них в подмастерьях. Узоры на них были — люди только диву давались. Разворачивал крылья величественный дракон, золотилась его чешуя в лучах солнца, в глазах огонь плясал, а над ним звезды, такие яркие, что слепили взор, а в самом углу мелькал хвост удивительного зверя, перетекая на следующее полотно клыкастой пастью. И вот однажды отправились сестры в соседний город — полотна продать. И путь их преградила река. Глубокая — вброд не перейти, широкая — вплавь не перебраться.

Гермиона с удивлением прислушалась. Больно история напоминала сказку Барда Бидля о трех братьях. Казалось, сейчас на их пути встанет Смерть и предложит награду за хитрость, но нет:

— И увидели они на берегу юношу. Серебрились его волосы, алела страшная рана в боку, и помогли сестры неизвестному. Оказался он сыном короля, которого предали подданные: подкараулили на охоте, закололи мечом и сбросили в реку, в надежде, что течение унесет его далеко в море. Выходили сестры юношу. Был он мил с ними, каждой слово доброе сказал, очаровал рассказами о королевстве и влюбились сестры. Но не было между ними вражды, решили, кого сын короля выберет — та и будет его женой. Но принца во дворце ждала суженая, которой он был обещан и с которой нужно было объясниться.

Чудесно.

Гермиона поморщилась. Стандартная ситуация с этими влюбленными девушками и принцами. Сначала страстные обещания, а потом: «Прости, но у меня невеста».

Она бросила короткий взгляд на Геллерта, только сейчас обнаружив, что он смотрит на нее. Воздух стал тяжелым, душным, отдающим цитрусом, слишком сладким, чтобы быть вкусным. Она сглотнула, не в силах отвести глаза, продолжая тонуть в расширенных зрачках, окаймленных серебристой радужкой и вдруг он улыбнулся ей. Чужая, незнакомая улыбка растянула его губы, собираясь ямочками на впалых щеках.

Почему она раньше не замечала эти ямочки? Может потому что никогда не рассматривала Геллерт вот так, в полутьме, в окружении людей, которые ничего не должны были узнать о том, кто она и что здесь делает?

Он запустил пятерню в волосы, медленно пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковые пряди и от этого привычного жеста заныло в груди.

Гермиона улыбнулась ему в ответ и коротко приподняв бокал, пригубила вино, неторопливо слизывая с губ рубиновые капельки.

Потемневший взгляд впечатался в то место, где был только что ее язык и Геллерт нахмурился, с трудом переводя взгляд на Элеонору.

— Выходили сестры бедного юношу. И перед уходом, подарил он каждой на память по кольцу, как знак своей вечной верности. Обещал вернуться и жениться на той, кто будет преданно и честно его ждать. И сестры ждали. Каждый день сидели у окон в своих комнатах, высматривая, не виднеются ли на горизонте королевские флаги, не ревет ли призывно рог.

Элеонора печально вздохнула, опуская взгляд на переплетенные с Михаэлем пальцы.

— Принц не пришел. Ни через год, ни через два. А сестры все ждали, свечи на окне оставляли: вдруг заплутает в дороге, а свет укажет путь. Первой исчезла старшая сестра. Истаяла, сгорела как свечка, не вынеся разлуки и предательства. За ней ушла средняя, а затем и младшая. Через десять лет, а может и через двадцать, проезжал мимо обветшалого домишки король. Трубно ревел рог, рвал флаги ветер, и вспомнил король своих спасительниц. Вспомнил, как обещал вернуться, да вот только придворные маги память ему подправили, когда он в обратный путь засобирался. Вбежал он в дом, надеясь, что ждут его сестры, но не нашел их там. Лишь три кольца, любовно завернутые в полотно с портретами сестер. Не коснулось их время, не взяли их разбойники. Рвалось сердце короля, металось от горечи утраты и решил он увековечить память о своих возлюбленных сестрах, надежно спрятав кольца в родовой крипте.

Она замолчала, увлеченно разглаживая ткань юбки. Первым не выдержал Кристоф:

— Элеонора, мы договаривались о страшных сказках. А это печальная история любви.

— Ах, прости, мой дорогой Крис, — картинно взмахнула руками девушка. — Совсем забыла, — она заговорщицки подмигнула:

— Мы отправляемся в королевскую крипту. По преданию, если соединить три кольца в одно — откроется комната желаний. Это будет поинтереснее грота, в котором в прошлый раз мы чуть не потеряли Мишель.

— И чем же? — иронично поинтересовался юноша. Видимо, идея грота принадлежала ему.

— Говорят, там есть призраки, — прошептала Элеонора и тут же звонко рассмеялась. — Разве тебе никогда не хотелось познакомиться с королевской четой?

— В детстве я мечтал быть рыцарем при дворе, но те времена давно прошли, — улыбнулся Кристоф.

Гермиона уловила тень презрения в том, как Геллерт поджал губы, слушая о детских мечтах своего друга. Друга ли?

— Ты просто упрямец, впрочем, в этот раз не тебе решать куда мы идем, — гордо сообщила Нора, доставая волшебную палочку. Легкий пасс и заклинание яркой искоркой сорвалось с заостренного древка, рванув под потолок, жужжа и вращаясь.

Это напомнило Гермионе маггловские бенгальские огни.

— Нора, тебе ни капельки не стыдно? — мягко улыбнулась Мишель, снимая несуществующие пылинки с сюртука Геллерта. — Есть масса других заклинаний вместо этого варварства.

В ответ ей досталась лишь коварная улыбка, отчего на щеках ее подруги появились милые ямочки.

Сумасшедший светлячок, разбрасываясь искристыми брызгами, вращался все быстрее, сливаясь над головами собравшихся в ярко-желтое огненное кольцо. Взмах палочкой и он вспыхнул, осыпаясь на пол салютом ярких переливающихся конфетти. В тот же миг Гермиона зашипела, ее будто ужалило.

— Нора, — поморщился Геллерт, — я никогда не прощу тебе такого зверства, — он поглаживал свое запястье, глядя на бумажное колечко с именем.

— Можно подумать, я нуждаюсь в твоем прощении, — улыбнулась Элеонора, любуясь золотистым сиянием осыпающихся искр. Она подошла к Кристофу, бесцеремонно разглядывая надпись на его бумажном браслете. — Гермиона! — девушка захлопала в ладоши.

Волшебница нахмурилась, разминая запястье.

— К слову, дорогая, наш Кристоф совершенно одинок. Из-за его профессии он почти всегда занят, уверена, вам будет о чем поворковать в крипте, — ухмыльнулась девушка.

Казалось, Гермиона ощущала кожей этот насмешливый и колкий взгляд Геллерта, на который он, черт возьми, просто не имел права.

— Буду рад составить тебе компанию, — смущенно сказал Кристоф, глядя на Гермиону. Чувствуя на себе слишком много внимания, он впился взглядом в Мишель. — А с кем тебе посчастливилось идти в крипту, дорогая сестра?

— Нора, — Мишель подмигнула подруге, — похоже, этот вечер нам суждено провести вдвоем. — Если она и была недовольна, что ей не достался Геллерт, то ничем этого не выдала.

Интересно, сохранила бы она спокойствие, если бы на браслете Гермионы значилось имя Геллерта?

— О, дорогая, — улыбнулась колдунья, — я полна обожания к тебе, ты знаешь, но не стану врать: я надеялась, что украду милую гостью нашего дорогого Геллерта.

— Прошу прощения, — осторожно вклинилась Гермиона, — я вам очень признательна, но мне хотелось бы закончить с делами, — она улыбнулась, желая как можно скорее отделаться от возможности быть втянутой в совместное приключение с этой компанией. Все они были незаурядными людьми, но провести вечер, играя на публику — подобная перспектива совершенно не радовала.

— Дорогая, ты просто не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, — ухмыльнулась Элеонора.

— Тебе и правда стоит пойти с нами, — шепнул Кристоф. — Однажды я пытался увильнуть от игры, прикрывшись работой. В итоге получил пренеприятнейшее проклятие.

— И рвота слизнями — самое лучшее из всего, что с тобой произойдет, милая, — увещевала ее волшебница. — Ты уже прошла распределение, на этом этапе нет пути назад.

Гермиона поморщилась, вспоминая Рона на втором курсе.

— Что ж, раз выбора нет, — я с вами, — она пожала плечами. Радовало лишь то, что часть времени они проведут вместе с Крисом и ей не придется находится рядом с Гриндевальдом и его невестой.

— Ты не пожалеешь, — усмехнулся Геллерт.

Конечно, пожалеет. Уже жалеет.

— Так, портал у меня. По моей команде каждый из нас должен покрепче за него ухватиться.

— Технически это не обязательно, дорогая, — прошелестел тихий голос Михаэля. Достаточно держаться друг за друга, портал может быть только в твоих руках.

В ответ на это она лишь пожала плечами:

— Конечно, это обязательно, милый.

— Неужели ты снова приготовила какую-то дрянь вроде дохлого осьминога? — поморщилась Мишель.

— Вовсе нет, — Элеонора отвела взгляд.

— Милая, давай не будем усложнять нам приключение, — увещевал ее супруг.

— Я же не против. Нам совершенно не обязательно терять время на эту дурацкую болтовню. Хватаемся по моей команде, — повторила девушка, решительно не замечая того, как ее муж закатывает глаза.

Гермиона не могла не заметить, с каким трепетом Михаэль смотрит на свою жену, разыгрывая на публике это маленькое представление.

— Три, — она начала отсчет, заставляя волшебников столпиться вокруг нее. — Два, — на лицах проступила сосредоточенность. — Один! — закричала Элеонора, доставая из кармана игрушку: небольшого потертого зайца из линялого темно-серого плюша, — Портус!

Последнее, что Гермиона услышала перед перемещением — возмущенный окрик Геллерта.

Она с трудом удержалась от падения на скользкой росистой траве. Благо, перемещения через портал проходили также легко, как и прежде, в отличие от трансгрессии.

Осмотревшись, девушка ахнула. Синие сумерки придавали утопающей в зелени природе совершенное очарование. Медовый цветочный запах наполнял летний вечер особыми красками, а дополняли все это канареечно-желтые и лилово-розовые благоухающие соцветия гортензии и барбариса.

Мраморный мост ослеплял своей белизной в вечерней синеве, а на небе зажигались первые звезды. Ароматы цветов и травянистой свежести с каждым вдохом наполняли грудную клетку, отвлекая от шуточной перепалки.

— Нора, как ты могла, — волшебник качал головой, — я с детства подозревал о твоей любви к авантюрам, но теперь знаю наверняка, что моя кузина — вор!

Улыбка Элеоноры сделалась немного хищной, спустя миг возвращая себе мягкость и очарование.

— Херр Канинхен заслуживал общества благородных дам. К твоему сведению, чаепития в кругу Элоиз и Гретхен пришлись ему по вкусу.

— Это ее куклы, — шепнул Кристоф.

Мишель расхохоталась и ее смех зазвучал словно легкий перезвон чарующих колокольчиков.

Гермиона натянуто улыбнулась, наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой. Когда-то и они с друзьями шутили и дурачились все вместе. Правда среди этих женщин она чувствовала себя как Рон на святочном балу, осознавая, что не сможет стать похожей на них даже если будет очень стараться.

Кристоф кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание:

— Нора, милая, хотелось бы начать.

Девушка округлила глаза, схватившись за голову.

— Я совсем заигралась. Надеюсь, все мы поняли, Геллерт, как плохо отвлекать меня от важных дел всякими глупостями.

Геллерт забавно скривился, прекрасно понимая, что кузина принесла его любимую детскую игрушку, чтобы немного развеселить волшебника. Она каждый раз проделывала нечто такое, что вызывало желание придушить ее и расхохотаться одновременно.

— Хочу, чтобы вы знали, — ее голос стал тише, призывая подойти к ней поближе, — по преданиям, этот мост открывает путь к месту захоронения сестер. Переправившись через него, люди навсегда теряют себя прежнего. — Она нахмурилась, понимая, что ее слова звучат неубедительно. — Поначалу будто ничего и не произойдет. Откроется тайный ход и мы с вами отправимся в путешествие, где каждый из вас ощутит зов. Но проследовав за ним, вы получите уникальный опыт, который приведет вас к сокровищу. Тайному знанию в глубинах вашей души, о котором вы и не подозревали, — зловеще улыбнулась Элеонора, жестом призывая друзей следовать за ней.

С каждым шагом Гермиона понимала в какую глупую затею она ввязалась. Впервые она участвовала в приключении, которое не несло для нее серьезной угрозы. Честно говоря, она даже не задумывалась о том, что можно просто так развлекаться, посещая таинственные, но давно изученные волшебные места.

Опасность — вот что вызывало ощущение магии на кончиках пальцев и щекотки в животе. А сейчас ей просто хотелось попасть домой, или погулять в парке, оставшись наедине с собственными мыслями. Не было никакого желания развлекаться вместе со всеми.

Зато был Геллерт и его невеста, Геллерт и его раздражающий взгляд, Геллерт и желание сбежать. Элеонора и Михаэль, и только слепой не замечал как эти двое влюблены друг в друга, и, конечно, Кристоф. Невероятно красивый, харизматичный. С такими как он мечтают связать судьбу и жить долго и счастливо, завести детишек и умереть в один день.

На миг Гермионе стало интересно насколько глубока местная речушка, но она постаралась унять не к месту проснувшуюся иронию.

С середины моста открывался чудесный вид. Лунная дорожка серебрилась по зеркальной поверхности озера. Кваканье лягушек напоминало пьяный хор на маггловском торжестве и девушка закусила губу, чтобы не расхохотаться. На миг она замерла, наслаждаясь открывшимся видом, не заметив волшебника, проводившего ее удивленным взглядом.

Спустившись вниз и примкнув ко всем, девушка различила контуры массивной двери на необъятном дубовом стволе, которая тяжело распахнулась навстречу путникам.

— Дорогая, ты не ищешь коротких путей, — заметил Михаэль.

— Трансгрессировать ко дворцу было бы слишком просто. Мы — искатели приключений, а лишить себя подземелий — настоящее зверство, — улыбнулась девушка.

Ее супруг затаил ухмылку во взгляде стальных серых глаз.

— А я бы не отказалась побродить с тобой во мраке, — шепнула Мишель Геллерту, но так, чтобы все услышали.

— О, дорогая, у нас еще будет такая возможность, — выдохнул волшебник.

Элеонора расхохоталась.

— Нет, нет и нет, сегодня вечер приключений! Никаких таких романтических глупостей, у вас на это есть круглый год. За мной! — скомандовала девушка, осторожно спускаясь в подземелье.

Гермиона ненавидела подземные ходы, сырость и темноту. Огонек люмоса осветил ступени, и волшебники, держась за скользкие деревянные перила, спустились вниз. Словно почувствовав их приближение, факелы на стенах зажглись ярким желто-оранжевым пламенем, делая каменные своды пещеры чуть менее холодными и угрюмыми.

— Как неоригинально, Нора, три подземных хода.

Геллерт словно озвучил мысли Гермионы. Чтобы немного отвлечься она украдкой взглянула на Кристофа, неожиданно сталкиваясь с его улыбчивым взглядом.

Будто не заметив едкого замечания, Элеонора продолжила:

— Сейчас мы должны закрыть глаза, чтобы ощутить зов, — в пещере повеяло прохладой, — прислушайтесь к нему и ступайте туда, куда зовут вас сестры, — почти пропел женский голос, оставляя неясное тревожное послевкусие.

Это глупо, но Гермиона прикрыла веки. Ничего не происходило. Ощутив легкое касание, она посмотрела на Кристофа, который указывал на крайний тоннель слева.

— Пойдем, нам туда.

Девушка пожала плечами, рассудив, что ее концентрации могло не хватить, и последовала за волшебником. Стоило ей ступить на этот путь, как позади раздался женский вскрик.

Гермиона вздрогнула, обернувшись. Казалось, никто ничего не заметил и только Геллерт поймал ее удивленный взгляд, давая понять, что слышал то же самое.

Она задержалась в проходе, делая вид, будто что-то ищет, чтобы пронаблюдать как Геллерт подзывает удивленного Михаэля, уводя его за собой.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Кристоф, подходя поближе.

— Д-да, показалось, словно из сумочки кое-что выпало.

— Разве туда может многое вместиться? — удивился юноша.

— С чарами невидимого расширения — безусловно, — хохотнула Гермиона. Хотелось помолчать, и она не стала себе в этом отказывать. Мысли роились в голове, словно пчелы, не давая расслышать внутренний голос.

Волшебники брели по холодному подземелью, слушая, как капли воды ударяются о поверхность крохотных лужиц.

— Мне кажется, тебя что-то тревожит, — мягко улыбнулся Кристоф, — надеюсь, то, от чего тебе пришлось отвлечься, не вопрос жизни и смерти?

Игривые нотки его голоса сложно было оставить без внимания и Гермиона хохотнула.

— Все гораздо хуже, поэтому если в ближайшее время произойдет нечто ужасное — я буду винить во всем тебя.

— Готов на многое, чтобы загладить вину перед такой прекрасной дамой, — маг отвесил шутовской поклон.

Всего на миг эта ситуация напомнила ей время, когда она могла быть собой, шутить, не заботясь о том, как прозвучат ее слова. Кристоф напоминал ей Гарри, а еще Рона — так прямолинейно он выражал свои мысли, но как бы ей не хотелось поддаться этой иллюзии, он не был одним из них. Едкое одиночество юркой змейкой прокралось в душу и Гермиона поежилась.

— Расскажи что случилось в гроте.

Пламя факелов отбрасывало огненные блики, ритмично танцуя в орехово-карих глазах.

— Ни за что, — рассмеялся Кристоф, — Мишель убьет меня.

— Обещаю хранить твою историю в тайне, — улыбнулась Гермиона, удивляясь тому, насколько легче стало общаться без присутствия дам из высшего общества, хотя, Нора ей, в общем-то, даже понравилась. Было в ней нечто такое, что при всем ее аристократизме не вписывалось в выхолощенный образ леди.

— Я бы взял с тебя непреложный обет, не будь ты близкой подругой Геллерта.

Гермиона приложила массу усилий, чтобы не скривиться.

— В тот вечер Мишель выступала в опере в образе гейши, может ты слышала, это…

Девушка энергично закивала.

— И она не успела смыть с себя грим, — Кристоф поглядывал на Гермиону, сомневаясь в том, что она понимает о каком именно гриме идет речь.

— Да-да, представляю, — она весело улыбнулась в ответ, скрыв легкое раздражение.

— Прошлый раз мы договорились идти всем вместе — в гроте было скользко, дамы опасались и, видимо, не зря: Мишель семенила в своей неудобной обуви. Я слышал, Нора предлагала наколдовать ей туфли, но Мишель все отказывалась. Как она потом мне призналась — ей показалось, что ее наряд заинтриговал Геллерта, — парень рассмеялся.

Гермиона прикусила щеку, не сумев сдержать вопрос:

— При всем уважении, заинтриговать Геллерта нарядом можно, только если это древний артефакт, — девушка спохватилась, не желая, чтобы он принял ее слова за проявление ревности, — думаю, твоя сестра способна интриговать мужчин даже если обернется шторой.

— Мишель может казаться очень уверенной, но внутри она лишь маленькая девочка, которая, грезит о большой любви, — тепло улыбнулся Кристоф. — Мы давно дружим все вместе, но в том году Геллерт впервые посетил ее концерт. Он был поражен звучанием ее голоса, поверь, когда Мишель поет творится настоящее волшебство. Иногда мне кажется, что ее пение может действовать словно амортенция вкупе с империо.

Гермиона заинтересованно выгнула бровь, ей определенно стоило узнать побольше об одаренности Мишель.

— После концерта Геллерт был очарован, сыпал комплиментами, начал одаривать мою сестру цветами, она была поглощена его вниманием и хотела произвести приятное впечатление. А теперь представь, что в желании поразить своего жениха она идет по скользким камням грота в этих неудобных японских босоножках. Внезапно, ее нога едет вперед и, не сумев удержать равновесия, она падает в яму, полную волшебных лягушек.

Гермиона прикрыла рот ладошкой, совсем как маленькая девочка.

Кристоф широко ухмыльнулся, заметив ее реакцию.

— Когда мы достали Мишель, ее кожа позеленела, между пальцами выросли ужасные пупырчатые перепонки, а при виде Геллерта, она начинала заливисто квакать, поэтому нам пришлось досрочно покинуть игру.

Гермиона расхохоталась, невольно проникаясь к ней сочувствием.

— Это ужасно, мне правда жаль, — сказала она вполне искренне. Конечно, ей не нравилась Мишель, но ее поведение, манеры, умение держаться очаровывали. Узнай Гермиона, что в квартире ее жениха живет другая девушка, ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось. Мишель была другой. Истинно слизеринский аристократизм, отточенное поведение, мягкость и женственность, способность влюблять в себя кивком головы.

Нет, ей было решительно нечего делать в этом противостоянии. Было легко представить, как сильно подобное происшествие могло зацепить гордость француженки, еще и на глазах человека, в которого она влюблена.

— Ты невероятная девушка, Гермиона. — Улыбнулся Кристоф, — я привык, что другие женщины злорадствуют, стоит Мишель оступиться, что редкость. А здесь даже я не могу удержаться, когда вспоминаю ее раскатистое кваканье и весь этот грим на зеленой лягушачьей коже.

На миг Гермиона задумалась, прежде чем ответить.

— Не люблю насмехаться над людьми, но и скрывать очевидное не стану — я редко дружу с девушками, подобными твоей сестре, — заметила она, умолчав о том, что доля детского злорадства все же присутствовала.

— Не хочу врать, у Мишель практически нет подруг.

Гермиона хмыкнула.

— Это не удивляет. Она слишком хороша для дружбы, — ей хотелось поскорее сменить тему. — Мне кажется, вы очень разные по характеру.

— О да. Если бы я учился в вашей школе, попал бы в Гриффиндор или Пуффендуй.

О, как бы не так. Легкое раздражение немного усилилось. Да, Мишель ей не нравилась, но еще больше Гермионе не нравилась глупость. О чем только думал этот маг, рассказывая ей все эти вещи? Ведь пару секунд назад он попросту вывернул душу своей сестры перед ней: тайные надежды, правда о настоящих чувствах. Этим было легко воспользоваться. Будь она слизеринкой по духу, так бы и поступила.

— Да, слышала Хогвартс славится довольно интересным распределением, — быстро сориентировалась Гермиона.

— Ты разве там не училась? — удивился маг.

— О нет, долгая история, но я училась в Ильвермони. Факультет рогатого змея.

Глаза волшебника расширились от удивления.

— Повторюсь, ты невероятная, — улыбнулся волшебник, замирая около массивной каменной двери. — Ты непременно должна быть на вечеринке завтра вечером.

— Что еще за вечеринка? — нахмурилась девушка. Провести целый вечер, играя роль светской дамы было для нее настоящим испытанием.

— Так, несколько близких друзей, еще друзья их друзей, возможно и они кого-то приведут… Но все только самые близкие, — хохотнул волшебник.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась.

— И чей же я буду близкой подругой?

— Я думал, после моих откровений, это очевидно, — притворно возмутился Кристоф, — но если одной истории не хватило, у меня есть много других.

Девушка рассмеялась, чувствуя, как накопившееся раздражение сходит на нет.

— Все это не входило в мои планы, правда. К тому же, я смогу пойти только если будет Геллерт.

— О, — Кристоф замер, и уголки его губ поползли вверх, — можешь не сомневаться, без него ничего бы вообще не было.

Гермиона нахмурилась, но ее отвлекло странное ощущение — ловушка. Она достала палочку, направляя ее на дверь. Кристоф окликнул ее, когда вспышка заклинания сорвалась с кончика древка, выжигая остатки чужой магии.

В тот же миг, прозвучал треск и заклинание волшебника обратило сорвавшийся с веревок топор в мыльные пузыри.

— Мы отличная команда, Гермиона, не пытайся этого отрицать, — рассмеялся Кристоф. — Как джентльмен, я бы пропустил тебя вперед, но мракоборец внутри меня не сможет порадовать леди подобными манерами.

Пасс палочкой и дверь скрипнула, пропуская путников.

Светлые стрельчатые своды, оплетенные резным мраморным плющом, тянулись вверх, откуда на тяжелую каменную гробницу проливалось волшебное серебристое свечение.

Гермиона невольно залюбовалась открывшимся видом, но миг спустя уже колдовала над гробницей, распутывая клубок охранных заклинаний. Боковым зрением она провожала Кристофа, который настраивал амулеты в стенах крипты.

— Если тебе понадобится помощь, я рядом, — напомнил волшебник.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Это правило работает для двоих, — хмыкнула она, снимая еще одно заклинание. — Так что если тебе не хватит сил справиться, — девушка коснулась палочкой резного орнамента из цветов, — зови меня, я помогу. — Раздался щелчок. Щитовые чары спасли ее от метнувшихся вверх отравленных дротиков.

Кристоф проводил ее хитрым прищуром. Настроив последний артефакт, он наблюдал за тем, как чары Гермионы вьются вокруг темномагического проклятия, рассеивая его мрачные пепельные контуры. Он подошел ближе, наблюдая за серебристыми отсветами на золотистых кудрях девушки.

Ее кожа отливала теплым загаром, локоны непослушными волнами струились по плечам и, если присмотреться, можно было различить россыпь веснушек на аккуратном носике.

Гермиона вздрогнула, когда ощутила легкое касание к своей ладони — безжизненный прутик, который держал Кристоф. На ее глазах он зазеленел, выпуская аккуратные листочки, наполнился жизнью, венчая стебель красивым розовым бутоном. Сладкая нота цветочного аромата зазвучала в тишине пыльного склепа.

Девушка задумчиво рассматривала бархатистые розовые лепестки, пытаясь вспомнить когда ей дарили цветы в последний раз. И здесь Геллерт чувствовал ее гораздо лучше, оставив на прикроватной тумбе нежные полевые ромашки. Не сказать, что Гермиона любила такие знаки внимания, но этот старомодный жест вызвал искреннюю улыбку на ее губах.

— Магия может быть действительно прекрасной, — сказала она, наслаждаясь цветочным ароматом, — спасибо.

Выудив из гробницы кольцо, мужчина улыбнулся:

— Как я могу не согласиться, когда наша встреча кажется мне проявлением истинного волшебства.

Гермиона сделала мысленную пометку. Стоило отвлечься на цветы и кольцо досталось Кристофу. Впрочем, она не стала задумываться над тем, был ли этот жест манипуляцией — ее работа, порой, заставляла относиться к людям с большей подозрительностью, чем оно того стоило.

Кристоф был классическим джентльменом, слишком подходящим для начала двадцатого века с его медлительными ухаживаниями, правильными высказываниями и размеренным поведением.

Слишком правильным, слишком, — она закусила губу, — скучным. Гермиона никогда не задумывалась о том, какие мужчины ей нравятся. Она просто позволяла себе влюбляться и плыла по течению.

Крам раньше других разглядел в ней девушку. Вероятно, потому что был старше. И его нелепое «Гермивон-на» до сих пор заставляло ее улыбаться, вспоминая это.

Кристоф коснулся двери, выходя в коридор и, убедившись в том, что все спокойно, дал знак Гермиона следовать за ним.

Девушка закатила глаза, некстати вспоминая Рона.

Родной и близкий упрямый Рон, с его глупыми шутками, детской настойчивостью, — она любила его как часть себя. Как якорь, который не позволял ей сойти с ума и оторваться от реального мира. И Гарри. О Гарри она старалась не думать. Эта тема всегда была для нее под запретом.

Они миновали пару поворотов и услышали гул голосов, с такого расстояния разобрать о чем речь было невозможно.

Она считала, что не заслуживает Гарри. Потому что Гарри и Джинни были такой же аксиомой, как Золотая троица, как Снейп — гроза подземелий, как Драко-Мой-Отец-Узнает-Об-Этом-Малфой. Она боялась, отчаянно боялась разрушить их хрупкий мир, испортить отношения со всеми Уизли, которые заменили ей семью. И она знала, что Гарри боялся того же.

Ей всегда хотелось быть на первом месте. Она гнала эту мысль прочь, ощущая себя Лавандой Браун — банальной, глупой, поглощенной своими чувствами. Но в конечном итоге Лаванда целовалась с Роном, пока Гермионе доставалась кучка контрольных.

Внезапно она поймала себя на мысли, что ей хочется ощущений. Она остро нуждалась в том, чтобы быть важной, быть центром, а не частью чьей-то игры. Мужчина, который ей нужен, должен быть не просто хорошим парнем. Потому что такие парни ищут стабильность. А она нестабильна.

Впервые в жизни Гермиона поняла, что ей нравится ее нестабильность, непредсказуемость жизненного пути. Как бы она не любовалась картинкой дома с белым забором, ее выбор был далеко за пределами подобной журнальной иллюстрации. Поэтому мужчина который ей нужен, должен быть для нее вызовом, который захочется принять, а Кристоф этим вызовом не был.

Скрипучий голос вырвал ее из размышлений. Приведение в королевской мантии что-то втолковывало ошеломленной Мишель и плачущей от смеха Элеоноре. Заметив Гермиону, призрак рванул к ней, настырно в чем-то убеждая.

— Простите, я не понимаю немецкий.

— О, как же мне повезло, что я знаю множество языков, милая. Так вышло, что мне нужна спутница, а эти бессердечные женщины отказали самому Королю, представляете? Может, вы согласитесь пройти со мной вон в тот угол?

— Зачем это? — сощурилась Гермиона, пытаясь понять чего от нее хотят.

— Там есть прекрасные отравленные колья, спустя миг вы будете мертвее мертвого и сможете составить мне компанию в загробной жизни. — Не до конца упокоенный Король с надеждой воззрился на Гермиону. — Прошу, вы так прекрасны. Вижу, вы не из знати, а после смерти кому будет до этого дело, если вас облагодетельствует сам Король, — призрак игриво подмигнул Гермионе.

— Я правильно понимаю, он предлагает мне умереть и разделить с ним вечность?

Нора расхохоталась.

— О, Гермиона, мы не смогли снять всего одно маленькое проклятье, кто же знал, что с ним мы получим такого милого провожатого? Три раза он пытался затащить нас в смертельную ловушку, но у него не вышло.

— И как долго он пробудет нашим спутником?

— Думаю, до того, как мы соединим все кольца, — протянул Кристоф.

— Как можно обсуждать при мне такие вещи?! — взвыл Король. — Я вызвал бы вас на дуэль, но мне не по чину сражаться с каким-то лакеем.

Кристоф сжал челюсти, понимая, что спорить с призраком себе дороже.

— Милая, подумайте еще раз, к чему вам этот напыщенный индюк, — обратился призрак к Гермионе, указывая на Кристофа, — я в летах, но, знаете ли, в любовных утехах опыт важнее пары упругих ягодиц.

Девушки покатились со смеху, даже Мишель прыснула, вытирая слезы.

Кристоф вытащил палочку, направляя ее на Короля:

— Я, знаете ли, способен упокоить вашу душу, уважаемый.

Гермиона заметила жилку, выступившую у него на лбу.

— Мне жаль, но среди нас нет дамы в поиске своей любви. Каждая уже обрела свое счастье.

— Для чего же вы здесь? — сварливо проговорил Король.

— Убедиться в правильности своего выбора, конечно, — нашлась Гермиона.

— И как, мисс Грейнджер, убедились? — его голос подействовал на Гермиону как электрический ток, вызывая импульсы по всему телу.

Позади нее стоял Геллерт, привалившись к стене.

— Вполне, — ответила Гермиона, заставляя себя улыбнуться. Его появление выбивало почву из-под ног.

Михаэль уже успел забрать кольцо у супруги и теперь приближался к Кристофу.

Король гневно раздувал ноздри, пытаясь сдержаться от колких замечаний. Он ненавязчиво подплыл к Мишель и, переходя на французский, начал страстно нашептывать ей что-то такое, отчего она покраснела.

Казалось, Геллерт не обратил на это никакого внимания. Приблизившись к Михаэлю он шепнул заклинание, соединившее кольца воедино. Король негодующе вскрикнул, рассеиваясь в голубом свечении, наполнившим пещеру. Спустя миг перед ними предстало зеркало в тяжелой кованой раме, по поверхности которого скользили электрические разряды.

Вид зачарованной зеркальной глади заставил Гермиону вздрогнуть. Воспоминания о недавнем поединке в библиотеке вызывали не самые приятные эмоции. Ее движение не укрылось от Геллерта и он затаил усмешку в уголках губ.

— Ну, и кто же пойдет за сокровищем? — спросил волшебник.

— Я, — вышла вперед Элеонора, — ведь это моя игра. Мне и идти.

— Не так быстро, милая кузина. Я не допущу, чтобы наш выигрыш укрылся в твоих цепких ручонках, — проворковал Геллерт.

— Пойдет Михаэль, — сказала Мишель. — Будем честны, он единственный среди нас, кто не станет чего-то утаивать.

На миг в крипте воцарилось молчание.

— Я согласен, — ответил Геллерт.

Следом за ним согласились все остальные.

Михаэль приблизился к зеркалу и, изучив его на предмет проклятий, нырнул в отражающую поверхность, скрываясь за амальгамной гладью.

Гермиона вновь почувствовала себя лишней. Она даже не заметила, когда Мишель успела оказаться в объятиях Геллерта. Нора занялась изучением зеркала, а Кристоф попытался заговорить с Гермионой о каких-то министерских делах, до которых ей не было никакого дела.

Внезапно раздался крик и кузина Геллерта оказалась на полу. Михаэль выбрался из зазеркалья, крепко прижимая к себе изящную бутыль из голубого стекла. Рукав его мантии слегка дымился. Портал буквально вытолкнул его на пол, но он приложил все силы, чтобы удержать свою находку.

— Дорогая, ты не пострадала? — обеспокоенно спросил маг, осматривая свою супругу.

— Я почти в бешенстве дорогой, но что, скажи на милость, с тобой произошло? — девушка ошарашенно осматривала своего супруга, приводя его одежду в порядок.

— Эльфийское вино. — С чувством собственного достоинства сообщил маг. — Там был целый погребок.

Волшебники ахнули.

— Разумеется, я пытался ухватить еще.

Элеонора расхохоталась:

— Мерлин, мой муж — вор!

— У вас это семейное, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — Подумать только, она на тебя дурно влияет, Михаэль.

— Эльфийское вино, Геллерт! — возмутился мужчина, чем еще больше рассмешил своих друзей.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Я читала, что оно необычайно вкусное, но никогда не пробовала, ведь это такая редкость.

— О, оно стоит того, чтобы его распробовать, — улыбнулась Мишель.

— Геллерт, если кольца у тебя, мы могли бы проникнуть в этот погребок и сделать небольшой запас, — умоляюще посмотрела Нора.

— Увы, милая кузина, кольцо исчезло вместе с порталом.

Элеонора насупилась.

— Ну не в погребе же нам распивать наш трофей, — возмутилась девушка, — Нам нужен лабиринт, — восхищенно прошептала Элеонора. — Михаэль! — ухватив мужа за руку, пара трансгрессировала.

— Что за несносная кузина, — раздраженно прошептал Геллерт и, придерживая Мишель, трансгрессировал следом.

Кристоф пожал плечами:

— Ты, должно быть, не знаешь, где лабиринт. Был бы рад тебя сопроводить, — улыбнулся волшебник, подставляя свой локоть.

— Послушай, я буду благодарна, если ты перенесешь меня в квартиру, — попыталась уговорить его девушка.

— К сожалению, я гость и могу войти туда только через камин. К тому же, мне бы очень хотелось провести с тобой еще немного времени, если ты позволишь.

Гермиона закусила губу. Ей хотелось поскорее очутиться дома, чтобы запереться в библиотеке с бумагами и, возможно, парой бокалов огневиски. Она взяла волшебника под локоть и ощутила знакомую волну тошноты, чудом удержавшись на ногах.

— Где вы только пропадали, — всплеснула руками Нора, поднося к ним наполненные бокалы.

Гермиона вытерла рукавом испарину сталкиваясь с внимательным взглядом Геллерта. Ее пальцы схватили бокал и сжали его с такой силой, что ей показалось, будто стекло начнет трескаться и вопьется острыми осколками ей в руку.

— За чудесную встречу, — отсалютовала Нора, — и новые прекрасные знакомства, — кивнула девушка Гермионе.

Волшебница подняла бокал, всматриваясь в содержимое — цветом и запахом эльфийское вино ничем не отличалось от обыкновенного, но стоило ей ощутить этот вкус на своем языке, и она поняла, что просто не может оторваться — настолько прекрасным был напиток.

Легкая сладкая нота переходила в кисло-сладкий фруктовый ансамбль, раскрываясь нежным цветочным букетом. Она словно ощущала все краски этого мира, в богатейшей палитре нежнейших вкусов и запахов. Гермиона и не заметила, как опустошила бокал, отчего ей стало неловко.

— Знаете, в чем состоит опасность этого напитка, — вкрадчиво поинтересовался голос за ее спиной.

Гермиона обернулась, сталкиваясь взглядом с Михаэлем. Черт. Почему-то меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы он заметил ее несдержанность. Из всех с кем ей посчастливилось познакомиться, именно он в равной степени вызывал как уважение, так и желание держаться от него на расстоянии.

— Он обнажает тайные чувства. И чем сильнее человек их скрывает, тем ярче они становятся. Не правда ли, эльфийское вино — вкуснейшая вещь, которую вы пробовали в своей жизни?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Не стоит стыдиться того, что вы не смогли обуздать свою жажду.

Прозвучало двусмысленно и она почувствовала, как ее сковывает напряжение. Казалось, ни одна перемена в ней не могла укрыться от цепкого взгляда Михаэля.

— Эльфийское вино тем и опасно, что пробуждает жажду помимо эмоций. Подчас это может быть интересно, но представьте несчастного, оказавшегося с бочкой такого вина. Он лопнет, но вылакает все до последней капли.

— Мне кажется, или вы знаете об этом не понаслышке? — сделала догадку Гермиона, вглядываясь в лицо своего собеседника.

— Совершенно верно, — удовлетворенно ответил маг. — Полагаю, вы сможете оценить прелесть этой истории. Мой дядюшка оставил богатое наследство своей молодой супруге, после того, как та приволокла в дом целую бочку такого вина и посмертно ославила бывшего мужа среди знати, как пьяницу и человека несдержанного.

— Соболезную, — растерянно произнесла Гермиона, пытаясь понять чем заслужила такое откровение со стороны ее собеседника.

— О, я вернул и наследство, и дядино доброе имя. — В его голосе сквозило мрачное удовлетворение. — Оказалось, свое одиночество тетушка скрашивала флягой со шнапсом. Я узнал где она брала то вино и заколдовал ее флягу особым образом — так, чтобы у нее не было нужды возвращаться за добавкой. Предвосхищая ваши слова — пол в гостиной пришлось заменить, но это не большая плата за утраченное достоинство.

Девушка приподняла брови, наблюдая за переменами в облике Михаэля.

— Надеюсь, мой рассказ не испугал вас, — улыбнулся волшебник. — В каждом из нас бушуют свои стихии.

— Безусловно, — улыбнулась девушка. — Знаете, у меня тоже есть одна история. Она о том, как на втором курсе я варила оборотное зелье.

— На втором? У вас была настолько сложная учебная программа? — удивился Михаэль.

— О нет, — улыбнулась девушка, — скорее это был необходимый факультатив.

Парень усмехнулся.

— Для моих друзей все прошло гладко, но вот я перепутала волос одной особы с кошачьей шерстью и превратилась в огромную кошку — не самое приятное зрелище. С тех пор я стараюсь тщательно проверять факты, прежде чем приступать к работе. — Гермиона задумчиво погладила переносицу. — Ваша история была интересной, пугающей и должна была намекнуть мне о вполне понятных вещах, Михаэль. Иначе зачем вам со мной откровенничать, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Вы вызываете уважение, но подобная прямота не вяжется с вашим образом.

— Почему же, быть может я именно такой, — попробовал убедить ее волшебник.

— О нет, вы просто пытаетесь меня прощупать и у вас прекрасно это получилось.

— С вами приятно общаться, Гермиона, — улыбнулся Михаэль.

— Могу сказать то же самое и о вас, — ответила девушка, желая как можно скорее оказаться дома.

Элеонора наколдовала волшебную хлопушку в виде зайца и теперь пыталась прицелиться, чтобы ее взорвать.

— О Мерлин, помните что я говорил о стихиях? Одну из них, похоже, пора забирать домой, — кивнул волшебник в сторону Элеоноры. — Был рад знакомству, Гермиона.

— Взаимно, Михаэль, — кивнула девушка, наблюдая за тем, как он приближается к супруге, увлекая ее в свои объятия, и как на какой-то миг обнажается ее взгляд, затягиваясь страстной поволокой, чтобы сойтись в немом сражении с раскалившейся сталью и уступить ее напору. Всего секунды хватило, чтобы Элеонора вернула маску игривости, прощаясь с друзьями.

— Надеюсь увидеть вас завтра, Гермиона, — кивнула она напоследок и хлопок трансгрессии возвестил компанию о том, что их осталось всего четверо.

— Возможно, и нам стоит вернуться? — спросила Гермиона, пытаясь не выдать внезапно возникшую дрожь в своем голосе. — Мне нужно разобраться с делами.

— Так рано? — разочарованно протянула Мишель, — Неужели ты не покажешь мне лабиринт, Геллерт? — спросила она у волшебника, заходя внутрь.

— Тебе определенно стоит его увидеть, — шепнул Кристоф и волшебница ощутила легкое желание отодвинуться. Его шепот прозвучал слишком интимно.

Геллерт цокнул языком.

— Не отказывай моему другу, Гермиона, можешь считать это моей личной просьбой, — усмехнулся волшебник. — Тем более, я действительно обещал показать Мишель лабиринт.

— Ты же можешь перенести меня домой, я не успею закончить, — злилась девушка, не понимая, чего добивался волшебник. Он мог провести время со своей невестой и без ее участия.

— Она так концентрируется на своей работе, что совершенно не может расслабиться, надеюсь, ты ей в этом поможешь, — он подмигнул Кристофу и тот немного расслабился.

— Я уверен, небольшая прогулка не повредит твоим делам, — улыбнулся он.

Гермиона не хотела устраивать сцен, видя то, с какой надеждой на нее смотрел этот юноша, но отношение Геллерта вывело ее из себя. Ей просто распорядились так, словно она была вещью.

— Прости, я действительно серьезно отношусь к своим обязанностям, — наигранно улыбнулась девушка, но ее спутник, казалось, этого не заметил.

Они миновали пару поворотов, обсуждая какие-то мелочи, и внезапно для себя уперлись в тупик.

— Сложно пройти его с первого раза, не обладая даром предвидения, — улыбнулась Мишель.

— Если наша цель пройти лабиринт — достаточно придерживаться правила следования одной из сторон — правой или левой, — сварливо сообщила Гермиона, внутренне напрягшись от внезапно сосредоточившегося на ней внимания.

— А что, — улыбнулась Мишель, — можем проверить этот способ. Пускай каждый из нас следует по своему пути, встретимся на выходе.

— Это было бы чудесно, — протянула Гермиона, прекрасно понимая, что Мишель стремится остаться с Геллертом наедине, и вдруг осознала, что отчаянно хочет запустить в Гриндевальда парочкой непростительных. Ей было тошно от этого аристократичного жеманства, сдувания пылинок с его сюртука и того, как он касался ее рук, поддерживал за спину. Захотелось сделать нечто такое, о чем девушка непременно пожалеет, опуститься до глупой мести. Решиться на что-то, что было за пределами всякой логики и это пугало, при том, что разум оставался в полнейшей ясности.

Чувства, захлестывали ее с головой и поэтому ей срочно нужно было уйти. С Кристофом, без него — плевать.

— Как уже говорила мисс Грейнджер, у нее есть дела на сегодня и я не хотел бы провести остаток ночи, разыскивая ее в лабиринте, либо пытаясь выбраться. Поэтому, Гермиона, я согласен придерживаться твоего плана. Думаю, как только нам всем это надоест — мы просто закончим нашу прогулку, тем более, завтра нас ожидают более важные дела, не так ли, Кристоф?

От тона его голоса волшебник подобрался и кивнул. Вся его поза напоминала военную выправку маггловских солдат. Жаль, Гермиона никогда не любила вояк.

— Но мы могли бы, — Мишель попыталась увещевать Геллерта и склонить его на свою сторону, но столкнулась со взглядом, который прекратил ее внутренние споры.

Француженку явно задело его отношение. Она никогда не относила себя к разряду глупышек, которые летят на очередного кавалера, словно мотыльки на свечное пламя. Но раньше он всегда уважал ее мнение.

Маленькая девочка внутри нее потянула его за руку. Ей не нравилась Гермиона, что-то в ней было не так.

— Мисс Грейнджер чудно влилась в нашу компанию, Mon cher. Она так раскована, — Мишель обернулась, махнув рукой Кристофу.

— Она долгое время пробыла в Америке, у них там другие нравы.

Злость разливалась по ее венам, оставляя ядовитый незнакомый привкус.

Геллерт переплел свои пальцы с ее, тщательно прислушиваясь к разговору магов, шедших сзади. Конечно, Гермиона долгое время пробыла в Америке, но Мишель не знала того, что знал о ней Геллерт.

Она воспитывалась в среде магглов, но неужели ее бабушка не пыталась привить внучке манеры? Хотя, они могли и не общаться так близко.

Позади послышался шелест мантии и, обернувшись, Геллерт наблюдал, как она соскальзывает с мужских плеч, окутывая тонкую женскую фигурку.

О, если бы только можно было убивать взглядом. Пускай темная магия толкнула ее в его объятия там, у Фламелей, но у него дома на подоконнике она сходила с ума от его прикосновений по своему желанию, а сейчас ее лицо розовеет и благодарная улыбка, предназначенная брату Мишель, не сходит с ее губ.

Сделав вид, что ищет в карманах портсигар, Геллерт пропустил волшебников вперед.

Палочка подожгла сигаретную бумагу и он ощутил терпкий табачный привкус на своих губах.

Геллерт видел, как мужская рука обхватила ее поясницу, и ему это чертовски не нравилось. Как она смеется над его шутками, как он помогает ей вытащить из-под мантии эти пышные волосы и всего на миг в его пальцах задерживается упругий каштановый локон.

Дым сизым облаком вырвался из легких, опустошая их до осознания собственного бессилия перед обнажившейся правдой. Его волновала эта девушка. Внезапное понимание этого вызывало презрение к самому себе.

И кто она такая, что с легкостью отдается его ласкам, а после млеет от прикосновений другого так открыто и без толики смущения.

Один поворот сменял другой и довольно скоро, они оказались в центре лабиринта.

— Мерлин, ты действительно была права, — улыбнулся Кристоф, подхватывая девушку и кружа ее в воздухе.

Рука Геллерта дернулась и сигарета, не успев погаснуть, упала в траву.

Улыбка Мишель дрогнула, но она смогла вернуть себе маску невозмутимости, когда Кристоф опустил Гермиону на землю.

Ее брат сходил с ума от этой проклятой ведьмы. И кто она такая, чтобы заставлять Мишель ревновать. Хотелось закончить этот вечер как можно скорее, она была в расстроенных чувствах.

Гермиона залилась краской, желая исчезнуть из поля зрения волшебников. Кристоф неуловимо напоминал ей Рона. Вино заставило его почувствовать себя мальчишкой, восторженным и счастливым. Но сейчас это не пробуждало в ней желания радоваться вместе с ним.

Сильная рука сорвала с ее плеч мантию, возвращая ее волшебнику.

— Нам пора, — улыбнулся Геллерт, — были рады провести с вами вечер. — Бросил он и хлопок трансгрессии растворил их фигуры воздухе.

Гермиона схватилась за голову, очутившись в гостиной.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — прошипела девушка, пытаясь не сойти с ума от внезапной головной боли.

— Забочусь о твоей репутации, дорогая, — ответил маг, наливая себе огневиски. — Поблагодаришь меня завтра.

— Что ты несешь? — спросила Гермиона, не до конца понимая в чем дело.

— Да так, пытаюсь разобраться кого приютил под своей крышей, — рыкнул волшебник, делая глоток обжигающего напитка. — Говоришь, у тебя кто-то есть, при этом раздвигаешь ноги на подоконнике, отвечая моим ласкам, а сейчас флиртуешь с моими друзьями. Так кто же ты, милая?

Гермионе показалось, словно кто-то выключил звук.

Кто бы мог подумать, она сочинила себе легенду и не учла, как в этом времени относились к свободным и одиноким женщинам. И то как она себя вела с ним… Живот скрутило, а рот скривился в презрительной усмешке.

— Безусловно, согреться в его мантии было преступлением, — зло проговорила девушка, разглядывая волшебника так, словно видела его впервые. — Напомню одну вещь: в отличии от тебя, я — действительно свободна. Остальное тебя не касается.

Гриндевальд взъерошил волосы, одним глотком опустошая бокал.

— Меня. Это. Касается, — сказал волшебник, приближаясь к Гермионе. — Пока ты в моем доме, ты должна соблюдать мои правила. Их суть в том, что здесь находятся достойные люди, а не дешевые…

Резкий звук пощечины просвистел в воздухе как оглушающее заклинание. Рука горела от удара, оставившего на его щеке ярко-красный след.

Казалось, кто-то включил свет, и в этот миг стало кристально ясно все то, о чем молчал каждый их них.

Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, сгорая от противоречивых чувств и разъедающих нутро эмоций.

Гермиона задыхалась от обиды и желания разнести его дом по кирпичикам.

Она ненавидела Геллерта за то, что он умолчал о Мишель.

Ненавидела себя за эти чувства, а еще за то, что все это время наивно убеждала себя в том, что они просто наслаждаются обществом друг друга, что это игра.

Она не умела играть и всегда знала об этом. Но Геллерт был настоящим игроком.

Он умел распоряжаться людьми, знал как добиться от них желаемого. Понимал, как необходимо вести себя, чтобы балансировать на грани надежды и отчаяния, привязывал их к себе, а затем использовал в своих махинациях.

И эти чувства, эти несвоевременные ненужные чувства, внезапно обнажившие свои лезвия, заставляли его терять над собой контроль. Она была бы отличной пешкой для него, но игра пошла по другому сценарию.

Как он мог допустить, чтобы желание обладать ею затмило его разум? Чтобы чужие прикосновения вызывали в нем желание стереть друга детства с лица земли, лишь бы его руки не смели касаться ее кожи и поправлять ее волосы.

Эльфийское вино стало лакмусом для чувств, которые им так хотелось не замечать. И сейчас, глядя друг другу в глаза, они понимали, что отравлены, ощущая как самый опасный яд расползается по венам, поражая нервные окончания. Сжимает внутренности, приводя к болезненной асфиксии.

Говорить было не о чем.

Гермиона сделала шаг назад, не до конца осознавая, что только что произошло. Крепкие пальцы сомкнулись на ее предплечье прежде чем она успела выскользнуть из гостиной, спрятаться в ненадежном укрытии своей спальни, запечатывая двери заклинанием, которое вряд ли остановило бы Геллерта.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — так спокойно. От этого спокойного тона стало жутко. Она не знала на что способен Гриндевальд, не видела как безжалостна его ярость.

— Отпусти меня, — процедила девушка сквозь зубы.

И пальцы разжались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Vraiment? Mademoiselle a du mal à voir? - В самом деле? Мисс плохо видит?


	11. Chapter 11

— Мисс желает немного вина? — домовик, облаченный в темно-синий фрак услужливо поклонился, предоставляя Гермионе взять с подноса бокал. Она неловко усмехнулась и кивнула, обхватывая пальцами изящную ножку.

— Благодарю… — эльф никак не отреагировал на запоздалый ответ, быстро затерявшись среди гостей.

Чудесно, Гермиона. Еще одна странность в копилку странностей Гермионы Грейнджер — девушки, которая благодарит домашних эльфов.

Она вздохнула и пригубила вино, обводя взглядом бальный зал.

Святочный бал в Хогвартсе казался блеклым подобием этой «вечеринки», ужином перед телевизором с пиццей и газировкой. Блистающая красота современных женщин, увенчанных цветами и перьями, одетых в роскошные бальные платья граничила с совершенно особенной аристократичной утонченностью. Мужчины в идеальных костюмах, расшитых серебром и золотом сюртуках выглядели так, словно весь мир лежал у их ног, и это было действительно так. Они были повелителями этого времени, теми, кто создавал историю, творя ее на костях низшего общества.

Гермиона поморщилась. Для нее здесь все было слишком.

Слишком приторно, слишком сладко. Она бы с удовольствием сейчас проводила время в библиотеке, за бокалом огневиски, или в гамаке под сенью раскидистых яблонь, за чтением книги и восхитительным вкусом свободы.

Они смотрели на нее. Они обсуждали ее, наклоняясь друг к другу и прикрывая рот ладонями. Конечно, Гермиона понимала почему. Кто еще мог позволить себе явиться на торжественный прием с самим Геллертом Гриндевальдом, оперевшись ему на руку? Кто из этих милых дам, заглядывающих ему в рот, вымаливающих у него ответный взгляд мог похвастаться тем, что сам Геллерт Гриндевальд снимает с их плеч пелерину, удостаивая слишком долгим поцелуем в запястье? Слишком интимным, чтобы быть допустимым.

Гермиона Грейнджер не принадлежала этому времени и тем более этому обществу. Она была самозванкой на этом празднике, но после вчерашней ночи самолюбие заставило ее встать раньше и быть во всеоружии прежде, чем увидит Геллерта.

— Гермиона, я рад вас видеть, — перед ней вдруг возник Кристоф. Ее идеальный спутник на этот вечер. — Прекрасный приём, не правда ли?

— О, чудесный, — девушка тепло ему улыбнулась, положив руку на предложенный локоть. — Вы соврали мне, Кристоф! — она картинно нахмурилась. — Вы говорили, что будет совсем немного людей, а здесь, кажется, половина Вены собралась.

— Каюсь, мисс Грейнджер, — он виновато опустил голову и тут же рассмеялся. — Но, поверьте мне, ни одна дама в этом зале не сравнится с вашей красотой.

— Могу ответить вам тем же, мистер Бернье, вы прекрасно выглядите.

— Вы мне, льстите, мисс Грейнджер, — с улыбкой ответил Кристоф. — О, а вот и Мишель. Не видел ее со вчерашнего вечера.

Она впорхнула в зал в обворожительном воздушно-сиреневом платье, приковывая к себе заинтересованные взгляды почти всей мужской половины. Густые волосы, подобранные в высокую прическу и открытые плечи придавали ей удивительное очарование.

Гермиона украдкой взглянула на свое отражение в зеркальной глади, увитой резным золотистым плющом. Пернелла Фламель преподнесла ей поистине драгоценный подарок. В свертке Гермиона обнаружила немного повседневной одежды, пару туфель и великолепную черную юбку в пол, которая явно не вписывалась в общепринятые рамки моды этого времени. К ней шла светлая блуза и сапфировая полупарюра, которую Гермиона в жизни бы не надела, если бы не этот вечер.

— Гермиона! Здравствуй, моя дорогая! — Элеонора едва прикоснулась к ее щекам воздушными поцелуями, оставляя после себя нежный цветочный шлейф. — Я так рада, что ты смогла прийти! Ты успела вчера все свои дела доделать? Не хочу, чтобы ты весь вечер о них думала, — девушка закатила глаза и махнула изящной ручкой, затянутой в кружевную перчатку. — Шикарное колье! И серьги! Мерлин, ты с каждой встречей нравишься мне все больше! Кристоф, ты снова оставил свою сестру на растерзание этим стервятникам? О, я вижу вино!

— Она всегда такая? — спросила ошарашенная Гермиона, когда ураган по имени Элеонора скрылся в толпе.

— О да, — расхохотался Кристоф, — помню, на одной из вечеринок я весь вечер пытался ее найти, но каждый, у кого я спрашивал только разводил руками и говорил, что она буквально только что была здесь. В итоге ее нашел Михаэль. Она как раз собиралась искупаться в фонтане и уговаривала камердинера проследить, чтобы никто не подсматривал.

Гермиона рассмеялась:

— Я бы сейчас тоже не отказалась окунуться в фонтан.

А лучше утопиться, лишь бы не чувствовать на себе все эти взгляды.

— Здесь очень жарко.

— Что же вы сразу не сказали? — Кристоф выпустил ее руку. — Я сейчас.

— Мисс желает еще вина? — деловито поинтересовался все тот же домовик, подставляя поднос для пустого бокала.

Гермиона оценивающе осмотрелась и взяла еще.

Людей становилось все больше. Гул голосов прорезали звуки фортепиано и скрипки. На небольшой сцене пела дивной красоты девушка, звенели бокалы и столовые приборы. Все эти люди пришли сюда ради одного — увидеть Геллерта Гриндевальда. Прикоснуться к символу перемен, почувствовать себя частью чего-то важного. Многие из них умрут за него. Никто не запомнит их имена и, вероятно, сам Геллерт даже не будет знать о них.

Он исчез буквально сразу. В этом огромном особняке было легко затеряться среди множества комнат, но Гермионе было непонятно одно — если вся эта затея ради него, почему он не купается в лучах славы, не слушает благодарные речи? Разве не для этого они здесь?

— Как у вас обычно проходят такие вечера? — спросила она у Кристофа, когда тот вернулся. Температура практически не изменилась и приходилось изредка обмахивать себя ладонью.

— Чаще всего мы ждем когда все соберутся, затем Геллерт выступает с речью, а дальше начинается веселье — танцы и сюрприз для гостей. Сегодня его готовит Элеонора, — он лукаво посмотрел на девушку, — будет интересно.

— О, — хохотнула Гермиона, — с Элеонорой никогда не бывает скучно.

— Она не была такой раньше. До встречи с Михаэлем у нее был сложный период в жизни, когда нам всем приходилось бросать свои дела и нестись к ней на помощь.

— Чем она занимается?

— Если я расскажу, мне придется вас убить, — рассмеялся юноша, поглаживая ее ладонь. Гермионе не нравилось такое внимание. Такие жесты заставляли ее чувствовать себя обязанной.

— Не обязательно рассказывать, — пожала она плечами, мягко высвобождая руку и поправляя заколку, — можно просто намекнуть.

— Скажем так, — Кристоф наклонился к ней, обжигая ухо вкрадчивым шепотом, — она занимается кое-чем очень незаконным. И если она узнает — меня просто убьет, а вас заговорит до смерти.

Гермиона расхохоталась, запоздало прикрывая рот ладонью. Блестящие глаза Кристофа, такие же как у сестры, неотрывно следили за ней, тая в уголках усмешку.

— Вы сегодня другая, — заметил он, перебирая пальцами ее локон. — Вам очень идет этот наряд.

Хотела бы Гермиона ответить ему, смутиться, как полагается, но гости внезапно расступились, пропуская в зал виновника торжества. Геллерт, в сопровождении Мишель, вошел в зал приветствуя и пожимая руки, улыбаясь и оставляя легкие касания губ. Стало заметно прохладнее и девушка поежилась, обнимая себя свободной рукой.

Откровенно говоря, их утро не задалось. Гермиона надеялась, что сможет закончить расшифровку перед вечеринкой, но Геллерт наотрез отказался заниматься этим сейчас. У него были дела поважнее, о чем он и сообщил, одарив ее своей очередной «обаятельной улыбкой Геллерта Гриндевальда».

— У нас почти все готово, Геллерт, — увещевала его Гермиона, пока он перебирал вещи в шкафу. — Не вижу смысла растягивать это еще на несколько дней.

— Синий? — спрашивал волшебник, примеряя расшитый серебром сюртук. — Да, определенно. Говорят, синий цвет символизирует верность. Ты знала, что индейцы майя, перед тем, как принести человека в жертву окрашивали его в синий цвет? Символично, не правда ли? — он отвернулся, небрежно бросая сюртук на кровать.

Гермионе только оставалось бессильно вздохнуть и продолжить расшифровку самой. Она не понимала перемен в настроении Геллерта, не хотела их понимать. Надежда, что после вечернего происшествия он захочет от нее избавиться поскорее и поможет расшифровать записи, таяла с каждой минутой. Казалось, он просто забыл об этом.

— Мисс, мы с вами не знакомы. Позвольте представиться — Фрэнсис Вальдхайм, — сухие губы пожилого мужчины едва коснулись тыльной стороны ладони девушки, — я хозяин этого kleines Haus. Мой дорогой Геллерт сказал, что вы из Англии и не владеете немецким.

— Да, к сожалению мое обучение его не включало, — Гермиона слегка склонила голову, приветствуя его. Она отчаянно боялась показаться не такой. Здесь она как никогда выделялась из толпы светских дам, начиная от наряда и заканчивая манерами. — Рада с вами познакомиться, у вас чудесный дом.

— Этот? — Фрэнсис усмехнулся, поглаживая моржовые усы толстыми, как сосиски пальцами. — Право не стоит, этот загородный дом только и годится для подобных пирушек. Видели бы вы мой особняк в Париже. Там роскошно. Его благоустройством занималась моя многоуважаемая матушка, а женщины, как вам известно, в этом деле великолепны.

— Боюсь даже представить насколько он чудесен, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — И все же поверьте мне, — уверила она, — дом восхитителен.

— Геллерт сказал вы мракоборец. Стой! — домашний эльф от неожиданности чуть не выронил поднос, но чудом удержал его. — Попробуйте это вино, мисс, — ее бокал перекочевал в руки Фрэнсиса, сменяясь другим. Темное насыщенно-бордовое вино одуряюще пахло летом. Гермиона пригубила немного, позволяя себе раствориться в многообразии вкусовых ощущений, не замечая пристального серебристого взгляда. — Недавно я решил расширить свой подвал. Когда мы начали ломать каменную кладку, за одной из стен обнаружился винный погреб, представляете?

— Да вы что! — притворно удивилась Гермиона.

— Я так и не смог выяснить кому же принадлежало это богатство, поэтому решил раз дом теперь мой, то и вино тоже принадлежит мне, — Вальдхайм довольно улыбнулся. — Так вы работаете на Британское Министерство?

— Да.

— Надеюсь, у нас с вами не возникнет никаких проблем? — он прищурился, поправляя несуществующие складки на ее рукаве. — Мы очень дружны с министерствами и стараемся всячески помогать в вашей нелегкой работе.

— Я не… — Он так ловко перескакивал с одной темы на другую, что Гермиона растерялась. — Прошу прощения мистер Вальдхайм, я здесь ради нашей с вами общей цели. — Она понизила голос. — Геллерт доверяет мне.

Несколько мгновений мужчина смотрел на нее темными глазами, а затем радушно улыбнулся, приглаживая подернутый сединой пробор.

— Именно это я и хотел услышать, моя дорогая! Идемте ко мне за столик, я хотел бы узнать все о вашей работе. Никогда не встречал такого очаровательного мракоборца!

Он подхватил Гермиону под локоть, увлекая в другой конец зала.

Когда она впервые примерила подарок Пернеллы, то не поверила своим глазам. Вмиг из мракоборца, путешественницы во времени и самой обычной девушки она превратилась в истинную леди этого века. Распрямились плечи, вытянулась спина, очерчивая грудь в неглубоком декольте.

Гермиона смотрелась в зеркало, слыша как в соседней комнате открывается дверь и Геллерт идет в ванную. Она представила как струи воды стекают по светлой коже, виляя в углублениях мышц и как он рассматривает свое отражение, отбрасывая со лба непослушные пряди. Это придало ей странной уверенности. Он был человеком, самым простым человеком, исполняющим ежедневный ритуал умывания и чистки зубов так же, как и она. У него есть страхи, опасения. Мечты и желания. Мысли, которые не дают ему заснуть.

И Гермиона решительно не хотела мириться с тем, что он о ней подумал.

— Дорогие гости, — разнесся по залу усиленный Сонорусом голос Вальдхайма, — приглашаю вас занять свои места! Мои домашние эльфы трудились целый день и приготовили для вас изысканные блюда, мои лучшие виноделы со всех концов мира прислали свое лучшее вино, чтобы порадовать вас! Прошу, друзья мои! Да начнется веселье!

Свет померк и на столах зажглись свечи, облачая гудящий множеством голосов зал в таинственный полумрак. Раздался стук каблуков по деревянному полу, скрипнули стулья, зазвенели бокалы соприкасаясь друг с другом. Гермиона даже не удивилась, когда рядом оказался Кристоф. Его намерения с каждым словом и жестом становились все прозрачнее, и ей до одури хотелось оказаться как можно дальше.

— Мисс Грейнджер, прошу меня простить, но вынужден вас ненадолго покинуть, — извиняющимся тоном сообщил Фрэнсис после короткого диалога с домовиком. — Возникли небольшие трудности с десертом.

Гермиона рассеянно проводила его взглядом, вполуха слушая очередную забавную историю Кристофа, поднесла бокал к губам и замерла. Геллерт сидел чуть дальше, вальяжно опершись локтем на стол и Мишель, пристроившись сбоку, любовно перебирала светлые волосы, нашептывая ему что-то на ухо. Маг довольно щурился, как кот, которому чешут спинку.

— … а потом оказалось, что это и не чердак вовсе, а… Гермиона, вы еще со мной?

— Да, да, — девушка заставила себя отвести взгляд от этой сцены и попытаться вникнуть в суть разговора. — И что там вместо чердака?

— Они хорошая пара, — Кристоф заметил ее взгляд и усмехнулся, — мне всегда казалось, что они созданы друг для друга.

— Сложно оценить, — пожала плечами Гермиона, старательно игнорируя Геллерта с Мишель. — Я знаю его не так давно, так что…

Она поцеловала его. Долгим сладким поцелуем, зарываясь изящными пальчиками в пшеничный шелк его волос.

Голоса слились в единый звенящий гул, раздражающий барабанные перепонки до боли в висках. Стало нечем дышать, будто легкие вытащили из груди и Гермиона закрыла глаза. Всего на мгновение. Она недоумевала откуда в ней столько женского самолюбия разодранного в клочья чужим поцелуем.

Решение пришло совершенно внезапно.

— Расскажи мне о себе, — очаровательно улыбнулась Гермиона, поворачиваясь к Кристофу. От него пахло чем-то резким, зудящим в носу, но она пересилила себя, придвигаясь ближе. — Ты говорил, что учился в Дурмстранге. Правда, что у вас есть скелет сфинкса?

— Нет, это просто легенда, — юноша, несколько удивленный переменой настроения Гермионы, неловко улыбнулся. — По крайней мере, когда я там учился скелета не было.

— Дамы и господа, — раздался певучий голосок Элеоноры, — у нас сегодня необычный вечер, полный тайн и удивительных приключений. Для этого потребуются все ваши таланты, которых, я уверена, у вас немало!

Гермионе пришлось снова развернуться и с интересом уставиться на девушку, активно жестикулирующую на подсвеченной магическими огоньками сцене.

— Сначала я хотела представить вам мою дорогую подругу, свет моей жизни — прекрасную и очаровательную Мишель Бернье. Она обладает уникальными вокальными данными. Судьба подарила ей власть над музыкой и необыкновенный голос, способный очаровывать и увлекать за собой и мужчин, и женщин. Как однажды выразился ее брат, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Кристофа, — он способен покорить даже крокодила.

Раздались смешки. Гермиона покосилась на юношу — его щеки полыхали румянцем. Он виновато развел руками и смех стал громче.

— Но, сегодня, моя дорогая Мишель, тебе придется уступить другой девушке свое место. Мы познакомились буквально вчера, но она успела покорить мое сердце! — смутное подозрение закралось в душу Гермионы и тут же подтвердилось:

— Гермиона Грейнджер, — Элеонора ловко спрыгнула со сцены и подбежала к ней, приобнимая ее за плечи. — Расскажи мне о своих талантах, дорогая! Нам всем очень интересно, что скрывается под маской сурового мракоборца!

Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

В Хогвартсе Гермиона всеми силами избегала подобных развлечений и весьма успешно. На министерских приемах такое было редкостью, и ей удавалось ускользнуть раньше. Сейчас ее мозг судорожно пытался придумать достойный ответ, но получалось плохо.

— Ну же, моя дорогая. Может ты поешь, или танцуешь? — не унималась Элеонора, восприняв молчание за стеснение. — Может быть ты создаешь удивительные иллюзии?

Десятки глаз были прикованы к ней, а язык словно прилип к нёбу. У нее не было ни одного из перечисленных талантов, но это не означало, что ей нечего сказать.

— Моя милая Элеонора, — Гермиона обворожительно улыбнулась, отпивая из бокала вино, — я думаю, если бы мантикора, на которую мы охотились буквально месяц назад услышала моей пение — охота прошла бы более успешно. Она просто упала бы в обморок. — Смех зала служил подтверждением правильно выбранной тактики. — Танцевать меня учил один старый великан и, с тех пор, я боюсь демонстрировать это на людях. Мерлин не наградил меня подобными талантами и я благодарна ему за этой всей душой, но я не прочь побеседовать о гоблинских восстаниях или повадках гиппогрифов.

Этого оказалось достаточно.

— Слышали? — расхохоталась Элеонора, снова ускользая на сцену. — Мисс Грейнджер так предана своему делу, что танцует с великанами! От себя могу добавить, что она великолепная рассказчица и я знаю это не по наслышке! Итак, кто у нас следующий?

Гермиона чувствовала, как хмурый взгляд Геллерта прожигает дыру в ее щеке.

— Постарайся не привлекать внимание, — сказал он ей прежде, чем зеленое пламя окутало их фигуры.

Что ж, видит Мерлин, она старалась как могла.

— И все-таки, я в вас не ошибся, — Фрэнсис Вальдхайм грузно опустился на стул рядом, промакивая платком вспотевший лоб. — Вы так не похожи на этих женщин, — он обвел рукой зал, — в вас есть внутренний огонь!

— Вас действительно учил танцевать великан? — поинтересовался мужчина за соседним столиком. У него были шикарные, слегка подкрученные усы и трость с рукояткой в виде волка. — Джеффри Уайт, целитель в лечебнице Святого Мунго.

— Полувеликан, — улыбнулась девушка. — И поверьте мне — это были сокрушительные уроки танцев.

Мужчины рассмеялись.

Хагрид действительно пытался научить их танцевать перед Святочным балом, ведь Макгонагалл, по его мнению, ничего не смыслила в современных танцах. Гермионе повезло тогда, она отделалась легкими ушибами и парой синяков, а вот у Рональда были оттоптаны ноги, что только усугубило его настроение.

— А мне было бы любопытно послушать о восстаниях, — справа от девушки возник невероятной красоты юноша. Его платиновые волосы были заплетены в косу, а удивительные синие глаза слегка мерцали, переливаясь в оранжевом свечном пламени. Он призвал еще один стул и оперся локтем на спинку, всем своим видом выражая готовность слушать. — Позвольте представиться — Эйса Фаррагут. Моя семья владеет небольшой угольной шахтой на севере Британии.

— Ха, — воскликнул Вальдхайм, — небольшой. Мисс Грейнджер — это самый завидный жених в этом зале! Их шахты производят более двух миллионов имперских тонн в год, представляете? А это сотая часть всей угольной добычи Британии!

И Гермиона поняла.

В этом зале собрались исключительно полезные и нужные Геллерту люди. Здесь были дипломаты и целители, военные и владельцы фабрик. Это была не просто вечеринка, а демонстрация силы и возможностей. Геллерт Гриндевальд не боялся проигрыша, он даже не думал о том, что может проиграть. Они не скрывались, собирая вокруг себя все больше преданных идее людей, заставляя их поверить в общую цель, за которой стояло светлое будущее.

— Так что насчет гоблинов? — нисколько не смутившись, поинтересовался Эйса у Гермионы, поигрывая запонками с крупными изумрудными вставками.

— Я думаю, что нам не избежать новых восстаний, — ответила ему Гермиона. — Гоблины хотят носить палочки, хоть они им и не нужны. Они не владеют секретами их изготовления и их очень оскорбляет тот факт, что волшебники буквально запретили им ими пользоваться.

— А еще они жадные, — добавил Фрэнсис.

— Я бы сказала бережливые, — Гермиона усмехнулась. — Вы, ведь, тоже храните свои сбережения в Гринготтсе?

— Я был совсем мальчишкой, когда его передали под контроль гоблинов, — мужчина пожал плечами, — но моя матушка говорила, что до этого хранить что-либо там было опасно. А сейчас это чуть ли не самый надежный банк во всей Европе. Как вы думаете?

— Но, они ведь тоже не желают выдавать нам свои секреты изготовления оружия, — Фаррагут перебросил косу на другую сторону и хмыкнул:

— У меня в шахтах главный инженер — гоблин. Рагберт Трехпалый. И у него, как вы могли догадаться — всего по три пальца на руках и отвратительный характер. Так вот однажды он предложил мне ускорить добычу кое-каким интересным способом, но не сказал каким. Мы остановили производство на четыре дня, а через два месяца подсчеты показали полугодичную сумму.

— И что же он сделал? — заинтересованно спросил Вальдхайм.

— Я не знаю, — развел руками Эйса, — он так и не признался.

— Если уж речь зашла о волшебных существах — давайте лучше поговорим о недавнем восстании сасквотчей, — предложил Уайт, поглаживая блестящую волчью голову. — Америка так нетерпима к магглам и так трясется над своим «статутом о секретности», неужели нельзя как-то более гуманно решать вопрос, а не уничтожать бедных бигфутов?

— Джеф, это было пятнадцать лет назад, — закатил глаза Вальдхайм. — Вспомни лучше, как за пару лет до этого, мы славно погуляли на чемпионате по квиддичу.

— О, Мерлин, — мужчина потер переносицу. — Я до конца жизни буду с ужасом думать о тех бедных французских фанатах. Их ведь так и не нашли?

— Не отклоняйтесь от темы, господа, — Эйса жестом подозвал домовика и обновил всем бокалы, — магглам давно пора показать, кто хозяева этого мира! Мисс Грейнджер, вы поддерживаете американский Закон Раппапорт?

Гермиона находилась не в том месте, где следовало высказывать свое мнение. Она задумчиво качнула бокалом и улыбнулась присутствующим:

— Поддерживай я его, разве была бы среди вас? Магический мир — это нечто удивительное. Я не считаю, что мы должны скрываться. Мы не должны прятаться и мне хотелось бы, чтобы мои дети не страшились пользоваться магией как для защиты, так и в повседневной жизни.

Еще тогда, сотню лет назад, она была взбешена тем, что Гарри попытались исключить из Хогвартса за призвание патронуса. Так что, можно сказать, это была частичная правда.

А они рассмеялись, одобрительно качая головами.

Все что им требовалось — убедиться в том, что она предана Геллерту и его идее общего блага. Она немного знала о том, что он предлагал им. Все его манифесты и факты о деятельности хранились в запретных секциях министерского архива, куда имел доступ лишь министр. Информации о нем в общем доступе было мало и она показывала его не в лучшем свете.

— Ты говоришь как он, — прошептал на ухо Кристоф, накрывая ее ладонь своей. — Вы с ним очень похожи. И я очень рад, что именно он послужил причиной нашей встречи.

Она улыбалась ему.

Чертовому мистеру Бернье.

Она хохотала над шутками этих мужчин, обнажая идеально ровные белые зубы. Касалась своими тонкими пальчиками бокал и подносила его к своим чертовски вкусным губам, бросая блестящие взгляды на Кристофа.

Его ладонь, словно невзначай скользнула по ее руке, лаская нежную кожу подушечками пальцев и слегка сжала. Она не отстранилась, не сбросила ее в возмущении столь недопустимым поведением. Лишь снова рассмеялась мистеру-угольные-шахты, позволяя ему рассматривать ее восхищенным взглядом.

А ему оставалось злиться, залпом опрокидывая в себя бокал за бокалом. Его прекрасная Мишель, такая преданная и соблазнительная, сегодня невероятно раздражала, и единственное чего бы сейчас желал Геллерт — оказаться с мисс Грейнджер наедине, стирая улыбку с ее приоткрытых губ.

— Синий? — спрашивал он, видя как ее брови хмурятся. Она ненавидела его. Он это прекрасно видел и ничего не мог сделать. Лишь больше усугубить ситуацию, выжигая из себя этот пронзительный миндальный взгляд.

Она что-то бормотала о их деле, о записях, — а он только и мог смотреть, как плавный изгиб ее бедер касается дверного косяка, скрытый под тонкой тканью его рубашки. А затем она исчезла, запираясь в спальне и запечатывая ее заклинанием, словно боялась его.

— Дорогой, тебя все хотят видеть, — рядом опустилась Элеонора, заслоняя собой идиллическую картину «Гермиона Грейнджер и Кристоф Бернье обмениваются любезностями». — Ты выглядишь… — она наклонила белокурую головку, изучая его лицо, — злым.

— Все в порядке, — заверил ее Геллерт, отклоняясь ровно настолько, чтобы видеть как Кристоф нашептывает что-то Гермионе на ухо. Судя по тому как она улыбалась — что-то приятное.

— Я тебе не верю, — кузина повторила его движение, коротко оглядываясь через плечо. — Ты весь вечер на нее смотришь. Знаешь, мне конечно нравятся Бернье, но поверь, — она наклонилась к нему ближе, чтобы никто не услышал, — она гораздо привлекательнее.

— Нора, — Геллерт оценивающе посмотрел на бокал и залпом допил остатки вина. — Всё. Хорошо.

Она наградила его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Где Мишель?

Он неопределенно махнул рукой, стискивая зубы, когда Кристоф коснулся волос Гермионы, перебирая пальцами каштановые локоны. Черт ее дернул распустить волосы перед самым выходом.

— Геллерт, посмотри на меня! — приказным тоном сказала Элеонора, обхватывая его подбородок ладонями. — Они ждут тебя. Помнишь? Сначала дела, игры потом.

И упорхнула на сцену.

В детстве он часто проводил лето в родовом замке Элеоноры. Они сутками пропадали изучая окрестности: глубокие пещеры, сокрытые в лесной чаще озера и быстрые реки, доводя родителей с обеих сторон до белого каления.

Однажды они заигрались до поздней ночи и не смогли найти выход из горного лабиринта. Когда отец нашел их, то не стал ни ругать, ни наказывать. Он сказал, что заблудись они надолго и погибнув, то все незаконченные дела так и останутся нерешенными, и если небеса есть, то они никогда не найдут покой. И будут бродить по этому лабиринту бестелесными призраками, не имеющими права на упокоение, пока эти дела за них не сделает кто-то другой.

Тогда же и появилось это выражение.

Сначала дела, игры потом.

— Дамы и господа! Вы наверняка знаете для чего мы здесь собрались, — Элеонора замерла, дожидаясь пока голоса стихнут. — Я хочу пригласить сюда одного из самых выдающихся и удивительных людей, которого я с гордостью называю братом. Того, кто сделал невозможное. Того, кто подарил мне надежду.

Геллерт поднялся.

— Прошу меня простить, Элеонора. Я не присоединюсь к тебе на сцене. Мое место не там.

Он повернулся к залу, сцепив руки за спиной и медленно пошел среди столов, приковывая себе взгляды.

— Мое место среди вас, мои дорогие друзья. Мои братья и сестры волшебники. Мы с вами одна семья, и я не смею ставить себя на ступень выше. Я такой же как и вы, — он резко развернулся, мазнув взглядом по Гермионе, — человек, который хочет спокойствия и безопасности.

Он был другим. Геллерт Гриндевальд покоящийся на страницах архива выглядел сумасшедшим, его идеи казались дурацкими и невозможными. Но голос этого человека затрагивал самые глубокие переживания и страхи, убеждая, что именно он может с этим справиться.

— Я знаю, что многие из вас прибыли из разных уголков Европы и думаю будет честно, если мы будет разговаривать на всем понятном языке, — он обворожительно улыбнулся, разводя руками в ожидании комментариев. Зал ответил ему согласными возгласами и он продолжил:

— Прежде, чем я начну свою речь, я хотел бы задать вопрос, — выждав, пока внимание волшебников будет всецело принадлежать ему, Геллерт продолжил, — что, по вашему мнению, отличает нас от магглов? Или, как говорят мои друзья во Франции — Les Non-Magiques?

— В нашем словаре нет приставки «не»! — выкрикнул Фрэнсис и расхохотался, похлопывая себя по объемному пузу.

— Чудесно, мой дорогой друг, — Геллерт ему поклонился. — Еще?  
— У нас есть магия!  
— Мы лучше, чем они!  
— Они ограничены!  
— Мы сильнее!

Отовсюду послышались возгласы, но Гриндевальд остановил их одним коротким жестом, обводя глазами зал:

— Вы и правда так думаете? — было приятно отметить, что единственной искренней улыбкой осталась его собственная, отразившись замешательством на аристократичных лицах его друзей.

— У магглов есть такая вещь, как фокусы. Иллюзии, заставляющие одного маггла убедить других в том, что он волшебник, — рассказывал Геллерт, широко ухмыляясь. — Предлагаю вам поразвлечься и представить, что я — один из них. Маггл, — доверительно сказал маг, упиваясь всеобщим вниманием. — Волшебством я не владею, но выживать мне как-то надо, вот и приходится изворачиваться: строить города, учить в школах детей, постигать врачевание и науку. У нас есть магия, мсье Фабри, так вы сказали?

Мужчина кивнул, прожигая волшебника жадным взглядом, желая постичь тайный смысл его слов.

— Мы, магглы, оказались весьма изобретательны в искусстве жить. — Волшебник продемонстрировал нежный цветочный бутон, возникший на его ладони. — Но еще более изобретательны мы в искусстве эту жизнь отбирать, — оскалился Геллерт, сминая хрупкие лепестки, сдерживая рвущееся наружу ликование. Он упивался своей властью над ними: десятками душ, устремившихся к нему в желании постичь великую тайну.

— Волшебники так привыкли к своим палочкам, что считают их гарантом собственной безопасности. Сколько в мире достойных мастеров, подчиняющих великую магическую силу хлипкому древку? Что станет с нами, если все сложится не так гладко и они не смогут передать свое бесценное знание и великое мастерство? И что будет, если ваша палочка сломается? Сгорит, утонет, надломится, рискуя подарить проклятье своему хозяину?

— Хотите сказать, у маглов есть что получше? — хохотнул кто-то в зале, развеивая напряженность.

— Не хочу, но говорю, — задумчиво ответил Геллерт, направляя палочку в потолок. — Оружие, убивающее быстрее, чем вы успеете произнести непростительное.

Призрачные образы начали двигаться над головами, напоминая кадры маггловского фильма. Гермиона увидела выстрел, покрывший мантию мракоборца алыми розами, оставляя на стене рубиновый след. И безжизненный взгляд, проникающий прямо в душу, застыл, обращенный на ее лицо, словно так и было задумано.

— Владение телом на том уровне, что не снилось многим из нас.

Чинный рукопашный бой, который волшебник, казалось, подсмотрел на маггловских тренировочных полигонах, сменился быстрой уличной потасовкой, мигом забравшей несколько жизней.

— А еще — их численность.

Тысячи людей в нарядных мундирах строилась на плацу, вышагивала взводом, внимая командам своих военачальников. Гермиона поразилась тому, что показывал Геллерт онемевшим волшебникам.

Реальность происходящего сбивала с толку.

Ей казалось, он не рассчитал, не учел всех фактов, оттого и проиграл войну. Тогда почему его слова звучали так… здраво?

Он словно считывал ее мысли, произнося именно то, что она хотела услышать:

— Магглы не обладают магией, но подчиняют технологии. Не живут так долго, но строят города, в которых мы, словно крысы, создаем для себя тайные лазейки. Достаточно пальцев одной руки, чтобы перечислить европейские волшебные школы. Воспитанников маггловских школ столько, что можно заполнить океан и прошагать по их головам от Америки до Европы.

— Недооценить противника — худшее из зол. Пока вы будете тешить себя надеждами о том, что они глупы и ограниченны, они изобретут способ жить вечно. Без магии. Их наука способна оживлять мертвых. Их оружие убивает быстрее нашего. Их автомобили равны по скорости нашим метлам. И да, для того, чтобы подниматься в воздух, им не нужна метла, они изобрели самолеты, — выпущенная в воздух иллюзия заставила волшебников в зале ахнуть, разглядывая, как нелепая диковинная конструкция облетает зал, растворяясь в воздухе.

— Но магглы не противники нам, ибо мы милосердны, мои дорогие друзья. — Он улыбнулся, наблюдая ужас и непонимание. — Мне бы очень хотелось так думать, — его цепкий взгляд выхватывал обескураженные лица, убеждаясь в том, что пьеса идет по сценарию. — Мы должны быть милосердны и снисходительны к тем, кого судьба не наделила магией. Лучшим из подарков, который она могла преподнести! Я не стремлюсь уничтожить магглов.

— Но почему? — взвизгнула женщина, испугавшись собственной дерзости. — Пока они не столь сильны, почему не уничтожить их?

Геллерт хмыкнул.

— Потому что они не ровня нам, если мы объединимся. Если будем развиваться как общество, преумножая богатство волшебного мира, а не только лишь своих поместий. Поймите, леди Калвер, я не презираю и не ненавижу их. Я хочу сохранить вечные основы нашей жизни — нашу магию. Ту мощь, и те ценности, которые мы получаем благодаря ей. Я хочу объединить все поистине живые силы волшебников, являющиеся основой основ нашего будущего, я хочу честно приложить все усилия для того, чтобы объединить всех нас. Сотворить новый мир. Ради спокойствия вас и ваших детей. Ради свободы, — его глаза встретились с Гермионой и он поклонился ей. — Ради любви, — горящий взгляд обвел возбужденную публику. — Ради общего блага.

Стало дурно.

Гермиона сглотнула, чувствуя как по спине пробегает мерзкий холодок, а ладони становятся влажными. Она верила ему. Она, черт побери, ему верила.

Захотелось уйти, но она подозревала, что Вальдхайм не допустит ее побега и решилась на меньшее из зол:

— Кристоф, я хочу выйти подышать, — она наклонилась к нему так близко, что чувствовала щекой его жесткие волосы. — Похоже, вино было настолько чудесным, что я не заметила, как выпила лишнего.

— Сейчас? — он с трудом оторвал восхищенный взгляд от Геллерта, переводя его на девушку. — Может дослушаем?

— Нет, — она мотнула головой и прижала пальцы к губам. — Еще немного и я буду без сознания. А это привлечет больше внимания чем наш с вами уход. Но, если вы не хотите, — она опустила ресницы в притворной тоске, — я пойду одна.

— О нет, нет, Гермиона, — он с беспокойством заглянул ей в глаза, сжимая в руках ее ладони, — идемте. В кабинете вы сможете отдохнуть, там есть кресло, и диван, и можно прилечь…

Они поднялись, пробираясь к выходу вдоль стены и все это время Гермиона чувствовала на себе тяжелый взгляд Геллерта.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — в дверях стояла Мишель, чинно сложив руки перед собой. Ее улыбка казалась неестественной, застывшей на милом заостренном личике, будто маска. — Рада, что вы смогли прийти. Мой брат от вас без ума.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Бернье, я…

— Не стоит любезностей, — девушка коснулась колье Гермионы и от этого жеста стало не по себе. — Дорогое украшение. Не думала, что мракоборцы могут позволить себе такие вещи. Признайтесь, вы же здесь ради него? Ради Геллерта?

Гермиона стиснула зубы, неотрывно наблюдая за переменами в образе Мишель. Маленькая девочка, увлеченная своими мечтами, исчезла, уступая место расчетливой стерве, не допустящей еще одну женщину на своей территории.

— Я здесь по приглашению вашего брата, Мишель, — сухо ответила Гермиона. — И, если вы не заметили, все присутствующие здесь ради Геллерта.

— Но не вы.

— Не я.

Пухлые губы собеседницы растянулись в хищной ухмылке. На мгновение изумрудные глаза задержались на запястье Гермионы, но положение спас Кристоф:

— Мишель, не время для ревности. Мисс Грейнджер нужно немного подышать.

— Ах да, подышать… Здесь действительно немного душно. — Мишель обворожительно улыбнулась брату, поправляя выбившийся из прически локон. — Приятного вечера, мисс Грейнджер. Надеюсь, еще увидимся.

Слишком долго.

Сегодня его речь была слишком долгой.

Геллерт, сцепив пальцы до побелевших костяшек, сверлил глазами дверь, в которой исчезли Гермиона и Кристоф.

Гермиона и этот чертов Кристоф.

Сколько он говорил? Десять минут? Двадцать?

Что они могли успеть за это время?

Сознание услужливо предоставило Геллерту список из сотни вещей, которые можно успеть сделать за это время и он сорвался с места, направившись быстрым шагом к выходу.

— Геллерт, дорогой…

— Не сейчас, — зло выплюнул он преградившей его путь Мишель и взбежал по ступеням. Где они могут быть? На террасе? Нет, слишком заметно. В каминном зале? Библиотеке?

Черт, в этом доме слишком много мест, где можно уединиться.

Где-то открылась и хлопнула дверь. Геллерт остановился, прислушиваясь, и выдохнул, нацепив на себя привычную маску безразличия.

— Я тебя искал, — он чуть не столкнулся с Кристофом, когда тот свернул за угол. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, Гермиона захотела подышать и я отвел ее в кабинет, — ответил юноша, кивая за спину. — Пусть немного полежит, отдохнет.

— Да, сегодня как никогда много людей, — Геллерт качнулся с пятки на носок, внимательно рассматривая друга. — Может выпьем? У Вальдхайма чудесный бар.

— Она просила воды.

— Мой дорогой Кристоф, — Геллерт положил руку ему на плечо, увлекая за собой. — Гермиона — мракоборец, забыл? Она способна не только наколдовать себе воду, но и утопить тебя в ней, если ты сделаешь что-то, что ей не понравится.

Они рассмеялись.

— Геллерт, на минутку, — на ступенях главной лестницы их ждал Михаэль, напряженно оглядываясь на бальный зал. Геллерт хлопнул Кристофа по плечу, словно приказывая ждать его возвращения.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, спускаясь ниже, чтобы их не было слышно.

— Я подозреваю, что среди нас есть твои недоброжелатели, — уклончиво отвечал мужчина, засовывая руки в карманы сюртука. — Мы нашли амулет, спрятанный в одной из портьер. Вальдхайм утверждает, что ничего такого раньше там не было, и я ему верю.

— Тогда кто?

— От него разит темной магией. Я подозреваю, это кто-то из своих. Не могу сказать кто, пока не убедимся, — Михаэль нахмурился. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты взглянул.

— Я скоро подойду, — ответил Геллерт, краем глаза наблюдая за Кристофом. — Улажу кое-какие дела и подойду. Спасибо, мой друг, — он кивнул. — Элеонора знает?

— Нет. Никому нельзя доверять всецело, Геллерт, — Михаэль натянуто улыбнулся и спустился по лестнице, скрываясь в бальном зале.

Геллерт ожидал этого. У него давно закрались подозрения, что кто-то из его сторонников работает на две стороны. Он методично отсеивал варианты, раз за разом сужая круг подозреваемых, но их все равно было слишком много. Если благодаря этому амулету удастся перехватить след, то на одного врага станет меньше.

— Только представь, — мечтательно протянул Кристоф, вальяжно развалившись в кресле и закинув ноги на кофейный столик, — ты войдешь в историю! О тебе будут говорить в каждом уголке волшебного мира!

— Мы, — миролюбиво поправил его Геллерт, опираясь на край массивного секретера, — мы войдем в историю, мой друг.

— А что насчет нее? — Кристоф в два глотка опустошил бокал, втягивая воздух через зубы. — Она входит в твои планы?

Геллерт неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Смотря какие планы.

— Не делай вид, что не понял меня, — поморщился Кристоф, утирая выступившие слезы рукавом и наливая еще.

— Ах, ты об этом, — губы Геллерта изогнулись. — Она полезна. Я хочу оставить ее при себе. Нам нужны такие, как она.

— А в остальном?

— А для остального есть обливиэйт, — резче, чем следовало ответил Геллерт, но Кристоф этого не заметил. Лишь расхохотался, опьяненный ощущением собственного превосходства, жгучим, растекающимся по венам огневиски и мнимым чувством безопасности.

— Да ты просто святой, — протянул он, отсмеявшись.

— Только не говори, что она и тебя околдовала, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Ты вьешься вокруг нее как собачка. Крис, я хочу то, Крис, я хочу это. — Перекривил он Гермиону, постукивая ногтем по толстому стеклу бокала. — Самому не тошно?

— Ах, чего не сделаешь ради любви, — отсалютовал ему Кристоф с блаженным вздохом и тут же зло добавил:

— Раз ты поверил в это, то она так точно. Ты знаешь, я наблюдал за ней. Она так чопорна на людях, все эти скромные взгляды, прикрытые ресницы… Но нет-нет да мелькнет этот взгляд… Я даже не могу его описать, — он резко дернулся, расплескивая на себя выпивку, — он словно прожигает насквозь. Это какая-то магия. Я уверен, она из тех, кто оставляет полосы на спине.

Геллерт рассмеялся вместе с другом, а внутри пульсировало, било в ребра что-то жгучее, скручивающее внутренности в тугой, перехватывающий дыхание узел.

— Знаешь, ты прав, она может быть полезна. С помощью нее мы можем дотянуться до британского министерства. Она сказала, что приехала из Америки. Интересно у нее остались там полезные нам друзья? — говорил Кристоф, а Геллерту хотелось размазать эту самодовольную улыбку по его лицу, превращая ее в кровавое месиво. Мысли неслись в голове с невероятной скоростью, путаясь, сталкиваясь друг с другом и он сделал глубокий, медленный глоток, обжигая горло, переключаясь на что-то кроме них. — Если у меня все получится и она ничего не заподозрит, — считай она у нас на крючке. Если ты понимаешь о чем я, — загоготал Кристоф, поднимаясь и пьяно пошатываясь.

Геллерт прицокнул и покачал головой.

— Я смотрю у тебя большие планы.

— Все для тебя, мой друг.

— И как ты намерен это сделать? — он заинтересованно наклонил голову, рассматривая расхаживающего по комнате юношу. — Она не из тех, кто пускает в свою постель кого попало.

— Я уже всё решил, — Кристоф остановился напротив, усмехаясь. — Я хорош собой, у меня отличная репутация, к тому же я мракоборец. Для нее это несомненный плюс. И я думаю, она больше мне будет доверять, если я расскажу ей пару семейных баек и поделюсь самым сокровенным, — он тряхнул головой, откидывая волосы со лба. — Как тебе такой план?

— Так себе, — скривился Геллерт, глядя на него исподлобья. — Она не поверила тебе, ты знаешь?

— Ха! — воскликнул Кристоф. — Она весь вечер ко мне липла, ты сам сказал.

— Возможно, она просто использовала тебя.

Волшебник замер, глаза его налились кровью от выпивки и злости. Он медленно зверел, понимая что какая-то паршивая волшебница просто обвела его вокруг пальца, крутясь возле него весь вечер, принимая его комплименты и ухаживания, для того чтобы просто распрощаться, как только предоставится возможность.

— Империус многих исправил в этом мире, — процедил Кристоф, сжимая пальцами пустой бокал. — Предлагаю вместе поиграть с ней в кошки-мышки, а потом, наигравшись, стереть память. Как в Мюнхене, помнишь? Мы тогда славно развлеклись с этой потаскушкой. Так и быть, я снова позволю тебе быть первым, — и расхохотался.

Кулак впечатался в его нос с отвратительным хрустом. Кристоф отшатнулся, бокал выпал из рук, закатываясь по мягкому ковру под секретер.

— Да что с тобой происходит? — заорал он, запрокидывая голову и хватаясь за окровавленный нос. — У тебя есть Мишель, Геллерт. Дай и другим твоим друзьям поразвлечься! Если не хочешь делиться, так и скажи!

Геллерт шагнул вперед и ударил еще раз. Ему хотелось заставить его выть, захлебываться собственной кровью, чтобы больше ни одна подобная мысль не смела даже прийти ему в голову. Ярость пульсировала в висках, застилая глаза мутной пленкой. Он чувствовал, как не хватает дыхания, как жжет легкие и как отчаянно хочется курить.

Он выхватил палочку, приставляя ее к дергающемуся кадыку Кристофа. Тот судорожно сглатывал льющуюся из носа кровь и Геллерту вдруг стало противно.

— Все еще хочешь развлечься? — острие уперлось в яремную ямку, едва ли не протыкая кожу. Он говорил тихо, почти ласково, с усмешкой глядя в расширенные от ужаса глаза друга.

— Н-нет, — Кристоф вяло качнул головой.

— Не верю. Круцио! — тело юноши неестественно выгнулось, рот искривился в беззвучном вопле, заглушенном заклинанием и все тут же закончилось. — Продолжим?

Он упал на колени, уперся лбом в пол, пытаясь отдышаться. Он не пытался сопротивляться, не доставал палочку, понимая, что это бесполезно.

Это было чертовски скучно.

— Знаешь, мы с тобой так давно знакомы, что мне казалось ты должен понимать что стоит говорить в моем присутствии, а что нет. К тому же, ты мракоборец. Ты гордишься этим, но совершенно не понимаешь сути твоей работы. Я могу подсказать, — рассуждал Геллерт, нависая над другом. Носки его ботинок почти касались волос Кристофа и казалось, что он кланяется ему. — Твоя задача — замечать. И ты с ней не справился. Говорят, мракоборцам порой слишком дорого обходятся их ошибки. А ты, мой драгоценный друг, ошибся. Так что я повторяю вопрос — ты хочешь еще развлечься?

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой, возвращая ему способность говорить.

— Не хочу, — прохрипел юноша, заходясь громким надсадным кашлем.

— Я тебе все еще не верю, — почти пропел Геллерт, поигрывая палочкой в руках. — Круцио! — Тело забилось в конвульсиях, из носа лилась по подбородку кровь, стекая на выглаженный белый воротник и Геллерт одернул руку, позволяя ему обмякнуть.

— Послушай меня, — маг опустился рядом, похлопывая Кристофа по плечу. — Если я тебя еще раз увижу рядом с ней — я тебя убью. Ты меня понял?

Он закивал, бормоча что-то невнятное.

— Я тебя не слышу! — рявкнул Геллерт ему на ухо.

— Понял, — глухо сказал Кристоф.

— И каждый раз, когда ты будешь думать о ней, вспоминать ее — твои внутренности будет выкручивать от невыносимой боли, твое сознание будет плавиться, визжа и умоляя остановиться, потому что я тебе это приказываю, — прорычал Геллерт. — Ты меня понял?

— Понял, — покорно склонился человек, которого он называл другом.

Геллерт усмехнулся, поднимаясь и с презрением осматривая подрагивающего юношу. Мозг судорожно пытался найти объяснение причины такой внезапной вспышки ярости, но не находил.

— Обливиэйт, — выплюнул Гриндевальд, направляя палочку на Кристофа. Подумав, он добавил: — Конфундус!

И через секунду:

— Мерлин! Что с тобой произошло?! — он бросился поднимать ничего не понимающего юношу и с притворным беспокойством осматривая его. — Стоило мне выйти, как ты успел с кем-то подраться?

— Я, я… — в зеленых глазах читался неподдельный ужас. — О черт, как же больно. — Кристоф дотронулся к носу, обхватывая другой рукой живот. — Похоже на меня кто-то напал.

— Похоже на то, — Геллерт осмотрел его со всех сторон. — Или ты так напился, что не заметил лестницу. Экскуро! Нельзя в таком виде появляться перед гостями. Сходи на кухню, у них должен быть лед. И найти Джеффри Уайта — он целитель.

— Гермиона, она, — Кристоф болезненно морщился при каждом слове. Геллерт мельком подумал, что Уайт вряд-ли поверит в то, что он упал с лестницы, но это уже было не важно. Все, что происходило не с Геллертом было для них не важно. — Она в кабинете, просила воды.

— Я принесу, — уверил его Геллерт, провожая до лестницы. — Постарайся не попадаться никому на глаза.

Брызги крови темными пятнами выделялись на светлой коже кулака.

Геллерт привалился к стене, вытаскивая из кармана портсигар и через секунду с блаженством вдыхая табачный дым.

Интересно, поверит ли брату Мишель? Как отреагирует Элеонора, когда увидит его? Наверняка потом пожурит за несдержанность.

Сердце грохотало так, что заглушало все звуки.

Геллерт медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, слыша, как внизу звучит музыка и чарующий голос берет пронзительное ля минор. Мишель обожала такие вечера. Ей нравилось быть в центре внимания и сейчас это было как нельзя кстати.

Ноги сами принесли его к двери в кабинет.

Гермиона стояла у окна, похожая на изваяние — изящная и задумчивая. Свечное пламя трепетало на стенах, переливалось в блеске ее украшений, застывая тенями в плавных изгибах тела. Как завороженная она разглядывала фонтан на улице, подсвеченный разноцветными магическими огоньками. Кристофа не было слишком долго, и на счастливый миг она поверила, что ей повезло остаться в одиночестве.

Он разбил ее надежды вдребезги, останавливаясь в проходе.

Дверь за ним закрылась и внутри что-то словно оборвалось, оставляя после себя звенящую пустоту.

— Ожидала увидеть кого-то другого? — хмыкнул Геллерт, направляясь вглубь комнаты и выуживая из бара бутылку огневиски. — Будешь? — до его появления казалось, этот кабинет принадлежит самой вечности — только запах пергамента и полированного дерева. Оттого приглушенные ноты его парфюма звучали особенно ярко, так, что ее охватил трепет.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — она нахмурилась наблюдая за его порывистыми движениями. Он был напряжен, напоминая ей хищника, который загоняет добычу в угол.

— Значит будешь, — решил за нее Геллерт, наполняя два бокала. Уголок его губ пополз вверх, когда он услышал ее прерывистый вздох. — Дам тебе шанс объяснить мне, — сказал Геллерт, опираясь на подоконник рядом с ней и подавая бокал.

— Объяснить что? — почему-то всего один вопрос разгонял ее пульс, смешивая раздражение с толикой страха. — Ты не такая интересная загадка, чтобы я тратила на это свое время, — она взяла бокал из его рук.

Он усмехнулся.

— Твоя репутация идет ко дну, дорогая, — Геллерт повел бровью, наблюдая за тем, как выделяются скулы на ее бледном лице, наслаждаясь огнем, полыхающим в глубине миндальных радужек. — А ты тащишь меня за собой, зачем?

— Где же я свернула не туда? — нервно хохотнула Гермиона, неосознанно делая слишком глубокий глоток. Горло обожгло, на глазах выступили слезы и она втянула воздух, борясь с жжением во рту.

— Ты так и не научилась пить крепкий алкоголь, — прозвучало интимно, почти с нежностью. — Ты знаешь, в конце вечера я хочу сделать Мишель предложение от которого она не откажется, — волшебник пригвоздил ее своим внимательным взглядом, словно она была диковинной бабочкой.

Сердце ухнуло вниз.

— Ты такая смешная, Гермиона. Так старалась утереть ей нос, была в центре внимания, — говорил Геллерт впитывая движение каждой мышцы на ее изящном лице. — И каждый из них смотрел на тебя, заглядывая в рот, ведь оттуда доносилось все то, что так хотелось услышать всем этим напыщенным снобам.

Гермиона окаменела, не в силах что-либо с собой сделать.

— И ты даже разозлила Мишель. Я не знаю зачем, ты просто расстроила мою невесту, — он по буквам проговорил последнее слово, наслаждаясь переменой эмоций на ее лице.

Она ненавидела его и ему было приятно. Презирала, и Геллерту хотелось еще.

— Ты меня слушала, и ты слышала меня, я знаю. Ты единственная кто понимал о чем я говорю. Глубже, Гермиона, гораздо глубже остальных. Я знаю, что был у тебя под кожей, — шепнул ей маг, зная, что это вызовет у нее мурашки.

— И ты надела свои лучшие украшения, которые, несомненно, подарила тебе Пернелла Фламель, чтобы ты не выделялась из приличного общества светских дам. Что ж, цели ты добилась.

Она смотрела на него с непониманием.

— Ты была неподражаема, — почти прорычал Геллерт. — Могу поклясться, тебя хотел каждый в этом зале, я видел их жадные взгляды. Потому что ты — редкий товар, Гермиона. Почему тогда ты так дешево продаешься?

Удар под дых.

Геллерт Гриндевальд не прощал обид.

Ее вчерашняя пощечина задела его, но это было больнее, гораздо больнее и она почувствовала как глубоко он проник в ее раны, как сводил с ума, испепеляя своим жадным, сводящим с ума взглядом, произнося все эти мерзости.

— Тебе не стоит переживать о своей репутации, — бесцветно проговорила Гермиона, одним глотком опустошая бокал. — Люди не переживают о том, чего нет, — ее чувства обернулись для нее текущим по венам круцио, разрушая душу, кромсая вмиг обессилившую плоть. — Ты исчезнешь, Геллерт, — сухо и почти на грани слышимости. — Ты исчезнешь, как и твой отец, оставив после себя уродливые шрамы на жизнях дорогих тебе людей, если не прекратишь быть… таким.

Это было слишком.

Она не хотела это говорить зная, что это для него больная тема.

Но сказала.

Он не простил ей пощечину и было страшно представить что последует за ее репликой.

Гермиона дернула золоченую ручку прежде, чем он настиг ее, всего на миг расслышав гул голосов и в следующее мгновение оказавшись отрезанной от реальности. Тяжелая дверь захлопнулась у нее перед носом, припечатанная ударом его ладони.

— Не смей уходить от меня, — сильные руки развернули ее так быстро, что волосы хлестнули по щекам. Острые резные грани впились куда-то под лопатки, но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с липким ужасом от его обезумевшего взгляда. Он наклонился и его дыхание опалило кожу у виска:

— Ты исчезнешь раньше… Гораздо раньше меня, моя дорогая Гермиона, — скривился волшебник, касаясь пальцами ее ключицы, дотрагиваясь к шее и она плавилась от его прикосновений.

Ее взгляд коснулся забрызганных кровью костяшек и она все поняла.

Он улыбнулся, наслаждаясь ее страхом, пронизанным тысячей других эмоций. Ее грудь вздымалась от частого дыхания. Алые губы ярким пятном горели на лице, приковывая к себе внимание и он вложил весь свой яд, произнося:

— Ты такая…

— Шлюха? — она смотрела на него исподлобья и ее щеки вспыхнули румянцем. Она до боли закусила губу, чувствуя в рту солоноватый привкус, готовая на что угодно лишь бы не предоставить ему удовольствие видеть ее слезы.

Его пальцы сжались крепче и она чуть не зашипела, но он вдруг сделал шаг назад, отпуская ее. А затем саданул кулаком по двери рядом с ее головой. Она взвизгнула, отшатываясь в сторону, попыталась достать палочку, но не успела.

Он перехватил запястье, подминая ее под себя и вжимая в дверь.

— Сколько их было, Грейнджер? — из-за его хриплого голоса голова шла кругом, боль и обида захлестывали, не давая связно мыслить.

— Не твое дело, — она попыталась выкрутиться, ударить его, но он втиснул колено между ее ног, опаляя скулу жарким дыханием.

— Мое, — рыкнул волшебник и его губы, требовательные, горячие губы, жадно, на грани укуса, смяли ее рот в болезненном поцелуе.


	12. Chapter 12

— Мне нужно знать, Грейнджер, — слова жгли, царапали горло, пока он покрывал поцелуями ее кожу.

Она задыхалась.  
Плавилась, ощущая требовательные касания его губ.  
Сгорала под властным, подчиняющим своей воле взглядом.

Геллерту было страшно закрыть глаза, чтобы открыв обнаружить безразличие в жженом миндале ее радужек. Пускай ненавидит его всю оставшуюся жизнь: падшего безумца плененного ее красотой.

Пальцы зарылись в пышные волосы, собирая их в кулак, притягивая ближе. Так, будто она исчезнет, если он не похитит ее дыхание. Испарится, словно фантазия его больного воображения, потому что еще вчера он понял: одержимость.

Он ей одержим.

Почему же она его не отталкивала? Не рвалась из его рук, сыпя проклятиями?

Тихий стон сорвался с ее губ, становясь смыслом его жизни.  
Вопросы растворились.  
Исчезли, открывая дорогу порочной сладости его безумия.  
Поцелуи приносили боль, волной жара разливаясь внизу живота, и она поддавалась сильным рукам, выгибаясь под их беспорядочной лаской.

И Геллерт смирился со своим сумасшествием, чувствуя, как его самоконтроль дает трещину.

— Нужна, — шептали его губы, исступленно терзая ее рот, вылизывая и прикусывая. — Ты мне нужна.

Нужна.

Эти слова обжигали ее кожу, оседая на подкорке, оставляя на теле раскаленный след. И она таяла, умирала, или уже умерла, а сердце так колотилось о ребра, словно что-то там, внутри могло в любой момент сломаться и не позволить ей раствориться в самых потрясающих и мучительных ощущениях.

Ее пальцы скользнули вверх по предплечью, комкая ткань его сюртука. Хотелось сорвать его, чтобы быть ближе.

Тело бросило в жар, уловив ее желание. Легкие наполнились жидким металлом. Он отстранился, лихорадочно сбрасывая ненужную тряпку, возвращаясь к ее губам скользящим, влажным поцелуем.

Она впускала в себя его язык, насаживалась на него ртом, растворяясь в ощущении собственного превосходства. Оно захлестывало, пьянило, растекаясь по венам жидким пламенем и в какой-то момент стало плевать, что он подумает.

Геллерт зарычал.

Горячая волна желания почувствовать, ощутить какая на вкус ее кожа ударила в мозг электрическими разрядами и Геллерт скользнул ниже, прочерчивая языком влажную дорожку от уголка ее рта до бархатистой алебастровой шеи, вылизывая, прикусывая, оставляя красные отметины.

О, как же ему хотелось, чтобы она их оставила, чтобы каждый видел кому она принадлежит.

Резкий вздох наполнил ноздри его запахом: сладким цитрусом, смешанным с терпкостью огневиски. Пьянящий, возбуждающий, наполненный горечью табака, он казался ей самым желанным запахом в мире и она жадно вдыхала его в невозможности насытиться. В ушах шумело, щеки горели, словно кто-то плеснул на них кипяток, и глухой стон, вырвавшийся из ее горла, показался ей чужим, когда его пальцы скользнули под блузу, очерчивая линию груди.

От ее хриплого дыхания все сильнее скручивалась в животе тугая пружина, и Геллерт завел ее ногу себе за бедро, прижимаясь к ней, такой опьяняюще возбужденный, заставляя чувствовать свое желание через грубую ткань брюк.

Он нуждался в ней. Нуждался в этих прикосновениях, сдавленных стонах, разрывающих его сознание на куски.

Она выгнулась, подаваясь вперед.

Скользнула по нему вверх и вниз, наслаждаясь ощущениями сквозь тонкую ткань их нарядов. Хотелось быть ближе, касаться обнаженной кожей его тела.

Обхватила его руками, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы, и он рыкнул: коротко, гортанно, вдыхая терпкий аромат ее кожи.

— Черт, Грейнджер, — шептал он, снова и снова вторгаясь языком ей в рот. Она отвечала ему, жадно, жарко, доводя до исступления одними лишь скованными телодвижениями.

— Ты такая красивая. Ты, черт побери, такая красивая, — рычал он ей на ухо и от этого пробирало. Рассыпало на атомы, заставляя ее всхлипнуть, наслаждаясь горько-сладким предательством своего тела.

Геллерту показалось, что он больше не выдержит.

Когда ее ладонь скользнула по его груди, животу и замерла у кромки брюк — горячее, влажное, жгучее безумие рванулось наружу, заставляя его обвить ее талию, приподнимая над полом и впечатывая в дверь. Жесткие пальцы смяли ее бедра, заставляя завести ноги ему за спину.

— Ты — яд, — он смотрел на нее своими кристально чистыми глазами. — Самый сладкий, — шептал он приникая к ее губами, — желанный яд.

Пальцы мягко скользнули по его скуле, и он задохнулся от нежности этого прикосновения.

Хотелось познать ее всю.

Кто она?  
Что если она ведет какую-то свою игру и его роль скоро закончится?  
Но почему она так страстно отвечает на его прикосновения?  
Плавится под жаркой лаской его рук?  
Сорвать бы эту лживую маску, смотрящую на него глазами янтарного цвета, чтобы снова сойти с ума, обнажив ее сущность.  
Увидеть ее беззащитной, настоящей, такой, как есть.

Его касания прожигали ткань юбки.

Было ощущение, что ее тело пылает на костре, а она — ведьма, опаленная жаром его страсти. Пальцы сами нащупали ряд пуговиц на его рубашке, расстегивая одну за одной, царапая ногтями атласную кожу и заставляя его мышцы непроизвольно сокращаться.

Сильные руки скользнули вверх, заставляя ее сжать колени, вырывая из его горла хриплый стон и рванули тонкую ткань блузы. По полу заплясали оторванные пуговицы, но все это потеряло смысл, когда его дыхание коснулось груди, и рот накрыл сосок, легко прикусывая его сквозь тонкую ткань белья.

Она непроизвольно качнула бедрами, и он застонал. Хрипло, рвано, толкаясь к ней болезненно пульсирующим пахом.

— Такая сладкая девочка, — шептали его губы, а руки уже скользили по пылающей коже, аккуратно поддевая бретели и стягивая их вниз по плечам.

Избавившись от лишней ткани он очертил кончиками пальцев ее грудь.

Такая восхитительно нежная кожа.

Он наклонил голову, растянув губы в улыбке. Взгляд, слишком пьянящий и прямолинейный, внимательно изучал Гермиону, любуясь алым румянцем на ее щеках.

Захотелось прикрыться, но он мягко отстранил ее руки, продолжая наслаждаться ощущением сатиновой кожи, упругих сосков между его пальцами, и ее совершенно завораживающим, полным возбуждения бессилием.

Насмешка в его глазах сводила с ума.

Продолжая ее разглядывать он склонился, касаясь влажным языком розовой ореолы, втягивая в рот верхушку, вылизывая, прикусывая, заставляя Гермиону выгнуться навстречу его ласке.

Не выдержав, он подхватил ее, тут же опуская на стол, такую горячую и податливую.

Для него. Только для него.

Он все еще был в рубашке и ей показалось, это нечестным. Подушечки пальцев слегка обвели светлую пуговицу и вытащили из петли, обнажая полоску его кожи. Она не успела себя остановить, припадая к ней губами и проводя языком. Солоноватый привкус, смешанный с горечью парфюма ворвался в мозг раскаленными лезвиями и Гермиона хрипло выдохнула, торопливо расстегивая остальные пуговицы.

Геллерту показалось, что реальность покинула привычные границы, густыми каплями растекаясь во времени.

Он словно со стороны наблюдал как его рука зарылась в пышные волосы, царапаясь об острые грани заколки, и намотала их на кулак, запрокидывая ее голову настолько, что натянулась кожа на шее. Он вдохнул ее запах, впиваясь жадным поцелуем и Гермиона застонала, выгибаясь ему навстречу.

Ее рука скользнула к пуговицам на брюках, расстегивая их слишком медленно, словно оттягивая момент и он коротко рыкнул.

Сквозь хриплый стон ему показалось, что она усмехнулась.

Последняя пуговица выскользнула из петли и ее ладонь скользнула под грубую ткань, сжимая, поглаживая, обнажая головку его члена.

Гермиона была так близко.

Дразнила его рот своим языком, то втягивая, то прикусывая, скользила своими доводящими до безумия ладонями по крепким мышцам, царапая кожу острыми ногтями.

Черт возьми, Кристоф был прав.

Тихо выругавшись, Геллерт прикусил нижнюю губу Гермионы, чувствуя солоноватый привкус ее крови. Такой вкусной, настоящей. Она охнула, отстраняясь и торопливо облизываясь.

— Что ты…

— Прости, — прошептал он, снова припадая к ее губам. Его ладони ласково скользнули по ее плечам, обхватывая грудь, сжимая, пропуская соски между пальцев.

С ее губ сорвался прерывистый стон. Рука скользнула вниз, размазывая прозрачные капли по бархатистой коже его члена. Она усмехнулась, чувствуя вздох в ответ на ее ласки и провела ладонью вверх и вниз, ощущая рисунок выступающих вен.

Он прорычал что-то, что не смог разобрать ее затуманенный разум.

Прохладный воздух коснулся их тел, когда Геллерт отстранился.

Он стоял перед ней полуобнаженный, опьяненный сладким безумием. Словно в бреду она медленно поднесла свой палец к губам и слизала мускусную смазку. Видя, как темнеет его взгляд, Гермиона поняла, что в ее жизни не было ничего прекраснее этого мужчины.

Их здесь и сейчас.

Ее пальцы коснулись края его рубашки, притягивая Геллерта к себе.

Еще немного и она перестанет дышать.

Его руки поглаживали ее шею, спускаясь ниже по углублению ключиц и мягкой груди до линии ребер. Нащупали ряд пуговиц на юбке и он хмыкнул, борясь с желанием сорвать их, но она остановила его, расстегивая их сама и приподнимаясь, чтобы он мог ее снять.

— Ты уверена? — спросил Геллерт, скользя костяшками по ее бедру, выше, замирая у кромки белья. Она была такой влажной, такой горячей, заставляя его балансировать на грани безумия. Он не мог отвести взгляд от темного треугольника ткани, под который уже проникал пальцами, отодвигая и чувствуя, как она подается вперед, в жажде его прикосновений.

Гермиона еле слышно выдохнула, закрывая глаза и слегка запрокидывая голову назад, когда его палец скользнул в нее до основания.

— Так ты уверена или нет? — хрипло спросил он, добавляя второй и медленно, мучительно медленно двигая ими внутри нее.

Ответом на его вопрос был ее сорвавшийся полустон.

— Геллерт, — прошептала она, притягивая его к себе и целуя, так вкусно, так сладко, словно не было ничего до. И его имя, сорвавшееся с ее губ, набатом зазвучало в висках, сильнее разгоняя кровь.

Еще немного и он не сможет остановить себя.

— Я хочу, — тихо стонала она, сдвинув бедра ближе к нему, — так хочу, — отодвинулась назад, чтобы вновь насадиться на его пальцы, — тебя. — Ее растрепавшиеся волосы, жадно раскрытые губы и затуманившийся взгляд на миг замерли на его лице.

_Хочу только тебя, Геллерт._

И он больше не хотел останавливаться. Не мог.

Резким рывком он сдвинул ее к краю стола, прижимая к полированному дереву, заставляя выгнуться сильнее. Он целовал ее, сминая руками мягкую кожу бедер, целовал, стаскивая белье и впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы, чувствуя как ее влажная, сочащаяся плоть прижимается к его члену. Целовал, замерев у самого входа во влагалище, наслаждаясь ее возбуждением.

Он скользнул головкой по мягким складкам, балансируя на краю собственного безумия, только чтобы ощутить недовольный вздох, и толкнулся внутрь, чувствуя сладостную дрожь ее тела. Медленно проникая на всю длину, выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы, слыша ее полузадушенный стон.

Узко, так чертовски восхитительно узко.

— Мер-рлин, — зарычал он, грубо прикусывая угловатое плечо. — Что же ты со мной делаешь, — и медленно выскользнул, чтобы тут же толкнуться снова.

Она задохнулась в своих ощущениях. Это было невероятно, чертовски правильно. Грубость его движений перемежалась с нежностью поцелуев, хотелось быть ближе. Еще. Двигать бедрами в такт его толчкам.

Он входил в нее резко, жадно, вколачивая свой член, словно желал этого больше жизни, больше пресловутых Даров Смерти и не было ничего важнее чем она. Чем ее безупречные длинные ноги и нежные, истерзанные его поцелуями губы. Чем безраздельное чувство власти над ее телом и ее сознанием.

Она теряла контроль над собой. Каждое движение внутри отзывалось сладкой дрожью, когда он задевал самые чувствительные точки.

Геллерт впился в ее губы, жадно впитывая ее сбитое дыхание, рваные стоны и позволяя себе упиваться ее уязвимостью.

Чего-то не хватало.

Какая-то мысль засела в подкорке, не давая расслабиться.

Приятная судорога прошла по телу и Гермиона сжала его плечи, впиваясь в них ногтями, оставляя красные борозды, пытаясь удержать свое сознание, чтобы просто не сойти с ума раньше времени. Раньше какого времени? Черт с ним, просто…

— … не останавливайся, — шепнула она, выгибаясь навстречу его губам, скользящим по ее шее.

Его взгляд.

Он изменился.

Жадный, властный. Он забирался в ее душу, взрезал кожу, пробираясь по венам к самому сердцу, и она стонала поддаваясь ему снова и снова, чувствуя себя восхитительно наполненной им.

Казалось, что если он прекратит, она просто сойдет с ума.

Гермиона срывалась на полукрик, но его губы тут же останавливали ее: кусая и вылизывая, приникая и обжигая дыханием. Она цеплялась за его волосы, чувствуя, как низ живота скручивает теплый тугой узел, и еще немного…

Она сжала ткань его рубашки, царапая кожу его бедер, а он только ускорялся, понимая, что совсем близко.

Ему хотелось узнать.  
Что-то важное о ней, что не давало ему покоя.  
Эмоции смешивались с нарастающим возбуждением, дробя его выводы под натиском грубых движений.  
Резче, прерывистый, глубже.

Толчок и мир разорвался на куски, скручивая тело судорожными спазмами и вышвыривая его за границу сознания.

Гермиона застонала, ощущая приятные, перехватывающие дыхание судороги оргазма.

Геллерт замер, подрагивая, обжигая горячим дыханием ее мокрую шею, изливаясь в нее до конца, до чертовой последней капли. Прижался к ней лбом, наслаждаясь запахом ее волос. Поддел локон, улыбаясь собственным мыслям.

На смену безумию пришла удивительная ясность.  
Все стало так просто.  
Он был таким идиотом, что не додумался сделать это раньше.

— Гермиона?

Ее имя скользнуло по губам мягко, глухо, как бархатная лента и мысли рассыпались на осколки, оставляя чувство сладкой, опьяняющей тревоги, словно она балансировала на краю пропасти, смотрела вниз и знала: еще мгновение — и она упадет.

— Мне нужно больше, — прошептал он, видя как крохотная морщинка прочерчивает ее лоб. — Намного больше.

Блаженное оцепенение растворилось в его шепоте. Истаяло в повисшем напряжении и она обратила к нему свой взгляд: шоколадные омуты с искорками страсти.

Он произнес это вслух.

Специально.

Наслаждаясь тенью понимания в ее взгляде.

— Легилименс.


	13. Chapter 13

Густая влага с терпким привкусом гнили хлынула в легкие, стоило сделать вдох, и тихий сдавленный кашель скрутил диафрагму, отдаваясь болью в ребрах.

Он был в лесу.

Деревья утопали в иссиня-сером тумане, пряча свои верхушки в молочной дымке. Копнув носком ботинка рыхлую землю, Геллерт ухмыльнулся, поражаясь тому, как ведьма умудрилась трансгрессировать. Нужно было найти ее.

Набрав воздуха, волшебник выдохнул:

— Гермиона? — Голос резанул тишину неожиданно хрипло. Захотелось промочить горло. Он потянулся за флягой, чтобы сделать глубокий глоток и, скривившись, выплюнул тягучую чернильную жижу. — Что за…

Позади раздался смешок.

Отерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, он развернулся, внимательно всматриваясь в очертания леса.

Никого.

— Может, поболтаем? — тихо проговорил маг, выглядывая из-за дерева. Шелест листвы наполнил слух, открывая взгляду узкую просеку, но, зная Гермиону, Геллерт шагнул в противоположном направлении.

Она никогда бы не выбрала легкий путь, но в этом и странность. Женщины, которых он знал, не усложняли себе жизнь, не искали приключений, а те, что искали, как правило, изнывали от скуки. Гермиона была другой и эта мысль вела его сквозь серую пелену, в которой утопал лесной лабиринт. Она овладевала им все больше, вынуждая карабкаться по переплетенным узловатым корневищам, проталкиваться сквозь ветвистые кусты, норовящие выцарапать ему глаза, поскальзываться на влажной листве и вязнуть в землистой трясине.

Ее нигде не было. Не могло же ему почудиться?

Нужно было найти ведьму, но что-то неумолимо влекло вперед. Лес словно расступался перед ним, заманивая все глубже, одаривая ложной надеждой обрести спасение.

Он шел на звук. Там, вдали, щебетали птицы, но с каждым шагом Геллерта окутывала тишина. Тревожная и одинокая, она обнимала его, стискивая виски, заставляя слышать, как звучит собственное дыхание и сердце неспешно проталкивает кровь по сосудам. Он крался, как зверь, поддавшийся внутреннему зову, ожидая, что рано или поздно Гермиона себя выдаст — не могла же она исчезнуть. Непонимание происходящего зачаровывало, пробуждая охотничьи инстинкты, разгоняя по венам сумасшедшее желание разыскать, выследить и поймать свою добычу.

Геллерт шел к свету, но темные кроны сплетались над его головой, сгущая синие сумерки. Становилось прохладнее. Хотелось окликнуть молчаливый лес в поисках проклятой ведьмы, но внутреннее чутье приказывало заткнуться.

Раскатистое воронье карканье прозвучало у самого уха, заставляя сердце пуститься в пляс. Волшебник дернулся, остановившись как вкопанный. Вязкая амальгамная жидкость стекала по рваной коре, словно дерево было ранено. Конечно, он узнал ее: единорожья кровь.

Попробуешь раз и будешь навеки проклят.

Хмыкнув, Геллерт подобрал желудь, трансформируя его в пузырек. Лишь когда он черканул гладкой поверхностью по дереву, измазывая желудь в крови, догнало понимание: магия не сработала.

Он задумчиво закусил губу. Хрустнув позвонками, он вновь нацелился на желудь. Легкий пасс и только нервный смех раздался в тишине лесной чащи.

— Гр-р-рейнджер, — прохрипел маг, спрятав бесполезное древко. — Какого Мерлина? — непонимание обжигало кровь, покрывая лоб каплями пота.

Туман затянул лес, забивая дыхание влагой. Отчего-то ее лицо вспомнилось особенно ярко: вздернутый носик, россыпь веснушек, взгляд, живой и наполненный тревожной решимостью. Как, черт подери, ей удалось сбежать?

Восхищение сплеталось с плохо контролируемым бешенством. Он всегда добивался своего, и уже почти получил ее всю.

Кто-то вдруг прошмыгнул между деревьями, сбивая его с мысли. Человек, или звереныш — как знать. Послышались голоса. Вдали продирались сквозь чащу: огромная тень рвалась вперед, а позади нее скакала какая-то мелюзга.

Геллерт рванул в их сторону, но вспышка боли пронзила его, лишая опоры под ногами. До бела раскалила сознание, скручивая нутро разрядами раздирающей плоть магии.

Он пробовал ползти, ведомый эхом чужих голосов, но боль перехватывала дыхание, отчего пришлось остановиться и дать себе передышку. Это напоминало круцио, а круцио не было для него чем-то новым. Спасибо, _Papa_.

Мысленное откровение заставило боль отступить и на миг он почувствовал блаженное облегчение, но стоило ему углядеть огромную спину, обтянутую кожаным плащом, как его тело одеревенело, мышцы налились жидким металлом, который, казалось, обрастал ядовитыми шипами, стоило ему сделать шаг.

Какого черта? Он оставил попытки двигаться, когда ощутил влагу на своем лице, с удивлением понимая, что это его собственные слезы. Поддавшись слабости, Геллерт опустился вниз, и в ноздри ударил запах прелой листвы. Внезапная догадка прибавила сил и он неверяще улыбнулся, уткнувшись лбом в землю. Хохотнул, вытирая грязь с лица, вставая на ноги и покачиваясь. Больше не было смысла блуждать по лесу, гоняясь за призраками прошлого.

— Я думал ты исчезла, — его губы растянулись в полуулыбке, а взгляд бездумно очерчивал ветви деревьев, — что же ты не сказала, что ты совсем рядом? — Геллерт захохотал.

Где-то вдалеке послышался протяжный волчий вой, и волшебник смежил веки, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях. Ему не погибнуть, это плюс, но чем ближе к нему подберутся ее воспоминания, тем сложнее ему будет справиться. Позади затрещали ветви.

— Гермиона!

Глаза раскрылись, уставившись на пару нескладных подростков. Они спешно уходили вглубь леса, тянув на привязи огромного гиппогрифа. Нужно было торопиться, чтобы углубиться в ее сознание раньше, чем его настигнут очередные видения, но он не мог.

Ноющее ощущение в груди пульсировало, впиваясь болью под ребра. Кудрявая, в дурацкой мужской одежде, она тащилась рядом с мальчишкой с трудом переставляя ноги. Они были совсем близко, но боли он не испытывал, значит она хотела, чтобы он это увидел, но зачем?

Геллерт завороженно провожал их взглядом, запоминая ее угловатые черты. Его отвлек звук: тихий гортанный рык из самого сердца леса. Нехотя он повернулся, чтобы заметить далекую темную фигуру, в которой он не сразу признал огромного оборотня. Он приближался, всматриваясь в точку, где минутой раньше стояли подростки.

Его ноздри трепетали в поисках добычи. Он был похож на старого больного пса, который рыскает в поисках кости, и Геллерт знал где была это кость, черт возьми, слишком близко.

Боль снова расползалась по черепной коробке, раздирая виски, но он не хотел прерывать воспоминание, понимая, что, наконец, видит ее настоящую. Ужас мелькнул в глазах волшебницы, когда она заметила что-то среди деревьев, но парнишка вновь позвал ее по-имени, потянув за руку и они скрылись в лесной чаще.

Что же она делала в этом чертовом лесу? Грязная, обезумевшая от страха, в компании мальчишки и гиппогрифа? Ему было жизненно необходимо узнать что произошло дальше, чем это воспоминание было для нее значимо, но еще ему никак нельзя было задерживаться здесь. Поверхностные воспоминания опасны. Перед глазами начало плыть, спазмы раздирали нутро, принося понимание: если сейчас он не продвинется дальше — сойдет с ума в ее сознании. В ее чертовой черепной коробке.

Оборотень оскалился, подходя все ближе. Геллерт знал — бояться ему нечего. Он знал, что игры разума выбивают почву похлеще круцио, но также он знал, что ее страхи — отголоски памяти, не способные нанести ему вреда. Он был уверен в этом ровно до тех пор, пока взгляд янтарно-желтых глаз оборотня не замер, вперившись в волшебника. Осмысленно, хищно. Разглядывая его как кусок паршивого мяса.

— Хороший песик, — хмыкнул Геллерт, сжимая кулаки до треска костяшек.

Оборотень оскалился, пасть выпустила клубы пара, блеснув рядом острых клыков. Волк словно насмехался над ним, его верхняя губа подрагивала, а с кончика языка тянулась слюна, скатываясь вниз, теряясь в куцей шерсти.

Превозмогая боль, Геллерт зажмурился, но его веки словно потеряли плотность — будто в замедленной съемке он видел, как гигантский монстр подходит ближе и выпрямляется, вставая на дыбы. Огромная когтистая лапа с натянутыми жилами тянется к нему, молниеносно сдавливая горло. До хруста сжимает позвонки, выбивая дыхание из легких.

Паника воспламеняет желание жить и он дергается, не осознавая, что все происходящее — лишь часть представления. Но на то и рассчитано, не даром ведьма чертовски умна.

Оборотень дыбит шерсть, сплевывая вязкую слюну на землю и его коготь впивается в яремную вену, заставляя обоих отсчитывать удары сердца.

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — хрипит зверь, хищно всматриваясь в бледное лицо волшебника.

И Геллерт понимает, что ему не уйти. Он не успел и уже никогда не успеет. Не пытаясь задаться вопросом, что же пошло не так, посиневшие губы шепчут:

— Все. Я хочу знать все, Гермиона, — прежде чем раздается хруст костей и картинка растворяется в ночной синеве, снедаемая туманом ослепляющей боли.

— Его специально так заколдовали, чтобы он был похож на звездное небо. — Детский голос вывел из полудремы, пальцы инстинктивно потянулись к шее, лихорадочно ощупывая ее, убеждаясь в том, что она цела. Взгляд непонимающе уперся в иссиня-белые звезды, немо взиравшие на него с высоты замковых антревольтов: холодные и безразличные.

— Ты совсем меня не слушаешь, — недовольно проговорил голос и волшебник сморгнул остатки видения, чтобы осмотреться: огромный пустынный зал тянулся ввысь, рассеиваясь в иллюзии ночного неба. Тысячи свечей тусклым заревом пламенели под потолком. Часть из них потухла и струйки сизого дыма, извиваясь, тянулись вверх.

Высокие мозаичные окна будто выцвели, проливая мертвенно-белый свет на единственный деревянный табурет стоящий по центру. На нем сидела девчушка с копной непослушных каштановых волос. Ее руки были заняты огромным фолиантом, слишком большим для такой маленькой девочки, а крохотный пальчик водил по рунической надписи.

— Где мы? — проговорил волшебник. Его мутило, отголоски боли стискивали мышцы в напряжении и приходилось держаться, чтобы не выплеснуть содержимое желудка малышке под ноги.

Ответа не последовало, девчонка уткнулась в книгу, заставляя Геллерта мысленно взвыть. Очевидно, необходимо было найти правильный вопрос, тогда она ответит, но нетерпение слишком захлестывало разум, чтобы он мог строить какие-то догадки.

— Почему я здесь, зачем? — спросил волшебник, оглушенный ответным молчанием. Он попытался встать, но пол накренился, спустя миг давая ему шанс собраться с силами, чтобы приблизиться к девчонке, встряхивая ее за плечи, когда услышал ехидное:

— Неужели так интересно?

Интонация, слишком взрослая и узнаваемая, заставила вздрогнуть.

— Каждый чертов день с тобой, — прошептал он себе под нос и зачем-то произнес ее имя, которое тут же встретилось с пытливым и открытым взглядом маленькой девочки, кивнувшей ему в ответ. — Почему ты одна?

Девчонка нахмурилась и отрицательно помотала головой:

— Я не одна.

Геллерт озадаченно осмотрелся, пытаясь найти кого-то еще, но наткнулся лишь на голые каменные стены. Это не было похоже на воспоминания, не было похоже на сон, но назвать это явью было невозможно.

— Кроме нас здесь никого нет, — выдохнул маг, замечая как кривятся ее губы в подобии улыбки.

— Ты просто не видишь их, — нехотя протянула девчонка, закрывая книгу, — но я знаю, тебе ох как хотелось бы. — Вновь прозвучало ехидно, но Геллерт решил это проигнорировать.

— Где мы, Гермиона? — Его вымученное желание узнать больше встретилось с ее улыбкой. Совсем миленькой, с ямочками на щеках, лучившейся искренним любопытством. Он понимал, что ее сознание играло с ним, затягивало, заставляя чувствовать ее эмоции. Он с легкостью мог поддаться им, навсегда потеряв рассудок в ее голове, поэтому ему нужно было сломать ее прежде, чем она сломает его. — Не похоже на Ильвермони, — усмехнулся маг, касаясь детского подбородка.

— Откуда тебе знать? — ее щеки вспыхнули румянцем, а сама она залезла с ногами на табурет, чтобы быть одного с волшебником роста.

— Я слишком хорошо чувствую твое желание солгать.

Искра понимания мелькнула в глубине карих глаз и что-то неуловимо изменилось в ее настроении.

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — спросила Гермиона, и волшебник почувствовал фантом когтистой лапы на своей шее.

— Почему мы здесь?

Большие глаза с пушистыми ресницами вмиг наполнились слезами:

— Потому что я потеряла Гарри, — прошептала кроха, вытирая слезы рукавом мантии.

Ее неразборчивое нытье отзывалось в нем нетерпением. Гарри. Почему-то он чувствовал, что угловатый подросток в лесу и был неким Гарри. Может, его сожрал тот огромный оборотень? Почему-то эта мысль его даже обрадовала, отразившись укором на личике маленькой Гермионы, будто она знала о чем думает.

— Ничего тебе не расскажу! Ты меня не слушаешь!

— Конечно, я тебя слушаю, — успокоил ее Геллерт, понимая, что придется принять правила этой игры, — ты потеряла Гарри, правильно?

Девчонка кивнула, отчего ее кудряшки забавно взметнулись вверх.

— Ну вот, — проговорил Геллерт, аккуратно промокая ее слезы, — и мы должны его найти?

Гермиона отрицательно помотала головой.

— Не его.

— А кого? — он никогда не отличался терпением, долгие уговоры не для Геллерта и Поль был тому ярким примером, но что-то подсказывало, что маленькая Гермиона была его ключиком от сокровищницы, а ради хорошего выигрыша почему бы не подчиниться чужой игре.

— Меня. Гораздо раньше, — казалось, ее голос дрожит, не решаясь произнести что-то запретное для себя, и невольное предвкушение от раскрытия тайны, глубокой и потрясающей, заставило его прислушаться к ее лепету. — Если ты… — волшебница задохнулась, подавляя всхлипы, — если найдешь меня здесь, отведи меня домой, я хочу на Кингс-Кросс — крохотная слезинка скользнула по бледнеющей фарфоровой щечке, забирая остатки жизни из ярких радужек цвета жженого миндаля.

— Ты хочешь попасть на вокзал? — непонимающе протянул волшебник, с трудом припоминая название станции о которой некогда рассказывал ему Альбус, из-за чего не сразу заметил состояние малышки.

— Я хочу попрощаться, — всхлипнула Гермиона, застывая, словно гипсовая статуя. Она покачнулась прежде, чем он успел схватить ее, чтобы упасть и рассыпаться мелкой каменной крошкой, оставив за собой оглушающую тишину и столп пыли.

Молниеносная вспышка с треском разорвалась под потолком, ослепив Геллерта светом тысячи свечей. Грянули звуки оркестра, заигравшего вальс, и волшебник оказался среди юношей и девушек, танцующих в нарядных платьях и парадных мантиях. Он чертыхнулся и рванул мимо пар, чтобы отыскать ее.

Геллерт чувствовал, она была совсем рядом. Перед глазами мелькали яркие краски праздничных нарядов, но он не мог разглядеть ни единого лица. Взгляд цепко всматривался в каждую мелочь, неожиданно находя ее: юную и прекрасную, в небесно-голубой мантии, с забранными вверх волосами. Она кружилась в вальсе, словно была чистым, нежным лепестком на фоне мрачной мантии своего кавалера, которая была так похожа на его собственную школьную форму.

Казалось, эта мысль стала спусковым крючком, чтобы обрушиться на него лавиной новых звуков. Он услышал заливистый смех и шепотки на французском.

— Ce petit Harry a l'air drôle dans le contexte de Cédric. ¹

— Il ne ressemble pas du tout à un champion! ²

— Il m'a sauvé! ³ — вмешалась белокурая красавица и Геллерт невольно залюбовался ее кукольной внешностью. Казалось, в ней было что-то от вейлы.

И снова этот чертов Гарри. Гарри, чемпионы, и эти прелестные милые француженки… Было несложно догадаться, что волшебники из разных школ могли встретиться только на турнире. Гермиона — англичанка и если так, то, скорее всего… они в Хогвартсе.

Его вывод породил тысячи вопросов главным из которых был:

— Кто ты такая? — он произнес это тихо, одними губами.

Ее лицо украсила самодовольная улыбка, когда она оставила своего кавалера, чтобы подойти поближе.

— Интересно, не правда ли? — ее шепот интриговал, оттеснив красочное марево на задний план. Казалось, вокруг них стало гораздо тише.

Он кивнул. Задумчивый взгляд скользил по ее лицу, видя в ней одновременно маленькую девочку, нескладного подростка, юную красавицу и его собственную Гермиону. Несмотря на разыгранное представление он ощущал, что она принадлежит ему и, казалось, она тоже это знала.

Он виртуозно овладел искусством проникать в чужие мысли и оберегать свои. И то, что происходило между ними сейчас было чудовищной ошибкой и одновременно самым большим откровением для них обоих. Ее истинные эмоции были так же открыты для него, как и его мысли для нее. Впервые они были так близко друг к другу и это пугало. До дрожи в коленях, заставляя плавиться в желании заглянуть дальше, чтобы увидеть ее тайны. Узнать его на них реакцию.

— Как ощущения, когда знаешь не больше других, а? — она видит гнев, наполняющий льдистый взгляд его пронзительных голубых глаз, видит, как сжимаются кулаки и поэтому берет его за руку, чтобы дать самое соблазнительное и порочное обещание:

— Я покажу тебе все, — ее шепот наполняет его изнутри, когда девушка подходит слишком близко, чтобы слиться с его телом, становясь с ним одним целым. — Может, так ты найдешь меня, но я надеюсь, Геллерт… — он словно пробовал на вкус это сложное ощущение полного единения их мыслей и чувств.

Внезапно свечи потухли и они оказались во тьме.

— Очень надеюсь на то, что ты не сможешь отсюда выбраться, — ее голос звучал так интимно и доверительно, словно молитва и где-то вверху затеплилась светом единственная свеча.

Волшебный потолок Большого зала потемнел, зловеще переливаясь ледяными далекими звездами. Издали послышался жуткий визгливый смех, когда стены замка содрогнулись от дикого искаженного голоса, вибрацией отдающегося от арочных сводов, пробирающего до кости. Прилив чужого ужаса заставил задохнуться от сводящей с ума паники.

— Я знаю, что вы готовитесь к битве.

Сотни учеников в зале переглядывались, опасливо сжимая палочки. Жались друг к другу в попытке спастись от ужаса, неумолимо преследующего каждого из них.

— Ваши усилия тщетны.

— Нет! — из горла вырвался нечеловеческий вопль, принадлежавший ей. Крик, выпущенный на волю впервые за много лет. Предплечье обожгло болезненной вспышкой, пачкая мантию горячей кровью.

Его оглушил неистовый женский смех, заставив все остальное померкнуть, отступив на второй план. Повернув голову и одернув рукав, он увидел кривые рваные буквы, вырезанные на его руке, соединившиеся в слово «Грязнокровка». Ненависть полоснула нутро, пробуждая неутолимую жажду — отомстить.

Исполинский витраж, украшавший окно большого зала раскололся, и битые осколки расползлись по полу густыми кровавыми пятнами. Сквозь зияющую дыру проема в зал прорвались люди в темных плащах и уродливых блестящих масках.

— Здесь пожиратели! — услышал он чей-то вопль.

Люди словно обезумели, они метались в разные стороны, пытаясь спасти друзей и уничтожить врагов, разбрасывая снопы смертельно опасных искр. Вспышки заклинаний рушили стены, убивали, разнося пышное убранство замка в пух и прах.

Жгучая ненависть пробрала до кости, когда он услышал новый приступ смеха совсем рядом:

— Что станется с твоими детьми, когда я тебя убью?!

Прежде чем он успел обернуться, холодный воздух наполнил легкие, и его поддело под ребра, унося далеко за пределы Хогвартса. Он несся над землей на огромном драконе, оставляя за собой серый маггловский Лондон. Кожистые шипы грозили проткнуть живот, но его наполняла радость, он чувствовал, что совсем недавно забрал что-то, что связывало его с этим проклятым смехом. Он попытался увидеть больше, но Гермиона вывернулась вниз, сбрасывая свое тело с дракона, врезаясь в ледяную речную воду.

Гортань делала попытки ухватить кислород, в то время, как тело скатывалось на хрустящие крысиные кости. Его тянуло к двери, которую оплетали кованые змеиные тела. Совсем рядом зазвучало незнакомое шипение и тогда змеи начали отползать, позволяя двери открыть ему свои секреты.

Его встретил залитый водой зал, хранящий останки огромного разлагающегося существа. Василиск. Он видел таких только в книгах. Царящий здесь смрад застилал глаза пеленой слез и он заткнул нос рукавом куртки, чтобы взглянуть на уродливую пасть с длинными острыми клыками.

В памяти волшебника возникло крохотное ручное зеркало, в отражении которого он встретился с ярко-желтыми змеиными омутами в глубине которых чернел узкий обсидиановый зрачок, чувствуя, как его тело деревенеет, лишаясь любых ощущений.

— Гермиона!

Чей-то оклик позволил стряхнуть остатки видения, уступая место величественной тайной комнате Салазара Слизерина. Рыжий долговязый мальчишка не без труда вырвал огромный ядовитый клык так, будто это было его обыденным занятием.

Что не так с этими детьми? Геллерт протянул руку, чувствуя под пальцами гладкую полированную поверхность кости. Он должен был проткнуть чашу. Казалось, для этого Гермиона вложила всю свою решимость.

Ее мысли вплетались в его память так, что он не ощущал их границ. Он ощущал, как в ее теле напрягся каждый мускул, чтобы сделать последний рывок. Что-то останавливало, чей-то голос. Он пробирался между лопатками вливаясь в ушные раковины. Он горячо шептал ей, что она обладает величием, что ее жизнь имеет огромный потенциал, но ее мелкие союзники не способны оценить этого по достоинству.

Мерлин, этот голос был чертовски прав.

Он убеждал ее покинуть своих соратников и примкнуть к Лорду, чье имя было нельзя называть. Его речь заползала в нее подобно змее, соблазняя и пленяя ее своими словами. Оплетала душу, вонзая тысячи невидимых лезвий в хрупкое подобие внутреннего мира. Внезапно, слова зазвучали так ясно, что Геллерту показалось будто сама она шепчет ему на ухо:

— Ты потеряешь своего Гарри, потому что боишься чувств, потеряешь Рона, потому что чересчур настырна, со мной ты могла бы добиться величия, управлять магическим миром, но ты сгниешь одна, в своей маленькой квартире на окраине Лондона, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер.

Оглушающий вопль заставил Геллерта отшатнуться и черная липкая жижа брызнула из гравировки, напоминая ему пронзенное стрелой сердце, когда клык впился в искореженный металл.

Ледяная вода взвилась вверх, образуя кокон и гигантская уродливая голова взвыла, гейзером рванув к потолку, чтобы обрушиться на них ледяным потоком и сбить ее с ног.

Его вышвырнуло в грязь, где-то за пределами замка. Тело болело будто после пыток — слишком хорошо он знал это чувство. Тяжелый удар по лицу и хруст костей до бела раскаливший сознание, и он жалобно захныкал ее голосом, ощутив жгучую боль. Из горла вырвался крик, когда зеленая вспышка убила юношу в форме мракоборца и чужое страдание просочилось в его душу, терзая и раскалывая ее на части.

— Нет! — было странно слышать ее голос внутри самого себя и чувствовать как в ней погибает нечто важное, живое, будто остатки израненного сердца, так похожего на брызги черной крови, покидающие крестраж.

Слово заиграло на языке, желая втащить его в ворох других воспоминаний, но в этот момент ее схватили за волосы, подтягивая лицом к уродливой литой маске.

Он ощущал ее усталость. Плевать, что будет дальше, плевать, что с ней станет, но тело мальчишки, мелькнувшее в памяти, заставило забыть о собственной боли, чтобы рвануть вперед и повалить волшебника, вспарывая заклинанием сонную артерию, ощущая, как чужая кровь заливает лицо и руки.

И он почувствовал, как что-то внутри нее надломилось выпуская на волю дикую неуемную силу. Эти алые брызги чужой крови стали тем самым ритуальным благословением, в котором она так нуждалась, чтобы навсегда попрощаться с прошлым правильной маленькой заучки, отстаивающей права эльфов. Таинством, через которое прошла знаменитая Героиня Войны, чтобы быть достойной роли избранного в своей собственной судьбе.

Сарказм в ее мыслях вызывал миллионы вопросов, но ее состояние захватывало слишком сильно, чтобы успеть все обдумать. Чистая незамутненная ненависть и эйфория. Он и сам сотни раз ощущал нечто подобное, но ее эмоция была ярче, сочнее. Она разливалось внутри нее, растекаясь по жилам, наполняла душу, давая желание жить, чтобы сделать мир лучше. Очистить его для других, проливая кровь своих врагов ради светлой памяти, ради Гарри, ради треклятого общего блага.

Слияние ее мыслей и ощущений с его восприятием порождало внутренний катарсис. На миг ему показалось, что он лишился чувств, но они лишь обострились, когда она встала на ноги, чтобы достать из кармана клочок газеты с заголовком, украсившим ее лицо болезненной улыбкой: «Пять лет со дня великой победы», и промокнуть кровь, выбрасывая мокрую бумагу на землю.

— С-сука.

Она наклонилась к убитому, чтобы поднять его голову за волосы. Точно так, как прежде он поступил с ней самой.

— Родольфус, — прошептали ее губы, внимательно вглядываясь в грязное лицо, — какая же ты тварь, — голова повалилась в грязь с дурацким чавкающим звуком. — Передавай привет женушке, — слетает с ее губ и Геллерт чувствует как в том зале, где-то в замковых стенах, затухает ненавистный смех, даруя блаженную тишину. Слишком прекрасную, чтобы наслаждаться ей в одиночестве.

Ее ботинок с силой опускается на лицо пожирателя, а воспоминание обрывается, выплевывая Геллерта на опушку леса. Он бежит к башне, возле которой столпились ученики. Слезы заливают лица, а скорбный шепот оглушает, когда до его слуха доносится тихое:

— Дамблдор мертв, — фраза, пушечным снарядом разорвавшая реальность на «до» и «после».

Тело старика, лежащего на траве в неправильной, нечеловеческой позе с нелепо раскинутыми руками вводит в ступор. Ничто не выдает в нем Его Альбуса. Кроме глаз. Нутро болезненно сжимается, удерживая Геллерта на грани, чтобы подойдя ближе застыть в ужасе, увидев свое отражение в некогда ярких глазах ненавистного близкого друга. Внезапное осознание обрушивается на него, похищая дыхание, чтобы выдать ему самую страшную ее тайну.

— Когда он умер, сколько ему было? — шепчет волшебник. — Сколько, не молчи! — почти рычит Геллерт, пытаясь смириться с увиденным.

— Сто пятнадцать, — услышал он тихий шепот внутри себя.

Он чувствовал ее скорбь, когда безутешный мальчишка с черными волосами упал на колени перед телом Альбуса. Поправил съехавшие с крючковатого носа очки-половинки, стер рукавом вытекшую изо рта струйку крови. Почему-то это лишало ее надежды, но на что она надеялась?

Он ощутил как сворачивает желудок, когда мир вокруг него померк, чтобы спустя миг засиять серебристым куполом заклинаний над замковыми стенами.

Чье-то мощное проклятье врезалось в бледный контур, пуская трещины по его поверхности и темная магия мгновение спустя раскрошила тщательно созданную защиту. Как в замедленной съемке он видел, как несутся из лесу обезумевшие великаны, раскидывая людей исполинскими дубинами. Как гигантские пауки щелкают жвалами, выплевывая яд, пытаясь выхватить свою добычу.

Толпы людей в уродливых масках, хлынувших на территорию замка получали отпор от горстки учителей и старшекурсников. Ужас и крики чужой боли заполнили уши, когда он ощутил приближение стаи дементоров. Со стороны леса мчались оборотни, отчаянно воя на луну.

— Что за чертовщина, что у вас происходило? — потрясенно выдохнул Геллерт, но Гермиона молчала, заставляя наблюдать, как языки пламени поглощают людей, чувствовать, как сжимается сердце, когда искра жизни покидает глаза ее родных и близких. Как отчаянно храбро идут в бой домашние эльфы и призраки замка вместе с подоспевшими кентаврами и гиппогрифами защищают его не менее самоотверженно, чем волшебники.

И когда рассвет опалил сетчатку яркими лучами солнца, а в зал внесли бесчувственное тело Гарри, он ощутил глубокую, бесконечную боль Гермионы, спустя миг ставшую яростным ликованием, когда битва вспыхнула с новой силой, после того как отчаянный мальчишка разрубил змею.

Геллерт не удивился, когда победу одержал Гарри Поттер, но у него засосало под ложечкой, когда он ощутил силу, исходящую от палочки в его руках. Той самой. Бузинной палочки.

Так вот кем был этот мальчишка. Он не обладал ни силой, ни величием и это разочаровывало. Ее память показала ребенка, защищенного любовью своей матери, но его логика напомнила о том, что этот ребенок уничтожил Василиска и выиграл Турнир. Он обладал всеми дарами смерти, но его победы не были заслугой ни одного из них.

Грусть прокралась в душу, свернувшись тугим узлом. Он потратил столько лет, гоняясь за реликвиями, и потерял кое-что гораздо более ценное. Образ могущественного повелителя смерти таял, уступая место смертельно уставшему измученному подростку, который изменил мир простейшим экспеллиармусом.

Стоя на обломках ее воспоминаний, Геллерт ощутил тошноту, запах обугленной кожи, плач сотен людей. Все эти смерти были нелепы, убоги и беспочвенны. Еще никогда в своей жизни он не видел такой разрушительной битвы. Гибель этих детей на глазах их родных и близких затронула что-то внутри, о чем он никогда бы не сознался. Никому, даже ей.

Ему никогда не забыть с каким отчаянием юные маги рвались защищать свое будущее: до последней пролитой капли волшебной крови.

Внезапно он ощутил затишье. Ветер успокоился, забирая с собой запахи разрушения, яркое солнце слепило обитателей замка, застывших, словно восковые куклы. Умершие и живые, они неуловимо менялись, становясь детьми.

Любопытный мальчишка выскочил из-за угла, доставая из-за пазухи любимую камеру и начал щелкать затвором, пытаясь ухватить каждый миг чьих-то жизней.

— Эй Колин, сфотографируй нас! — бойкая девчонка с лиловыми волосами схватила за руку худенького смущенного парнишку и поцеловала в нос. Камера щелкнула, навсегда запечатлевая этот момент.

Рыжий мальчуган резво вскочил с каменного пола и удивленно отряхнулся, бросаясь обнимать своего брата-близнеца. Они махнули рукой, подзывая кого-то и спустя миг дети очутились в тесном хороводе ярко-рыжих объятий так, что казалось, будто посреди замка кто-то разжег теплое золотое солнце.

Дети смеялись и плакали, обнимая друг друга. Волшебная шляпа очнулась, кряхтя и отряхиваясь, смахнула паутину с обветшалых полей и что было мочи затянула дурацкий мотив. Распевая на разные лады, дети подхватили его, весело напевая гимн Хогвартса.

Замок растаял, словно его и не было. Они очутились на станции девять и три четверти. Поезд пускал дымные колечки, готовый тронуться в путь. Табличка переливалась надписью «Хогвартс экспресс», заставляя поверить в сказочный край, наполненный настоящими чудесами. Который каждый год открывал свои тайны маленьким волшебникам и волшебницам.

Геллерт ощутил как она покидает его, превращаясь в маленькую девочку с копной пышных каштановых волос. Кажется, ее уже ждали двое мальчишек — один рыжий, а другой со шрамом на лбу. Он крепко обнял Гермиону, заставляя рыжего неловко топтаться рядом.

— Ты настоящая волшебница, Гермиона!

— Я? — смущенная, с растрепанными волосами, раскрасневшаяся и совсем сбитая с толку, она смотрела на своего друга и в ее взгляде читалось неверие — А что я? Ум и книги — вот и все!

— Ты гораздо больше, Гермиона, — шепчет мальчик и по ее щеке скатывается слезинка.

Ребята смущенно улыбаются, и чтобы сгладить неловкость рыжий небрежно взлохмачивает волосы Гермионы, отчего они превращаются в настоящую гриву. Ее возмущение заставляет их взорваться хохотом и броситься обнимать друг друга.

Их губы шевелятся, но Геллерт даже не пытается понять о чем они говорят. Облако пара вырывается из трубы и дети шустро запрыгивают в вагон. Теплый ветер срывает невесть откуда взявшиеся белые соцветия и они падают вниз, кружа в воздухе.

Ребятишки выглядывают из окон. Множество детских макушек, и Геллерт может сказать точно кто из них жив, а кого уже нет, но все они улыбаются и машут ему из окон поезда Хогвартс-экспресс, смеются и улюлюкают, прежде чем отправиться в путь. И когда звучит последний сигнал и поезд трогается, Геллерт чувствует, что она отпускает. Прощается с этим поездом, который забирает с собой нечто важное. Ее боль становится его кислородом, но чем дальше отходит поезд, тем больше он чувствует нечто более яркое, теплое. Сильное, что уносит ее тоску, превращая пережитое прошлое в легкую светлую память и это чувство ослепляет, сжимает грудную клетку в радостном спазме, заставляя ощущать ее слезы на своих щеках, прежде чем мир меркнет и он остается один.

— _Gellert_.

Этот голос. Его не должно быть здесь. Не должно быть нигде, но он слышит смех, такой родной и знакомый, что хочется зажечь свечу в этой непроглядной тьме.

— Тебя ждет величие, _mein Sohn_.

— _Papa_ , — шепчут его губы, дрожащие, как у провинившегося ребенка. — Как мне найти тебя, отец?

Тишина пробует на вкус звук его голоса, чтобы задумчиво вынести приговор:

— Поиски тщетны. Ищи себя самого.

— _Papa_! — отчаянно закричал волшебник, чувствуя как безысходность довлеет над ним, стискивая грудь. Он сновал в темноте, пытаясь отыскать в ней ответы, но чернота сковывала его, лишая воздуха. Давила, ослепляя болью в черепной коробке, раскалывая ее на части.

Последним, что он заметил в янтарной вспышке ослепленного разума — женский силуэт в молочно-белом платье, в красивой шляпке с зелеными лентами, невесомый и легкий, сотканный из болезненной паутины тающей иллюзии чужого мира.

Осколки стягиваются из уголков сознания в единое целое, открывая неприглядную реальность.

Он успевает натянуть белье прежде, чем находит ее взглядом. Уязвимая и открытая… Растирает темные разводы от слез по щекам, с тонкими струйками крови, багровой паутиной тянущимися от кончика носа по губам и подбородку.

Ее руки дрожат так сильно, что с трудом удается справиться с палочкой, чтобы убрать его сперму с внутренней поверхности бедер.

Раздражало.

Хотелось оставаться в ней, или на ней. Впечататься в нее, ощутив ядовитую ненависть, слизывать проклятия с припухших губ, пуская по венам изумрудные плети ее авады.

Внезапное осознание не удивляет: все, что он делал, они делали… — все это было не ради Альбуса.

Для нее. Ради нее. _Благодаря_ ей.

Попытка подняться вызывает рвотный позыв, скручивая грудину болезненным спазмом и он кашляет, пытаясь удержать себя на ногах.

Она смотрит так, словно беззвучно зовет его, хочет понять его мысли. Кривится и убирает кровь магией, впиваясь взглядом в его лицо. Сколько же он различает в ее глазах: страх, ненависть, боль, неверие, жажда, но ни капли чертового сожаления.

Она обманывала его, потому что ей это было нужно и он боготворил ее за это. Принимал ее всю, находя ответы на миллиарды вопросов, роящихся в своей голове, здесь и сейчас.

Она будто видела его впервые.

Обезумевший взгляд, упивающийся ее внутренним уродством. Она врала ему, зная, что он этого не простит. Жесткая ухмылка вырисовывается на его губах. Так, словно отголоски ее мыслей все еще бродят в его черепной коробке.

Преодолевая мышечные судороги и боль, — о да, она знала, что ему больно, — он поднимается с пола, чтобы подойти к ней, протягивая руки, касаясь пальцами ее кожи, чувствуя, как ее трясет.

Такой прекрасный, как самый убийственный яд.

Движение палочкой и он судорожно вдыхает горькое круцио, прибивающее его колени к полу, дробящее кости, рвущее его волю в клочки. Металлический вкус окрашивает губы, сделав их алыми от его крови, но заклинание продолжает истязать тело, такое слабое, чтобы ему противиться.

Когда ее рука ослабевает и магия истощается, он превозмогает судороги, чтобы подняться. Ловит ее затуманенный взгляд и проблески страха в обсидиановой глубине расширенных зрачков. Кажется, она не в себе, но стоит ему коснуться ее кожи, как на ее лбу вырисовывается едва заметная морщинка, и она толкает его, отпихивает и царапается, брыкается в его руках и ему ничего не остается как схватить ее за горло.

— Моя. — Его рык сливается со страстью поцелуев, терзающих ее рот. Сплетая его страсть с ее проклятыми безответными губами.

— Нет, — они шепчут бессильно, на грани слышимости, и она пытается вывернуться из его хватки, но он находит их снова и снова, заставляя ее тело дрожать. Сцеловывает соленые дорожки слез, зарываясь руками в ее волосы, чувствуя их аромат.

Осмысленность проявляется в ее взгляде, когда она вдруг притягивает его к себе, чтобы укусить, сильно, до металлического привкуса его крови на своих губах, отчаянно нуждаясь в ней, слизывая языком, сцеловывая и ненавидя.

— Моя, — стонут его губы в ее рот, желая добавить: проклятая лживая сука.

Но она не сможет понять его извращенный комплимент. Не сейчас.

Он улыбается как безумный, облизывая ее губы, чувствуя кожей ее внутреннюю истерику.

Ей хочется взвыть от ощущения несправедливости и одновременно с этим выдохнуть от бесконечного облегчения: он знает. Скрывать больше нечего и чувство великолепной свободы граничит с опустошением, когда он отодвигается от нее, чтобы рассмотреть.

Жадный взгляд скользит по ее телу, замирает, угадывая оттенки безумия в ее улыбке, ползет вверх, застывая на миндале ее глаз. Кажется, он видит ее всю: голую распятую душу, с кровоточащими стигматами, которых он не замечал. Боль сделала ее прекрасной. Уничтожила принципы, раскрыла, подарила свободу. Стало интересно, если убить в ней запрет, какой она станет? Раздвинуть ее границы, доводя до исступления.

Казалось, его одержимость наполнилась чем-то новым для нее, когда он опустился перед ней на колени, нежно касаясь ее бедер. Геллерт зажмурился от удовольствия, ощущая под пальцами гладкость ее сатиновой кожи, вдохнул сладкий манящий аромат, нежно касаясь губами внутренней стороны бедра.

Низ живота отозвался приятным спазмом. Она хотела оттолкнуть его, сбросить руки, проклиная новыми разрядами круцио, но не могла, потому что желала его самого и его прикосновений, терзающих ее своей нежностью.

— Смотри мне в глаза, — его хриплый шепот заставил ее задохнуться от нахлынувших ощущений.

В его взгляде читалась жадность и невысказанное обещание подарить ей то, в чем она так отчаянно нуждалась. Не просто разрядку краткого судорожного удовольствия, а нечто более значимое для них обоих…

Он обещал подарить ей свое преклонение.

Заведя ее ногу себе за плечо Геллерт коснулся языком нежной плоти, глядя, как искры тягучего возбуждения мелькают в ее радужках. Его язык невесомо заскользил вокруг клитора, втягивая его губами. Он сжимал его и посасывал, нежно прикусывая чувствительные складки, наслаждаясь солоноватым мускусом женского возбуждения.

Ее дыхание участилось и тихий гортанный стон отразился от стен кабинета создавая самую прекрасную, самую будоражащую мелодию для Геллерта.

Она пошатнулась, запустив пальцы в его платиновые волосы, когда ощутила касания к самым чувствительных ее точкам, будто он предугадывал ее желания, продолжая считывать мысли. И Гермиона подавалась навстречу, издавая тихие стоны удовольствия, но Геллерту было этого мало. Он хотел, чтобы она почувствовала свою власть, и он готов был стать горящей скрипкой в ее руках, лишь бы она, наконец, отпустила себя, сумев почувствовать вкус сладкой порочной свободы.

Он задрал голову вверх, чтобы она заметила блеск своей смазки на его губах, слишком пошло, возбуждающе стыдно. Улыбка мелькнула на его лице, когда ладонь накрыла ее пальцы, ощутив их трепет, заставив ее сильнее сжимать его волосы. Волна возбуждения бросила в жар, когда она поняла чего именно он от нее хочет. Могла ли она позволить себе такую роскошь — взять над ним контроль?

Она любила чувствовать мужское превосходство, и фактурное тело ее любовников давало лишь малую долю того, в чем она так нуждалось. Ей хотелось чувствовать силу, влияние, величие. Черт возьми, ей нравилось это слово, и Гермиона с удовольствием попробовала его на вкус. Геллерт Гриндевальд был великим и она всегда признавала это.

И это ее пальцы сейчас стягивали волосы на его затылке, чтобы направить его губы к себе между ног и, казалось, это сносит ей крышу.

— Геллерт, — этот тихий манящий голос заставлял желать ее еще больше, — Не отворачивайся, — проговорила слишком умоляюще и плаксиво.

Он усмехнулся, подушечками пальцев скользя по ее плоти, наблюдая за тем, как соблазнительно она прикусывает пухлые губы. Его пальцы толкнулись внутрь, срывая мягкий, сводящий с ума стон и начали плавно двигаться внутри нее.

— Геллерт, — она позвала его тихо и надломлено, когда он заскользил языком по нежным складкам, желая быть как можно ближе, вылизывал припухший клитор, доводя ее до исступления.

Гермиона легко оттолкнула его, чтобы прозвучать гораздо более требовательно:

— Этого мало, Геллерт.

Она нажала ему на плечи, заставляя его опуститься на спину, жестом приказывая не задавать лишних вопросов. Ее взгляд сочился похотью и желанием обладать, и он любовался игрой эмоций на ее лице, когда она опускалась вниз, чтобы ощутить под собой твердые мышцы его пресса.

Ее пальцы поглаживали его грудь, спускаясь по рельефным кубикам, поддевая белье, чтобы стащить его вниз. И он улыбнулся, когда ощутил, как конец ее палочки уперся ему в кадык.

Ее отчаянное желание причинить ему боль сплеталось со щемящим чувством вины и сводящим с ума исступлением. Потому что он ей подчинялся, признавая за ней полное право творить все, что вздумается.

Здесь и сейчас, в этой комнате, Геллерт Гриндевальд был в ее безраздельной власти, и она знала, что если захочет — сможет убить его, сможет вскрыть его вены, запуская в них аваду, навсегда лишив его дыхания, но ей хотелось иного. Ей хотелось видеть в его глазах настоящее неподдельное восхищение, жгучую страсть, впаянную в его подчинение ей.

Она коснулась своей груди, скользнув ниже, сжимая сосок, скользя подушечками пальцев по розовой ореоле, впиваясь взглядом в волшебника, чтобы увидеть его неприкрытое вожделение.

Она делала именно то, чего он так хотел, даже не подозревая об этом.

Геллерт закусил губу, когда она начала скользить по его члену, размазывая свою смазку по всей длине, чтобы прикрыть глаза, ощутив под собой твердую головку.

— Чего ты хочешь, Гермиона?

Девушка смежила веки, продолжая двигаться, но не решаясь зайти дальше. Она тихо застонала, когда почувствовала, как качнулись под ней его бедра, желая толкнуться в нее, оказаться внутри и ее палочка заискрила у его шеи, обжигая кожу.

— Хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — прошептала ведьма, прикрывая глаза, лаская себя между ног.

Волшебник зашипел, ощутив новое жжение:

— Сделай мне больно, — его слова отразились в ее расширенных зрачках, заиграв в них отблесками адского пламени, — Сделай так, как ты хочешь, — проговорил Геллерт, видя, что она находится на грани. — Как ты хочешь, Гермиона?

Ее потемневший взгляд жаркой волной опалил его нутро. И она мучительно медленно опустилась на его член, чувствуя, как он наполняет ее, разжигая в ней острую волну наслаждения.

Он гортанно зарычал от удовольствия, когда она опустилась на него снова, задела ногтями линию пресса, затуманенным взглядом всматриваясь в его лицо и вновь шевельнула бедрами, срывая хриплый стон его возбуждения.

Она убрала палочку, скользя пальцами по его горлу, сжимая его так, как делал с ней он и ей нравилось то, как реагировало его тело на ее касания.

Она откинулась назад, не прекращая движения, позволяя его ладони дотронуться к ее груди, ощутив как его пальцы очерчивают ее контуры. Они проследовали вверх, чтобы коснуться ее скулы и подбородка, потянуть мочку, заправив выбившуюся прядь ее волос и возвратиться к губам, чтобы почувствовать острое болезненное удовольствие от ее укуса.

Ее движения ускорялись, учащая пульс, возбуждение нарастало, скручиваясь тугим узлом внизу живота. Она плавно провела языком по месту укуса, облизывая его пальцы. Насадилась на них губами, втягивая ртом, зажмуриваясь от удовольствия.

Геллерт зарычал, когда она вновь укусила их. Больно, резко, не выпуская из плена зубов, улыбаясь краешком губ и в ее взгляде проступила чистая неприкрытая похоть.

Она наклонилась к нему, продолжая двигаться, мучительно медленно и он смежил веки, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ускорить ее ритм. Ее щеки раскраснелись, дыхание сбилось. Она полностью отдалась ощущениям и он усмехнулся, мягко двигаясь ей навстречу, ощущая как теряет контроль, растворяясь в ее сладких порывистых стонах. Чувствуя, как ее влагалище сжимается вокруг него, заставляя его излиться в нее, не прекращая плавных размеренных фрикций.

Кабинет наполнился оглушающей тишиной и Гермиона зажмурилась, не желая разрывать их связь, ей нужна была всего минута.

Несколько минут, вечность, чтобы прийти в себя.

Мысли путались, если они вообще были.

Возможно, она бы даже заплакала, если бы не назойливый стук в дверь, разорвавший тишину будто удар грома:

— Геллерт, ты здесь?


End file.
